


Closer

by HokutoYuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 63,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HokutoYuuri/pseuds/HokutoYuuri
Summary: "Bruxa velha, você conhece esse cara?" Yuri perguntou em russo. "Ele parece um tarado.""Um tarado muito gostoso, mas não o conheço. Acha que podemos escapar?" Mila respondeu, também em russo."Permitam me apresentar: meu nome é Otabek Altin. Eu não sou tarado e nem exatamente um desconhecido." O moreno se apresentou em russo com sotaque.Otabek Altin é um fotógrafo mundialmente renomado e premiado que, para mudar de ares, resolve que quer fazer ensaios artísticos com Yuri Plisetsky, um bailarino russo até então desconhecido. Mas as coisas se complicam quando os dois passam a se envolver para além das lentes e das fotos. Conseguirão os dois se darem uma chance e se conhecerem melhor?





	1. 1 - A primeira vista

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NandaStanix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NandaStanix/gifts).



> Oi, como vai você? 
> 
> Como prometido, estamos de volta. Dessa vez é com uma long fic. Deus me ajude, é uma fic de capítulos. Mais de cinco. WHAT! WHAT!? WHAAT!? Isso mesmo, eu finalmente escrevi longfics. Deus me ajude. hahahaha 
> 
> Parei, vou me comportar. hahahaha 
> 
> Espero que gostem e se divirtam lendo, porque eu me diverti escrevendo. [Sim, duas cenas e ela está finalizada.] 
> 
> Quero mandar beijo pras minhas betas, que me ajudaram isso a ser possível. Os erros são meus, não delas. 
> 
> Fanarts da capa: @juqovanni0301 [Twitter] 
> 
> Nanda Stanyx, 2/3 dos seus presentes estão prontos. Espero que goste e se divirta. :)

 

Capítulo 1 - A primeira vista

 

"Ele está totalmente caído por você." Mila Babicheva ria de Yuri Plisetsky enquanto saia do conservatório de dança Baranovskaya. 

 

"Velha, eu já te disse, isso não tem nada a ver com..." Yuri brigou com Mila, com o cenho franzido em frustração.

 

"Com licença?" Disse uma voz grossa, interrompendo a conversa. 

 

Yuri e Mila simplesmente observaram o estranho que vestia um suéter azul escuro, calça preta e jaqueta de couro encostado em uma Harley Davidison novinha. A cara era de poucos amigos, a seriedade era desconcertante. 

 

"Bruxa velha, você conhece esse cara?" Yuri perguntou em russo. "Ele parece um tarado."

 

"Um tarado muito gostoso, mas não  o conheço. Acha que podemos escapar?" Mila respondeu, também em russo.

 

"Permitam me apresentar: meu nome é Otabek Altin. Eu não sou tarado e nem exatamente um desconhecido." O moreno se apresentou em russo com sotaque. 

 

Mila desbloqueou a tela do celular e digitou no Google o nome do desconhecido. 

 

"Yuri, veja isso." Ela disse, passando o celular para o rapaz loiro.

 

'Então eu estou falando com um fotógrafo e jornalista famoso que ganhou um Pulitzer e tem um Instagram famoso?' Yuri pensou, buscando pelo usuário Photobiker no Instagram da amiga.

 

"E eu gostaria de falar com você." Otabek disse, sem se referir à ninguém em específico.

 

As fotos eram lindas. Olhou para aquele homem e em nada parecia ser a pessoa capaz de tirar aquelas fotos. De toda sorte, nunca seria com ele que um homem como aquele falaria.

 

"Então eu vou indo." Yuri disse, sem se dar ao trabalho de olhar na cara do moreno enquanto devolvia o celular de Mila. "Fique bem e qualquer coisa, me ligue."

 

"Mas é com você que eu quero falar." Otabek respondeu, olhando fixamente para Yuri.

 

"WOW! Então EU estou indo." Mila disse, maliciosa. "Qualquer coisa me ligue. Se ele fizer algo contra você, acabamos com a reputação dele."

 

Yuri olhou para amiga com seriedade e assentiu. Depois virou-se para Otabek e perguntou:

 

"O que você quer comigo?"

 

"Janta comigo." Altin falou, sério.

 

"Porra, você tá maluco, cara? Eu não vou sair com você assim..." Yuri retrucou, com raiva.

 

"Não é um encontro." Otabek cortou, imperturbável. "É uma proposta de trabalho, mas você deve estar com fome assim como estou. Podemos conversar durante um jantar."

 

Yuri ia negar. Estava desconfortável com toda a situação, mas seu estômago roncou. 

 

"Você paga." O rapaz louro disse, andando em direção a moto. "Mas na primeira bola fora você é um homem morto."

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Yuri comia o prato mais chique do cardápio como vingança por Otabek te-lo trazido a um restaurante relativamente luxuoso quando tudo o que o garoto vestia era collant de ensaio, casaco e uma bota com detalhe discreto de tigre no cano. O homem não pareceu se impressionar com o pedido, comendo calmamente um prato tão gourmet  quanto o seu.

 

"O que quer de mim, seu idiota? Estamos quase acabando de comer e você ainda não falou nada." Yuri perguntou, discretamente agressivo.

 

"Está bom o jantar?" Otabek perguntou com gentileza endurecida. 

 

"Bom... Sim." Yuri retrucou. "Mas você certamente não me convidou apenas para jantar. O que quer de mim?"

 

"Seu nome é Yuri Plistsky, certo?" Altin perguntou. "Você é dançarino da companhia de Lilia Baranovskaya e professor do conservatório de dança dela, não é?"

 

"O que diabos você é, seu demente de merda? Um stalker?" O louro perguntou, agoniado. 

 

"Não acha razoável eu conhecer com quem quero trabalhar?" Otabek disse, encostando os talheres na mesa. "Eu quero que você dance para mim enquanto eu te fotografo. Obviamente, pagarei pelo seu tempo."

 

Yuri corou com aquela proposta. Tinha algo errado com aquilo tudo. De todas as pessoas por que ele? Se fosse porque ainda não era dançarino profissional e estivesse confundindo-o... Ah, era aquilo. Ele realmente era tarado.

 

"Eu não sou uma puta." Yuri sibilou, com os olhos cheios de ódio.

 

"E eu não sou um tarado." O moreno retrucou. "Eu quero te fotografar dançando e tentar algo mais artístico. Dependendo do resultado, posso colocar as fotos na minha próxima exposição ou não."

 

"Por que eu, se você nem me conhece?" O olhar do russo era penetrante.

 

"A ideia da série de fotos me veio quando eu te vi dançar no último recital do local que você trabalha, o conservatório de dança Baranovskaya. Foi impressionante o que você fez ali, tanto no ballet quanto na dança contemporânea." Otabek explicou calmamente. "Se você não for meu modelo, não terá ensaio com mais ninguém. Simples assim."

 

Yuri corou ao ouvir tais palavras. Já tinha ouvido elogios antes, mas nunca um que resultasse em algo mais lucrativo que uma massagem em seu ego. Aquele homem estava lhe oferecendo emprego na sua área, queria lhe fotografar dançando. Quando perguntou sobre os termos do trabalho, Otabek lhe explicou que assinaria um contrato cedendo seus direitos de imagem para foto e filmagem e outro para definir em que termos se dariam os ensaios. Ele parecia ter tudo muito certo e ajustado na cabeça e aquilo era impressionante. 

 

Quando conversaram sobre valores, Yuri estipulou um valor que considerava alto por diária. Um valor que sonhava cobrar quando fosse profissional, já que Otabek estava lhe tratando como um.

 

"Ok, assinamos pelo dobro disso. Temos um trato?" O fotógrafo respondeu, fazendo Yuri engasgar com a comida.  

 

"O quê?!" O bailarino perguntou, batendo na mesa. "Tá falando sério?"

 

Otabek o olhou com estranhamento e disse, estendendo a mão:

 

"Estou. Temos um trato ou não?" 

 

Yuri apertou aquela mão com firmeza, selando o acordo.

 

"Quer sobremesa?" Altin perguntou, com ar sério.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Yuri passou uma semana se remoendo de curiosidade ao notar que Otabek Altin não tinha lhe falado o que dançaria. O fotógrafo apenas havia requisitado dois dias inteiros durante a primeira semana. Para as outras três semanas, apenas um dia inteiro seria necessário. Com o que receberia pelas diárias, poderia pagar as prestações atrasadas e adiantar uns dois meses do aluguel do minúsculo apartamento.

 

O celular vibrou e na mensagem que recebeu tinha o endereço e horário que deveria chegar para encontrar Otabek. Verdade fosse dita, durante o jantar, o fotógrafo se ofereceu para buscá-lo, mas, por mais que quisesse andar em sua moto de novo, não arriscaria dar o endereço da sua casa para um estranho. Resolveu dormir. Teria que acordar cedo para dar conta do horário. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Otabek se assustou quando ouviu a campainha soar às cinco e meia da manhã em sua casa. Tinha praticamente acabado de deitar para dormir. Levantou a contragosto, sabendo que se alguém batia à sua porta àquela hora o motivo deveria ser importante. Abriu a porta esfregando os olhos, sem registrar seu atual estado. 

 

Yuri se surpreendeu ao ver Otabek Altin usando apenas uma cueca boxer negra. Corou ao ver que tal vestimenta não deixava nada para a imaginação. Aquele homem era uma estátua de Adonis andante, exceto pelo volume na cueca, que era mais encorpado do que da escultura. A mão cobria a boca aberta, chocado. Mas não teve tempo de dizer muita coisa, porque a reação do moreno foi questionar:

 

"O que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora?"

 


	2. 2 - O primeiro ensaio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olar, como vai!? Gratidão por estar de volta ou seguir lendo. Espero que se divirta. :)

"O que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora?" Otabek perguntou, algo entre o mal humorado e o sonolento.

 

O Yuri nem se deu ao trabalho de se justificar. Pegou o celular e mostrou a mensagem com o endereço e o horário: 5:30. 

 

"Também não me alegra estar aqui tão cedo na merda da madrugada de um domingo, Otabek Altin, quando eu poderia estar dormindo e apreciando meu dia de folga." O louro reclamou. 

 

"Desculpa." Otabek disse, entregando o celular de volta para o bailarino. "Eu deveria ter escrito 15:30."

 

Depois de passar bons minutos memorizando os atributos físicos chamativos do rapaz foi que Yuri reparou em seu rosto. Ele parecia cansado e com olheiras profundas ao redor dos seus olhos:

 

"Cara, você tá bem? Eu posso voltar mais tarde." O mais novo disse, discretamente consternado. 

 

"Eu tô bem. Só preciso dormir um pouco. Tinha praticamente acabado de deitar quando você chegou." Otabek confessou, coçando a cabeça. 

 

'Ele é mais falante quando está com sono.' Yuri avaliou e não achou ruim. A voz dele era bonita. 

 

"Vai dormir, cara. Parece que você tá 24 horas no ar." Ele reafirmou. 

 

"É tão óbvio assim? Eu precisava terminar um projeto de prazo apertado." Otabek riu. "Entra aí. Eu realmente preciso dormir, mas se você não tiver nada para fazer, pode ficar aqui e esperar."

 

"Tem certeza?" O bailarino perguntou. 

 

O fotógrafo simplesmente deu passagem a Yuri, que viu um apartamento grande e espaçoso, com poucos móveis. O visitante os definiu como confortáveis, novos e sóbrios, já que naquele local as coisas eram ou pretas, ou de ferro ou de madeira, embora fosse tudo muito bonito e de bom gosto. Mas o grande chamariz foi a TV de 60 polegadas, o sistema de som multimídia e diversos consoles de video-game. Sua boca salivou perante a perspectiva de passar sua manhã de folga jogando. 

 

"Só tira os sapatos antes de entrar." O moreno pediu, virando-se para ligar os aparelhos. 

 

Yuri corou ao notar que seus olhos corriam pelas costas daquele homem. Os ombros largos, os braços fortes, a cintura fina, as pernas bem modeladas e as nádegas redondinhas e firmes, boas para apertar. O corpo daquele homem batia de frente com o de muitos bailarinos que ele já vira passar na sua frente em seus vinte anos de vida. Não estava morto para não observar o quanto Otabek era bonito e, verdade fosse dita, aquele homem o fazia sentir até bem vivo. 

 

Otabek lhe mostrava como lidar com o funcionamento dos aparelhos, enquanto Yuri tirava os sapatos, o casaco e jogava a mochila em cima do sofá, depois lhe mostrou o banheiro e o levou para a cozinha:

 

"Pegue o que quiser." O anfitrião disse, abrindo o armário e se preparando para fazer café.

 

Quando Otabek estava prestes a ligar o fogão para esquentar a panela com água, sentiu Yuri pegar na sua mão e dizer, bem próximo de si:

 

"Onde fica seu quarto?" 

 

"Fim do corredor à direita."

 

O dançarino o guiou corredor abaixo e Otabek apenas o seguiu, enfeitiçado, o balanço daquelas nádegas musculosas e o cheiro de flores que vinha daquele cabelo louro, longo e solto de forma selvagem. Seu coração batia rápido, nervoso. O que aquele rapaz tinha em mente? A perspectiva de algo menos inocente entre eles fez as intimidades do fotógrafo reagirem. Tentou pensar em algo menos erótico, mas quando deu por si, já estavam no quarto. 

 

Viu Yuri afastar as cobertas e sentar Otabek nela. A mão direita do russo tocou seu peito e o deitou. A penumbra fazia aqueles olhos verde-azulados parecerem mais sedutores. Lutava para não ter uma ereção naquele exato momento em que Yuri estava tão próximo de si. Estava completamente rendido e a mercê que só conseguiu fechar os olhos quando o bailarino se aproximou de seu rosto, os lábios se pronunciando para um beijo. Sua testa ardeu em brasa e o corpo estremeceu quando Yuri lhe beijou suavemente ali. A mão brincou com os cabelos de Otabek, que teve arrepios sucessivos com o toque.

 

"Durma, rapaz. Eu vou estar bem aqui quando você acordar." O louro disse com a voz suave e gentil. "Se até às 14:00 você não estiver de pé, eu venho te acordar."

 

"Seja gentil." O fotógrafo pediu, a voz grave e quente de excitação.

 

"Mau humor matinal?" Yuri provocou, não notando o quão sedutor soava em resposta ao tom de Otabek. "Vou pensar no seu caso. Bons sonhos."

 

Seguiu observando Yuri e seu andar suave e provocativo até a porta de forma atenta e ainda desejosa. Constatou que estava duro feito pedra, a ereção doendo e pedindo por alívio. Derrotado e humilhado, deu vazão às frustrações buscando aliviar a si mesmo numa tentativa de relaxar e dormir. Quando o prazer e o entorpecimento vieram, decidiu que se renderia a isso e lidaria com a culpa depois. Precisava dormir e assim o faria.

 

Assim que Yuri fechou a porta, sentiu o rosto ferver de vergonha. Não se reconhecia, tentando entender porque agiu como se tentasse seduzir Otabek. Adorando ver como aqueles olhos pareciam densos e enevoados enquanto o olhava e os lábios eram tão tentadores. A fragilidade e o desejo daquele homem belíssimo em suas mãos... Yuri teve a impressão de que aquele homem faria o que ele quisesse, bastasse pedir. Fechou os olhos e se viu sendo tomado por aquele homem, gemendo de prazer e correu para a cozinha para lavar o rosto, beber água gelada e tomar juízo. Não importava se aquele homem o seduzia, se queria enlouquecê-lo em resposta, se ele era belo como um Deus e se seu sotaque era uma gracinha, Otabek Altin era seu patrão e ele era um profissional. Manteria a cabeça no lugar e agiria como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Otabek acordou com o cheiro de comida caseira no ar, que invariavelmente trazia aquele clima de acolhimento e de lar. Há anos que não sentia algo assim. Tentou voltar a dormir, achando que era coisa da sua imaginação, mas lembrou que Yuri estava em sua casa. Só podia ser obra dele. Levantou-se e fez uma higiene básica e rápida, pegando a câmera antes de sair do quarto. O cheiro só ficava melhor e, com a proximidade do compartimento da casa, os sons da comida cozinhando, das panelas e dos utensílios de cozinha também ficavam evidentes. Sorriu ao notar que Yuri cozinhava. A expressão do bailarino era tão linda que Altin automaticamente levantou a câmera, mirou, enquadrou e começou a fotografar de forma silenciosa. O sol das 13 horas que entrava pelas janelas abertas fazia aquele rapaz parecer uma entidade de luz. O olhar doce e concentrado, junto com o sorriso, enquanto as mãos delicadas embalavam com massa o recheio dos salgados com destreza. Todos os ângulos daquele rapaz pareciam certos e, mesmo sem saber, aquele homem falava com a câmera do jornalista. 

 

Yuri sentiu que era espionado e olhou para a porta. Não era a primeira vez que tinha aquela sensação, mas agora ela se provava real com Otabek, ainda com aquela bendita e tentadora boxer preta, encostado na parede, fotografando-o de forma preguiçosa e relaxada.

 

"O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo, seu pervertido?" O louro perguntou, o sorriso desfazendo em uma careta de desagrado.

 

"Estamos trabalhando." Otabek respondeu.

 

"Você não me pagou para cozinhar para você." Yuri retrucou, sério.

 

"Mas paguei para você ser fotografado." O jornalista respondeu, ainda manuseando a máquina com habilidade. "Preciso testar seus ângulos, como sua pele funciona com a luz... Essas coisas de fotógrafo. E também que você se acostume com isso antes de te registrar dançando. E comigo, já que vamos trabalhar juntos."

 

"Você vai estar decentemente vestido quando for me fotografar dançando?" Yuri questionou com escárnio, aproximando-se do forno para não parecer que corava pela semi-nudez do fotógrafo. 

 

"Sim." O moreno respondeu, captando o olhar tímido e o rubor naquelas bochechas com suas lentes.

 

"Então posso lidar com o resto." O bailarino respondeu. "O almoço está pronto."

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Quando ele conseguiu tirar a câmera do moreno e eles conversaram sobre casualidades, Yuri descobriu que Otabek não era má pessoa. O fotógrafo ainda falava menos do que ele gostaria, mas dizia coisas interessantes. Agora entendia como uma pessoa como ele poderia tirar as fotos que expunha em seu Instagram e a foto que ganhara o Pulitzer. Apenas precisava ir além daquela cara séria, quase amarrada.

 

Agora jogavam video-game juntos, Mortal Kombat para Nintendo 64. Era inegável que Yuri se divertia e também que vencia mais do que perdia. Os risos eram inevitáveis, assim como as reclamações. Quando pararam, Otabek se levantou e pegou a câmera que ele tinha deixado em cima do tripé e começou a olhar as fotos. Yuri ficou intrigado quando ele sorriu. Aquele homem não tirava uma foto desde antes do almoço. Aproximou-se dele silenciosamente e viu uma foto de si jogando. Como ele tinha feito aquilo?

 

"Você não pode olhar ainda." O moreno respondeu, desligando a câmera. "Tem um parque aqui perto. Você gostaria de comer piroshkis comigo lá?"

 

Yuri assentiu silenciosamente. Sabia que o anfitrião da casa tiraria mais fotos de si e que seu trabalho aquele dia era ser fotografado, mas não conseguiu evitar o desconforto de ser alvo de tanta atenção quando aquele homem tão interessante não tinha metade da atenção que merecia. 

 

No parque, as folhas amareladas caiam e as cores castanhas, vermelhas e amarelas predominavam em um dia um tanto frio. Yuri não conhecia aquele lugar e era lindo. Explorava o local com gosto a pedido de Otabek, por vezes esquecendo que estava ali com ele de tão a vontade que descobriu que ficava em sua presença. Era o melhor encontro que já teve em sua vida. Ou pelo menos seria se fosse um encontro. Olhou para o moreno, curioso, e sentiu a necessidade de inverter os papéis, de certa forma. 

 

"Me empresta o celular para bater umas fotos, por favor?" Yuri pediu, relaxado. "Esqueci o meu na sua casa."

 

Seu celular estava lá com ele, mas a câmera daquele outro aparelho era melhor do que a sua. O homem lhe cedeu o aparelho, já na janela da câmera, e o louro começou a bater as fotos, ouvindo a câmera de Otabek agir com o abrir e fechar das lentes. Virou-se para o fotógrafo com o celular na mão e capturou o que via em fogo cruzado, já que Altin também o fotografava, sorrindo ao notar que o moreno sorria com a câmera na mão. Virou a câmera, tomando uma selfie deles dois. Por fim, aproximou-se do fotógrafo, baixou sua câmera e tirou mais uma selfie com ele. E mais outra quando o olhar chocado foi substituído por uma expressão mais amena e confortável. 

 

"Está satisfeito por hoje?" O louro perguntou, provocativo. 

 

"Talvez. Mas estou com fome." O moreno confessou.

 

Sentaram no banco do parque e conversaram casualmente enquanto comiam. Yuri corou perante o elogio que recebeu:

 

"Sua comida é tão boa quanto estar em casa."

 

"Meu avô fazia piroshkis para mim quando queria me mimar ou me animar. Aprendi com ele." O louro explicou, tímido por contar algo assim em um primeiro encontro. 

 

Exceto que não era um encontro, ele pensou, corando. Otabek não se perdoou por ter perdido aquele olhar confuso e as bochechas coradas. Aquele menino sempre o surpreendia e sempre queria estar perto para ser ainda mais surpreendido. Aproveitaria ao máximo o tempo que passaria com Yuri, pois seriam momentos memoráveis.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"Vai me mostrar as fotos ou não?" Yuri perguntou via mensagem. 

 

Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava curioso para se ver pelos olhos de Otabek.

 

"No nosso próximo encontro, talvez." O moreno respondeu. "Qual é seu Instagram?"

 

"@yuri_plisetsky" O garoto simplesmente respondeu, ainda nervoso com o uso indevido da palavra encontro.

 

A notificação foi quase instantânea na tela de seu celular: 

 

"Photobiker começou a seguir você."

 

Yuri sorriu. 

 

"Otabek_Altin começou a seguir você."

 

A boca de Yuri se transformou em um pequeno "o". Uma conta de Instagram pessoal! Fuçou as fotos e a primeira que viu o deixou encabulado. Yuri reconhecia a fotografia que tinha tirado pelo celular do rapaz, mas corou ao notar a foto que ele tinha tirado do dançarino. O celular grande e moderno cobria uma parcela do rosto, incluindo os olhos, mas os cabelos dourados contrastando com a paisagem outonal e o sorriso travesso estavam ali. Gostou do que viu e marcou a si mesmo na foto. Aquela experiência com Otabek definitivamente seria interessante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E agora podemos dizer que a fic começou de verdade, né? 
> 
> Eu acabei não falando isso no capítulo passado, mas voltar a escrever yaoi depois de 10 anos parada é parte de exorcizar demônios e traumas antigos. E o demônio de Closer é longfic. Caso os senhores não tenham notado, eu só escrevi oneshots até então [Stammi Vicino não conta como long porque não é longfic, só é grande demais pra uma oneshot, mas eu escrevi como uma.] Outro demônio é postar fic inacabada. Ok, faltam duas cenas pra eu acabar de escreve-la, mas não me dá menos frio na barriga por isso. hahahaha 
> 
> Gostaria de expressar minha gratidão por todas as pessoas que favoritaram e comentaram a história com base no capítulo passado. Espero que continuem apreciando, comentando e etc etc etc esta humilde fic. E mais importante: que continuem se divertindo e entretidos com Closer, porque é um dos motivos pelos quais eu publico as coisas que eu escrevo. hahaha 
> 
> E é isso. Entre 2 e 4 dias tem capítulo novo. 
> 
> No mais, a caixa de comentários é serventia da casa. Eu adoro conversar com os meus leitores. Acaba me acalmando. Então feedback, comentários, gritaria, bate-cabelo, críticas, teorias, pedidos de spoiler (QQ) e demais possibilidades escritas de comunicação com a minha pessoa são completamente bem-vindos na caixa de comentários. 
> 
> Ok, chega de notas. Estou começando a me repetir pelo sono. hahahaha 
> 
> Então falows e até a próxima, meu povo! o/


	3. O segundo ensaio: Sobre amor - Ágape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, gente bonita. Como vai essa força? 
> 
> Desejo a todos um bom capítulo. E até as notas finais. :)

Era terça de manhã cedo quando chegou no local marcado por Otabek. Era um estúdio de dança bem equipado, recentemente reformado a julgar pelo cheiro de tinta sutil que o lugar tinha e bem localizado. Teria que dar seu melhor para poder fazer jus ao investimento. 

 

"Precisa de ajuda?" Yuri perguntou.

 

"Preciso de você pronto." Otabek respondeu, enquanto ajustava as câmeras. "Na próxima vez talvez eu precise, mas hoje vamos filmar com a luz natural. Ela combina com você e com o que tenho em mente."

 

"O que eu vou dançar?" Yuri perguntou, subitamente nervoso.

 

"Ainda não." Altin respondeu. "Tudo na hora certa."

 

Aquilo aumentou a ansiedade de Yuri, que não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso.

 

"O que você vai vestir?" O fotógrafo perguntou.

 

"Você não me disse o que queria, então eu trouxe basicamente collants. Um branco, um preto, um cor de pele e um com estampa de oncinha." Yuri listou, perdido. 

 

Otabek desviou o olhar da câmera e olhou para Yuri com interesse. O louro talvez não devesse ter contado do collant de animal print, mas agora não tinha volta. 

 

"Use o branco." O fotógrafo disse, olhando-o com intensidade. "E deixe o cabelo solto. Trouxe maquiagem?"

 

Yuri fez que sim com a cabeça, ansioso por instruções que o tirassem dali. 

 

"Quero algo básico. E que destaque seus olhos de forma discreta, nada escuro." Otabek parecia pensar com muita dedicação. "Corado e brilhante, como uma fada selvagem em um dia de sol. Vamos usar a luz do dia que entra pelas janelas de vidro para filmar."

 

Yuri ficou corado com as instruções. Uma fada selvagem? Aquilo era interessante. Podia fazer algo sobre isso. O bailarino se recolheu a um canto e começou a se trocar, acostumado a fazer isso na frente dos outros. Otabek, por sua vez, não estava exatamente acostumado com aquilo, então se pegou olhando o corpo alvo, esguio e musculoso do rapaz, enquanto corava e pensava como ele era belo e cativante sem nem  fazer esforço. A máquina pendurada em seu pescoço ganhou utilidade em suas mãos e Otabek começou a fotografar Yuri sentado no chão e se maquiando. 

 

O bailarino fez força para agir naturalmente com as lentes do fotógrafo captando cada detalhe de si. Mas era extremamente incômodo, especialmente porque Otabek parecia não deixar escapar nada.

 

"O que diabos pensa que está fazendo?" Yuri perguntou, nervoso e irritado.

 

"Testando a luz." Otabek respondeu, registrando tudo. 

 

O bailarino corou, focado no cabelo. Dividiu as madeixas em quatro partes e fez uma trança boxer frouxa em cada, mas indo até o meio da cabeça, deixando o comprimento solto. Usou o pente para deixar a parte solta bagunçada e também fez algo parecido com as tranças. Ainda estava tudo arrumado, mas perfeitamente bagunçado.

 

"Como estou?" Yuri perguntou, olhando para Otabek com olhos interessados e inquisidores.

 

O dedo do fotógrafo agiu automaticamente pegando aquele clique. Baixou a máquina e avaliou Yuri detalhadamente. Gostou do cabelo. Era diferente do que ele tinha instruído, mas era melhor e mais coerente com o tema. Ofereceu a mão ao bailarino e o ajudou a levantar, levando-o para o centro da luz. Bateu as fotos necessárias para testar e depois testou a filmagem. Yuri corou com o olhar inconformado de Otabek e se perguntou o que tinha de errado consigo. 

 

O fotógrafo buscou na maquiagem do bailarino alguma coisa. Depois procurou algo na própria bolsa. Lavou a mão, desenroscou a tampa do produto que tinha pego na mochila e depois pegou o que Yuri reconhecia ser seu blush. Viu o rapaz arranhar sua maquiagem e misturar com um pouco da manteiga de cacau, misturando na tampa do reparador labial. Aproximou-se e usou indicador para passar o resultado da mistura nos lábios de Yuri, que corava violentamente com a respiração presa. Notou que os lábios cheios de Otabek também estavam pronunciados e também que queria beija-lo. Foi quando o contato daquele dedo na sua pele se desfez e o clima também, embora o coração do bailarino ainda estivesse sobressaltado.

 

O fotógrafo pegava a câmera de forma esquisita por não usar o indicador manchado de maquiagem e batia a foto, já afastado. Depois verificou nas câmeras e disse:

 

"Perfeito! Seus lábios estavam mortos, mas agora tem o destaque que merece."

 

Yuri, correu para o espelho, nervoso, e olhou-se, vendo que seus lábios estavam avermelhados. Ele mesmo estava todo vermelho. O cabelo, a maquiagem, os lábios e a forma com que respirava descompassado. Parecia realmente selvagem, mas de alguma forma, gostava daquilo. Tocou os lábios... E seu foco se perdeu ao perceber que Otabek o fotografava através do espelho. Ele tinha um sorrisinho satisfeito e sem malícia nos lábios. 

 

"O que foi, seu idiota? Ainda não cansou de bater foto?" Yuri resmungou, desfazendo o clima de encantamento por estar nervoso, afinal foi pego em um momento que considerava muito íntimo.

 

"Quando eu vejo algo interessante, preciso registrar, não importa o que custe." Otabek respondeu, seguro e confiante, segurando a máquina de fotografia de última geração de maneira que Yuri considerava muito sexy. "Vá alongar e aquecer, Yuri. Quando estiver pronto, vamos começar."

 

O bailarino começou os alongamentos básicos, deixando que aquilo o relaxasse, enquanto via Otabek limpar o dedo. Foi quando se tocou do que foi dito. 

 

"Como assim 'vamos começar'? Eu não vou ouvir a música antes de dançar?" O dançarino perguntou, soando estressado.

 

Otabek olhou para o dançarino e ficou curioso não só com que ele disse, mas com a flexibilidade do garoto. As pernas do fotógrafo doeram só de pensar em tentar fazer a abertura do jeito que ele fazia de um jeito tão absurdo e... Flexível até demais. E ele fazia tudo parecer tão fácil que aquele tipo de pergunta não fazia sentido:

 

"Você não consegue improvisar?" 

 

Aquela pergunta, aquele tom, aquele jeito... Era como se ele duvidasse das suas habilidades. Aquilo lhe fez ficar com tanto ódio que nem se Otabek tirasse aquele suéter azul escuro, a blusa branca e a calça preta, ficando de boxer ou até sem ela, Yuri o perdoaria. E lá estava o bailarino desejando o fotógrafo de novo. Aquilo o fez ficar com mais ódio ainda. Não era para desejar aquele homem, era para ficar com raiva dele:

 

"Você sabe como a porra de uma improvisação funciona, seu idiota?"

 

O barulho das lentes se abrindo e fechando foi ouvida e o bailarino resmungou, o tom de voz elevado:

 

"Você não vai parar de tirar essas merdas de fotos até quando não deveria, seu mentecapto!?"

 

Otabek simplesmente abriu a boca, surpreso, e depois começou a rir livremente, de olhos fechados. Mentecapto era uma palavra interessante e um bom meio de lhe chamar de demente. Aquele rapaz não cansava de surpreende-lo. O barulho artificial de máquina fotográfica o despertou do transe. Viu Yuri com o celular na mão e uma cara de travesso, parecendo um gatinho que tinha aprontado alguma. Otabek registrou aquela postura inesperada com a câmera e pediu para olhar a foto.

 

"Você tem talento, Yuri." Otabek disse, bem próximo ao bailarino. "Se puder me enviar, agradeço."

 

O louro, corado com a proximidade, mexeu os dedos com velocidade e o celular de Otabek apitou. O fotógrafo continuou perto dele e disse, a voz grave e envolvente:

 

"Eu sei como improviso funciona, mas quero captar sua reação à música de forma crua e primária. Tudo bem instintivo. Quero você por inteiro, até no menor dos detalhes." 

 

Yuri sentia as pernas tremerem, olhando para ele. Otabek Altin o queria por inteiro e a possiblidade de que aquela palavra carregasse segundas intenções mexia com ele a ponto de fazê-lo parecer um adolescente inexperiente lidando com o primeiro flerte, embora já fosse um homem adulto e experiente. Será que o cazaque sabia o quanto era atraente, especialmente quando falava assim de suas paixões e convicções? E quando ele falava de Yuri daquele jeito, era tensão sexual pura, exatamente como ele descrevera: cru, primário, instintivo. 

 

"Se chegarmos a conclusão de que isso não funciona, podemos tentar de outras formas."

 

"Ok." Yuri falou fracamente. 

 

Embora se odiasse pela reação, estava feliz por conseguir falar algo. Aproveitou a deixa e pediu mais uns minutos para se aquecer e principalmente se acalmar. Enquanto isso, Otabek mexia no celular e olhava a foto que Yuri tirara de si. A qualidade da foto poderia deixar a desejar por conta do aparelho de celular simples do bailarino, mas o conteúdo dela era interessante. Há anos não ria assim e não se lembrava de ter visto a si mesmo daquela forma. O russo captara a essência de seu trabalho e por conta disso, resolveu publicar a foto em seu Instagram pessoal com a legenda "Trabalhando. Por @yuri_plisetsky" e marcou o garoto na foto, sorrindo com carinho.

 

"Estou pronto." O bailarino disse, cortando a linha de pensamento do fotógrafo. 

 

Yuri ficou impressionado ao ver como a expressão suave e divertida de Altin se tornou séria e concentrada quando ele o chamou. Viu Otabek ativar todas as câmeras que tinha posto pelo estúdio por controle remoto, verificar se todas funcionavam e ajustar sua máquina fotográfica.

 

"Se pudesse resumir em uma palavra o que espera de mim, Otabek, qual seria?" Yuri perguntou, ligeiramente nervoso e inseguro.

 

Não queria decepciona-lo, então deixou o corpo em prontidão e respirou fundo. 

 

"Pureza." O fotógrafo respondeu, olhando profundamente para o bailarino com aqueles olhos que pareciam lhe ver a alma. "Vou dar o play em três... Dois... Um... "

 

Yuri fechou os olhos e ouviu a música. Esperava que seu corpo se movesse de acordo com a melodia, mas falhou. A voz da soprano se fez ouvir e emendou em um solo de órgão que paralisaram o bailarino completamente. Ao invés disso, o corpo começou a tremer. Aquela música o lembrava da mãe e do tempo em que tinha que ir para a igreja ortodoxa russa forçado. Ele não queria estar lá. Tinha cinco anos e só queria sair para brincar com os amigos ao invés de orar para que um homem que ele desconhecia voltasse. Na verdade, nada daquilo fazia muito sentido racionalmente, mas sua mágoa por aquele homem era uma memória física forte demais para conter.  E por querer brincar, sua mãe lhe botava no eixo com beliscões. A dor das pequenas agressões se acumularam pelo corpo inteiro, que não esquecia aquela sensações e as multiplicava, passando pelo tronco, pernas bochechas, braços, pernas e se multiplicando pelo corpo inteiro de forma simultânea mesmo depois de tantos anos. Lembrava da sua mãe dizendo para calar a boca e rezar com ela para seu "pai" voltar e perdoar Yuri por ter nascido. O que tinha de errado em querer brincar? Ele pensou, com os olhos vidrados, o choque exposto. 

 

A música lhe atingia com tantas memórias dolorosas, enquanto a voz da soprano evoluía, criando em seu peito uma massa disforme que o afogava em coisas que gostaria de não lembrar. Não conseguia sequer piscar, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem, livres e grossas pelo seu rosto. Não notou o abraço que dava em si mesmo e como seu corpo tremia. Respirar se tornou difícil, então buscou oxigênio pela boca, soluçando. Chorava livremente, chocado e estático por ver desenterradas tantas memórias. Não tinha força para lutar contra elas, então simplesmente deixou fluir, expulsando esses demônios de vez. Não era sua culpa, não era sua culpa... Não era sua culpa mesmo?, ele pensou caindo de joelhos e sentindo um alívio mínimo quando a música acabou.

 

O primeiro reflexo de Otabek quando Yuri soltou as primeiras lágrimas foi de largar a câmera e abraça-lo, mas não podia. Ambos ali faziam um trabalho e via ali toda a pureza que pedia. Além disso, sabia de alguma forma que o russo não o perdoaria se fizesse isso. O bailarino chorava, mas seus olhos continuavam frios e duros como aço, lutando para sobreviver ao que quer que sua mente invocasse. E ele lutava para captar toda a beleza que via ali. Sua libertação parecia evoluir com música e os soluços cortavam o coração. Ao fim da música, o bailarino pareceu desabar, caindo nos próprios joelhos, frágil e esgotado.

 

Otabek apoiou a câmera na mesa de forma cuidadosa e foi em direção a Yuri. Pegou o rapaz nos seus braços e o abraçou de lado, dando um jeito de te-lo entre suas pernas, dando todo o apoio que ele precisava para chorar livremente. O bailarino escondeu o rosto em seu suéter, chorando sem controle, apenas deixando tudo ir, apreciando a firmeza e a segurança dos braços de Otabek. Aos poucos, chorar não fazia mais sentido, então o rapaz olhou para cima e respirou até conseguir manter alguma calma e constância. 

 

"Otabek, que música é essa?" O louro perguntou, sem sair do abraço do mais velho. 

 

"Sobre amor: Ágape." O moreno respondeu, gentil. "Fala sobre amor incondicional."

 

"O que é amor incondicional para você, Otabek?" O rapaz perguntou, surpreendido com o significado da música que lhe invocara memórias torturosas.

 

"É a forma que só Deus é capaz de nos amar." O fotógrafo respondeu suavemente depois de um tempo em silêncio.

 

"Essa música me lembrou da Rússia, da minha família e do meu passado. Três coisas que eu tento ignorar e enterrar com todas as forças." Yuri disse, ainda não olhando para Otabek. "Mas dessa vez eu não consegui."

 

"Você quer falar sobre isso? Eu estou aqui para te ouvir." A voz do moreno era reconfortante e Yuri adorou como aquela mão grande e forte achou um meio de acariciar sua nuca no abraço, derretendo suas defesas por completo.

 

"Não gostaria de falar sobre isso." Yuri respondeu, incerto. "Mas talvez eu deva. Eu não sei..."

 

Otabek simplesmente ficou ali, abraçando o rapaz, acariciando sua nuca, dando-lhe todo o amor que conseguia. Mesmo não sabendo o que era, pelo colapso inconsciente, deveria ser algo grave e importante. Daria todo o apoio necessário, seria o esteio do bailarino. Queria aquilo mais que tudo, talvez até do que as fotos. Queria que Yuri confiasse nele.

 

"Não é nada demais, sério. É só o drama de sempre, nenhuma novidade." O louro disse, entre soluços, tentando desfazer-se daquela situação incômoda. 

 

Mas Otabek não o largava por nada. E quanto mais ele dizia que não era grande coisa, mais amor e carinho ele lhe dava. Talvez ele pudesse confiar em Otabek, só daquela vez. Talvez só assim o fotógrafo parasse, assim como aquela dor em seu peito.

 

"Acontece com muita gente: mamãe engravidou de um homem que ela dizia amar quando era muito nova. O cara pulou fora quando descobriu a gravidez e então mamãe passou a me odiar, nunca escondendo isso de mim, especialmente quando bebia. A única pessoa que me amava era meu avô, que sempre dava um jeito de me fazer feliz. Quando ele me visitava, trazia piroshki e me abraçava, dizendo coisas gentis. Quando eu tinha cinco anos, ele descobriu um hematoma em mim..."

 

"Hematoma?" Otabek perguntou, por reflexo, repreendendo-se mentalmente por interromper o que seria o desabafo de Yuri.

 

"Mamãe me agredia em pontos que a roupa cobria e dizia que, se o vovô descobrisse, ela ia me bater mais e eu nunca mais o veria, porque ele teria vergonha de mim por eu ser um fraco, um estorvo. Mas ela estava errada. Quando ele descobriu, me levou para casa dele e eu nunca mais a vi. Sei que ela morreu, mas não sei como. Mas isso não importa, porque vovô nunca me deixou nada faltar. Me deu educação, estudo, amor, muito piroshki e me botou para dançar. A assistente social recomendou para ele que eu dançasse e cá estamos."

 

Otabek abraçou Yuri com mais firmeza, que correspondeu ao abraço, envolvendo o moreno e o trazendo mais para si. Sentia-se bem ali, seguro, confortado e amado. Naquele momento, ter suas defesas ruídas valeu a pena. Só por poder estar ali, nos braços daquela pessoa que tanto lhe oferecia sem pedir nada em troca.

 

"Seu avô deve estar orgulhoso de você." O moreno disse, transmitindo o orgulho que sentia em sua voz.

 

Mesmo com as lágrimas rolando, Yuri sorriu por ouvir aquilo. E sentia o afeto naquela voz, como se também estivesse orgulhoso dele. O louro não tinha certeza daquilo, mas queria acreditar fortemente, nem que fosse só por aquele momento.

 

"Ele sempre me dizia isso." O bailarino respondeu com a voz doce que não reconhecia como sua. "Faleceu quando eu fiz 18 anos. Foi quando Lilia, minha professora de dança desde que eu me dou por gente, me ofereceu a chance de eu vir para cá. Ela disse que queria montar uma companhia fora da Rússia e me queria nela. Como não tinha mais nada a perder, aceitei. E agora sim cá estamos."

 

Yuri se sentia melhor por ter posto tudo isso para fora. Agora estava tão leve que podia voar, embora ainda quisesse permanecer no abraço do cazaque.

 

"Amor agape é o meu avô. E Lilia. E até você." O bailarino confessou sem pensar e depois corou violentamente ao notar o que dizia. 

 

Tentava entender o motivo de revelar seus segredos com tanta facilidade para aquele homem. Nada daquilo fazia o menor sentido, mas ele tinha, sem querer, conseguido tocar em sua parte mais frágil e que ele nunca tinha exposto. Com tudo o que acontecia e pela forma com que Otabek reagia, primeiro sendo o profissional e depois sendo o humano que lhe acolhia, não tinha outra opção que não fosse confiar, nem que fosse naquele instante. Mas, mesmo confiando, não podia abusar para sempre de Otabek. E foi quando ele resolveu dar fim naquilo.

 

"Podemos fingir que nada disso aconteceu?" Yuri perguntou, nervoso, mas resoluto.

 

O moreno ouviu aquela pergunta e não pôde evitar de se sentir magoado. Agiu errado em algum momento? Tinha sido invasivo? Fez algo que Yuri não gostou? O que quer que fosse, estava feito. Não podia voltar atrás. E nem Yuri poderia tirar isso de si.

 

"Eu não gostaria, Yuri." Otabek respondeu, sério. 

 

"Tudo bem." O russo disse, desfazendo o abraço, levantando-se e estendendo a mão. "Você sabe de toda a minha vida agora, então só me diga uma coisa: por que você fala russo?"

 

"Russo é a língua oficial do Cazaquistão junto com cazaque." O moreno disse, aceitando a mão do russo e se levantando, mas sem solta-la.

 

"Você é cazaque, então... Isso explica o seu sotaque." Yuri disse, sorrindo suavemente, mantendo a mão do fotógrafo na sua. "Posso tentar de novo? É só refazer a maquiagem e..."

 

"Eu te quero assim." O cazaque respondeu, deixando Yuri sobressaltado e com o coração acelerado pelo duplo sentido da frase. "Não refaça a maquiagem. Dance assim."

 

Yuri pensou em questionar, mas lembrou que era aquilo que Otabek queria registrar para seu ensaio. Sabia que sua maquiagem poderia estar borrada e ele estaria ainda mais exposto, mas era seu trabalho e aquele homem não o deixava desconfortável por se expor daquela forma.

 

"Ok, só me dê um minuto para beber água." O loiro pediu, soltando, a contragosto, a mão do cazaque.

 

"Ok, vou verificar os equipamentos." Otabek disse, se direcionando para as máquinas, parando as gravações. 

 

"Você gravou tudo, não é?" Yuri perguntou, depois do gole de água, notando que o moreno não se deu ao trabalho de negar. 

 

Levou sua garrafa para Otabek, que bebeu dela sem cerimônias, mantendo contato visual durante o ato.

 

"Obrigado." Ele disse. "Quando você estiver pronto, me avise."

 

Yuri olhou para o fotógrafo e viu que ele ainda resolvia as questões tecnológicas. Notou também seu suéter ensopado pelo seu choro e corou.

 

"Desculpa por isso aí." O loiro disse, olhando para o lado e torcendo os lábios de vergonha.

 

"Tudo bem." O cazaque respondeu, tirando a peça de roupa azul e ficando só com a blusa branca de botões e linho que delineava o corpo de forma sutil e sensual, na opinião do bailarino. "Estava quente mesmo."

 

Yuri desviou o olhar novamente ao perceber que seus pensamentos não passavam por pureza e amor ágape. Ele se posicionou no centro da sala de dança e anunciou: 

 

"Estou pronto." 

 

Otabek também estava pronto com todas as máquinas gravando e a câmera fotográfica em mãos. Pegou o controle do sistema de som e disse:

 

"Música em três... Dois... Um."

 

Otabek não entendia nada de dança, verdade fosse dita. Mas ele entendia de emoções, pois seu trabalho era capta-las e eterniza-las. Mas quando Yuri levantou a mão aos céus e emendou em uma pirueta graciosa, abraçando a si mesmo ainda de olhos fechados, soube que o que ele veria ali era algo de outro mundo. Aquela oração silenciosa podia alcançar o mundo, fazendo Otabek ficar mais determinado em registra-la. 

 

Yuri deixou o corpo se guiar, permitindo que ele se movesse sozinho para expressar todo o amor que sentia, fazendo a música junto com a melodia. Pensava em seu avô e em Lilia. Por eles fazia os passos mais complicados, os saltos mais difíceis, ocupava toda a sala e usava toda a sua graça e beleza para mostrar o que sentia por eles, imaginando que eles estariam orgulhosos de si até o auge da música. Foi quando em sua mente surgiu Otabek e seus gestos se suavizaram junto com a melodia e sua prece silenciosa, com as mãos entrelaçadas para o alto, pedindo ao universo para ter aquele homem para si. 

 

Otabek seguiu registrando tudo, a adrenalina correndo pelo corpo por ter o privilégio de captar tamanha beleza e vida na sua frente. Tinha sorte. Tinha muita sorte. E teria esse privilégio mais vezes. Viu Yuri desfazer a pose, ainda arfante, e soltar um sorriso satisfeito, a mão na cintura e a outra solta do lado do corpo. Viu o bailarino abrir a boca para falar e esperou suas primeiras palavras depois dessa obra-prima:

 

"Eu tô com fome pra caralho!" O bailarino disse, olhando diretamente para os olhos de Altin, que ficou chocado, mas depois abriu um minúsculo sorriso de satisfação e diversão.

 

"Trouxe comida." Foi tudo o que o fotógrafo respondeu, depositando a máquina em cima da mesa próxima e buscando a bolsa térmica que trouxe consigo. "Nossa, três da tarde?!"

 

Yuri buscou a toalha e enxugou o rosto com delicadeza. Só iria embora quando Otabek o expulsasse dali. 

 

"Conseguiu o que queria?" O bailarino perguntou, testando terreno .

 

"Sim." O rapaz respondeu, arrumando os potes de comida em uma mesinha. 

 

Se ele já tinha acabado, Yuri estava liberado. Começou a se aprontar para ir embora, triste. Agora sim estava sendo expulso. 

 

"Mas eu pensei que talvez você quisesse ver as fotos do encontro passado enquanto almoça comigo." Otabek o olhou, sério. 

 

"Por que não?" Yuri respondeu, dando de ombros. "Vou só tomar um banho rapidinho."

 

Otabek viu o bailarino ir ao banheiro e ficou pensando no que ocorreu. Yuri agia como se nada houvesse ocorrido, mas isso não era bom e nem saudável. Mais cedo ele tinha pedido para esquecer aquilo. Sentia-se ligado ao rapaz e se antes não era imune ao bailarino, agora se sentia conectado a ele em níveis mais profundos e definitivamente o queria bem. E queria mais dele. 

 

"O almoço está servido." O fotógrafo disse, entregando-lhe o prato e olhando para Yuri de forma fixa, incomodando o rapaz com aquilo.

 

Comeram em silêncio, até que o louro não se aguentou e perguntou:

 

"O que foi, Otabek?"

 

Yuri conhecia aquele comportamento, o olhar preocupado, o cenho franzido, o medo e o cuidado excessivo com as palavras:

 

"Você está bem?" O moreno perguntou.

 

"Não!" Yuri respondeu, insatisfeito.

 

Aquilo assustou Otabek. 

 

"Você também não, cara." O bailarino disse, chateado. "Se é pra começar com essa merda, eu vou embora e não volto mais."

 

O moreno o olhou e esperou ele completar:

 

"Porra, cara, não começa a fazer isso ou eu vou achar que não valeu a pena confiar em você." O loiro pediu, injuriado.

 

"Assim como?" Altin perguntou.

 

"Como se eu fosse um fracote de merda, cara. Que porra é essa?" Yuri respondeu, mantendo o tom inconformado. "Tá, eu chorei, e daí? Você acha que eu queria isso? Aí eu contei as coisas e achei que você, diferente de todo mundo, ia encarar numa boa, mas não, você também começou a ficar de merdinha como se eu fosse um fraco. Ou pior, como se eu ainda fosse aquela criança. Para com esse caralho, tá me entendendo?"

 

"Eu me importar com o seu bem-estar em nada tem a ver com te achar um fraco." Otabek respondeu, sério e compenetrado, fazendo o bailarino querer gritar de agonia. "Eu nunca vi ninguém enfrentar a situação da mesma forma que você. E eu não diria que sua forma foi fraca."

 

Yuri olhou para o moreno, buscando sinais de pena ou condescendência e não encontrou.

 

"Do que diabos você está falando?" Ele questionou, nervoso.

 

"Eu nunca vi alguém lutar com tanta força por algo." Otabek respondeu, dando um gole na sua água. "Você chorava, mas não se rendia e se manteve forte até o final. Algumas batalhas são difíceis demais para se lutar sozinho. Por isso perguntei se você está bem."

 

"Você queria lutar comigo?" Yuri perguntou, entendendo a nova informação como se fosse um banho de água gelada no verão, que lhe dava um susto, mas acabava relaxando e refrescando seu corpo.

 

"Eu queria lutar ao seu lado." Otabek falou, a voz grave e calma, que funcionava como uma sorte de tranquilizante para o bailarino. "Você, Yuri Plisetsky, tem olhos de soldado que são inesquecíveis. Foi isso que eu vi e registrei nas fotos."

 

Os dois se encararam. Yuri travava uma batalha com Otabek, buscando qualquer sinal de pena, o menor que fosse, mas não conseguiu. 

 

"Mas eu talvez tenha feito algo de errado para você falar assim comigo." O moreno falou, sem desviar o olhar. "Não sei o que é, mas acha que consegue me perdoar?"

 

Yuri bufou para esconder que gostava do jogo de cintura de Otabek.

 

"Se você não mudar comigo, eu consigo." O bailarino respondeu.

 

"Se você deixar eu me importar, aceito seu perdão." Otabek respondeu, firme como um touro. 

 

"Que seja, cara. Só não fica de merdinha, pode ser?" Yuri respondeu, tão teimoso quanto o moreno, que não respondeu. 

 

Yuri se sentiu incomodado com o silêncio, questionando se não fora longe demais. Não era seu estilo se questionar isso, então ficou fulo por Otabek Altin fazê-lo fugir de sua personalidade habitual. 

 

"A comida está boa?" O moreno perguntou, cortando a linha de pensamento do bailarino.

 

"Você que fez?" Yuri retrucou. 

 

"Se estiver boa, talvez eu tenha feito." O moreno retrucou." O moreno retrucou, com uma pontada de bom humor. 

 

"Você comprou?" Yuri perguntou, nervoso pelo fotógrafo ser tão obtuso. 

 

Quando Otabek deu um sorrisinho de canto, o bailarino disse, conformado:

 

"Eu nunca vou saber, né?"

 

Pelo menos Otabek não estava de merdinha como antes e isso era um bom sinal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olar, meu povo. Gratidão por ter chegado até aqui. 
> 
> Aliás, não sei se deu pra reparar, não temos constância no tamanho dos capítulos, porque eu escrevo a história inteira (ou quase, porque esta ainda não está completa e isso me deixa ainda mais ansiosa) e depois divido tudo. Então meio que sai por arco/ensaio/fato. 
> 
> Por falar em capítulos, eu só faço ficar mais e mais ansiosa na medida em que vamos nos aprofundando na história. Espero estar suprindo expectativas e não decepcionar ninguém, porque o bagulho é doido. Eu sei que eu me diverti muito escrevendo tudo isso, mas a diferença entre escrever e publicar é meio sutil, porque chega a opinião alheia e wow, isso pesa. Mas ok, vou ficar calma, vou ficar de boas, vai ficar tudo bem. 
> 
> E ficar de merdinha/merda é tipo... Hum... Fazer as coisas errado, ficar fazendo besteira, menosprezando ou fazendo algo desagradável ou ser covarde. Ficar de merdinha pode ser tanta coisa que eu só falto do quanto eu amo essa expressão. Espero que não tenha ficado confuso pra ninguém. xD
> 
> E sim, eu optei por selecionar músicas dos programas de patinação. Teorias de qual vai ser a próxima? 
> 
> Como sempre, comentários, sugestões, feedback, gritaria, críticas (de preferência construtivas, por favor), conversas aleatórias ou até mesmo "Oi, não sou boa de comentários, mas estou gostando da sua história" sempre são bem-vindos. Como disse em capítulos anteriores, a caixa de comentários é serventia da casa. :) 
> 
> E acho que é isso. Gratidão e até a próxima. :)


	4. O terceiro ensaio: Sobre amor - Eros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi de novo. Tudo de boas?  
> Boa leitura e espero que se divirta. :)

Yuri deitou em sua cama e respirou fundo. Amanhã encontraria Otabek novamente. Uma semana tinha passado muito depressa, mas não era ruim. Veria aquele homem de novo e dançaria para ele. Sabia que aquelas lentes eram extensões daqueles olhos e o jeito que ele via o mundo era interessante. As fotos na cozinha de Otabek, depois deles dois jogando video-game juntos e por fim as fotos do parque... Todas ficaram lindas. Ele nem se reconhecia nelas.  Era assim que o fotógrafo lhe via? Yuri se sentia bonito aos olhos dele e confortável em sua presença. 

 

Não encontraria outra pessoa como aquela tão facilmente, então não tinha tempo a perder dizendo que não estava atraído pelo fotógrafo, embora assumir isso em voz alta fosse bem diferente. Mas queria conquista-lo, queria faze-lo ficar e se esforçaria para virar sua cabeça, até que Otabek fizesse todo o esforço de correr atrás dele e dizer que não poderia viver sem ele. Era um bom plano. Mas por causa da ansiedade que ele causava, não conseguia dormir, portanto foi arrumar a mochila, colocando seus collants e ficando pronto para amanhã. Com tudo certo, deitou na cama novamente. Tepa, a gata himalaia, subiu no seu colo e foi fazendo carinho nela que Yuri dormiu. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Otabek estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava nervoso. A música que tinha escolhido para aquele dia estava planejada há tempos, assim como _Sobre Amor: Ágape_ e as outras subsequentes, mas diante da intensidade de Yuri na semana anterior, as coisas se tornavam mais difíceis. O tema que tinha em mente hoje podia botar tudo a perder no seu autocontrole. 

 

Focava em questões práticas como iluminação quando Yuri chegou, cumprimentando-o de forma amena. Respondeu de forma prática e educada, carregando o equipamento para o estúdio da dança. Yuri pareceu não se abalar por aquilo e entrou com o fotógrafo, deixando suas coisas em cima de uma mesa e descendo com ele e ajudando a carregar as coisas para dentro.

 

"Você parece tenso." Yuri comentou enquanto Otabek ajeitava rapidamente as câmeras ao redor do estúdio espaçoso e quadrado de paredes negras. 

 

"E você parece relaxado." Otabek comentou, lidando com a mesa de iluminação do local. 

 

Alugara aquele estúdio justamente por causa das luzes profissionais já equipadas ali. Aos poucos foi conseguindo lidar com três focos de luz quentes tanto na cor quanto na capacidade de gerar calor. Aquilo fez o russo ligar as quatro centrais de ar-condicionado em 16º graus. 

 

"Você pode ficar no centro da sala, por favor?" O fotógrafo pediu, enquanto pegava a câmera fotográfica e iniciava os testes com a luz. 

 

Yuri se posicionou onde foi pedido e para não morrer de tédio, pegou o celular. Otabek parecia focado em qualquer coisa que não fosse ele e as questões técnicas exigiam atenção. Uma hora teria seu momento com o fotógrafo. Ou talvez simplesmente estivesse indo com sede demais ao pote que poderia estar vazio. Deu de ombros e esperou, fuçando as redes sociais no processo. 

 

"Posso botar alguma música?" Yuri perguntou, entediado. 

 

"Não. Quero você focado." Otabek respondeu de forma seca. 

 

"Porra, Otabek, focado não é entediado." O bailarino respondeu. "Eu sei que eu cheguei cedo demais, mas eu queria te..."

  

Notou que o fotógrafo o olhou com interesse. Ele mesmo se interrompeu quando percebeu o que estava prestes a dizer. Não iria assumir que queria ver Otabek. Jamais. Isto estava fora de cogitação. Também não queria acelerar, porque elas estavam rápidas até demais já. Notava que ficava confortável até demais na presença de Altin, mas pela forma que o outro agia podia não ser recíproco. 

 

"...Ter alguma utilidade pra você." Yuri completou a frase, como se falasse algo banal. "Posso ver o teste de foto?"

 

Otabek fez força para não mostrar sua frustração por expectativas irreais que criou em sua cabeça em relação a Yuri e mostrou o visor da câmera para este, que disse:

 

"Meu cabelo não funciona com essa luz."

 

Altin avaliou a luz amarelada e acrescentou tons de laranja e vermelho. Yuri voltou ao centro da sala, ouviu o clique da foto sendo tirada e voltou para o lado do moreno, que remexia uma bolsa. 

 

"Prenda o cabelo, tire a blusa e vista isso." Otabek disse, concentrado em conseguir o ambiente perfeito. 

 

Yuri olhou sério e inquisidor para a saia vermelha, longa e cheia com uma fenda particularmente grande e depois para o fotógrafo. Ele realmente era um pervertido, mas poderia usar isso a seu favor. Tirou a blusa, prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo baixo e vestiu a saia, indo para o foco de luz.  Viu que a foto foi tirada e tentou sair do lugar:

 

"Não se mexa!" Otabek demandou, sério.

 

Ele acrescentou mais quatro focos de luz amarelados, um em cada canto do estúdio. Nos últimos ajustes e na verificação das câmeras, tudo parecia certo. 

 

"Ok, acho que temos a luz." Ele disse, desligando a luz cênica logo em seguida, ligando a luz comum da sala.

 

Yuri olhou a foto de teste pela câmera e pareceu satisfeito, mas teria que fazer algo carregado para maquiagem aparecer e fazer jus ao rosto decente que tinha. 

 

"O que tem em mente para maquiagem?" O bailarino perguntou, ansiando por alguma ação.

 

Otabek lhe deu uma sacola e uma maleta de oncinha:

 

"Eu quero o cabelo preso e uma maquiagem inspirada na  dança flamenca, mas nada exagerado nos olhos, apenas o suficiente para destacá-los. E batom vermelho."

 

Yuri abriu a maleta, viu um kit completo e profissional de maquiagem nunca antes usado, e soltou um assovio longo e admirado, enquanto pegava o espelho: 

 

"Belo arsenal de maquiagem, cara."

 

Ele começou a pentear os cabelos, fazendo habilmente um coque baixo com algumas mechas presas de forma frouxa. Botou também a grande rosa vermelha no penteado e teria que ser sincero, aquele vermelho sangue ficava bem com o louro das suas madeixas. Sabia que Otabek registrava tudo de forma atenta, mas os ombros pareciam rijos. 

 

"Você dormiu bem?" O bailarino disse, soando curiosamente casual. "Está tenso."

 

Aquilo pegou Otabek de surpresa. Não queria estar ansioso demais para ver Yuri dançar e poder registrar tudo, mas estava. Contava com a intensidade dele e agora que sabia o quanto o rapaz se entregava ao que fazia depois do ensaio passado sentiu que era inevitável ficar nervoso. Verdade fosse dita, ele tinha medo das consequências emocionais daquela situação toda.

 

"Podia ter dormido melhor, mas não consegui." Ele respondeu, sem parar com o seu trabalho. 

 

"Trabalho?" Yuri perguntou, terminando de preparar a pele e se dedicando os olhos. 

 

"Digamos que sim." O fotógrafo respondeu, notando com aprovação que Yuri sabia usar todos os pincéis e itens que a vendedora o empurrara como fundamentais, enquanto tirava de foco o fato de estar nervoso por conta do bailarino.

 

"Cara, cê não tá virado, né?" O bailarino perguntou, guardando o pincel de blush e pegando o lápis de contornar a boca.

 

Otabek batia as fotos automaticamente, focando, na verdade nos lábios de Yuri e na forma que ele passava lápis e depois o batom, ambos em tom de vermelho sangue, como a rosa que ele tinha no cabelo. Se na semana anterior aquela boca parecia morta, agora ela chamava tanta atenção que o fotógrafo não conseguia desviar dela ou ignorar seu desejo por aquela parte do corpo do rapaz. Agora aquele bailarino parecia o demônio tentando-o. Não se culparia por não conseguir dormir na noite anterior. Mas nada daquilo tinha volta. 

 

Yuri se levantou e baixou a máquina de Otabek, deixando-o sem defesas. 

 

"Está bom assim?"

 

Otabek sabia que ele falava da maquiagem, mas ele só conseguia olhar para boca do russo. Balançou a cabeça, engolindo em seco. Se nada desse errado, Otabek Altin era um homem seduzido por aquela dança, mais do que já se sentia em relação ao bailarino. E se ele fosse honesto, aquilo era tudo o que ele queria desde o começo quando escolheu aquela música, ficando tão excitado com tudo aquilo que se sentia tenso de medo de ser tão transparente.

 

"Se importa se eu me alongar e aquecer antes de ouvir a música?"

 

Yuri gostou de ver o fotógrafo enfeitiçado o deixando fazer o que quisesse. Quando planejara seduzi-lo na noite anterior, não esperava que o universo fosse conspirar dessa forma. Tirou a saia que vestira apenas por teste, os sapatos e a calça jeans surrada, ciente de que a cueca justa que usava destacava suas nádegas. Vestia o short curto do collant preto sentindo o olhar do outro em si, mas sem ouvir um clique de lentes sequer. Gostava daquilo. Era bom ter aquele homem como seu refém e inverter os papéis daquele jogo só para variar. Alongou e aqueceu sem pressa. Tinha tudo sob controle, ciente de que aquele homem secava sua bunda destacada pelo collant que mais parecia uma segunda pele em seu corpo.

 

Enquanto isso, Otabek foi beber água gelada e esfregou a garrafa praticamente congelada em seu rosto, sentindo que o gelo derretia de tão quente, vermelho e ansioso que estava. Sentia-se um adolescente seduzido enquanto Yuri mais parecia um deus. Sem pedir licença, saiu da sala e foi tomar um pouco de ar puro. Apreciava como o outono estava mais gelado que o esperado, pois aquilo ajudaria a recobrar o juízo. Baixou a cabeça e molhou-a com a garrafa de água que ainda tinha em mãos, lavando o rosto. Balançou a cabeça para tirar o excesso. Entrou na sala e bebeu mais água gelada, sentindo o líquido rasgar a garganta e esfriar o corpo a força. 

 

"Você tá bem, cara?" Yuri perguntou, jogando uma toalha de rosto para Otabek. 

 

O fotógrafo enxugou o cabelo, esfregou o rosto, recobrando o controle ao ver que Yuri estava devidamente vestido, alongado e aquecido. Tentava não ficar olhando para a perna musculosa e atraente à mostra do outro, que aparecia pela fenda da saia.

 

"Estou. Você está pronto?" Altin respondeu, sério, pegando a câmera e ligando a luz cênica. 

 

Yuri acenou positivamente com a cabeça, respirou fundo, dissipando a tensão, e deixou o corpo em prontidão. Uma minúscula parte de si não conseguiu evitar ficar triste por Otabek parecer incomodado por estar atraído pelo russo, mas agora ambos não tinham controle sobre aquilo, então o bailarino teria que fazer seu trabalho, faria até o fim.

 

Otabek tirou o casaco e ligou as câmeras, apreciando o frio quase congelante do ar-condicionado que batia em suas costas e o mantinha acordado. Aquilo seria útil. Agora iria trabalhar, portanto não teria tempo para devaneios adolescentes. 

 

"Música em três, dois..."

 

"Otabek, o que quer de mim hoje?" O bailarino perguntou, soando neutro por causa da sua concentração.

 

"...Um." O fotógrafo disse, ignorando a pergunta. O que queria do louro não podia ser dito em voz alta.

 

Yuri fechou os olhos e inspirou. Tinha decido não dançar enquanto não ouvisse a música inteira. O russo entendeu a inspiração do figurino e da maquiagem. Sua mente vagou sem rumo, buscando passos no seu repertório, mas nada definitivo. Gostava de como o violino, o violão, o arcordeon e o clarinete pareciam duelar amigavelmente por atenção, todos clamando por seduzir o ouvinte, cada um no seu tempo. Cada um em uma energia e um tom diferente. 

 

A cintura mexeu sozinha, testando alguns compassos, mas nada definitivo que chamasse a atenção. Mas não conseguia evitar um sorrisinho confiante de canto. Estava sendo seduzido pela música e pelas suas mudanças, até que ela chegou em uma crescente e uma ligeira quebra, fazendo Yuri saber que teria que ter Otabek em suas mãos ali para logo em seguida, brincar com ele e dispensá-lo, mas ainda deixá-lo querendo mais. Podia fazer aquilo, ele concluiu ao fim da música. 

 

"Otabek, qual é o nome dessa música?" Yuri perguntou suavemente, imerso no clima.

 

"Sobre o amor: Eros." Otabek respondeu, sem emoções aparentes. "Música em três..."

 

Eros? Era o que Yuri queria ouvir e era o que Altin teria. Preparou a pose inicial: o corpo inclinado para frente, a bunda empinada, a saia segura pela mão direita e toda a energia sexual e sedutora que tinha em si exalando por todos os poros de seu corpo.

 

"...dois, um." Altin completou, dando o play.

 

Otabek começou a registrar tudo, mas quase perdeu o foco quando Yuri mexeu as mãos de forma delicada em movimentos suaves que guiavam seus olhos por todo aquele corpo bonito, enquanto a saia caindo dava um efeito interessante  que compunha lindamente a foto. A evolução começou lenta e marcada por passos firmes, a cintura se movendo em movimentos circulares. O bailarino girou lentamente no próprio eixo, rebolando de forma indecente. Mas quando Otabek desviou os olhos e, por consequência, suas lentes dos quadris do rapaz, pegou os olhos verde-azulados firmes e ardentes, capazes de roubar sua alma. 

 

O bailarino evoluía por toda sala de forma impecável, obedecendo os limites da luz e sendo tecnicamente perfeito, mas nada disso importava, porque a paixão era tudo que fisgava Otabek nos rodopios esteticamente enfeitiçantes, os olhares penetrantes e sedutores, o sorriso sexy e o cabelo louro que se soltava do coque de forma rebelde como o dono, compondo aquela cena de forma irresistível. Yuri parecia uma entidade, um demônio sexual que lhe roubava o juízo, especialmente no momento em que passou a mão pelos lábios em um movimento sensual e borrou o batom de forma proposital, como se ganhasse um beijo e expressando seu prazer pelo fato com o rosto em êxtase... Beijo que Otabek daria com toda a boa vontade, mesmo que disso dependesse sua vida. 

 

Yuri deu uma sequência de giros rápidos, aproveitando-se da ponteira que usava, apreciando, ainda que de relance, o movimento bonito que a saia fazia no ar. Parou, virando-se para Otabek e fazendo um movimento como se o empurrase, desprezando-o depois de usá-lo para seu prazer, e virando-se de costas, como quem ia embora, mexendo a saia e os quadris, usando as mãos com movimentos espiralados do flamenco até formar a pose final em que olhava Otabek de lado, por cima do ombro esquerdo, com o olhar oblíquo e sensual, desafiando-o a implorar por mais, enquanto a mão direita segurava a saia ao alto, revelando uma parte de sua bela perna alva e de músculos firmes.

 

A música parou e o silêncio permaneceu, quebrado apenas pelos dois homens arfantes. Com um floreio bonito, Yuri desfez a pose e fez uma mesura delicada em agradecimento, simplesmente porque gostaria de tirar um sarro gostoso com Otabek. 

 

"Foi bom para você?" Yuri perguntou, ficando ciente de que a voz estava grave e sensual pela energia que ele desprendeu e pelo cansaço. 

 

"Ótimo." Otabek respondeu, engolindo em seco, inconsciente de que seu ser denunciava seu desejo por aquele homem.

 

Respirando fundo, engolindo em seco e recuperando sua postura profissional, Otabek ligou a luz comum, desfazendo o clima essencialmente sexual entre eles ao apagar a luz cênica. 

 

"Temos o que precisamos por hoje." Ele disse, soando neutro e indecifrável.

 

O bailarino assentiu, desfazendo-se da personagem que arrebatara o fotógrafo e voltando a ser o velho Yuri Plisetsky, que agora estava mais inseguro do que nunca, com medo de ter ido com mais vontade e agressividade do que deveria. Desfez o resto do cabelo enquanto caminhava para o canto, deixando-o solto e tirou a saia, ciente de que Otabek desligava as câmeras e começava a arrumar tudo para irem embora dali. Aproveitou-se do banheiro do estúdio e tomou um banho rápido, não querendo mais abusar da sorte ou do fotojornalista. Apenas queria ir para casa e curtir a tristeza que sentia por ter estragado tudo. Encontrou a sala de dança vazia, exceto pelas suas coisas. A essa altura, Otabek deveria estar longe. 

 

Mas a maleta de maquiagem estava ali. Por que diabos alguém esqueceria algo tão valioso? Pegou-a, determinado a devolver para Otabek semana que vem. Deu boa noite a recepcionista e saiu pela porta do estúdio, conformado com sua derrota, procurando o ponto de ônibus mais próximo.

 

"Yuri!?" 

 

O bailarino parou ao ouvir a voz grossa e quente chamar seu nome, arrepiando-se pela surpresa, pela ansiedade e o desejo que a voz do outro o causava ao chamar seu nome daquele jeito. Viu Otabek encostado na pickup negra, a mão esquerda no bolso e a direita mexendo no celular distraído. Definitivamente era uma visão bonita aquele homem sendo naturalmente sedutor e atraente.

 

"Janta comigo?" O moreno perguntou, neutro, mas relaxado. 

 

Yuri sorriu, travesso. Andou em direção ao carro, dizendo:

 

"Se você me levar para um desses restaurantes de playboy riquinho de novo eu te mato, Otabek Altin."

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Yuri estava satisfeito com o jantar que compartilhava com Otabek. Estavam em um restaurante simples na beira de uma rodovia, afastados do centro da cidade. O bailarino comia um sanduíche de filé com queijo, batata frita com mais queijo e milkshake de chocolate, enquanto Otabek comia um chesseburger com batatas fritas e refrigerante. 

 

"Tem uma coisa que eu ainda não me conformo, Otabek." Yuri começou, engolindo um pedaço particularmente grande do sanduíche. "Você não bebe?"

 

O moreno olhou para o bailarino, surpreso.

 

"Não quando eu tenho que dirigir ou trabalhar." Ele respondeu, comendo mais batatas. "E você?"

 

"As dores de cabeça são horríveis. Eu trabalho amanhã." Yuri respondeu. "Mas eu quero saber mais sobre você, já que você sabe tudo sobre mim."

 

"Não é verdade." O moreno retrucou, divertido. "Eu não sei sua cor preferida, seus livros e essas coisas."

 

"Você sabe o que realmente importa, porra." O bailarino retrucou de forma significativa, apontando para o cazaque com uma batata frita quase murcha. "Acontece que eu não sei nada sobre você. E você ser cazaque não conta."

 

"Não tem muito para ser contado. Nada de extraordinário aconteceu na minha vida nesse sentido." O moreno disse, desconfortável. 

 

"Já vai ficar de merdinha, Otabek? Puta merda, hein?" Yuri resmungou, chateado.

 

"Eu tive uma família comum, sabe? Pai e mãe super amorosos e apoiadores que tentaram desenvolver todas as minha habilidades ao máximo." O moreno falou, bebendo um gole longo de refrigerante e pedindo outro para a garçonete de meia-idade. "Essas coisas de..."

 

"Uma família cheia da grana, presumo." Yuri complementou pelo fotógrafo.

 

"É..." Altin respondeu, evasivo.

 

"Você não tá envergonhado por ter tido uma infância e adolescência decentes, não é? Porque se for, eu vou virar a mão na tua cara de playboy engomadinho." Yuri disse, cerrando os olhos de forma inquisidora. 

 

Otabek parecia muito concentrado no sanduíche, sem rir de suas gracinhas. Yuri soube que tocara num ponto delicado para o moreno, mesmo que não entendesse exatamente o motivo de ele se comportar assim.

 

"Para de merdinha, porra. Assim você parece um mimado ingrato do caralho." Yuri resmungou, já soando mais preocupado do que divertido.

 

"Desculpe." Altin respondeu, sério e baixo, ainda encarando o sanduíche. 

 

Yuri parou um pouco e tentou ser legal com Otabek, apesar de achar desnecessário ele ficar desconfortável por ter tido a infância que o bailarino não teve. Mas não lidaria com isso agora, não quando estava tentando conquistar o moreno para si. Respirou fundo e o encarou inquisidoramente, questionando de forma mais leve e divertida:

 

"Além do mais, você não tá me contando tudo. Hoje em dia você mora sozinho. Onde estão seus pais?"

 

"Ficaram no Cazaquistão. Eu saí aos 18 anos de casa." Ele falou de forma menos constrangida, como se tivesse entrado em uma zona de conforto de quem contou essa história antes e tinha tudo organizado na cabeça. "Quis viajar antes de fazer faculdade. Ganhei uma moto e uma câmera de fotografia, então resolvi sair por aí, viajando e fotografando o que eu via."

 

"Photobiker, huh?" Yuri perguntou, com a sobrancelha levantada, questionando o moreno de forma sarcástica.

 

"Parecia um bom nome para uma conta de [Fotolog.net](http://fotolog.net) quando eu era adolescente, então manti para Instagram." Otabek deu de ombros, corado de vergonha. "Eu não esperava nada quando comecei tudo isso, só queria algo novo, diferente. Adrenalina, sabe?"

 

"E foi assim que você deu a volta na Europa inteira?" Yuri perguntou, recebendo uma olhada desconfiada de Altin. "O que foi? Você não me fala nada, então tenho que fuçar sua vida virtual. É o óbvio, não?"

 

"Wow..." Otabek respondeu, chocado. E acrescentou, ligeiramente divertido. "Parece que temos um Sherlock Holmes aqui!"

 

"Eu quero os detalhes, Otabek." Yuri disse, apontando com o catchup para ele. "Me dê os benditos detalhes!"

 

"Eu rodei a Europa a esmo durante um bom tempo. Em julho de 2011, eu fui parar, aleatoriamente em Oslo, na Noruega. Teve um ataque a bomba e eu estava no local, com a câmera na mão. Eu simplesmente comecei a bater fotos e registrar aquilo."

 

"Você podia ter morrido!" Yuri respondeu, chocado. 

 

"Mas não morri. Um jornalista me viu batendo as fotos e pediu meus contatos. Foi quando eu vendi minhas primeiras fotos para a imprensa e comecei a fazer dinheiro com o meu hobby." O moreno falou, sem emoções.

 

"É por isso que as fotos creditadas a você são tão diferentes das que você posta no Instagram ou tinha no seu álbum do [Photobucket.com](http://photobucket.com)." O loiro disse, pensativo. 

 

"Você achou meu álbum do [Photobucket](http://photobucket.com)?" Otabek perguntou, chocado. "Eu perdi a senha dessa conta e não lembro o email que usei para fazer o login. Nunca consegui botar meus álbuns em modo privado."

 

"Isso é o que acontece quando você usa Photobiker pra tudo, bobinho. Não precisa ser nenhuma Sherlock Holmes quando você facilita todo meu trabalho." Yuri respondeu, divertido. Mas seu semblante mudou e ele acrescentou: "Nessa época das suas primeiras fotos que você vendeu... Foi quando você decidiu se meter em zonas de guerra, fronteiras e onde mais houvesse desgraças e tristezas?"

 

Otabek olhou para Yuri, tentando entender o que ele tinha em mente com tudo aquilo. Não era a primeira vez que ele ouvia aquele tipo de julgamento sobre suas escolhas, embora o bailarino fizesse isso soar diferente. Mas nem por isso parecia melhor. Ele respondeu, apologético:

 

"Eu me enfiei nesses lugares onde tivessem coisas para serem vistas. E coisas que as pessoas precisassem ver." 

 

Yuri parecia penalizado, fazendo o fotógrafo dizer:

 

"Não me faça essa cara. Eu precisava ver o mundo como ele é, assim como as pessoas através das minhas lentes. Esses locais me mostraram como as coisas podem ser duras, mas que podemos sobreviver. Mas para sua informação, eu tirava férias. Em novembro de 2015 eu estava em Paris a passeio..."

 

As sobrancelhas de Yuri se levantaram, chocados:

 

"Não brinca, cara. O atentado..."

 

"Sim, o atentado no Bataclã. Foi a primeira vez que eu pensei que talvez estivesse atraindo essas, como você diz, 'merdas’ para minha vida. Mesmo assim peguei minha câmera e fui para lá fazer a cobertura." Otabek respondeu, coçando o queixo. 

 

"Aí você seguiu fazendo suas fotos e, finalmente, você ganhou o Pulitzer ano passado." Yuri falou, trocando de assunto.

 

"Eu estava no lugar certo na hora certa, Yuri. As guerras, os imigrantes, os soldados... Tudo. Eu estava no lugar certo e na hora certa." Altin disse, parecendo cansado.

 

A foto do close do rosto daquele soldado miserável não só na aparência, mas também na alma como denunciava seu olhar temeroso, em posição de sentido, chorando antes de entrar entrar na zona de guerra africana ainda o destruía por dentro. Aquela foi sua gota d’água e o motivo da sua mudança. Mas faria de tudo para desviar daquele assunto que era a sua ruína. Yuri pareceu notar isso, porque ele mudou o rumo da conversa:

 

"É o mesmo com as fotos do Photobiker?" O louro perguntou, interessado. "Essa parada de coincidência, digo."

 

"Não, não. Essas fotos eu caçava o ângulo correto, a luz perfeita, o enquadramento diferente e a beleza que está escondida em tudo que existe." O fotógrafo respondeu, suavizando a expressão. "Essas fotos me mantiveram são e me lembravam que para cada coisa ruim que acontece tem um lado bom que você ainda não viu."

 

Era doloroso para ele falar dos assuntos em questão. O desconforto era evidente.Mas Yuri sorriu ao ver que ele não parecia tão mal naquele momento em que falava das fotos do Photobiker. Sem pensar muito, tocou na mão do moreno que estava em cima da mesa e acariciou-a com o polegar. 

 

"Quem está de merdinha agora, hein, Yuri Plisetsky?!" Otabek perguntou por impulso, com um sorrisinho maroto e um olhar penetrante, embora corasse pelo ato de carinho e o apreciasse bastante. 

 

Yuri enrubesceu e tentou quebrar o contato físico, mas Altin virou a palma para cima e agarrou a mão do bailarino com habilidade e gentileza, correspondendo ao carinho, enquanto sorria discretamente e agora sem malícia, com o rosto apoiado na outra mão.

 

'Mas que se foda se eu tô de merdinha ou não. Isso tudo é muito bom.' Yuri respondeu para si mesmo em pensamento, corando, sorrindo abertamente para o moreno, sendo mais carinhoso ainda e pouco contido com a carícia que fazia na mão do cazaque.

 

"Você é foda, cara." Yuri disse em algum momento do silêncio confortável que se instalou entre eles, ouvindo um agradecimento tímido do fotógrafo e voltando a si pelo elogio que fez de forma impulsiva. "E eu não digo isso para qualquer um."

 

"Imagino que sim." Otabek respondeu, um sorrisinho de canto deixando a expressão charmosa. "Vamos? Está tarde. Presumo que trabalhe amanhã."

 

Mesmo infeliz por desfazer o toque e o clima, Yuri sorriu e assentiu, sendo grato pelo carinho e o cuidado do fotógrafo.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Yuri passou a semana inteira pensando em Otabek. Lembrava como se questionava se deveria mandar ou não uma mensagem casual depois do jantar, mas resolveu que não queria parecer afobado. Também não mandou mensagem de bom dia, embora quisesse. Mas lá pelas dez e tantas, viu a mensagem de bom dia de Otabek perguntando se ele dormiu bem e corou. Desde então mantinha conversas casuais com Otabek Altin. 

 

"Tudo certo para amanhã?" Yuri perguntou por mensagem, referindo-se ao ensaio.

 

"Claro. Descanse bem." Otabek respondeu.

 

"Vai me deixar ouvir a música de amanhã agora? :)" O loiro respondeu, tentando alongar a conversa.

 

"Você sabe que não. haha" O cazaque respondeu. "Dorme bem, Yuri."

 

"Você já vai dormir?" O loiro perguntou, curioso. 

 

"Tenho um prazo quase atrasado, mas vai dar tudo certo. Virado eu não vou." O fotógrafo respondeu.

 

"Acho bom. Seu humor é péssimo quando você tá mal dormido! U_U" O bailarino retrucou pelo simples prazer de provocar.

 

"Ei! Doeu! haha" O moreno reclamou, mas Yuri sabia que não falava a sério.

 

"Boa noite, Otabek. Sonhe com as fadas." O bailarino mandou, provocativo.

 

Do outro lado da tela, Altin sorriu ao ler a mensagem, enquanto bebia café. Sonharia com uma fada selvagem em específico, disso ele tinha certeza. 

 

"Pode contar com isso. Boa noite, Yuri. Durma bem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nihao, pessoas. 
> 
> Espero que tenham se divertido e gostado do capítulo tanto quanto eu gostei de escreve-lo. 
> 
> Geralmente eu prefiro fornecer esse tipo de informação no corpo do texto, mas não lembro de tê-lo feito. A fic está sendo escrita como se hoje Otabek Altin tivesse 24 anos, o que faz Yuri ter 20 ou 21, não lembro. Algo por aí. Isso tudo pra poder encaixar a cronologia, os fatos que eles usaram e também as ferramentas e redes sociais de antigamente. Tudo aquilo que muitos leitores que tem lá pelos seus 15 ou 16 anos não vão nem saber que existiram, porque quando a tia aqui chegou na internet ERA TUDO MATO. hahahahahaha [Sim, eu tenho 20 e alguma coisa de idade.] 
> 
> A foto que Otabek descreveu como ganhadora do Pulitzer não existe do jeitinho que está lá no texto. Mas a foto que me inspirou a escrever as coisas daquele jeito, sim: http://www.pulitzer.org/cms/sites/default/files/styles/image_slider/public/2009haiti10.jpg  
> Essa coleção de fotos ganhou um Pulitzer em 2009 e é do fotógrafo Patrick Farrel. Retrata a tragédia natural que ocorreu no Haiti.  
> Galeria completa aqui: http://www.pulitzer.org/winners/patrick-farrell 
> 
> A história conta, até agora, com 9 capítulos e deve ganhar mais 2, no máximo 3. Então paciência comigo, pessoas, ainda tem algum chão pela frente. hahahah 
> 
> Como sempre, a caixa de comentários é serventia da casa. Está aberta a gritos, críticas, sugestões, comentários aleatórios, berros e o que mais seu coração mandar. Favoritos são agradecidos por antecedência, porque não há muito o que fazer sobre isso depois que a coisa já está feita, então grata por favoritarem e comentarem Closer. hahahaha 
> 
> Estou com a ridícula impressão de que falta algo. Mas se eu lembrar, edito. Se eu não lembrar e restar dúvidas, perguntem. 
> 
> E é isso. Até a próxima. o/


	5. 5 - O quarto ensaio: Serenade For Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olar, como vai? Estou em falta com os comentários porque fim de semestre existe e é assassino com a minha pessoa. O que me consola é que em breve isto acaba. E vai ficar tudo bem. [Assim espero.] De toda sorte, me perdoem nos atrasos pra responder. 
> 
> No mais, boa leitura. :)

Otabek e Yuri estavam no estúdio há algum tempo. O fotógrafo arrumava os equipamentos enquanto o bailarino assistia. Conversavam amenidades e o clima era leve. Era como se sempre fizessem isso.

 

"O que vamos ter hoje?" Yuri perguntou, tentando esconder a ansiedade.

 

"Eu não sei. Escolhi a música faz tempo, mas não tenho ideia do motivo. Apenas queria ver você dançá-la." Otabek assumiu, tímido. 

 

"Quer dizer que você aceita sugestões?" O loiro perguntou, interessado, enquanto aquecia.  

 

"Bom... Sim. Suas sugestões sempre são boas de qualquer forma." O fotógrafo falou, coçando a nuca de forma tímida. 

 

"Finalmente!" O russo vibrou, entusiasmado. "Prepare sua coisa toda aí mais rápido, cara. Eu quero escutar essa música pra ontem!"

 

"Está pronto. Devo começar a filmar?" O moreno respondeu.

 

"Sim. E dê o bendito play."

 

Com tudo pronto e a máquina em punhos, Otabek deu o play e esperou. 

 

Yuri estava genuinamente surpreso com a escolha da música. _Serenade for two_? Ela era relativamente conhecida, embora não fosse seu estilo habitual. Ainda assim a letra parecia falar com ele especialmente. A melodia cheia de minúcias e delicadezas o envolvia e o fazia leve. Não queria dançá-la sozinha, mas não tinha parceiro. Mas nada o impediria de dançar como se tivesse um. Quando a música acabou, ele abriu os olhos, determinado. Já sabia o que fazer. 

 

Otabek registrou as reações sutis de Yuri, que culminaram em um sorriso que ele nunca tinha visto antes. Mas quando os olhos se abriram, era o velho bailarino de sempre, focado e atento. Ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro, achando sua máquina de fumaça e botando para funcionar. Trocou de roupa rapidamente, colocando uma calça preta colada, as ponteiras e uma blusa branca de manga curta. Prendeu o cabelo em um meio rabo de cavalo médio e pegou o kit de maquiagem:

 

"Espera." Otabek chamou, entregando a Yuri a maleta de oncinha. "Você esqueceu isso semana passada."

 

"Tá de sacanagem, né?" O bailarino perguntou, chocado.

 

"É a estampa? Achei que você fosse gostar, mas posso trocar." O fotógrafo falou, constrangido.

 

"Isso não é meu." O rapaz louro falou. 

 

"Se não é seu de quem é, então? Eu não uso maquiagem." O rapaz disse, vermelho. 

 

"Você tá usando base." Yuri denunciou, divertido.

 

"Protetor solar." Otabek corrigiu, contrariado. "Isso se torna um hábito quando você passa um tempo morando no deserto, sabe?"

 

"Otabek, eu..." O russo tentou contra-argumentar.

 

"É um presente. Aceite, por favor." O fotógrafo disse, empurrando a maleta no peito do outro. 

 

Yuri abraçou a maleta e respondeu, sorrindo com doçura: 

 

"Obrigado. Significa muito para mim."

 

Otabek deu um discreto sorriso, satisfeito com o resultado:

 

 "Mas pára de me atrasar, porra. Você está me desconcentrando." O bailarino retrucou, voltando a focar no momento profissional.

 

Yuri fez uma maquiagem que Otabek considerou simples se comparada as outras vezes, apenas destacando seus melhores traços e seus olhos. Quando buscou os olhos do fotógrafo por aprovação, pareceu lembrar de algo e passou blush nos lábios, deixando-os mais destacados e avermelhados, mas de forma mais natural do que um batom faria em sua opinião. Vestiu as ponteiras e correu para a mesa de iluminação do estúdio de dança. 

 

"Apague as luzes principais, por favor, Otabek." O bailarino pediu. "E bote a máquina de fumaça para funcionar."

 

O fotógrafo obedeceu até que Yuri o substituiu e encheu a sala de fumaça baixa que mais pareciam nuvens cheirando à baunilha.

 

"Faça seus testes de luz." O garoto pediu. 

 

Altin tomou um susto quando notou que a sala parecia uma noite de lua cheia com a iluminação que o garoto fez. Testou a luz por garantia e constatou que estava tudo certo, confirmando ao garoto. 

 

O bailarino se posicionou no centro da sala e deixou o corpo de prontidão, respirando fundo e controlando a ansiedade:

 

"Música em três, dois, um." Otabek disse e deu o play.

 

Yuri abriu os olhos e começou uma série de movimentos delicados, girando no próprio eixo, o olhar fixo como se tivesse dançando com alguém. Sutil, delicado, belo... Apaixonado. O bailarino parecia amar aquela pessoa invisível e Otabek registrava tudo com uma ponta de inveja por não ser aquele ser imaginário. Os saltos e rodopios suaves, Yuri parecia voar, caindo no chão com graça e levantando com delicadeza. Yuri amava aquela pessoa invisível e, além disso, era amado de volta. Altin se sentiu ridículo por notar que seu estômago se contraía em sinal de ciúmes e inveja. Mas se ele fosse muito honesto consigo mesmo, diria que queria o garoto agindo daquela forma com ele e mais ninguém. Porém, honestidade naquele ponto não era seu forte e ainda considerava arriscado demais assumir o que sentia.

 

No auge da música, chegava também o auge do romance de Yuri e o ser imaginário, culminando no que parecia ser um beijo leve, mas apaixonado, cheio de emoções. Dançaram juntos até a quebra da música que indicava que estava acabando. O dançarino pareceu se despedir da sua contraparte imaginária e o adeus gerou um olhar triste e direto para a câmera que partiu o coração do fotógrafo registrar. Ele se virou e saiu andando, como se fosse embora, mas se virou e olhou para a câmera uma única vez, parecendo ainda mais magoado. 

 

Em sua imaginação, Yuri dançara com Otabek e esperava que o fotógrafo tivesse entendido o recado. Mas parecia que seu esforço tinha sido em vão, pois o olhar do moreno era indecifrável. Viu a luz cênica se apagar e iluminação convencional se acender. O cazaque começou a desligar as câmeras e a guardá-las. Não queria que as coisas acabassem assim. Era seu momento mágico, merecia mais dele, embora se recusasse a entender seus sentimentos de forma racional. Tomando coragem, foi correr atrás dos seus objetivos:

 

"Dança comigo?" 

 

Otabek soltou a última câmera e olhou para o bailarino, surpreso.

 

"Eu não danço." Ele respondeu, sério e tenso. 

 

"Tudo bem." Yuri sussurrou, manso, pegando a mão do moreno. "Não precisa ser perfeito. Só dança comigo, por favor."

 

Otabek ficou nervoso. Estava conseguindo se conter e funcionar de forma decente mesmo com o coração descompassado e a miríade de sentimentos que Yuri provocava em si. Mas se dançasse com ele, poderia botar tudo a perder, inclusive sua ética profissional e a amizade recém-conquistada. Virou-se e se afastou, tentando desviar dos olhos cheios de expectativa do rapaz. Porque, para além disso tudo, ele mesmo também poderia estar criando expectativas irreais. Se ele se controlasse ficaria tudo bem. Só seria uma dança e nada demais aconteceria. 

 

Yuri tentou não se sentir mal com a recusa, afinal Otabek deveria ter seus motivos, mas se sentiu. Mas não desistiria fácil. Não teria outra oportunidade como aquela. Era seu sonho, um momento de fantasia. Olhou a máquina e achou o botão de gravar, ativando-o. Foi quando as luzes se apagaram e a luz cênica na qual ele dançara voltou. Ele se virou para Otabek e o viu no centro do foco de luz, a mão esquerda no bolso enquanto a direita estava estendida. 

 

A música começou a tocar novamente e Yuri andou na direção do fotógrafo e pegou sua mão estendida, pousou em sua cintura, resolvendo descansar os braços no ombro do moreno. Otabek o envolveu com o outro braço e eles começaram a se mover, um passo para o lado, um passo para o outro.  

 

_Whenever I hear you, bands begin to play. It’s our serenade for two. [Sempre que te ouvir, bandas começar a tocar.  É a nossa serenata para dois.]_

 

Otabek se sentia bem por ter Yuri em seus braços. Quase se sentiu estúpido por não ter se permitido dançar com o russo, mas agora estava tudo bem, porque estava com ele, sentindo aquele perfume de flores que emanava dos cabelos louros. Os dedos das mãos estavam fechadinhos, com medo de tocar o bailarino. Abriu-os e começou a mexer os polegares em uma carícia simples, mas que arrancou um sorriso de Yuri. Era um cara de sorte, definitivamente. 

 

_How do I forget you? This feeling inside. I am always watching over you. [Como eu posso te esquecer? Este sentimento em mim. Eu estou sempre cuidando de você.]_

 

Yuri sorriu ao sentir a mão de Otabek se mexer sobre suas costas. A carícia que ele fazia na sua lombar o arrepiava, fazendo-o ter frio na barriga. Não podia ter aquelas reações sozinho, então mexeu os dedos com delicadeza, acariciando a nuca do outro e adorando a sensação dos cabelos cortados curtos contra a sua pele. Aquele jogo era satisfatório para ambos, o bailarino sabia. 

 

_Whenever I see you. Stars in your eyes. Brighten up the sky for me. [Sempre que eu te vejo. Estrelas em seus olhos iluminando o céu para mim.]_

 

Tinham praticamente a mesma altura, então se olhavam nos olhos diretamente, corados, mas satisfeitos com o arranjo. As orbes escuras se afundando na beleza e na profundidade daquele verde-azulado, enquanto Yuri tentava decifrar o que o cazaque sentia através daqueles olhos negros e brilhantes como ônix, falhando em seu intento. Conformado com sua sorte, o bailarino ajustou os braços para dar espaço a sua cabeça, deitando-a no ombro do fotógrafo e apreciando o cheiro que aquele homem tinha a ponto de deixa-lo louco.

 

_We're dancing in the moonlight. Tonight you will be loved. To me, only you. [Estamos dançando sob o luar. Esta noite você será amada. Para mim, só há você.]_

 

Otabek sentiu o abraço se estreitar e Yuri apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro, os rostos se encostando, lado a lado. Ajustou seu abraço aos desejos do bailarino, pouco acostumado àquela sensação de proximidade, mas estava confortável. Tão confortável que se pegou cantando ao pé do ouvido do garoto, acompanhando a música:

 

" _You mean the world to me, my lady._ " 

[Você significa tudo para mim, minha dama.]

 

Incapaz de resistir, Yuri sorriu contra o ombro do cazaque. Não sabia se devia interpretar como o moreno lhe fazendo uma confissão, mas assumia que seu coração doía de alegria ao pensar que sim. Apertou mais ainda Otabek contra si ao ouvir sua voz grave e surpreendentemente carinhosa seguir cantando os versos:

 

" _I can be as brave as a knight for you. If you want I can be a shadow of the night." [Eu posso ser corajoso como um cavaleiro por você. Se você quiser eu posso ser uma sombra da noite.]_

 

Otabek se sentia fora de sua zona de conforto ao flertar tão abertamente com Yuri, mas nada podia fazer a não ser assumir que o queria para si. E podia tentar, conquistando-o e fazendo o russo ficar depois que todos os compromissos contratuais acabassem. Talvez fosse o caso de surpreender o bailarino em seu próprio território, concluiu, tomando a mão direita do rapaz para si e desfazendo a proximidade. 

 

 _"No one loves you like the way I do. Let's fly over the moon. [Ninguém te ama como eu. Vamos voar para além da lua]_ " Yuri ouviu, tão entretido na voz do outro e no momento que se assustou quando o cazaque tomou sua mão e o afastou, rodopiando-o.

 

_Don't get me wrong. Maybe I'm foolish enough to want you to love me for only tonight, where you'll be the one for me... Until the clouds hide the moon away. [Não me interpretem mal. Talvez eu seja tolo o suficiente para querer que você me ame por apenas esta noite, na qual você será a única para mim... Até as nuvens escondam lua.]_

 

'Esse filho da mãe sabe dançar! Por que ele mentiu pra mim?' Pensou Yuri, enquanto era conduzido por passos complexos e ritmados, ocupando todos os locais. 

 

Otabek não só sabia dançar, como era um dançarino decente, embora enferrujado, concluiu o russo, deixando-se levar e apreciando como os lábios curvados para cima lhe ornavam bem o rosto. Ele mesmo sorria abertamente, querendo que aquele momento nunca acabasse. 

 

Foi quando o cazaque abaixou e abraçou sua nádegas e Yuri ficou tenso. Ele seria levantado?

 

"Otabek, não..." O russo disse, assustado. 

 

"Confia em mim." O fotógrafo pediu.

 

Tudo isso durou uma fração de segundos. Yuri fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e pulou, auxiliando o parceiro. Seus pés saíram do chão, suas mão se apoiaram nos ombros fortes do moreno e agora ele dependia inteiramente de Otabek para não se cair. 

 

'Exibido!' Ele pensou, olhando para o sorriso confiante que o cazaque mostrava.

 

Adoraria desfazer aquele ar de convencido dele. Altin moveu os braços fazendo Yuri deslizar contra seu corpo, para botá-lo no chão. O bailarino tinha os olhos fixos naquela boca, naquele sorriso cada vez mais próximo. Fechou os olhos e sentiu o pé tocar no chão enquanto seus lábios tomavam os lábios cheios do cazaque para si. 

 

Otabek sentiu o beijo de Yuri e não soube o que fazer. Não tinha planejado o momento em que conseguia de fato o que queria, porque sinceramente achou que o louro não fosse ceder, além de duvidar se ele o queria do mesmo jeito que o cazaque estava querendo. Estava estático.

 

O russo ficou nervoso com a falta de reação. Aquilo não era bom sinal. Afastou-se, não apenas dos lábios, mas de Otabek como um todo. Era assustadora a mera possibilidade de estar apaixonado por alguém, por acaso seu contratante, mas que, acima de tudo, não lhe correspondia.

 

_Whenever I touch you, music seems to stop. [Sempre que eu te toco, a música parece parar.]_

 

Otabek sentiu o beijo se desfazer e o bailarino se afastar. Ele não ia fugir. Não naquela hora ou daquele jeito. Puxou-o pelo braço, abraçando-o por trás, apoiando a cabeça naquele ombro e colando sua boca naquele pescoço. Yuri sentiu o sorriso contra a sua pele e relaxou, sorrindo de volta, abraçando aqueles braços e sendo conduzido pelo moreno a dançar de forma calma, um passo para o lado, um passo para o outro, como começaram. 

 

_I never felt this way. So true... [Eu nunca me senti assim. Sinceramente...]_

 

Dançaram juntos as últimas notas e ficaram parados, abraçando-se e sentindo a energia acolhedora e apaixonada que fluía entre eles. Ainda nos braços do cazaque, o bailarino se virou e o abraçou de volta de forma meio desajeitada:

 

"Você disse que não sabia dançar." O russo reclamou, embora sorrisse. 

 

O fotógrafo afastou os cabelos loiros do ombro do outro e respondeu, os olhos fixos naqueles lábios:

 

"Eu não disse que não sei dançar. Eu disse que não danço. Mas você vale a exceção."

 

Yuri viu os olhos negros cerrarem enquanto se aproximava cada vez mais e fechou os olhos lentamente, pronto para aquele beijo. Seu nariz tocou no de Otabek e ele prendeu a respiração.

 

Um celular se fez ouvir e os dois abriram os olhos com brusquidão, o clima totalmente desfeito. 

 

"Yuri, eu..." Altin tentou se explicar, nervoso e frustrado.

 

"Atende, cara. Deve ser importante." Yuri retrucou com uma tranquilidade que não reconhecia como sua. 

 

Entendeu que não era tranquilidade, mas sim torpeza. Nem tentava entender o que se passava com a sua cabeça ou sentimentos, pois sabia que não valia a pena. Ao invés disso, assistiu ao cazaque atender o telefone com o ar sério e profissional que estava acostumado, já sentindo falta do homem que lhe beijara e lhe sorrira mais cedo. Altin respondia "certo" e "desculpa" de maneira que não fazia sentido para Yuri, pois não ouvia a conversa completa. Quando desligaram, tudo que o cazaque sussurrou foi:

 

"Merda!"

 

Era tão sentido que doeu em Yuri. Tinha algo de errado. O moreno se apressou para perto do bailarino e disse, soando preocupado:

 

"Yuri, me perdoe. Meu prazo... Eu fui dormir porque queria estar inteiro para agora, mas..."

 

"Eu entendo." O menino disse, ainda mascarando a torpeza com compreensão. 

 

"Mas eu ainda posso levar você para casa." O moreno ofereceu, parecendo levemente ansioso. 

 

"Não precisa. De verdade." Yuri respondeu, ciente de que negara todas as outras vezes que ele lhe oferecera carona. "Eu vou ficar bem."

 

Otabek odiou ver tristeza naqueles olhos antes tão brilhantes. E odiou mais ainda ver que ele baixava os olhos para não lhe encarar, aflito.

 

"Yura, está tudo bem." O fotógrafo falou, tocando o rosto do russo corado pelo uso inesperado de um apelido carinhoso, aproximando-se para beijar sua testa. 

 

O bailarino notou o movimento e se mexeu, capturando os lábios do outro com os seus. O beijo começou hesitante, mas logo foi envolvido com carinho, cuidado e intensidade, embora não tivesse durado tanto quanto os dois gostariam.

 

"Está tudo bem, Beka." Yuri respondeu, retribuindo o apelido, adorando as sensações de nervoso e ternura que aquele modo de chamar o cazaque evocava em si.

 

Eles trocaram um sorriso agridoce e Otabek começou a levar as coisas para o carro. Yuri desligou a última câmera e a guardou para Altin. Deu tchau para ele, mantendo o sorriso, e quando a porta da sala de dança se fechou a pose compreensiva se desfez, dando lugar a aflição e a confusão. Se antes estava tudo acabado entre eles, agora estava tudo incerto. E Yuri não sabia dizer o que era pior. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Otabek estava prestes a enlouquecer pelo novo trabalho freelance ridiculamente minucioso e detalhista que tinha conseguido. Não tinha mais tempo para nada e menos ainda conseguia se concentrar, porque se antes pensava muito em Yuri, depois daquele beijo não pensava em outra coisa que não fosse o russo. Achou sinceramente que fosse apenas a vontade de eternizá-lo com suas lentes, mas agora ficava cada vez mais claro como estava errado. 

 

Por causa do trabalho, não tinha tempo para as relativamente longas conversas interessantes que tinha com Yuri. Por conta dos seus sentimentos confusos e seus anos de treinamento em não se envolver emocionalmente com as pessoas para não doer quando perdê-las, não conseguia sequer iniciar algo mais complexo que uma saudação, tendo desistido de se forçar a qualquer lá pelo meio da semana. 

 

Quando a necessidade por uma pausa para não enlouquecer se tornou fundamental, Otabek levantou e foi beber água gelada, olhando o Instagram. Rodou a timeline de forma desatenta, curtindo postagens aleatórias quando um vídeo começou a rodar de forma automática. Apertou na tela para ouvir o som e a música melancólica e lenta invadiu seu lar:

 

" _Your increasingly long embraces, are they saying sorry or please? I don't know what's happening, help me. I don't normally beg for assistance, I rely on my own eyes to see, but right now they make no sense to me. Right now you make no sense to me._ "

 

O vídeo se repetia incontáveis vezes, enquanto Otabek tragava as palavras da música, a aura e expressões de Yuri como se fosse uma fumaça tóxica, mas extremamente doce e viciante.

 

"Seus abraços cada vez mais longos estão dizendo perdão ou por favor? Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, ajude-me. Eu normalmente não imploro por ajuda, confio nos meus próprios olhos para ver, mas agora eles não têm sentido para mim. Agora você não tem sentido para mim." Otabek repetia junto com a música, observando como a linguagem corporal, as expressões faciais e os olhos de Yuri eram tão eloquentes consigo, parecendo tristes e até decepcionados por não conseguir alcançar algo que lhe parecia tão importante e caro.

 

Foi quando leu a legenda:

 

"Eu podia deixar você registrar esta dança e me eternizar, como você sempre faz, mas dessa vez eu só queria que você prestasse atenção em mim e me ouvisse. Música: Sorry or Please - Kings of Convenience. #Instadance #Dancer #Ballet #Instaballet #ContemporaryDance #Practice #Dancing #Music #Love"

 

Ele ficou nervoso. Parte de si se recusava a acreditar que Yuri dava um recado tão direto para si. Isso implicava em responsabilidade emocional e ele não estava pronto para isso, simplesmente porque tinha medo das consequências de estar emocionalmente atado a alguém e, a partir daquele instante, correr o risco de perdê-la, tornando tudo pior. Incerto do que fazer, decidiu testar o terreno, porque, no fim das contas, algo precisava ser feito.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Deitado na cama, Yuri mexia no celular de forma distraída, perguntando-se se valia a pena ter postado seu ensaio improvisado da tarde. Se fosse honesto, assumiria que se tratava de uma indireta para Otabek. Mas não se daria ao trabalho, uma vez que isso o lembrava que seu plano inicial de fazê-lo implorar por si tinha falhado. Agora era ele que estava praticamente se humilhando na internet por um pouco de atenção. Quando sua gata miou por atenção, Yuri fez carinho nela e desabafou, usando a voz fofinha de sempre para falar com o felino:

 

"Otabek não é um grandessíssimo filho da puta, Tepa? Me bota louco por ele, me beija e depois fica de merdinha."

 

Tepa, a gata himalaia miou em resposta, como se entendesse o que o humano dizia e mexeu a cabeça contra a pele do tutor, como se concordasse.

 

"É um filho da puta sim, né, garota? Você é tão inteligente! Mais inteligente que ele." O loiro respondeu, abraçando a gata que reclamou em um miado aflito pelo excesso de carinho.

 

Seu celular apitou e ele soltou a gata, que saiu correndo, chateada, para ver o que tinha de notificações:

 

"Photobiker curtiu seu vídeo."

 

"Otabek_altin curtiu seu vídeo."

 

"Otabek_Altin comentou em seu vídeo: *emoticon do polegar para cima*"

 

"Otabek_Altin: Trabalho está me matando. Você está bem?" 

 

Yuri pensou se respondia ou não a mensagem privada. Verdade fosse dita, era primeira vez que conseguia fazer o moreno falar consigo naquela semana. E pelo jeito que ele estava preocupado da última vez, talvez não fosse uma desculpa esfarrapada. Respondeu:

 

"Aqui também, mas vou sobreviver. E você?"

 

"Melhor agora." Foi a mensagem que Yuri recebeu, corando. "Tudo certo para domingo?"

 

O bailarino ficou escarlate ao pensar que dançaria para ele de novo. Não sabia o que esperar do ensaio, mas se pegou esperando ansioso por isso mesmo assim.

 

"Claro. Mesmo local de sempre?"

 

"Sim." Otabek respondeu, seco. 

 

E as mensagens seguintes chegaram de forma consecutiva

 

"Saudades." 

 

"Vou trabalhar."

 

"Se cuida."

 

":*"

 

O bailarino se odiou por rir daquilo, porque provavelmente o fotógrafo mandou as mensagens por impulso. Queria corresponder a altura, mas se Otabek o tinha feito sofrer tanto, merecia uma revanche, por menor que fosse:

 

"*emoticon do polegar para cima*"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuuh, está feito. Eu confesso que fiquei meio com vergonha de postar esse capítulo porque eu achei ele meio fofo demais até pros meus padrões. Esta casa pede perdão por ser brega e vai continuar enaltecendo a breguice, porque temos que honrar o pós-doutorado que temos no tema. hahahaha 
> 
> Curiosidade: tava no meio da fofura toda quando a Nikkiyan soltou uma fanart "indecente" de OtaYuri e eu tive que parar tudo por algumas horas pra absorver aquilo e pensar no que vem depois. Eu quase meti os pés pelas mãos e escrevi o limão antes da cena fofa, mas foco é foco, meta é meta. Ficou tudo bem, aqui temos o capítulo... Sobre o limão... SOON. hahaha 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vb_LF5OGG4g&spfreload=10 -> Essa foi a música que Yuri dançou no post do Instagram. Antes de optar pelas músicas dos programas de patinação (que são convenientes porque todo mundo conhece), eu ia usar músicas desse duo pra ambientar a fic. Acabei aproveitando a ideia mesmo assim, porque indireta é sempre indireta. 
> 
> A tradução de Serenade For Two é minha e provavelmente contém erros ou termos melhores pra tradução. Mas eu tentei. De toda sorte, se tiver algum erro, comentem aqui embaixo pra eu consertar, por favor. 
> 
> Eu esqueci de perguntar isso da última vez, mas temos mais um ensaio. Vocês tem palpites pra última música que eu escolhi? Caixa de comentários está aí pra isso. =X 
> 
> No mais, a caixa de comentários está aberta pra comentários. Sugestões, críticas (construtivas, se possível), gritos, ataques, qualquer coisa que lhe venha o coração e etc. Titia está ocupada até o pescoço com o fim do semestre, mas vai responder todos, mesmo que demore um pouco. E me incentiva pra caramba a continuar escrevendo, não só Closer, que eu ainda não consegui terminar, mesmo faltando 2 ou 3 cenas (o tempo! Ele é curto!) mas também um segundo projeto (OtaYuri e AU, claro) que já está quase pela metade e eu voltar com ela depois de Closer e eu pretendo postá-la, claro. 
> 
> E é isso. Gratidão por tudo, pessoas, e até a próxima. [E orem pela minha alma pra que eu tenha paz, tranquilidade e resiliência pra lidar com tudo. Questões acadêmicas acabam com o moral. askdjalkdjaskldjas]


	6. 6 - O quinto ensaio: Intoxicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olar, como vai? Boa leitura. :)

Yuri fez questão de não chegar cedo dessa vez. Otabek sempre se virava sozinho e o deixava sentado, esperando. Pois ele esperaria dessa vez. Era a última vez que eles fariam aquele tipo de coisa, podia se dar ao direito de fazer as regras para variar. 

 

Otabek estranhou o silêncio, o mau humor, o ar emburrado e a postura passivo-agressiva de Yuri, mas não sabia muito o que fazer. Lembrava bem da música que tinha escolhido e também do que havia sido suas últimas conversas secas e curtas com o bailarino. Não podia culpá-lo por estar chateado consigo, qualquer um estaria. Mas não achava brechas para fazer algo, fosse se desculpar ou simplesmente conversar. Deixou tudo pronto e disse: 

 

"É tudo por sua conta hoje. Tudo que eu tenho para você é a música. Você está pronto?"

 

"Ótimo. Dê logo o play nessa merda e me deixe ouvir essa música de uma vez." Yuri retrucou, seco, nem se dignando a ficar no centro da sala, como fez das outras vezes. "Vamos acabar logo com essa porra."

 

Otabek botou o dedo em cima do play sem pressioná-lo e simplesmente rezou pelo melhor. Ele sabia que seria um homem morto de qualquer forma, apenas queria saber os meios de sua morte pelas mãos de Yuri. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo não estava inclinado a usar a câmera, mas não faria isso por ser antiprofissional. Apertou o play, ficou com a máquina fotográfica de prontidão, esperando.

 

Os primeiros acordes da música preencheram a sala e Yuri franziu o cenho, crispando os lábios. Cerrou o punho, sentindo a raiva fluir lentamente pelo seu sangue como se fosse ferro derretido. 

 

"Filho da puta!" Foi o que Otabek leu nos lábios de Yuri. 

 

_I’m begging you not to, but you always make me so breathless. How can I resist you when you leave my heart being undressed?_

_[Eu imploro para que não o faça, mas você sempre me deixa sem ar. Como eu posso resistir a você quando você deixa meu coração desnudo?]_

 

'Que porra de mensagem é essa, seu fodido de merda? Eu quero te matar, seu filho da puta. Ou foder com você até que morra de exaustão. Por que você faz isso comigo, seu pedaço de merda?' Yuri se perguntava, perdido na torrente de pensamentos que variavam entre o desejo sexual frustrado e o ódio puro e fervente em seu ser.

 

Otabek batia as fotos, mas seu foco estava longe da máquina. Olhava para Yuri com atenção, vendo aquele corpo quase imóvel casualmente encostado na parede. O único sinal que conseguia ler de fato era o olhar cheio de ódio que era capaz de queimar seu corpo. Não podia fazer muita coisa se a música estava escolhida há tanto tempo, mas o que ele menos esperava era que ela fosse ser tão... Perfeita para o que os dois passavam no momento e para expressar o que sentia. 

 

Quando a música acabou, Yuri respirou fundo para simplesmente não virar a mão na cara daquele homem. Calmo e controlado, como bom bailarino que era, ele apenas disse:

 

"Tudo hoje é por minha conta? Luz, maquiagem, figurino, concepção... Tudo?"

 

"Sim." Otabek respondeu, sério. 

 

"Então fora daqui, infeliz." Yuri sibilou, incapaz de esconder sua frustração. Não queria Otabek olhando seu processo de construção e o deixando desconfortável. "Quando tudo estiver pronto, eu aviso."

 

"Mas Yuri..." Otabek começou, chocado. 

 

"Fora, porra!" Yuri retrucou de forma baixa e furiosa. "Se você não sair agora, eu vou embora e que se foda essa merda."

 

Otabek se conformou. Saiu pela porta e a ouviu sendo batida assim que ele botou os dois pés para fora. O barulho da tranca o deixou perturbado. Botou a mão no bolso e viu que o celular ficou na sala. Sabia que não deveria bater naquela porta se tivesse amor à vida, mas ainda estava no começo, então ainda tinha tempo. 

 

Yuri suspirou assim que fechou a porta e sorriu de satisfação quando a viu trancada. Buscou organizar os pensamentos enquanto definia o que fazer naquela situação. Foi quando uma batida interrompeu seu fluxo de pensamentos. 

 

"Yuri? Yuri! Por favor, eu esqueci meu celular aí dentro. Preciso dele para trabalhar." O moreno pediu de forma séria e educada, mas o tom de voz era suave e parecia pedir encarecidamente. 

 

O bailarino odiou ouvir a palavra trabalho. Aquele homem vivia para aquilo, ao que parecia. Foi esse o motivo pelo qual não se acertaram na semana anterior e nem se falaram direito. Queria deixá-lo sem trabalhar, mas tinha uma fraqueza quando aquele homem parecia implorar por algo, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, ele notou, sorrindo levemente. E isso o enfureceu. Queria odiá-lo, mas não conseguia. Pegou o celular que estava em cima da mesa, abriu a porta.

 

"Yuri, eu..." Otabek tentou falar quando o bailarino abriu a porta, mas foi interrompido quando viu seu olhar irado e a mão dele enfiando o celular no seu peito, batendo-a logo em seguida.

 

"Obrigado." Ele disse alto o suficiente para se fazer ouvir, enquanto sorria e se recolhia à sua insignificância. 

 

Yuri sorriu ao ouvir aquele agradecimento com aquele sotaque tão fofo e aquele tom suave que indicava que ele sorria. Começou a dar leves batidas no próprio rosto para acordar. Estava amolecendo e se derretendo por aquele de quem queria se vingar.

 

"Puta merda! Maldito seja você, Otabek Altin." O bailarino resmungou, recuperando o juízo.

 

Sozinho, abaixou o volume do aparelho de som o suficiente para que só ele ouvisse, selecionou a música e deu play. Agora que ouvia a música de novo, começava a se inspirar. _Intoxicated_ não era sensual como _Sobre amor: Eros_. Ela era sexual, crua e, mesmo sofisticada, mexia com seus instintos mais primitivos. Se Otabek queria que ele dançasse aquela música, tinha algo parecido com aquilo em mente. Lembrou de quando o conheceu e pensou que ele fosse um pervertido. Agora tinha certeza que estava certo sobre sua intuição. Mas queria aquele pervertido em sua cama, sobre si enquanto gemia o nome dele e o fazia dar-lhe mais e mais prazer naquela noite. Seu corpo todo se arrepiou só de pensar na perspectiva.

 

" _Tonight you’re all mine_ , Otabek. Se ele quer trabalhar, ele não vai conseguir, porque eu não vou deixar." Yuri decidiu, determinado.

 

Otabek usava o celular para jogar. Não conseguia trabalhar, prestar atenção em redes sociais, ler emails e nem nada que fosse importante, então jogava Mario Kart no emulador do celular, mas a pista simplesmente não fazia sentido e até o mais lerdo dos jogadores automáticos passava dele. Tudo o que ele pensava era Yuri. Foi quando recebeu uma mensagem em seu celular:

 

"Quando me ouvir destrancar a porta, conte lentamente em voz alta até trinta e entre. Quando estiver com seus equipamentos prontos, dê o play na música. Estou pronto para você." 

 

"Estou pronto para você." Otabek leu em voz alta, sentindo o coração acelerar descontroladamente. 

 

O celular apitou de novo e o moreno leu:

 

"Ps: Eu já liguei suas câmeras para filmar. Eu quero você de frente para cadeira e, por consequência, para o espelho. Não me questione e não fale comigo sob hipótese nenhuma até eu falar com você. Se você falar comigo, eu vou embora, entendeu?"

 

Otabek simplesmente mandou um emoticon de polegar para cima, travou a tela do celular, guardando-a no bolso e se levantou, ligando a câmera no processo. Esperou, ansioso, a porta destrancar. Quando o clique se fez ouvir, o fotógrafo começou a contar:

 

"Um... Dois... Três..." E o fazia de forma tão lenta que perdeu a paciência consigo mesmo. 

 

Yuri ouvia a contagem atrás da porta, sorrindo com malícia ao notar que ele acelerou ligeiramente. Era hora do show. Ele se aproximou da cadeira que posicionou no centro da sala, respirou fundo de forma a expulsar a tensão de si, deixando o corpo de prontidão. 

 

Otabek entrou na sala e ficou chocado com o clima burlesco que encontrou. Yuri tinha feito um milagre com a iluminação, deixando a sala em tons de azul e um rosa escuro, com um suave foco de luz branca em si, que casavam com a pele e o cabelo dele. O bailarino estava vestido com uma blusa preta justa de algodão e mangas longas e uma calça colada de malha também preta que destacava as pernas e a bunda dura, redonda e arrebitada do loiro. O cabelo estava preso em um coque alto. O ambiente cheirava ao perfume floral de Yuri que não falhava em enlouquecê-lo. Se todo aquele ambiente e os estímulos visuais já o deixavam fascinados, o que esperar da dança?

 

"Ua..." Ele sussurrou, interrompendo-se ao colocar a mão na boca. Não podia correr o risco de perder o que Yuri lhe prometia por simplesmente estar embasbacado demais com sua presença. 

 

Verificou as câmeras que usaria pra filmar e ajustou sua máquina fotográfica. Estava tudo pronto, mas deu uma última olhada no bailarino, que estava tão bonito e sedutor. Era uma visão e tanto a pose do bailarino ao lado direito da cadeira, a mão esquerda tocando delicadamente no estrado enquanto a direita estava do lado do corpo. Os olhos estavam fechados, os lábios, neutros e o rosto relaxado. Com tudo pronto, Otabek falou as palavras mágicas de sempre:

 

"Música em três, dois, um..." E deu o play por controle remoto, pronto para tudo.

 

Os primeiros acordes da música se fizeram ouvir e o moreno esperou. Yuri lentamente levantou a mão direita, passando por sua coxa e tronco até chegar no rosto com carícia suave com os dedos pela bochecha. Sua face se virou para a direção do fotógrafo e seus olhos se abriram, encarando-o. 

 

Os olhos verde-azulados se revelaram para Otabek e as únicas palavras que lhe ocorriam para aquele momento eram sexy e selvagem. A câmera abaixou-se sem que o fotógrafo notasse, ficando na altura do peito, por mais que o dedo do botão de disparo trabalhasse de forma tão automática quanto o bater do seu coração, que agora estava acelerado e forte, quase doendo. Via a carícia se arrastar de forma vagarosa da bochecha para a nuca até chegar no coque, que foi desfeito, revelando uma massa de cabelos louros e indomáveis como o próprio dono. O bailarino sentou na cadeira, esticando as pernas, enquanto a mão que estava no estrado desceu e passeou pela coxa, subindo para o abdômen e levando a blusa junto, revelando a pele alva e voltando, até chegar na intimidade, enquanto a outra mão passou pelo ombro e chegou até o peito. Enquanto a mulher gemia nos autofalantes, o russo mexia o quadril sensualmente, com a boca entreaberta e o olhar lânguido.

 

Otabek sentiu que estava ficando vivo no meio das pernas e ficou chocado com o próprio desejo se manifestar tão rápido. Viu Yuri sentar na cadeira, ereto, e passou a perna esquerda pelo estrado da cadeira, abraçando-a com os membros inferiores e deitando-se. O braço direito corria por aquele corpo novamente, fazendo o fotógrafo desejar que fosse suas mãos tocando aquela pele e brincando com aquela blusa. O bailarino voltou à posição normal, ficando de costas para o cazaque, as pernas bem abertas e a bunda arrebitada.

 

O russo tirava a blusa sem qualquer pressa, analisando as reações do moreno pelo espelho. Ele estava vidrado, enfeitiçado e o via com os dois olhos bem abertos, sem uma câmera na frente. Era uma vitória enorme, apesar do dedo ainda trabalhar no disparo da máquina. Jogou a blusa para o lado e virou-se de forma morosa, de acordo com a música, olhando sua presa por cima do ombro e dublou tal qual a música dizia: 

 

"You’re all mine. You’re all mine."

 

Altin viu Yuri tirar a blusa, lançando-a para longe, olhá-lo por cima do ombro daquele jeito que o excitava tanto e leu em seus lábios levemente rosados o que ele dizia: 'Você é todo meu. Todo meu.' e se pegou respondendo sem voz, como se estivesse hipnotizado: 

 

"Todo seu, Yura."

 

O bailarino apoiou os pés no chão, inclinou-se para frente e se levantou, empinando a bunda para o fotógrafo e balançando-a, com as pernas retas, de um lado para outro por duas vezes. Ele agachou e as mãos tocaram os calcanhares e foram subindo pelas panturrilhas, coxas e nádegas, brincando com o cós da calça e mostrando-lhe partes de pele de forma provocante, enquanto via que o moreno salivava e engolia para não babar. 

 

Yuri ficou de pé, tocando o estrado da cadeira com o mesmo desejo em que tocaria aquele homem para quem dançava, enquanto circulava o objeto de forma lânguida e sensual, parando do lado esquerdo da cadeira e rebolando até agachar e começar a quicar, tirando a calça no processo. Levantou, abaixando a roupa até a metade das coxas e sentou na cadeira, ficando de lado para Otabek, esticando as pernas de forma elegante e removendo de vez a peça, atirando-a ao fotógrafo. 

 

Otabek sentiu a ereção começar a doer contra a calça quando o rapaz tirou a malha preta e a jogou em si e estava prestes a implorar por alívio quando o bailarino começou a brincar com o cós da cueca boxer preta que vestia. Não acreditava que ele iria tirá-la e quando os primeiros pêlos louros começaram a aparecer, o bailarino soltou o elástico da cueca. O cazaque olhou o russo nos olhos, apenas para vê-lo piscando, um olhar travesso e o indicador balançando charmosamente e indicando que não tiraria a cueca para ele. Não culpava Yuri, pois sabia que estava recebendo muito mais do que merecia. Mas se sentia compelido a conquistar mais do bailarino russo. 

 

Altin estava enfeitiçado, vendo Yuri se posicionar com a cadeira entre as pernas com um espaço razoável entre os quadris e a base, como se tivesse alguém sentado ali. Com os cabelos louros e rebeldes caindo pelas costas, o russo rebolava o quadril em movimentos circulares e alternava em vai-e-vem como se estivesse se esfregando no colo de alguém, fazendo sua ereção pedir mais e... Era impressão dele ou a cueca tinha acabado de ficar levemente úmida de excitação? 

 

Yuri trocou de posição na cadeira, ficando de frente para Otabek, rebolando e passando a mão na própria ereção enquanto acariciava os lábios com o indicador, mas foi quando o louro começou a lamber e chupar o dedo com aquele olhar brilhante e sensual que o moreno quase perdeu o controle. Queria substituir aquele dedo por algo maior e mais encorpado que também implorava por alívio tanto quanto o membro que o bailarino tinha entre as pernas. Verdade fosse dita, Otabek queria dar não só alívio ao rapaz, mas também muito prazer.

 

O auge da música acabou e a melodia ficou mais lenta, encaminhando-se para o fim. Yuri sentou na beira da cadeira, de frente para Altin, esticando-se em uma pose sensual que evidenciava as coxas, enquanto o rosto tinha a expressão de quem tinha acabado de ter um orgasmo, apesar do membro ereto se manifestar contra a roupa íntima de forma tentadora para o fotógrafo.

 

Otabek não soube o que fazer quando a dança acabou. Se desse vazão aos seus instintos, iria atacar Yuri feito um animal e poderia acabar machucando o garoto. Não queria aquilo. Yuri Plisetsky merecia mais.

 

O bailarino desfez a pose e o ar sedutor, fazendo força para ignorar a ereção dolorida que implorava por atenção, olhando para Otabek e notando que tinha algo errado. A ereção que ele tinha em mente para o cazaque estava ali, apertada na calça e parecendo interessante e atraente. Mas sua expressão o fazia parecer estar com dor e infeliz. Levantou-se e se aproximou do rapaz, preocupado. Abriu a mão para tocá-lo, mas o moreno se encolheu. 

 

"Beka?" O loiro perguntou, consternado. 

 

"Você acabou?" Otabek perguntou em um sussurro rouco, nervoso pela possibilidade de perder o controle, entregando sua câmera ao bailarino.

 

"Acabei." Yuri respondeu, com a voz baixa e tensa. 

 

"Ótimo. Eu... Eu vou ali." O moreno disse, apontando para o vestiário e saindo do local com alguma rapidez. 

 

O bailarino ficou preocupado, questionando-se se não tinha passado dos limites e perguntou:

 

"Você está bem, Beka?" 

 

"Eu tive um dia _duro_." Foi a resposta que o russo ouviu ao longe.

 

Yuri riu do trocadilho não intencional do rapaz e abraçou a máquina de fotografia como se segurasse algo precioso ou mesmo fizesse isso com o próprio fotojornalista. Olhou ao redor e viu que as câmeras continuavam filmando e foi pará-las uma a uma. No fim das contas, talvez tivesse estragado tudo entre eles, mas poderia lidar com sua derrota por ter arriscado demais. Recolheu as roupas espalhadas pelo estúdio e começou a guardar o equipamento do fotógrafo. Depois de vê-lo fazer isso tantas vezes, era capaz de reproduzir o ato sem incidentes. Eram seis câmeras lhe filmando e captando sua dança. Imaginava o que o rapaz faria na edição dos vídeos e se pegou querendo ver a arte do outro homem, mesmo que não gostasse de assistir a si mesmo. Otabek estava demorando. Foi atrás do outro homem para ver se estava tudo bem.

 

Otabek entrou no vestiário, tirou as roupas sem muito cuidado e se enfiou em um dos boxes para tomar um banho. Precisava daquilo para recobrar o juízo. Agora Yuri estava seguro, longe dele e de sua selvageria mal-controlada, mas sua ereção não baixava por nada desse mundo. Fechava os olhos para levar chuveirada gelada no rosto e só lembrava de Yuri dançando para si, sensual, selvagem, mexendo com seus instintos mais baixos e seu lado animal, deixando-o quase fora de controle. O garoto estava seguro e inteiro longe dele. Com parte da culpa aliviada, Otabek se permitiu tocar a ereção livremente e com vontade. Queria acabar com aquilo logo de uma vez, apreciando todo o prazer que aquele pequeno gesto de autoindulgência podia lhe fornecer. Não precisava de muito esforço quando suas memórias eram tão efetivas. 

 

"Yura..." O moreno deixou escapar, gemendo gravemente e deixando sua mão agir, livre, imaginando o garoto rebolando no seu colo e na sua ereção enquanto acariciava a si mesmo de forma ritmada e constante, como se fosse o quadril do louro.

 

O orgasmo chegou sem demora e ele se sentiu aliviado, lavando-se em água quente e se recuperando. 

 

"Beka?" Yuri chamou, deixando o cazaque nervoso. 

 

Há quanto tempo ele estaria ali? Teria ouvido o que aconteceu? Respirou fundo e se acalmou. Quando estava prestes a tentar dizer algo, o garoto complementou.

 

"Eu vi que você não trouxe nada para tomar banho, então eu trouxe minha toalha e meus produtos de banho. Achei que iria querer ficar limpo e cheiroso depois de um dia _duro_."

 

O rapaz pegou por cima da porta do box as coisas oferecidas, incapaz de dizer uma palavra sem denunciar seu estado. Mas ele sorriu, grato e satisfeito, pois ficaria cheirando a Yuri e isso seria gostoso. 

 

Yuri entregou a toalha e a bolsinha de plástico com xampú, condicionador e sabão líquido para Otabek e saiu sem dizer nada, apenas fazendo barulho o suficiente para mostrar que se afastava e dava a privacidade merecida do moreno. 

 

Ele já tinha ouvido o suficiente, embora não tentasse criar tantas expectativas. Mas das duas possibilidades, apenas uma era possível: Yuri ainda tinha chance ou tinha estragado tudo a ponto da mão do fotógrafo ser melhor do que o corpo do russo. E teria que descobrir qual das duas era real.

 

Otabek saiu do banho e se enrolou na toalha. Sempre trazia consigo uma muda de roupas por precaução, mas na pressa acabou nem pegando. O bailarino viu o fotógrafo sem camisa pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Se na primeira vez que o viu ele já era um pedaço de mau caminho, agora ele era o mau caminho inteiro com aqueles pingos de água escorrendo pelo peitoral definido e a toalha mal amarrada. Em uma prece interna fervorosa, o russo implorou aos céus para aquela toalha cair. Mas a paciência era um atributo essencial para um bom bailarino, então ele simplesmente entrou pelo banheiro, tirou a boxer preta e iniciou seu banho, permitindo-se tomar uma boa chuveirada de água morna, sentindo os músculos relaxarem, sentindo suas tensões indo embora e o cansaço amainando.

 

Ouviu barulho de alguém se aproximando e ignorou. Aquele era seu momento sagrado. Quando se virou, achou a bolsinha plástica pendurada e a toalha. Não estava pegando fogo como Altin, mas seu corpo ainda estava em brasa de toda aquela jornada que era seduzir o fotógrafo que tanto desejava para si. Lavou os cabelos com calma, passando xampú e depois o condicionador. Enquanto esperava este agir, lavava o corpo com sabonete líquido. Era o segundo banho caprichado que tomava no dia. Mesmo estando com ódio de Otabek, tinha se preparado para caso sua investida desse certo e ele fosse parar na sua cama. Esperava, do fundo do coração, que não fosse tempo perdido.

 

Quando saiu do banheiro, devidamente arrumado, seu coração doeu. Não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia, mas não tornava as coisas melhores. O fato era que odiava estar sozinho naquela sala vazia depois de revelar sua alma para o Otabek de um jeito que ninguém jamais mereceu ver. E a dor piorava ao pensar que estava tudo acabado. Não teria próxima vez que dançaria para o fotógrafo. Provavelmente não teria nem uma próxima vez que encontraria Otabek, verdade fosse dita. Pegou as coisas e saiu, perguntando-se se deveria pedir um táxi ou um Uber para voltar para casa já que era um tanto tarde. A noite estava bonita, mas caminhar estava fora de cogitação. Ouviu uma buzina não familiar e se virou. Estava sozinho na rua, só podia ser com ele.

 

"Posso te levar para casa?" Otabek perguntou, já dentro do carro, parecendo neutro. "Para sua casa, digo. Carona."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olar, como vai? Novamente estou atrasada com os comentários, mas ninguém surpreso. O fim de semestre foi assassino, mas eu sobrevivi e com 100% de aprovação. Estudar na Federal tem dessas, então feliz 2017!!! alsdkjaslkdjalks
> 
> NOSSA, PARECE QUE TEMOS UM MONTE DE XEROQUE ROMES NESSE FANDOM!!! Geral sacando que é Intoxicated. Pergunto-me se fui muito óbvia ou se foram chutes certeiros mesmo. hahahaha
> 
> Notas curtas dessa vez. Não tenho muito o que falar, só pra variar. hahaha 
> 
> Como sempre, a caixa de comentários é serventia da casa. Comentários aleatórios, grito, sugestões, críticas (construtivas) e o que mais você quiser. É o seu local pra falar comigo.   
> Eu andava atrasada com os comentários, mas agora estou de férias e vou responder tudo. Vai ficar tudo bem. <3
> 
> E é isso. Gratidão por ter lido até aqui e espero que tenha se divertido. 
> 
> Até a próxima. 
> 
> Ps: Eu tô meio com vergonha e meio nervosa de publicar esse capítulo, mas é aquele ditado Potterhead: Malfeito, feito. Espero que apreciem mesmo assim. hahahaha


	7. 7 - A esperança: Por que não?

****"Posso te levar para casa?" Otabek perguntou, já dentro do carro, parecendo neutro. "Para sua casa, digo. Carona."

 

Yuri sorriu ao ver Altin se explicar e ficar vermelho. Entendia o motivo de ele estar nervoso. Para além de todo o passado recente, o bailarino recusara todas as suas ofertas de carona. Ele já não tinha motivos para recusar. Otabek já não era mais um desconhecido, um maluco ou até mesmo seu chefe, embora ainda fosse um tarado gostoso. Se ainda assim queria lhe dar carona é porque queria estar perto. E se Yuri fosse sincero, assumiria que também queria ficar perto dele.

 

"Por que não?" O loiro respondeu, dando de ombros, fazendo Otabek sorrir de leve. 

 

Subiu na pickup negra do fotógrafo e o guiou para sua casa. O trajeto foi feito em silêncio tenso. Otabek se odiava por aquilo. Queria saber o que falar, que assunto puxar e fazer Yuri sorrir. O bailarino estava sério, o cotovelo apoiado na janela e o rosto apoiado na mão, sério e entediado. Mas ao mesmo tempo que queria tudo isso, não queria parecer estúpido aos olhos do russo e nem falar algo que pudesse estragar tudo. Da última vez que tentara se comunicar com ele sobre qualquer assunto que não fosse trabalho e fora afetuoso, recebera um emoticon de polegar para cima e um gelo típico do inverno russo como resposta. 

 

"Posso ligar o rádio?" Yuri perguntou, tentando soar neutro.

 

Sem pensar muito, Otabek apertou o botão que fazia o objeto funcionar, mas tinha esquecido de um pequeno detalhe constrangedor. Seu sistema de som estava ligado no bluetooth e o que ele estava ouvindo podia denunciar sua posição. 

 

Yuri reconheceu o acordes iniciais e a letra da música se fez ouvir:

 

_"Mesmo que eu nunca precise dela,_

_Mesmo que ela só esteja me causando dor,_

_Eu ficarei de joelhos para alimentá-la_

_Perderei um dia para fazê-la sorrir novamente_

_Mesmo que eu nunca precise dela,_

_Mesmo que ela só esteja me causando dor,_

_O mundo é suave em volta dela,_

_Deixando-me com nada para desdenhar"_

 

Otabek estava ouvindo Kings of Convenience? Desde quando? De antes ou depois de sua "indireta"? Verdade fosse dita, ele não conhecia o rapaz o suficiente para saber disso, mas gostava de pensar que era por sua causa. E por que justo aquela música, que traduzia tão bem quanto ele se sentia pelo fotógrafo atualmente? 

 

_"Mesmo que eu não seja o protetor dela,_

_Mesmo que ela não me queira por perto,_

_Eu estou de pé para encontrá-la,_

_Pra ter certeza de que ela está segura_

_Mesmo que eu não seja o protetor dela,_

_Mesmo que ela não me queira por perto,_

_Eu estou de pé para encontrá-la,_

_Pra ter certeza de que ela está segura"_

 

Otabek se mexeu no banco e ajeitou as mãos no volante. De todas as músicas do duo, por que tinha que tinha que tocar justamente aquela que parecia descrever em detalhes como ele se sentia por Yuri? Não queria se sentir exposto, porque tinha medo de ser ridicularizado e rejeitado, mas o universo parecia não ligar para o seu desejo. Olhou para o lado de canto de olho, tentando decifrar o que o garoto pensava. O bailarino parecia absorto em seus próprios pensamentos. Menos mal, tornava tudo menos pior. 

 

"O sol se põe na guerra,

O dia nasce e tudo é novo... 

Tudo é novo."

 

Yuri olhou de canto de olho para Otabek, contendo a ansiedade ao morder a pele interna do lábio inferior. Queria tentar decifrar aquele homem, mas ele era tão obtuso que continuou sem entendê-lo. "Vencendo a batalha, perdendo a guerra" era o nome daquela música. Seria muito frustrante se aquela fosse sua sina no fim das contas. 

 

"Duo maneiro." Yuri comentou, tentando puxar assunto. "Gosto deles."

 

"É..." Otabek respondeu, sem parecer estar ali de fato. 

 

Um silêncio desconfortável de dez segundos se instalou entre eles. 

 

"Música bonita." Otabek disse, reticente. 

 

"Pode crer." Yuri respondeu, já ouvindo a introdução de solo de violão de outra música dos mesmos artistas.

 

A letra se fez ouvir de novo:

 

_"Seus olhos são frios_

_Eu sei que você me contará tudo_

_Para não cair_

_Eu encosto na parede_

_Eu estou no chão_

_Não ouvindo mais_

_Eu deveria ter sabido_

_As coisas para as quais você tem tendência..."_

 

Os dois expressaram seu desconforto pela indireta do universo de maneiras diferentes. Yuri se mexeu na cadeira, incomodado com o impacto da letra em si. Otabek simplesmente desligou o rádio com a mesma cara amarrada de sempre. 

 

"Minha cabeça dói." Foi tudo o que o mais velho disse, sem soar arrependido ou constrangido.

 

O resto da viagem foi feito em silêncio que variava entre o sepulcral e o meditativo. Cada um parecia absorto em uma luta interna com seus demônios pessoais. A única coisa que acrescentava som a ausência de barulho entre os dois eram as instruções simples e precisas de Yuri para chegar em sua casa, o que tornava a viagem cada vez mais longa.

 

"Dobre aqui." O garoto disse, quebrando o silêncio pela última vez. "Esse é o prédio que eu moro, no 704. Fim do mistério."

 

Os dois ficaram parados e se encarando. Yuri esperava que Otabek falasse algo, qualquer coisa. Este, por sua vez, esperava saber o que fazer. O bailarino notou que o fotógrafo parecia perdido, então tentou ajudar do jeito que conhecia e sem ser tão invasivo. Tocou por cima da mão do moreno tentando ser apenas carinhoso. Otabek o olhou parecendo um cachorro sem dono, mas estava menos tenso.

 

"Você fez um ótimo trabalho hoje." O cazaque disse, sério e seguro por optar por um caminho seguro.

 

"Sério!?" Yuri perguntou, incrédulo. Depois de tudo, ainda falaria sobre trabalho? "Quero dizer, você acha? Tive que improvisar com a cadeira, mas imagina o que eu não teria feito com uma barra de pole dance..."

 

Otabek levantou as sobrancelhas discretamente, surpreso. Definitivamente não queria imaginar o que Yuri teria feito com sua sanidade de posse de uma barra de pole dance. 

 

"Mas você foi ótimo improvisando com uma cadeira." o moreno respondeu, tentando achar as palavras. "E das outras vezes também. Quero dizer... Foi ótimo trabalhar com você."

 

"Trabalho... Claro." Yuri respondeu, triste. "Foi ótimo trabalhar com você, Altin."

 

O bailarino baixou a cabeça e puxou a mão de volta, derrotado. Talvez tenha sido só isso mesmo. Só trabalho. Ele pegou sua bolsa e sua maleta de maquiagem, abriu a porta do carro e estava pronto para ir embora, botando a primeira perna para fora. Talvez a guerra já estivesse perdida desde o começo, de toda sorte.

 

"Yuri?" Otabek chamou, neutro, vendo o russo parar no meio do caminho. "Posso usar o seu banheiro?"

 

O garoto de longos e rebeldes cabelos louros se virou e o olhou nos olhos de forma inquisidora, como se dissesse 'Banheiro!? Sério!?'. Aquilo constrangeu o motorista que acrescentou rapidamente:

 

"Eu estou apertado. Por favor."

 

Yuri recolheu as pernas e fechou a porta:

 

"Estacione o carro bem ali."

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Otabek fechou a porta do banheiro e olhou para o nada, nervoso. Não queria usar o banheiro, mas precisava de uma desculpa para ficar. E agora precisava de outra, já que ninguém efetivamente demora urinando. Em sua defesa, tentou de fato urinar, sem sucesso. Baixou a tampa e puxou a descarga para não denunciar sua mentira. Lavou a mão e também o rosto, buscando uma nova desculpa. Abriu a porta e rezou para funcionar sob pressão. 

 

"Você está bem, Otabek?" Yuri perguntou.

 

Aquele garoto estava esperando por ele encostado na parede branca do corredor usando uma boxer preta e uma regata de mesma cor e os cabelos soltos e cheirosos. Não importava se era outono, o rapaz não parecia sentir frio e Otabek não se importava de apreciar aquele corpo, mas aquela visão deixou sua boca seca.

 

"Estou. Mas gostaria de um pouco de água, se possível." O moreno respondeu. 

 

"Gostaria de ficar e tomar uma xícara de café?" Yuri perguntou por impulso, lembrando do dia em que moreno quase deixara de dormir para lhe preparar a bebida.

 

"Como?" Otabek perguntou, chocado com a proposta e verdadeiramente surpreso.

 

"Ou então podemos pedir algo pra comer, sei lá." O loiro tentou consertar, constrangido, desviando o olhar.

 

Se Otabek procurava desculpas para ficar, poderia dar uma boa para ele passar bastante tempo ali. 

 

"Por que não?" O fotógrafo respondeu, dando de ombros, exatamente como Yuri fizera, mas dando um discreto sorriso charmoso para mostrar que estava tentando ser divertido. "Estou mesmo com fome."

 

"Pizza ou comida chinesa?" O louro sorriu, cruzando os braços e se divertindo com a atitude do cazaque.

 

Não queria criar esperanças, mas era inevitável. Só o fato de Otabek querer ficar já dizia muita coisa para o bailarino.

 

"Pizza." Altin respondeu. "Uma gigante, por favor. E com bastante queijo."

 

"Pega leve no trabalho, cara. Em excesso dá fome. Mas vou pedir duas gigantes. Também estou faminto." Yuri riu, buscando o celular e pedindo pizza pelo aplicativo.

 

Foi quando Otabek ouviu um miado fofo e se virou em direção ao barulho. A gata andou de forma manhosa e começou a se esfregar nas pernas do moreno, que sorria com gentileza. Ele se abaixou e acariciou a felina com satisfação.  Yuri cruzou os braços, encostou-se na parede e ficou algo entre o enternecido e o ciumento. Altin tinha pego a gata no colo e conversava com ela de forma amistosa. Queria isso para si, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que sua mascote tinha bom gosto. Ela não ia com qualquer um, então se ia com Otabek era porque o cazaque era confiável. 

 

"Não entendo o que ela viu em você. Tepa costuma ser arisca com as pessoas, mas acho que ela gostou de você." Yuri disse, fazendo um biquinho discreto para não mostrar o sorriso.

 

"Talvez ela pareça com o dono." Otabek respondeu, sorrindo abertamente. 

 

Aquilo era um flerte? Yuri corou ao perceber que flerte ou não, Otabek tinha razão em suas palavras. E, desde que o fotógrafo cedesse naquela noite, não teria problemas em assumir que gostava dele. Pegou a mão de Altin e disse:

 

"Vem, vamos para a sala." E o arrastou, com gata e tudo, até o sofá, sentando-o e se alocando respeitosamente perto dele. 

 

Otabek notou que ele não estava perto o suficiente para deixa-lo tenso e nervoso, mas não longe o bastante para que sentisse sua falta o quisesse mais próximo. Naquele momento bastava para que ficasse confortável em sua presença. 

 

"Tepa, já chega. É minha vez de cuidar da nossa visita." O loiro falou para a gata de forma que Altin classificou como cúmplice e a felina entendeu, simplesmente parando de brincar com o cazaque e indo embora, balançando o rabo charmosamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

 

O moreno se viu surpreso com a atitude da gata, mas sorriu ao reconhecer nela a atitude do tutor. Incapaz de evitar, suavizou a expressão em um discreto e leve sorriso e, olhando para Yuri, perguntou:

 

"Vai fazer o mesmo comigo?"

 

O loiro desviou o olhar, enrolando uma mecha de cabelos loiros nos dedos curvando os lábios de forma travessa.

 

"Não sei o que quer dizer com isso."

 

Otabek se ajeitou no sofá, tocou o queixo de Yuri levemente com o indicador forçando-o a olhá-lo nos olhos negros perspicazes e enevoados e disse, a voz um tanto rouca: 

 

"Você vai brincar comigo a noite inteira e depois me dispensar como se eu fosse nada?"

 

Yuri respirou fundo, projetando o peito de forma não intencional para se aproximar do outro, mordendo o lábio inferior de nervoso. Aquela sinceridade toda era atraente e sensual demais. Assim como a proximidade física e a sedução lenta que Altin usava consigo. 

 

"Isso depende mais de você do que de mim." O louro respondeu, lentamente cedendo e mais que tudo, ansiando por aquele beijo. 

 

Os narizes se tocaram e Yuri fechou os olhos, pronto para tocar aqueles lábios com os seus... A campainha fez os dois suspirarem e se afastarem, frustrados. O bailarino até poderia roubar aquele beijo de vez, mesmo com clima desfeito, mas não tinha pressa. Aprendera com Otabek a importância de fazer as coisas do jeito e no momento certo.

 

"O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?" Yuri perguntou quando viu Otabek se levantar, mexendo no bolso do casaco para pegar a carteira. 

 

"A pizza chegou e eu..." O fotógrafo disse, confuso.

 

Sentiu o outro pegar no seu braço e o olhou. O russo estava sério quando lhe disse com bastante assertividade:

 

"Não. Não faça isso."

 

"Mas..."

 

"Não, porra!" Plisetsky afirmou, quase que com dureza, enquanto se levantava, fazia o fotógrafo sentar e o cercava contra o sofá, ficando bem próximo. "Eu te convidei, você está na minha casa e vai jantar comigo. Eu pago. E não insista. Não seja um puta babaca, Otabek Altin. Ou eu te expulso da minha casa e como as duas pizzas com a Tepa."

 

Otabek se sentiu intimidado, mas excitado por aquele lado mandão de Yuri. Verdade fosse dita, se fosse possível, sentaria o bailarino em seu colo e o encheria de beijos e prazer até que a pose mandona fosse embora, substituída por expressões faciais de prazer e gemidos. A campainha tocou de novo e com um pouco mais de insistência. 

 

"Já vai." Yuri respondeu, tentando ser paciente com o pobre entregador que nada tinha a ver com o jogo de sedução que ocorria entre o loiro e o moreno.

 

"Você está só de cueca, Yura." O fotógrafo respondeu baixinho, parecendo chateado. Estava com ciúmes, na verdade, mas nunca assumiria em voz alta.

 

"Logo você pra me dar essa lição de moral, Beka?" O rapaz riu, divertido, ainda incapaz de esquecer quando aquele homem abriu a porta para si quando foi visitá-lo a trabalho. "Aguenta aí. Vou pegar nossa pizza antes que o cara vá embora. Aproveita e vai ficando a vontade. Você ainda tá de sapato, por exemplo."

 

Otabek tirou o coturno preto que usava e as meias. Tirou também a jaqueta de couro e se perguntou se estava a vontade o suficiente na concepção daquele lourinho que desfilava na sua frente com uma boxer e uma regata, ambas negras, moldando seu corpo. O dançarino colocou as pizzas na mesa de centro que ficava na frente do sofá simples, mas confortável, e depois trouxe o refrigerante e uma cerveja:

 

"Eu poderia trazer uma pra você, mas você me disse que não bebe quando dirige." O rapaz disse, abrindo a garrafa de cerveja e bebendo um gole da boca. "Você está confortável o suficiente? Ainda tem uma blusa por baixo dessa que eu sei."

 

Otabek olhou para Yuri com interesse, perguntando-se como ele sabia daquilo. O dono da casa se aproximou e começou a tocar a costura do decote da regata por cima da blusa, indicando que ela estava visível, mas seus olhos estavam fixos nas íris cor-de-café do fotógrafo. Altin fez menção de tirar a blusa e Yuri recolheu o dedo, dando um outro gole em sua bebida. 

 

Yuri não aguentava mais aquele suspense. Estava quase ele mesmo indo tirar aquela blusa maldita. E se ele fosse fazer isso, tiraria também a regata, mesmo que estivesse fazendo um frio considerável. Deu mais um gole na cerveja, tentando controlar seus instintos. Talvez não fosse boa ideia beber cada vez que aquele homem o tentasse. Por fim, aquele homem finalmente tirou a blusa de manga, revelando uma regata branca fina. Aquilo fez Yuri lamber os lábios secos de forma lenta, mas ávida. 

 

"Como você consegue isso?" O garoto perguntou, apreciando sem qualquer timidez os braços musculosos, ombros largos, a cintura estreita e o abdômen forte do mais velho. 

 

"Exercício e dieta rigorosa." Otabek respondeu, simplesmente, tomando a liberdade de pegar um pedaço de pizza e devorar sem cerimônias, fazendo o louro levantar a sobrancelha em desconfiança. "Eu só quebro a dieta quando estou com você, mas sou obrigado a compensar no dia seguinte." 

 

Yuri lembrou do dia que jantaram juntos pela primeira vez. O prato de Altin era definitivamente saudável e balanceado. Definitivamente não existia mágica ou milagre para ter aquele corpo de Adonis. 

 

"Mas a genética ajuda, se é isso que você está se perguntando. Tome. Coma você também." O fotógrafo ofereceu um pedaço de pizza. 

 

O dançarino comeu da mão do outro, que sorriu. Ambos eram jogadores e estavam confortáveis com isso. E eram pacientes. Otabek comeu um pedaço daquela mesma fatia e tomou a cerveja de Yuri, dando um gole enquanto encarava o anfitrião. Esperava que assim tivesse dito que gostaria de ficar a noite inteira. Eles trocavam olhares intensos, como se só aquilo fosse o suficiente para que um seduzisse ao outro. Quem não resistisse primeiro, perdia. Mas os dois ganhariam com a derrota de alguém. Yuri tomou a cerveja de volta e bebeu um gole dela.

 

"Vou pegar uma cerveja para você." O mais novo disse, levantando e pegando o refrigerante. "Espero que o senhor rato de academia coma toda essa pizza tamanho gigante. Ela não vai se comer sozinha."

 

Altin sorriu de canto, comendo o resto que tinha na mão, pegando outra fatia e se recostando no sofá. Ele continuava lindo, verdade fosse dita, mas toda aquela aura sexual foi substituída por algo mais simples e amigável, seguido de uma piscada discreta. 

 

Mensagens cruzadas confundindo o russo, que seguiu para a cozinha e pegou duas cervejas bem geladas. Aquele homem o confundia como nenhum outro parceiro antes conseguira. Uma hora queria transar loucamente com ele, depois queria apenas sentar no seu colo, roubar uns beijos e provoca-lo. Ainda no seu colo, queria conversar, conhece-lo mais e receber carinho para depois querer transar com ele novamente e dormir de conchinha. Queria fazê-lo ficar. Rezou silenciosamente para que o Universo atendesse seu pedido da melhor forma possível e se deixou levar.

 

Otabek viu Yuri voltar da cozinha com duas cervejas e esperava que o bailarino entendesse o recado: estava ficando para a noite. Ao mesmo tempo, a mudança de postura do outro era interessante. Ele lhe sorria e sentou perto de si no sofá com as pernas encolhidas, ainda respeitando seu espaço, mas estando confortavelmente próximo. Aceitou a cerveja que o outro lhe oferecia e brindou silenciosamente com ele àquela noite. O anfitrião pegou um pedaço de pizza e ambos comeram em silêncio confortável. Era como se fossem amigos antes de mais nada.

 

"Quer dizer que Otabek Altin também dança..." Yuri disse, puxando assunto.

 

O cazaque riu, divertido. Algum dia aquele assunto teria que vir a tona.

 

"Não como você, mas não faço feio. Meus pais queriam que eu fosse atlético, mas eu realmente não gostava de esportes coletivos."

 

"Era ruim neles?" O loiro perguntou, curioso.

 

"Não exatamente. Mas tem que ter paciência e força de vontade para interagir com os outros jogadores. Ou eu jogava direito ou eu era legal com os caras. Não tinha força e paciência para os dois ao mesmo tempo." O moreno respondeu, divertido.

 

"Então Otabek Altin é um antissocial."

 

"Não exatamente. Eu apenas seleciono bem com quem vale a pena gastar energia." Otabek respondeu, dando o que ele esperava que fosse um olhar significativo para o outro, aprovando o fato de que o russo teve a decência de corar. "O que mais você faz além de dançar?"

 

"Não muito." Yuri respondeu, dando de ombros. "Eu chego cedo no conservatório e passo dia todo ou dançando ou dando aula. Tenho uma turma de balé para meninos com 15 pirralhos que me enlouquecem, mas que eu amo, uma turma mista avançada para trabalhar em duplas que compartilho com Mila, aquela ruiva daquele dia, lembra dela? E tenho duas turmas de dança contemporânea, sendo uma infantil. E uma turma de ballet adulto para iniciantes no sábado. O tempo livre eu fico tendo aulas, porque tenho passe livre para isso. A noite são os ensaios da companhia."

 

"E suas folgas?" Altin questionou, curioso, ainda imaginando como seria Yuri dando aulas para crianças, sorrindo enternecidamente com a perspectiva.

 

"Serviam para manter a casa limpa, afazeres doméstico em dia e o corpo inteiro e descansado até umas 4 semanas atrás." Yuri respondeu, olhando para Otabek com certa ironia amigável.

 

Ambos sabiam que aquele fotógrafo tinha sequestrado suas folgas, substituindo por mais trabalho. 

 

"Mas ainda consigo dar conta dos meus afazeres com tempo limitado. Tepa que não gostou muito da mudança. Ela não gosta que eu a toque em excesso, mas gosta de ficar na minha presença." O loiro complementou, notando que metade das pizzas já tinha ido embora, assim como seus segredos. 

 

Gostava de falar com ele e não se importava de contar coisas simples e triviais como essa. Qualquer outra pessoa o faria se sentir exposta por tais perguntas, mas ele o deixava confortável e parecia interessado em tudo que ele dizia. Se revelava suas coisas, podia ter compensação.

 

"Eu fiz ballet quando era pequeno." Altin retornou, retribuindo as informações que ganhara com algo curioso embora pouco útil. "Não deu muito certo, digamos assim."

 

"Tá falando sério?" Yuri olhou para o fotógrafo com curiosidade chocada. "Por que não deu certo?"

 

Otabek deu um bom gole na cerveja antes de revelar mais sobre aquilo que tinha dito por impulso.

 

"Minha professoa dizia: 'Você tem que ser um cisne delicado e forte, Altin. UM CISNE! Agora mesmo você mais parece um pato.'" O moreno contou, alterando ligeiramente a voz para um tom debochado ao citar as palavras da professora. "Na terceira vez que ela me chamou de pato, eu fui embora."

 

"Isso durou quanto tempo?" O loiro questionou, curioso.

 

"Uma semana e meia." Ele respondeu depois de engolir um pedaço de pizza. "Durou bastante até."

 

Yuri suspirou. Conhecia esse tipo de professor. Pegou uns tantos deles no meio do caminho de ser quem ele era hoje. Olhou de cima abaixo aquele homem com olhar investigativo. Boas pernas, braços musculosos, abdômen forte... Lembrava bem quando ele lhe carregara com segurança e graça naquela noite em que dançaram juntos. Imaginou aquele homem dançando e dando saltos incríveis com aquele olhar firme e sedutor. O professor correto e ele teria sido um belo _danseur_ _noble_ , fazendo qualquer bailarina se sentir uma verdadeira rainha, sendo ele mesmo o rei do palco. 

 

Repreendeu mentalmente o professor que o moreno teve e reafirmou mentalmente o compromisso de não ser assim. Não que ele fosse exatamente brando ou pouco exigente com seus alunos, mas havia outras formas de ser rígido sem ser um babaca.

 

"Uma pena que você não teve um professor decente em seu caminho." Yuri comentou casualmente. "Teria dado um belo bailarino."

 

Otabek corou. Não sabia se era flerte do outro ou se falava a sério. Mas era legal que alguém confiável e bom de dança acreditasse que ele não seria um pato dançando.

 

"Imagino que sim." O moreno respondeu, tentando mudar de assunto.

 

"Falo sério. Com pernas dessas..." Yuri disse, batendo na coxa musculosa direita do rapaz. "...e um professor correto, você teria feito um belo estrago. Como já disse, não é mau dançarino."

 

"E esse professor seria você, por acaso?" Otabek perguntou, ajeitando-se no assento enquanto apreciava a mão de Yuri em sua coxa. Era um flerte, ele sabia, mas não conseguia evitar.

 

"Talvez. Eu me esforço muito para que meus quinze garotos façam o melhor e superem suas limitações. Sempre tem um idiota pra dizer pra eles que ballet é coisa de menina e que eles são viadinhos por, na verdade, saberem o que fazer com uma sapatilha. Eu mesmo já enfiei muito murro na cara de moleque nojento quando era criança porque eles perguntavam se eu usava tutu pra dançar. Hoje em dia eu os ensino a lidar melhor com isso, até porque a última coisa que eu quero é que mães tirem seus filhos das aulas que eles amam por causa de outras pessoas que realmente não sabem apreciar o que vale a pena." Yuri falou, sério. 

 

Automaticamente o loirinho se repreendeu. Lá estava ele falando de trabalho com Otabek. Talvez eles fossem mais parecidos do que o russo gostaria de admitir. Mas eram seus meninos, sua turma mais preciosa. Não tinha idade e nem cabeça para ter filhos, mas cada um daqueles quinze pirralhos melequentos eram importantes como irmãos mais novos, ou como versões menores de si, mas que tinham um mínimo de juízo para não enfiar a mão na cara de ninguém como ele mesmo fez várias vezes. Odiava ser sentimental, mas os amava com tudo que era possível dentro de si.

 

Otabek bebeu um gole de cerveja e sorriu. Gostava de ouvi-lo falar sobre absolutamente tudo, mas era a primeira vez que o bailarino falava do seu trabalho. E ele o fazia de forma tão apaixonada que o fotógrafo quis saber mais. E odiou quando ele parou. Gostava daquele lado dele. Era mais um dos lados que ele tanto apreciava. Tocou a mão alva que ainda estava em cima da sua coxa e lhe disse, sorrindo com mansidão:

 

"Aposto que se você fosse meu professor naquela época, eu nunca teria largado o ballet, mesmo que eu fosse um pato dançando." 

 

Yuri sorriu, tímido. Limpou os dedos sujos de pizza em um lencinho e ajeitou o cabelo solto atrás da orelha, ciente de que estava corado. Sabia que mesmo que aquilo fosse flerte, também podia sentir a sinceridade nas palavras dele. 

 

"Palavra de honra, na minha mão você seria o cisne mais bonito do conservatório." Yuri respondeu, tomando o último gole de cerveja da garrafa.

 

"Aposto que sim." O fotógrafo respondeu.

 

Se Altin seguisse sua vontade ao pé da letra, daria um beijo amoroso em Plisetsky. Daqueles que ainda estava cedo demais para dar porque confundiria tudo que eles tinham e ainda não tinham. Ao invés disso, conformou-se em pegar a mão do rapaz e beijar sua palma com carinho, olhando-o nos olhos. Yuri sentiu o coração pulsar loucamente no peito e seu corpo se aquecer. Podia estar louco, mas aquele ato lhe parecia amor puro, junto com aquele olhar tão carinhoso e sincero. Não estava acostumado com isso e nem sabia o que fazer, mas permitiu-se olhá-lo de volta com a mesma energia e acariciar aquele rosto com seus dedos. 

 

Confuso e com a boca seca, buscou mais cerveja, apenas para descobrir que o conteúdo tinha acabado. O moreno lhe ofereceu a cerveja pela metade sem desfazer o contato e o olhar. Yuri bebeu tudo sem respirar e disse:

 

"Quer mais uma?"

 

Otabek acenou positivamente e soltou a mão do bailarino. Sabia que ambos precisavam de tempo para absorver o que tinha acabado de acontecer ali, Yuri talvez mais que ele. Sabia que não era imune ao rapaz, mas ele mesmo também ficava confuso ao descobrir que seus sentimentos eram um pouco mais complexos do que ele achava a princípio. Não o amava como seus pais se amavam, mas reconhecia que havia uma centelha ali que era mais profunda do que meramente atração sexual e que parecia ser mútuo. Viu o bailarino ir para a cozinha e esperou. Ele voltou, mais confiante do que antes, recuperado.

 

"Já que estamos falando de trabalho, podemos falar do seu agora. Você cumpriu seu prazo aquele dia?"

 

Otabek bebeu um pequeno gole da cerveja que Yuri lhe deu já aberta. 

 

"Digamos que sim. Eu entreguei pela manhã depois de passar a madrugada lutando. Meu trabalho do dia anterior foi tanto um incentivo quanto uma distração, já que lembrar dele não me deixava focar. Mas consegui, eles gostaram do resultado e me deram o emprego."

 

Yuri corou. Lembrou que na noite anterior, Otabek o fotografou, eles dançaram juntos e se beijaram ao som de Serenade for Two. Ao menos ele assumia que tinha ficado tão abalado quanto ele, o que era uma pequena vitória diante da capacidade do outro ser obtuso.

 

"E o que você fez para eles ficarem tão felizes com o resultado?" Yuri perguntou, curioso. 

 

"Mostrei algumas das viagens que já fiz, algumas fotos que bati e relatei algumas experiências que tive por escrito de forma não jornalística. A revista Playboy vai me patrocinar para que eu viaje o mundo e o mostre para os leitores através das minhas lentes e do meu ponto de vista." Altin respondeu como se não fosse grande coisa. "Eles querem que eu visite lugares diferentes e exóticos. E as vezes extremos também."

 

Aquela informação deveria deixar Yuri feliz por Otabek, mas ele ficou mais aflito. O fotógrafo estava indo embora e aquilo partiu seu coração. 

 

"Você vai voltar para zonas de guerra?" Perguntou o russo, nervoso e temeroso. 

 

Otabek balançou a cabeça, muito feliz de poder dar aquela notícia. 

 

"Eu estou de férias dessa parte do fotojornalismo por tempo indeterminado. Mudei-me para cá em caráter permanente, Yuri. Aquele apartamento que você viu naquele dia é meu lar e onde eu pretendo fixar raízes por um longo período, se não para sempre."

 

O fotógrafo analisou o peso de suas palavras. Estava plenamente contente com o rumo que deu para sua vida e por poder contar aquilo para Yuri, que era alguém que tinha raízes ali, além de ser alguém de quem queria ficar por perto. Deu um gole na cerveja, deixou-a em cima da mesa, deitando a cabeça no encosto do sofá e olhando para o teto. 

 

"Durante anos da minha vida, eu nunca achei que fosse querer parar em algum lugar. Foram anos em Almaty e eu amo aquela cidade, mas viver só em um lugar por anos é enlouquecedor para mim." Otabek em partes refletia em voz alta, em partes se explicava para o bailarino. "Depois disso, foram quase seis anos viajando sem parar. A situação nem sempre era a das mais confortáveis, mas era emocionante. Eu me pergunto quando deixou de ser, sabe?"

 

Yuri tentava absorver tudo aquilo e achar sua posição naquela vida agitada e incerta que Otabek tinha. Perguntava-se sinceramente se tinha espaço para ele nela, mas se viu determinado a cavar seu lugar ali. 

 

"Eu não sei o que me faz ficar aqui exatamente. Pode ser algo que eu não apreenda com certeza por agora, mas mesmo indo viajar pelo mundo, sei que tenho um local para voltar e isso me deixa feliz." Altin disse, olhando para Yuri de forma profunda e significativa. 

 

"Você pode ir." O russo disse, de forma séria.

 

Otabek prendeu a respiração, com medo de estar sendo dispensado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olar, como vai essa força? 
> 
> Vamos aos fatos: eu não consigo enganar ninguém. Ao que parece, tá cheia de mãe Dinah do Yaoi/Xeroque Romes pra saber que a carona ia ser aceita mesmo que o Yuri tivesse negado todos os convites anteriores. Eu desisto. Nada mais pode surpreender vocês, na moral. laksjdlakjdsakl
> 
> As músicas usadas no capítulo são "Winning a Battle, Losing the War" e "Leaning Against the Wall" do Kings of Convenience. 
> 
> Boatos de que a minha vida anda mais cítrica, se é que vocês me entendem. Boatos também de que eu me enganei na contagem dos capítulos. Estou correndo com o 9 e ainda nem escrevi metade do que gostaria. Talvez Closer não acabe no capítulo 11 como eu esperava, porque eu sou mais prolixa e psicopata com detalhes do que eu gostaria. Se isso é bom ou ruim tá na mão de vocês. hahahaah
> 
> Gratidão pelos favoritos. Sigo quebrando recordes pessoais e nunca antes na história deste país fui tão lida e apreciada. Faz todo meu esforço valer a pena. E gratidão à @NandaStanix, porque se eu não tivesse tirado ela em um amigo oculto, eu jamais teria escrito Closer e o projeto OtaYuri que vem depois de Closer.  
> Gratidão pelos comentários. A reação de vocês me deixa feliz, assim como as opiniões. Embora eu queira melhorar nisso, interagir com os leitores me deixa super feliz e me faz sentir valorizada.  
> Gratidão também pelos leitores fantasmas. Pelo número de visualizações que eu ando tendo, só posso supor que haja almas penadas por aqui, então fico feliz que estejam por aqui também. :D
> 
> Como sempre, a caixa de comentários é serventia da casa. Gritos, conversa fiada, elogios, críticas e o que o seu coração mandar serão bem-vindos.
> 
> E se você chegou até aqui, gratidão. Vocês tornam tudo isso mais prazeroso do que antigamente, quando eu era uma escritora solitária. 
> 
> É isso. Boa semana a todos, #PAZ e até a próxima. o/
> 
> Ps: A nota é referente ao Spirits, então se algumas coisas não fizerem sentido, como os comentários, relevem. ^_^


	8. 8 - Se você ficar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu ia postar amanhã, mas hoje se provou dia internacional de OtaYuri com o preview de Welcome to the Madness. Tô tão surtada que isso trouxe algumas alterações em Closer, mas nada de grave. xD
> 
> No mais, senhoras e senhores, tirem as crianças da sala. *aquela carinha*
> 
> Espero que se divirtam e apreciem a leitura, porque, mesmo nervosa e com vergonha, eu adorei escrever este capítulo. hahahaha

"Você pode ir." O russo disse, de forma séria.

 

Otabek prendeu a respiração, com medo de estar sendo dispensado.

 

 "Mas quando você voltar, eu vou estar aqui, te esperando." O russo completou a frase de forma carinhosa, sorrindo com leveza.

 

Os corações de ambos batiam forte com aquela declaração. Com aquilo, Yuri definia para si e para outro sua posição em relação a Otabek. Gostava de assumir que gostaria de ficar com ele e aprofundar laços que até então ele nem tinha se tocado de que os tinha. O moreno, por sua vez, estendeu o braço e brincou com uma mecha ao lado do rosto do rapaz, prendendo-a atrás da orelha e acariciando a bochecha do outro. Sorrindo, o cazaque disse de forma calorosa, grave e baixa:

 

" _Você_ torna a perspectiva de voltar para casa mais interessante." 

 

O coração de Yuri doeu de alegria com aquilo, entendendo o que aquilo significava, embora sua razão falhasse ao botar em palavras. Mas Otabek queria voltar para casa e seria maravilhoso estar nela quando isso acontecesse. 

 

Sentiu sua nuca ser acariciada e puxada para perto, notando que o olhar daquelas íris cor-de-café variavam entre seus olhos e seus lábios. Sabia no que aquilo daria e ansiava por mais que tudo por aquele contato. Quando os lábios se tocaram, o loiro fechou os olhos e se deixou levar. 

 

Otabek o beijava com paixão, mesmo que a posição não fosse a mais confortável. Yuri começou a se mover sem quebrar o beijo, facilitando a vida dos dois ao sentar no colo do moreno, com uma perna de cada lado e as mãos no peito forte. O carinho era delicado e sensível, mas a temperatura do beijo mudou quando sentiu as mãos grandes e pouco macias de Altin acariciarem levemente sua lombar por baixo da blusa que usava, fazendo-o gemer baixinho e lhe provocando arrepios. Verdade fosse dita, Otabek Altin era adepto da sedução lenta e Yuri não tinha toda essa paciência. Estava seduzido já, quase enlouquecendo de desejo. O que mais o cazaque queria dele?

 

Frustrado, Yuri interrompeu o beijo, tentando olhar para o moreno. Otabek não se afetou pela atitude, olhando para o bailarino de forma intensa antes de fechar os olhos e beijar o pescoço branco e, por enquanto, sem marcas do russo. O mais novo gemeu baixinho de prazer e surpresa com o ataque, tendo arrepios ao sentir aquelas mãos acariciarem seu tronco debaixo para cima, tirando a regata negra no processo e a arremessando para longe. Em sua opinião, Altin podia até ser lento, mas era intenso e mesmo que ele desafiasse sua paciência, esperar valia a pena. O braço forte do homem o trazia para perto, colando os troncos e a boca atacava, sem cuidado ou delicadeza, seu pescoço, a mão sobressalente lhe puxava levemente o cabelo, fazendo Plisetsky gemer de prazer enquanto cravava as unhas em seus ombros. 

 

Como forma de vingança, Yuri mexeu o quadril insinuantemente, sentindo o membro abaixo de si reagir em excitação e a voz grave e agora arrastada do outro grunhindo: 

 

"Yura..."

 

Mesmo com as camadas de tecido que os cobriam, Otabek ainda achava delicioso ter Yuri rebolando no seu colo. Sua memória evocou lembranças de Intoxicated e de como quase ficou fora de si. Se queria fazer o bailarino ficar, assustá-lo não era uma boa ideia e ele tinha que manter o controle para que isso acontecesse. Respirou fundo, recobrando a sanidade, e deixou que as mãos descessem por aquelas costas, acariciando suavemente a lombar sensível do louro e alcançando suas nádegas, massageando-as por baixo da boxer. 

 

Yuri gemeu ao pé do ouvido de Altin, abraçando-o e se deixando levar pela carícia, sendo pego de surpresa pelo que ouviu: 

 

"Deixa eu te dar prazer, Yura." Otabek pediu, a voz não saindo mais alta que um gemido grave e cheio de desejo. "Do que você gosta?"

 

O bailarino perdeu a noção da realidade quando ouviu aquelas palavras, juntamente com o jeito que ele apertava suas nádegas, estimulando indiretamente seu ponto mais íntimo daquela área. Aquele homem sabia o que fazer consigo e parecia estar determinado a dominá-lo durante o sexo. Yuri não era o tipo de se deixar dominar completamente com facilidade, mas um pedido vindo de um homem como Otabek não era fácil de recusar. Resolveu ceder, mas se as coisas saíssem do controle, saberia retomá-lo. Por enquanto, bastava dar o que o outro queria para obter o que desejava. 

 

"Gosto de você, dos seus beijos e da minha cama." Otabek ouviu, olhando os olhos azul-esverdeados febris e cheios de expectativas do russo. 

 

Os lábios de ambos se tocaram e se afastaram, em partes como se testassem terreno, em partes, como se estivessem se provocando, mas quando a língua cazaque acariciou levemente a boca russa, o beijo se aprofundou de forma voraz, esfomeada. Yuri sentiu Otabek se mexer, notando-o que ele se levantava. Por instinto, agarrou-se a ele, entrelaçando suas pernas nas costas do outro, e foi içado como se fosse uma pluma. Encerrou o beijo e perguntou com malícia, olhando nos olhos negros que mais pareciam carvões em brasa:

 

"Por que você é tão exibido sobre sua força, Beka?"

 

Quando o moreno não respondeu, concentrado em procurar a cama citada, e o bailarino tentou novamente:

 

"Beka, você está tentando me impressionar?"

 

O fotógrafo apenas exibiu um sorriso que o russo considerou confiante e pouco modesto quando respondeu:

 

"Funciona?"

 

"Precisa de bem mais para impressionar um bailarino do que apenas carregá-lo por aí." O loiro respondeu, provocador. 

 

Mas a verdade é que Yuri estava impressionado. Verdade fosse dita, não é porque ele era um bailarino leve que o carregassem por aí sem reclamar, então a força tanto física quanto de vontade do cazaque eram impressionantes e sedutoras. 

 

Logo notou que estava com as costas deitadas na sua cama de solteiro extra larga, um dos poucos luxos de seu modesto apartamento, enquanto o moreno ficava de pé e tirava sua regata sem qualquer mistério ou provocação. No entanto, toda aquela decisão e a visão do corpo firme, de músculos nos lugares certos e força aparente do cazaque foram ao suficiente para fazer o bailarino suspirar. A mesma determinação também estava no olhar do fotógrafo, enquanto ele desafivelava o cinto, desabotoava e abria o zíper da calça jeans, tirando-a sem desviar os olhos de Yuri, que, por sua vez, não sabia para onde olhar. Em sua confusão, foi pego de surpresa quando Otabek começou a lhe remover a boxer negra. 

 

Queria dizer que não estava tímido por estar nu perante aquele homem, mas parte de si estava, já que Altin o olhava com tanta excitação e admiração. Mas também era atrevido e foi com esse incentivo que ele olhou para o fotógrafo com desejo e, apontando para a cueca, demandou:

 

"Tira."

 

"Vem tirar." Otabek retrucou com um sorriso de canto, cruzando os braços, deixando os bíceps em evidência. 

 

Yuri se ajoelhou no colchão e se aproximou, arrepiado com o desafio que recebia. Deslizou as mãos pelas laterais daquele corpo, removendo a boxer azul escura no processo, olhando nos olhos do cazaque. Não teve tempo de se sentir tentado a acariciar intimamente o membro do outro com sua boca, pois esta foi tomada de assalto por um beijo faminto que lhe tirou o ar. O loiro recuou, ainda de joelhos, e abaixou, enquanto sentia seus braços serem guiados em direção do colchão. 

 

Quando Altin trocou seus lábios pelo pescoço, o russo abriu os olhos e entendeu o que acontecia: estava de quatro em sua cama, de frente para a dupla de espelhos que costumava usar para se trocar. Queria entender mais, mas sua razão se foi quando o beijo foi substituído pela ponta macia e úmida da língua do cazaque, que passou a fazer-lhe movimentos circulares na lateral do pescoço e depois partiu para a nuca, enquanto seus cabelos eram afastados com cuidado. Aquelas sensações todas causavam arrepios em Yuri e ele tremia levemente, respirando de forma lenta e pesada. 

 

Otabek passeava com a ponta da língua na nuca de Yuri e achou um ponto fraco perto da coluna que ele massageou em movimentos circulares, fazendo o loirinho ofegar de prazer. Estava curioso para saber se ele era do tipo reservado com os gemidos ou se ficava barulhento conforme ia se soltando. Tomando o cuidado de não desfazer o contato, o cazaque avançou para as primeiras vértebras da espinha dorsal do russo. 

 

O bailarino soltou um gemido sôfrego por sentir a língua de Otabek começar a explorar sua coluna e suspirou quando sentiu a respiração do cazaque contra a trilha de saliva que a língua tinha deixado. Suas mãos cederam, incapazes de segurar o corpo, e Yuri se apoiou nos antebraços, mantendo as nádegas bem empinadas como imaginou que fosse desejo de Altin. Seu corpo tremia de excitação e expectativa. Sabia onde aquele homem iria chegar com aquilo e, sendo sincero, desejava o resultado mais que tudo. 

 

Otabek adorou ouvir um grunhido de protesto quando sua língua subiu novamente pela vértebras de Yuri. Ambos queriam a mesma coisa e era hora de dar ao seu menino o que ele merecia.

 

O bailarino adorava sentir aquela carne macia e úmida explorar sua pele e estremeceu audivelmente quando Altin brincou com seu cóccix, rodeando-o. Ambos sabiam que o loirinho era sensível naquela área e o moreno parecia adorar explorar todas as possibilidades de provocação da sensibilidade de seu corpo, tornando aquele momento o mais íntimo que já compartilhara com um amante. E queria mais daquele homem, da sua paciência, da sua habilidade e sua capacidade de provocá-lo até fazê-lo pedir por mais. 

 

"Beka..." Yuri gemeu manhosamente. "Ma-ais..."

 

Otabek sorriu levemente. Adorava os gemidos baixos e constantes de Yuri lhe orientando a fazer mais e melhor pelo bailarino. Sem deixar de tocar o loirinho com a língua, Altin se posicionou por trás do outro e se preparou para o que os dois mais ansiavam.

 

Yuri suspirou pesadamente quando sentiu a língua de Otabek baixar, o rosto se mexendo levemente, abrindo espaço entre suas nádegas até chegar em seu ponto mais íntimo. A expectativa estava quase acabando com ele, e toque molhado em seu ponto sensível combinado com lambidas para cima e para baixo tornaram sua respiração ainda mais ofegante. Quando sentiu as mãos grandes e fortes lhe massagearem as nádegas, abrindo-as oferecendo mais espaço para o moreno explorar aquela área cheia de terminações nervosas com a língua em movimentos circulares, Yuri apertou os lençóis com força e engasgou um gemido com o apelido de Otabek. O prazer cresceu rapidamente, quase arrebatando o russo, que resistia para não se entregar de forma tão abandonada. Lutando por isso, abriu os olhos e a visão que teve quase foi sua derrota fatal. 

 

"Beka..." Yuri gemeu ao ver o rosto do cazaque entre suas nádegas e os olhos negros do outro em como que queimando em chamas brandas e constantes. 

 

Reconhecia aquele olhar. Os olhos de carvão ardiam em tons de tesão, posse e carinho, exatamente como em Intoxicated, mas agora ele podia botar em prática suas vontades, do seu jeito lento, sedutor e confiante. Yuri constatou que amava aquela tortura enquanto observava vagamente o cenário pelo espelho. 

 

A meia-luz do quarto era fornecida pela lua cheia que entrava pela sua janela, pintando aquele ambiente em tons azulados. Os cabelos soltos, revoltos, sua expressão de prazer e abandono, estando completamente a mercê daquele homem e quase implorando por mais, de quatro, com a coluna curvada e a bunda empinada... Otabek o pôs naquela posição e compôs aquela visão. Ele conseguia pensar na estética até quando outras pessoas não achavam necessário e Yuri amava aquilo, achando-se lindo e sensual enquanto estava entregue. Queria ser filmado e fotografado, mas não queria que Otabek parasse, especialmente agora que ele começou a explorar seu períneo com habilidade, passando, por vezes, a língua em seus testículos. Olhou-se uma última vez, sorrindo de prazer e satisfação sexual crua. Guardaria aquela imagem na memória apenas, com o privilégio de levar, também, as sensações que foto nenhuma lhe daria. 

 

Otabek notou que as pernas de Yuri cediam pelo prazer e passou braços por baixo das nádegas do bailarino, carregando-o e tendo acesso irrestrito aos testículos tão sensíveis do garoto. Era com prazer que ele ouvia os gemidos, ofegos, seu nome e palavras em russo ou qualquer idioma incoerente enquanto chupava e lambia um por um ou, as vezes, os dois juntos, e também experimentado acariciá-los com a língua enquanto os chupava. Sentia que o bailarino estava querendo chegar ao ápice, mas ainda não era hora. 

 

Com uma última chupada que lhe causou convulsão e um suspiro engasgado, Yuri sentiu Otabek parar e estranhou. Parte de si protestou, mas acabou apreciando ser deitado de costas para a cama, descansando sua coluna já tão judiada. Viu que o moreno olhava ao redor do seu quarto, procurando algo e disse:

 

"Segunda gaveta do criado-mudo esquerdo."

 

O russo adorou ver Otabek morder de levinho o lábio inferior com malícia e sorriu fracamente em resposta. Esperava que com isso ambos estivessem em sintonia para o que vinha a seguir. Viu o cazaque jogar ao seu lado o lubrificante e as camisinhas e sorriu satisfeito com a aprovação do outro. Quando o fotógrafo abriu a embalagem de lubrificante, Yuri se permitiu fechar os olhos e apreciar as sensações íntimas de penetração que viriam... 

 

Mas os arregalou novamente em surpresa ao sentir a boca úmida e quente do moreno lhe tomar o membro, enquanto um dedo lubrificado circulava sua entrada, penetrando-o lentamente. Ainda não era o que queria, mas mesmo assim era bom, muito bom. Sentir o prazer sendo construído de novo, de forma paciente e habilidosa, era algo que só o cazaque fazia pelo bailarino.

 

Otabek gostou de sentir a mão russa agarrar-lhe os cabelos e tentar ditar o ritmo de sua ação e falhando miseravelmente quando sentiu o segundo dedo ser inserido em si. O cazaque fazia movimentos lentos de vai-e-vem com sua boca, alternando as sugadas entre leves e moderadas, e carinhos com a língua enquanto apreciava os barulhos baixos e extremamente eróticos do bailarino que expressavam o seu prazer e excitavam o moreno, enquanto os dedos deste procuravam aquela ponto especial que...

 

Yuri gemeu mais alto que o normal e arqueou o peito quando Altin achou sua próstata e a estimulou de um jeito diferente do habitual, mas que ele descobriu que adorava. Tentava inutilmente lutar para não se perder tão rápido no prazer que o outro lhe dava, então pediria por mais enquanto aguentasse:

 

"Beka... Mais um-OH! Huuuum..."

 

Otabek quase perdeu sua razão quando ouviu o pedido do parceiro, sua voz engasgando de prazer quando estimulou ainda mais sua área interna sensível e o gemido longo, intenso e delicioso que ele soltou. Yuri não aguentaria muito mais que aquilo e, se para gozar ele precisava de mais, Altin lhe daria mais. Começou a trabalhar com mais consistência, estimulando Yuri com os dedos em sua entrada, a boca e a língua focadas na glande do rapaz, enquanto a outra mão acariciava o comprimento do membro, já se preparando para quando o outro não fosse mais capaz de se segurar.

 

Yuri se perdeu em tantos estímulos eróticos que Otabek lhe proporcionava. Não conseguia mais ser coerente com nada e nem raciocinar o que sentia. Apenas sentia o corpo tremer instintivamente de prazer puro, a respiração acelerar e os pequenos espasmos que se tornaram uma crescente até os músculos do seu corpo todo se contraírem e o orgasmo chegar, relaxando-o por completo. 

 

Altin sentiu Yuri se derramar em sua boca e lidou com aquilo da melhor forma possível, usando a mão para estimular o menino a lhe dar tudo que tinha em si até que não sobrasse mais nada. Embora não fosse sua opção preferida, engoliu tudo, pois era a forma mais prática de lidar com a situação. Apesar dos pesares, o gosto do garoto não era tão ruim assim, sendo mais suave do que estava acostumado. Sabendo que o loiro estava sensível, limpou-lhe as intimidades com cuidado  e deitou-se ao seu lado, acarinhando seus cabelos e seu rosto, dando-o todo o tempo necessário para que ele se refizesse do prazer intenso. 

 

Se Yuri fosse honesto, confessaria que adorara o sexo com o cazaque e o orgasmo fora um dos melhores que já teve com um parceiro, mas ainda assim estava frustrado. Queria o moreno dentro de si e mais ainda, queria que Otabek também gozasse. Com a respiração mais estável, o garoto mexeu o braço, enquanto tateava aquele corpo, tocando a ereção do mais velho e se frustrando mais ainda. Não o queria se aliviando sozinho de novo, ainda mais depois de ter dedicado tanto para si. 

 

"Me beija, Beka..." Yuri pediu, sendo prontamente atendido. 

 

Buscou forças para abraçar o cazaque e fazê-lo ficar por cima de si, enquanto o beijava com paixão, tentando aplacar o próprio gosto da boca do outro. O clima sensual estava voltando aos poucos, embora de forma mais delicada, e Yuri não acreditava que estava começando a ficar excitado de novo, embora o membro ainda não desse sinais de vida. Embora seu prazer estivesse um tanto diminuído dada a intensidade de seu orgasmo anterior, o russo ainda queria que Altin fizesse amor consigo e estava determinado a conseguir isso. Demandou de forma confiante e quase mandona:

 

"Quero você dentro de mim, Altin. Agora."

 

O fotógrafo olhou para seu modelo com estranhamento. Não era como se não quisesse, mas algo não parecia combinar com o clima e nem com que eles estavam desenvolvendo até então, sendo que Altin comandava o que faziam e dava prazer a Yuri de forma quase abnegada. Sua ordem significava que o loirinho queria mais de si apenas no sexo ou algo a mais de forma mais profunda e emocional?

 

O bailarino não gostou de ver estranhamento na postura do cazaque. Talvez ainda não fosse a hora de mostrar seu lado dominante, já que começaram tudo com Yuri sendo passivo, quase submisso, caso contrário provavelmente não teria aquele homem para si. Deveria deixar claro que queria dar prazer a Otabek e só tinha uma forma de conseguir isso mesmo estando debilitado pela sessão anterior. Beijou-o com desejo, tentando mantê-lo excitado sexualmente, embora a doçura e o carinho que também sentia pelo moreno estivesse ali. Seguro do que queria, tentou de novo, mas de forma mais branda e amorosa, com a voz saindo em um sussurro charmoso e o olhar excitado com ares de quem implorava por algo:

 

"Me fode, Beka." Ele pediu, acariciando a nuca do moreno e sorrindo levemente com carinho. "Por favor, me fode."

 

Otabek não sabia o que fazer com Yuri. Primeiro este o excitava ao demandar as coisas com tanta firmeza apesar de estar exausto. Agora pedia-o para penetrá-lo e preenchê-lo de forma manhosa e passiva, como se aquilo fosse vital para sua sobrevivência. Queria fazer aquilo desde o começo e, embora duvidasse de que o russo aguentaria todo o desejo contido do cazaque, este resolveu arriscar, pegando a camisinha, colocando-a no próprio membro, enquanto notava que seu loirinho apreciava tudo com aprovação e expectativa. Usando o lubrificante, preparou novamente o rapaz para aquele momento, usando os dedos no processo. 

 

Quando o terceiro dedo cazaque se tornou tolerável, Yuri soube que estava pronto. 

 

"Beka..." Chamou-o de forma convidativa. "Agora..."

 

O moreno lambuzou a camisinha com mais lubrificante do que ela já tinha e tomou uns poucos segundos para observar o bailarino. O rosto vermelho, o corpo esguio suado tremendo levemente de prazer e expectativa, os cabelos louros cheios e revoltos moldando-lhe o rosto e se espalhando sobre o colchão, os lábios inchados e rubros pelos beijos que trocaram, o membro ereto e tentador se mostrando pronto para mais e os olhos enevoados de desejo, prazer, luxúria, expectativa e algo mais suave que lhe confortava o coração ao mesmo tempo que lhe excitava. Aquela era a visão mais erótica que já teve em toda a sua vida e era por sua causa. Foi porque ousou tomar Yuri para si e fazê-lo seu, dando-lhe todo prazer possível. E daria mais, até que sua fonte de inspiração não aguentasse mais um estímulo sequer. 

 

Yuri sentiu-se arrepiar com a forma que Otabek o olhava. Aquele homem deixava evidente que o desejava só com o olhar em brasa aquecendo-lhe todo o corpo, o sorrisinho de canto confiante e orgulhoso que exibia e o membro ereto que ele tanto desejava ter dentro de si. Queria ser possuído de vez por aquele homem e ser dele, com todas as implicações físicas e emocionais do processo. Quando o moreno lhe levantou o quadril e o apoiou nos travesseiros da cama, Yuri levantou as pernas para acomodar melhor o parceiro, assim como os braços, envolvendo o fotógrafo em um abraço e se aproveitando de sua flexibilidade para conseguir contato físico e possibilitar uma penetração profunda, os toques, os carinhos físicos e emocionais que compartilhavam.

 

Quando a penetração se iniciou, o bailarino arqueou o corpo, buscando conforto no moreno. Entendendo o recado, Otabek o beijou com ternura e habilidade, acariciando-lhe as laterais corpo e as coxas com as mãos, distraindo-o e evitando mexer os quadris até que seu bailarino estivesse pronto para mais. 

 

"Beka, me fo..." O loirinho sussurrou, mas foi interrompido por um beijo faminto.  

 

Altin tomou os lábios de Yuri de assalto. Não aguentaria ouvir o pedido de mais cedo de novo e fazer sua performance render tamanha era sua luxúria. Sentiu o amante estremecer em seus braços e começou a se movimentar em estocadas lentas que testavam seu autocontrole, já que sentia seu membro ser apertado por Yuri de forma tão íntima. 

 

"Mais rápido, Beka." Yuri pediu em um gemido fraco, mas cheio de desejo. 

 

Otabek obedeceu, ainda aturdido pelo uso tão íntimo do apelido. Não conseguia mais entender racionalmente o que lhe acontecia, tamanho era o prazer que sentia ao dar estocadas profundas em Yuri e o ouvi-lo gemer baixinho e constante de satisfação. 

 

"Mais...." O dançarino pediu, sendo interrompido por um gemido impossível de conter. "Mais forte."

 

Na pouca sanidade que lhe restava, Yuri julgava impossível achar que Otabek poderia ser mais sexy, mas ele conseguia com seus involuntários gemidos roucos dados a cada arremetida e o barulho que seus corpos faziam quando se chocavam durante a penetração. Usando os resquícios de suas forças, o russo tocou o próprio membro com dedicação ao ver a expressão de êxtase que Otabek tinha no rosto, plenamente satisfeito por estar ali consigo, dando e recebendo prazer. 

 

Sentindo a tensão pré-orgasmo se aproximar, o loiro involuntariamente esticou os pés, contraindo os músculos do corpo inteiro, obtendo seu segundo ápice, dessa vez menos intenso, mas ainda assim bastante prazeroso. Quando sentiu o fotógrafo vacilar no ritmo, soube que ainda não podia descansar:

 

"Não pare, Beka."

 

A Otabek custou atender àquele pedido. Estava prestes a se perder em tanto prazer que seu corpo tremia e sua respiração estava complemente irregular. O garoto lhe apertava intimamente e parecia, mesmo esgotado, ter o comando de tudo:

 

"Goza pra mim, Beka." Yuri pediu de forma manhosa e sedutora, obscena.

 

O cazaque foi incapaz de resistir àquela ordem, deixando todo seu prazer sair e ficar na camisinha. Seus braços estavam cedendo e ele deitou ao lado de Yuri, tentando recuperar as forças. O russo se ajeitou na cama, menos cansado que o moreno e se limpou sem muito cuidado. 

 

Otabek não soube exatamente como isso aconteceu, já que ainda estava muito atordoado do prazer que compartilhou com o seu amante russo, mas quando deu por si, já estava deitado na cama de forma decente, com a cabeça de Yuri em seu peito e os corpos colados em um abraço carinhoso e cúmplice. 

 

O russo, por outro lado, não conseguia dormir. Ainda tinha viva em sua mente a imagem dos olhos do Otabek. Eles eram um tanto puxados, estreitos e bonitos, revelando parcialmente sua origem euroasiática, e eles ficavam ainda menores quando o cazaque sorria ou tinha prazer. Queria vê-los mais vezes e descobrir mais não só sobre seus olhos, mas sobre Otabek Altin por inteiro. 

 

Beijou-lhe os lábios com carinho, um selinho casto que era um grande disparate se comparado ao dia e à noite eróticas que tiveram juntos, mas não conseguia evitar o misto de sentimentos que tinha pelo moreno. Sentindo-se ser abraçado, Yuri adormeceu e teve um sono conturbado, pautado em seu cansaço físico e sua confusão emocional. Mais tarde teria um dia longo. Isto é, se Otabek Altin ficasse... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foi.   
> Ufa.   
> Nossa, ainda estou nervosa. Meu primeiro limão mais explícito. Mais um demônio sendo exorcizado. E finalmente um alento pra vocês depois de 7 capítulos de tortura com a tensão sexual alheia. Espero que tenha valido a pena esperar. ^_^"
> 
> Nem vou ficar falando muito por aqui. Só rezem pra escrita continuar fluída e eu continuar adiantada. Ajuda a combater a ansiedade. E autora sem ansiedade escreve mais e melhor. hahahaha
> 
> No mais, gratidão pelos favoritos, pelos comentários, pelos leitores fantasmas e por tudo o mais. Vocês são maravilhosos e fazem minhas crises de ansiedade valer a pena. hahahaha
> 
> Como sempre, a caixa de comentários ainda é serventia da casa, então gritaria, feedback, sugestões, críticas e o que seu coração mandar são bem vindos. :D 
> 
> E eu peguei mania de usar o timeline/atividades do Spirit. Dá pra conversar comigo por lá e pela caixa de mensagens também. É divertido e eu não mordo. hahahahaha
> 
> Até a próxima e feliz dia internacional de OTAYURI! DAVAI E WELCOME TO THE MADNESS! \o/ *solta tiros com os dedos*


	9. 9 - Posso te mostrar assim para o mundo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi. Faz tempo, né? Desculpem a demora. Não vou ficar de choro aqui, pra isso tem as notas finais. Caso queiram saber o que aconteceu comigo, leiam. :)
> 
> De toda sorte, boa leitura. Espero que se divirtam tanto ou mais quanto eu me diverti escrevendo. o/

Yuri acordou com um raio de sol batendo diretamente nos seus olhos e sua cabeça doendo. Bloqueando a luz para ver melhor ao seu redor, buscou o relógio de mesa que ficava na cabeceira de sua cama. 6:28. Em pouco mais de um minuto seu despertador ressoaria e o mandaria trabalhar. Mexeu-se levemente, apenas para sentir braços puxando-o mais para perto e uma perna entrelaçando-se entre a sua. A parte traseira de si encostou em um corpo quentinho e musculoso com um volume duro cutucando suas nádegas. O russo sorriu, divertido com a ereção matinal e toda a situação. Desligou o despertador antes que ele tocasse e se virou para Otabek, que dormia de forma despreocupada, enquanto tentava entender o que sentia.

Verdade fosse dita, ele não queria sair daquela cama e nem daqueles braços, mesmo que fosse para dançar. Era estranha aquela sensação. Geralmente acordava todos os dias sentindo uma gratidão imensa por ganhar a vida com a dança e saber que voltaria para casa exausto depois de tanto fazer o que ama. Não tinha deixado de amar o que fazia, mas naquele dia, só naquele dia, tinha muito em jogo para sair da cama para trabalhar. Queria poder acordar naturalmente com o cazaque e ter um dia só com ele. Mas a responsabilidade chamava e ele era um profissional que prezava o que fazia, não seria uma noite de sexo casual que o deixaria amolecido daquela forma. Exceto se não fosse casual...

Frustrado, Yuri levantou em direção ao banheiro, pois um banho lhe faria recobrar o juízo além de tirar de si o tentador cheiro de sexo que parecia grudado em sua pele. Saiu do banho relativamente seco, penteado, com os dentes escovados e cheirando a flores em contraposição ao quarto que ainda cheirava à luxúria da noite anterior. Vestiu roupas íntimas, uma calça jeans surrada e a primeira blusa que viu e foi se olhar no espelho para ver se estava tudo no lugar. Viu que a calça e a cueca de Otabek ainda eram um montinho ao pé de sua cama e o espelho evocava lembranças sexuais poderosas, arrepiando-o ao lembrar do que fizeram horas antes.

Olhou para o relógio. 7 horas. Seu ônibus passaria em quinze minutos e ele ainda precisava comer algo. Droga. Seus olhos foram capturados por aquele homem dormindo em sua cama. Ele era tão bonito que fazia seu coração bater mais forte e parecia tão vulnerável em seu descanso que doía deixá-lo ali. Olhou para o relógio. 7:04. Droga, seu ônibus!

Saiu do quarto resoluto a comer algo. Encontrou as pizzas em cima da mesa. Não pareciam estragadas e nem mexidas por Tepa. Infantilmente fez um sanduíche com duas fatias e comeu-as. Bastante queijo, como quis Otabek. Lembrou-se dele sentado em seu sofá, bebendo cervejas assim como ele. Agora entendia de onde vinha sua dor de cabeça incômoda. Era ressaca, que estava mais fraca que o habitual, mas ainda incomodava. Mas também vinha do seu corpo doído pela tórrida sessão de sexo com o cazaque. Pegou o celular de cima da mesa de centro. 7:13. Estava irremediavelmente atrasado. O próximo ônibus só passaria as 7:30.

"Puta que pariu, fodeu-se!" Reclamou Yurio, sentindo sua cabeça latejar, somando estresse à ressaca.

Suspirou. Ao menos ainda tinha alguns minutos para deixar um bilhete a Otabek. Não poderia deixá-lo achar que ele não era...

"Não era o que, caralho?" Yuri se questionou em voz alta.

Tivera sexo casual outras vezes e até então nunca sentira remorso de sair no dia seguinte sem nunca mais olhar na cara dos sujeitos, ou pelo menos de alguns deles. A única solução era assumir que Otabek Altin não entraria para aquela lista. No entanto, baixar a guarda daquele jeito seria prejudicial para si mesmo se a dita estátua de Adonis humano que estava deitado em sua cama não achasse o mesmo. Respirou fundo e decidiu esperar. Pagaria para ver o que viria a seguir. Mas poderia ajudar o destino deixando um bilhetinho. Nada muito óbvio, mas também não tão obtuso quanto o cazaque era capaz de ser. Algo normal, simples e direto.

Caçou papel e caneta e riscou tudo apressadamente, deixando o bilhete na mesa de cabeceira, usando o relógio de mesa como apoio para o papel não voar. Aquilo serviria. 7:27. Seu ônibus passaria em três minutos.

"Puta que o pariu, estou fodido e mal pago!" Yuri disse, sentindo suas dores físicas piorarem consideravelmente.

Se corresse talvez chegasse a tempo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Otabek acordou a contragosto do sonho que estava tendo com Yuri, mas logo se animou ao perceber que o colchão estava mole, diferente do seu que era ortopédico, e o cheiro de flores ainda forte, junto com uma já fraco cheiro de sexo. Estendeu o braço, buscando sua companhia, e abriu os olhos ao notar que estava sozinho na cama. Sentou-se, frustrado. Foi quando viu o bilhete perto do relógio de mesa, que indicava ser oito horas da manhã.

"Beka, infelizmente tive que ir trabalhar, porque não posso tocar o foda-se e ficar sem emprego. E hoje é segunda caso não tenha notado.   
Enfim, eu tive que sair.   
Yuri."

Otabek sorriu levemente ao ler aquilo. Notou a letra apressada e pouco caprichada, beirando ao ilegível, e também as rasuras. Podia ver os lábios crispados do rapaz ao ficar frustrado por errar ou escrever mais do que deveria. Não teve muito tempo para se divertir mais com bilhete, porque ouviu um barulho de garras arranhando a porta desesperadamente.

Levantou-se e viu Tepa, a gata de Yuri, miar incessante e angustiadamente, correndo para a cozinha, arranhando o que parecia ser sua tigela de comida e depois sua caixinha de areia. Ainda miava, mas agora parecia resmungar, exatamente como seu tutor fazia e depois baixou o tom, como se suplicasse para que aquele humano cuidasse de si, já que seu dono irresponsável foi embora sem limpar sua caixa de areia e lhe deixar comida. Por fim, esfregou-se nas pernas do moreno, como se nada do que tivesse feito e a história que tivesse miado não fosse o suficiente para comover o visitante. Otabek se abaixou e pegou a gata no colo, conversando com ela.

"Ok, garota, vamos negociar. Eu te dou comida agora e limpo sua caixa depois do meu banho, pode ser?"

Quando a gata chiou para ele, abaixando levemente suas orelhas, o cazaque soube que era um homem morto se fizesse o que propunha. Mas ela realmente parecia com Yuri quando estava irritado ou desagradado de algo.

"Certo, mocinha. Comida e caixa limpa primeiro, depois qualquer coisa que eu precise." O moreno se remendou, divertido.

Ele cumpriu sua promessa depois de vasculhar a cozinha inteira atrás do que a gata precisava e foi tomar seu banho. Seu dia seria um tanto longo, mas por sorte tinha trazido seu Macbook Pro, os HDs externos de 2 TB e seu material de gravação ainda estava no carro. Tinha o dia todo para trabalhar enquanto Yuri não voltasse. E sabe Deus que horas ele voltaria.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yuri estava no ônibus voltando para casa antes do turno da tarde. Segunda geralmente era seu dia mais cheio, mas havia sido dispensado do trabalho por seu "estado de saúde", digamos assim. Sabia que era tudo fruto de ressaca e uma intensa noite sexo, mas fingira tosse e forçara espirros para somar ao corpo cansado e menos vigoroso que o habitual, alegando ser um resfriado. Como o garoto quase nunca ficava doente, todos acreditaram e ele foi despachado para casa.

Não esperava voltar antes da meia noite para sua residência, então estar de volta ao meio dia era uma surpresa e também um fator de ansiedade. Procurava não pensar muito se Otabek ainda estaria em sua casa, mesmo que dormindo, mas a simples menção daquele nome já lhe causava ansiedade. Focava em se acalmar chutando continuamente uma pedrinha até chegar em seu prédio, entrar no elevador e apertar o sete no painel de andares. Buscou as chaves no bolso externo enquanto o elevador antigo fazia seu serviço de forma lenta e trepidante.

Abriu a porta e não soube como reagir quando viu Otabek sentado em seu sofá, as pernas esticadas e cruzadas de forma confortável, o computador portátil prateado apoiado em uma almofada no seu colo, a calça de moletom cor de vinho folgada, sem blusa e usando óculos de aros retos e negros um tanto grossos que não chegavam a envolver completamente as lentes que se arredondavam nos cantos. O acessório era elegante e sofisticado, e lhe dava ares de intelectualidade, mas a única coisa que importava para Yuri era que o cazaque ficava ainda mais sexy e atraente usando aquilo.

"Espero que esteja com fome. Tem almoço aí." Altin disse, a expressão emburrada e concentrada sendo substituída pelo charmoso sorriso de canto.

O coração de Yuri pulava loucamente no peito, incapaz de lidar com aquela informação. Otabek ainda estava em sua casa e parecia completamente a vontade. Sua expressão demonstrava o quão chocado estava com o fato, pois o moreno simplesmente disse, sem desviar o olhar da tela do computador:

"Se me queria fora daqui antes que você voltasse, deveria ter sido claro no bilhete que deixou."

Yuri ainda tentava entender os sinais e mensagens que o fotógrafo emitia com o seu comportamento, mas ainda era difícil, pois nada fazia sentido e nada com o que Otabek era o que parecia ser. Só tinha um jeito de saber o que pensar. E o bailarino iria descobrir.

Quando Altin deu por si, Yuri o beijava nos lábios com vontade, embora fosse um selinho. Sorrindo de levinho, o visitante apoiou o computador no sofá e fez o russo sentar no seu colo, abraçando-o e aprofundando o beijo com paixão. Esperou as primeiras palavras do dono do apartamento depois da surpresa e ficou espantando com o que ouviu:

"Você não sente frio?" Yuri perguntou, referindo-se ao vento outonal relativamente gelado que entrava pela janela.

"Quer que eu vista uma blusa?" O moreno provocou, tocando o rosto do russo e o acarinhando com o polegar.

Plisetsky definitivamente estava enfeitiçado e seduzido por Altin. Já não respondia por si tamanho era o desejo que tinha pelo outro homem e talvez por isso tenha deixado escapar:

"Quero que tire essa calça, isso sim."

E quando se tocou do que falou, ficou vermelho feito um pimentão, emburrando-se e desviando o olhar do fotojornalista, envergonhado. Não era problema desejá-lo, mas geralmente seduzia seus parceiros ao invés de ser tão direto e quase pueril em suas táticas. Otabek apenas riu, dando um beijo suave na bochecha do bailarino e disse:

"Tá com fome, Yura? Providenciei almoço."

O rubro no rosto de Yuri aumentou em dois tons pelo uso do apelido íntimo e pela risada do... Amigo? Ex-chefe? Amante? Como definir Otabek Altin?

"Vou tomar banho e me trocar. Espero que esteja servido quando eu voltar." O loirinho disse, tentando parecer superior, mas violentamente envergonhado por estar fora de si perto do cazaque.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Que merda é essa, Altin? Puta que pariu, isto está muito ruim." Yuri disse, quando enfiou a garfada de lasanha de queijo, verduras e molho de tomate na boca.

Otabek pareceu magoado ao ouvir aquilo, mas retomou a postura indecifrável, olhando para o garoto que estava sentado no outro lado na lateral da mesa de centro da sala de estar de sua própria casa.

"Foi você que fez isso?" Yuri perguntou, usando o garfo para enfatizar seu questionamento, depois de comer mais um pedaço.

O fotógrafo permaneceu impassível.

"Me responde, porra." E quando o silêncio seguiu pesado, ele acrescentou. "Foi você quem fez isso. Vai negar?"

Otabek olhou para Yuri parecendo magoado e disse:

"Como você sabe?"

"Você deixou a minha cozinha uma bagunça." O rapaz respondeu de boca cheia.

"Mas está tudo limpo! Eu lavei tudinho!" O fotógrafo retrucou.

"Mas tá tudo fora do lugar. Eu conheço a porra da minha cozinha, Altin." O loiro respondeu, comendo um pedaço particularmente grande de lasanha.

"Se está ruim por que você continua comendo?" O cazaque perguntou, ainda tentando ganhar a argumentação.

"Porque eu menti pra você assim como você mentiu pra mim. Você cozinhou hoje e cozinhou naquele dia do ensaio Ágape." O bailarino disse, sério.

Otabek agora parecia surpreso enquanto Yuri mastigava com ar vitorioso.

"Como você sabe que eu cozinhei aquele dia também?"

"Na verdade, eu descobri isso hoje. Você carrega a mão no alho e nos temperos, além de usar mais sal do que o normal." Yuri disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia, notando o constrangimento do moreno. "Isso deixa a comida do jeitinho que eu gosto."

"Então você gostou da lasanha?" Altin perguntou, incerto do motivo pelo qual precisava da aprovação de Yuri para a banal lasanha rápida que fizera.

"Sim. E da comida depois do ensaio também. Está tudo delicioso. Onde aprendeu a cozinhar desse jeito, Beka?" Yuri perguntou com o tom macio e cheio de gentileza, agora comendo como um pequeno glutão de sempre.

"Internet, livros de receitas, tentativas frustradas e algumas cozinhas explodidas..." O rapaz respondeu, relaxado e com o orgulho visivelmente refeito. "Faz parte de morar sozinho, eu acho."

"E não assumiu que cozinhou para mim por quê?" A pergunta do russo vinha acompanhada de mais um pedaço de lasanha posto em seu próprio prato.

"Eu não cozinho para qualquer um. Acho um ato íntimo demais, sabe? Demonstração de carinho. Mas você cozinhou para mim naquele dia e tava uma delícia, então eu quis retribuir..." O cazaque respondeu.

"E agora cozinhou de novo, porque decidiu mostrar que tem carinho por mim." Yuri interrompeu, confiante.

Otabek corou, sentind0-se exposto, e respondeu, sem desviar o olhar:

"Talvez."

Yuri odiava como aquele homem podia ser obtuso e escorregadio.

"Por quê?" Altin perguntou genericamente, curioso com o que o garoto pensava.

"Porque talvez o que você sente por mim seja recíproco." Plisetsky respondeu, charmosamente confiante. "O que fazia antes de eu chegar?"

"Trabalhava." Disse o cazaque simplesmente, depois de engolir a comida.

"Por que não estou surpreso?" O loiro retrucou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Estava assistindo as gravações de Serenade for Two para pensar na edição do vídeo. Eros e Ágape estão prontos."

"E Intoxicated?" Yuri perguntou, provocativo e curioso.

"Ninguém além de mim vai ter acesso a esse ensaio." Otabek respondeu de pronto, sério.

O russo geralmente não gostava de ciúmes e possessividade, mas a forma com que Otabek falava de si, como se já o pertencesse, era atraente demais, causava-lhe arrepios de prazer, excitação e expectativa. Talvez aquela atitude fosse causada pela insegurança da instabilidade do relacionamento dos dois, mas se não fosse, daria um jeito nisso.

"Não que eu seja ciumento ou qualquer coisa assim, mas eu não quero ninguém mais sendo seduzido por você dançando daquele jeito além de mim." Otabek disse, de forma séria e compenetrada.

Yuri não soube o que dizer de volta a princípio. Queria soar sexy como o outro, mas não conseguia pensar em nada a altura. Ao invés disso, deixou falar o coração, corado:

"Ainda bem. Você é a única pessoa que eu queria seduzir com aquela dança."

Otabek corou, surpreso com a declaração. Sem saber o que retrucar, comeu sua lasanha em silêncio. Yuri, por outro lado, não insistiu. Tinha sido sincero demais em uma situação ambígua e pisava em terreno incerto. Seguiu comendo em silêncio. Uma hora saberia o que fazer. Foi quando uma curiosidade o assaltou de súbito.

"Beka, qual foi sua motivação para escolher as músicas que eu dancei?" O russo perguntou.

Aquilo pegou Otabek com a guarda baixa. Ele já esperava aquele tipo de pergunta, mas não naquele momento. Pensou em como responder a questão. Ele não sabia que estava sendo atentamente observado por Yuri, que estava curioso com o comportamento do mais velho.

"Sabia que você pensa demais, Beka? Você pode simplesmente me falar o que está preso ao invés de pensar em como vai me dizer." O bailarino disse, massageando a têmpora de leve, sentindo ainda as dores da ressaca.

"Sua cabeça dói?" O cazaque perguntou, preocupado.

"Quê?" Yuri perguntou, confuso com a súbita troca de assunto.

"Você me disse que não bebe porque sua ressaca é com dor de cabeça." Ele respondeu calma e preocupadamente. "Mas você bebeu ontem. Precisa de remédio?"

Yuri olhou para Otabek e notou como ele parecia genuinamente preocupado. Não estava simplesmente desviando do assunto, realmente queria saber sobre o bem-estar do bailarino. O mais novo sentiu seu coração tremer de tanto carinho que recebia. Não estava acostumado com esse tipo de coisa, especialmente depois que seu avô morreu. E sabia que aquilo já não era mais só sobre a sua dor de cabeça. Tinham coisas que os dois não conseguiam ainda comunicar com palavras, mas que sentiam um pelo outro.

Sentiu o moreno lhe tocar o rosto com carinho, fazendo o corpo todo se arrepiar. Incapaz de resistir ao amor que recebia, Yuri se aproximou de Otabek de gatinhas e apoiou sua cabeça no ombro do outro, aceitando de bom grado o abraço que se seguiu.

Altin respirou fundo e ajeitou seu bailarino no colo, abraçando-o e sendo retribuído. Achava que não precisava de mais nada além disso, mas seu gatinho arisco lhe beijou o queixo. Achava curioso como seu coração disparava loucamente no peito ao mesmo tempo que se sentia tão calmo, querido e aquecido por aquele momento que compartilhava com o russo. Queria mais daquilo. Suspirou e tocou o rosto de Yuri, trazendo-o para um beijo amoroso.

Verdade fosse dita, Otabek não conseguia dizer o que sentia. As implicações do envolvimento emocional assustavam seu lado racional, mas parte de si não conseguia negar que tinha afeto por Yuri e que queria mais dele.

O bailarino apreciou o beijo o máximo que pôde, adorando como os lábios de Altin envolviam os seus e como a língua nunca falhava em excitá-lo e derreter-lhe o corpo com suas carícias. Já nem lembrava mais que sua cabeça estava doendo e quase esquecia o que faziam antes disso. Apreciando o abraço que se mantinha depois do beijo, o dançarino ouviu:

"Sua cabeça está melhor?" Altin perguntou, a voz grave não notando o quão carinhosa soava enquanto acariciava a nuca de Yuri.

"Parece que nunca doeu." Plisetsky respondeu, sentindo seu rosto contra o peito nu do cazaque e aspirando seu cheiro calmante. "Mas você ainda tem uma pergunta para responder. Sobre as músicas que você escolheu para que eu dançasse."

"O que você quer saber?" Otabek perguntou sem olhar para o garoto, apenas dando-lhe carinho através de suas mãos que não largavam o outro.

"O que você tinha em mente quando as escolheu? Quero dizer, pelo visto seus ensaios tinham um tema central e você nunca me falou nada disso. Eu queria saber o que te inspirou a montar tudo isso." Yuri se explicou, perdido no amor que recebia e por isso falando mais que o habitual. "Se possível, pense menos e fale mais. Eu gosto de te ouvir."

"Hum?" Otabek questionou, olhando um Yuri corado de vergonha.

"Sua voz é bonita." O bailarino retrucou, desviando o olhar, incapaz de dizer que também gostava do que Otabek dizia. "Vai me dizer ou não?"

"Foram pequenas inspirações que se juntaram." Altin respondeu. "Eu nunca realmente entendi isso de amor, mas essas músicas me inspiram para além disso. Aí você apareceu."

Yuri ficou esperando o resto da explicação, que não veio. O jeito que ele falava as coisas e construía as frases eram um meio excelente para causar confusão na cabeça já conturbada do bailarino.

"Seja mais claro, Altin." O russo disse duramente, emburrado.

Otabek se espantou com a reação, mas sorriu com leveza.

"As músicas, pra mim, retratam uma fase do amor ou um ponto de vista dela. Ágape é o amor abnegado e também o fraterno. O Eros é a sedução. Serenade for Two, apesar dos pesares, me faz pensar em duas pessoas que se amam e estão se envolvendo, com uma delas se declarando. E Intoxicated é o caminho sem volta desse casal envolvido e o sexo." O moreno explicou, afogando-se no aroma floral que o cabelo de Yuri desprendia.

"E o que eu tenho a ver com tudo isso?" O garoto perguntou, aflito.

"Eu disse que as inspirações chegaram separadas, não é?" Otabek introduziu, incerto do motivo de falar tudo aquilo.

Talvez fosse o cheiro do menino, o calor que ele emanava naquele abraço ou como ele se sentia bem em tê-lo tão perto de si, compartilhando tamanha intimidade.

"Eu fotografo paisagens e pessoas e o que eu sentir que devo, mas nunca tinha pensado em fotografar um artista até eu te ver dançar e isso foi inspirador, mas, ao mesmo tempo, confuso. Eu fotografava fatos, até então nunca tinha considerado... Fotografar a arte, porque eu nunca fui exatamente... Artístico." Otabek se explicava até se perder no seu raciocínio e silenciar.

O russo tentava compreender em que ponto o fotógrafo queria chegar.

"Você é um grande artista, Otabek Altin. E eu não estou dizendo isso porque você é meu patrão, porque inclusive você não é mais." Yuri disse, beijando levemente o pescoço de Otabek. "Digo isso porque nunca me vi como você me vê. Antes eu achava que era porque eu me via bonito, mas é porque..."

Dessa vez foi Yuri que se perdeu nos seus pensamentos.

"Beka, posso ver o resultado da sua edição de vídeos? E as fotos?" O bailarino perguntou de um jeito tão agridoce que o moreno não tinha como recusar.

"Eu queria sua opinião sobre o resultado, na verdade." Altin respondeu, virando-se para pegar o computador no sofá sem desfazer a posição.

Yuri afastou a travessa de lasanha e a louça suja, abrindo espaço na mesa de centro para o computador do mais velho. Respirou fundo e se ajeitou, acomodando suas costas no peito do cazaque, sentindo a mão deste envolver sua cintura enquanto a outra buscava com eficiência o vídeo no computador.

O coração do bailarino batia de forma quase insana de tão nervoso que estava. Depois daquele dia nunca mais tinha ouvido Sobre Amor: Ágape e sua memória afetiva e física sobre a música e aquele dia ainda era um emaranhado. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Precisava enfrentar aquilo. Sentiu a mão de Otabek entrelaçar os dedos nos seus e o abraço, antes pela metade, agora completo.

"Por que você se importa tanto com a minha opinião?" Yuri perguntou, constrangido. "É a sua exposição. Você faz dela o que quiser."

"É sua imagem que eu estou expondo." O cazaque respondeu, seco e obtuso como sempre.

"Eu assinei todos os papeis que você me deu para ceder o direito de imagem." O loiro contra-argumentou, tentando parecer que não se importava.

"Não se trata de uma formalidade. Contrato assinado nenhum supre o fato de que eu posso estar expondo sua alma e quem você é de verdade para o mundo. Eu preciso que você esteja confortável com isso." A voz grave era incisiva, mas carinhosa, deixando o russo confuso sobre como se sentir.

"Tanto faz." O bailarino respondeu, dando de ombros, incomodado sobre a falta de certeza que estava se habituando a ter, embora odiasse tudo aquilo.

"Quando estiver pronto, aperte a barra de espaço para o vídeo rodar." Altin instruiu, ciente de que o bailarino enfrentava uma batalha emocional dura.

Yuri desfez os toques com as mãos para fazer um coque rápido no cabelo. Otabek pareceu entender o recado e o abraçou de novo, entrelaçou os dedos da sua mão direita com a mão esquerda do outro e apoiou sua cabeça no ombro livre. Plisetsky respirou fundo e, tremendo ligeiramente, apertou a barra de espaço, dando play no vídeo. Incerto do que esperar, buscou apoio no fotógrafo, que cobriu sua mão livre, dando-lhe suporte.

O vídeo começava com os seguintes dizeres se desenhando em uma tipografia de um azul que lhe remetia inocência e pureza: "Sobre o amor: Ágape. Por Yuri Plisetsky" e aquilo só o deixou mais nervoso. Por fim, Yuri se viu e a tela do vídeo se dividia em duas: uma parte mostrava sua primeira reação inicial à música, aquela em que ele não conseguia fazer nada a não ser sucumbir, mas o outro lado lhe mostrava dançando, já refeito. Depois que já sucumbira e chorava livremente, a imagem de sua derrota gradualmente desaparecia e a tela era dominada por sua dança.

O jogo de câmeras feito pela edição era impressionante. Cada corte parecia mostrar o melhor ângulo de Yuri e sua dança de forma dinâmica, com beleza e verdade daquilo que Yuri amava. Foi quando ele notou que ao fundo de tudo isso, em uma transição mais fraca, seus olhos estavam ali, chorando e encarando diretamente a câmera. Sua respiração se prendeu ao notar isso. Seus olhos não pareciam o de uma pessoa fraca. A forma como Otabek jogava as imagens, na verdade, mostrava como ele lutava por sua sanidade durante o choro e pelo o que amava através de sua dança.

A forma como a luz batia o fazia parecer uma fada selvagem, tal como Otabek queria, assim como seus olhos e bochechas vermelhas contrastando com o seu sorriso, sua alegria contrastando com o seu choro, sua vitória contrastando com sua luta, a luz do sol que criava em si uma aura brilhante e quase divina contrastando com sua sombra interior, revelada apenas por seus olhos ao fundo e rápidos cortes da filmagem de sua primeira reação à música.

Conforme a música ia evoluindo, também aparecia mais a evolução da luta de Yuri, deixando momentaneamente a sua dança em segundo plano, mas ainda ali, aparecendo nas transições. Quando a música chegou no auge, o Yuri lutador caiu de joelhos e tudo relativo ao primeiro take desapareceu, restando apenas a primorosa dança do bailarino e seu sorriso radiante, que competia diretamente com a luz do sol que lhe banhava o fazia brilhar, quase como se fosse uma criatura mítica ou um deus.

Yuri nunca se sentiu tão... Bonito não era a palavra. Esta não chegava nem perto de expressar como se sentia. Também não era orgulho. Nem sensação de dever cumprido. O olhar de Altin demonstrado naquele vídeo e sua arte só o faziam pensar em uma palavra: amor. Sentia-se amado por Otabek Altin ao ser retratado daquele jeito. Contendo as lágrimas, ele se emocionou ao constatar que se Otabek o via daquela forma e queria mostrá-lo assim para o mundo, mesmo com suas fraquezas, mas principalmente com sua força, ele cederia. Mais que isso, ele adoraria ser visto assim, porque, pelos olhos de Otabek Altin, ele era uma pessoa melhor.

Enquanto a música terminava, Yuri estendia suas mãos entrelaçadas para o alto em uma prece silenciosa que ele lembrava bem qual era, corando por isso. O que ele não esperava foi o que veio depois: lembrava que desfazia a pose, botando a mão na cintura, mas não de que sorria de forma tão sincera, bonita e brilhante, com a luz do sol ainda o envolvendo. Parecia vitorioso em vídeo e assistindo agora, depois de um certo tempo, era assim que se sentia: vitorioso. E amado.

Quando o vídeo deu black, indicando seu fim definitivo, Yuri se virou para Otabek, buscando seus olhos, visivelmente emocionado.

"Você me faz parecer melhor do que realmente sou, Beka." O menino disse, repreendendo-se por sentir uma lágrima teimosa escorrer por sua bochecha.

"Eu apenas mostro as coisas e as pessoas como elas são, porque esse é o modo vejo as coisas. É assim que eu te vejo, Yuri Plisetsky. E é assim que eu quero te mostrar para o mundo." Otabek respondeu, limpando as lágrimas silenciosas de Yuri. "Posso?"

Yuri não conteve os arrepios que sentiu. Não eram apenas as palavras de Otabek, era também a forma com que ele lhe olhava, o jeito com que ele lhe segurava, como transmitia seus sentimentos que o bailarino nem ousava tentar traduzir com a razão, porque aquela era uma língua desconhecida para si. Yuri apenas tocou a mão cazaque que acariciava seu rosto e respondeu, o mais sério e firme possível:

"Pode."

E com isso sentia que autorizava muito mais do que fora verbalmente dito, enquanto tentava entender se ele beijara o fotógrafo ou se era o contrário. A forma com que os lábios se tocavam não carregava luxúria. Era uma comunicação tácita de sentimentos profundos, mas confusos. A seu modo, cada um tinha medo de expressar logicamente o que tudo aquilo significava, mas os novos laços se formavam e os antigos se aprofundavam independentes da razão ou de qualquer outra coisa ligada ao controle. Mas nada daquilo importava agora. Que o racional depois consertasse o que as emoções faziam, porque nada pararia aquele beijo e o abraço silencioso, longo e amoroso que vinha depois dele.

Mas Yuri estava curioso e ansiava por mais. Mais de como o fotógrafo lhe via e mais de como se mostrava para aquelas lentes.

"Você escolheu as fotos?" O bailarino perguntou, mexendo no computador sem pedir licença enquanto caçava as dita cujas.

"Algumas. Comecei as edições também, mas nada definitivo." Otabek respondeu, colocando sua mão por cima da do bailarino e acelerando o processo de busca e abrindo o visualizador de fotos. "Passe para a direita."

Yuri apertava para a direita de forma robótica, dando pausas estratégicas para fingir que observava detalhes das fotos, mas a verdade é que não se permitia ver as coisas com atenção. Não confiava nas suas reações.

'Eu não estou pronto pra essa porra toda, mas se eu ficar de merdinha ele vai entender e ficar, no mínimo, tirando onda da minha cara! O que eu faço? Tô fodido!' Yuri pensou, desesperado.

Respirou fundo e notou que Otabek fazia um carinho distraído em sua barriga por cima do moletom enquanto jogava no celular com a testa franzida e o lábio curvado para baixo, parecendo emburrado. Qualquer teria pensado o contrário, mas Yuri sabia que ele era sério demais e parecia chateado com tudo, mas era só o jeito dele e Yuri achava aquele ar rabugento um tanto charmoso. Sem dar na vista, o bailarino mexeu no computador e achou um programa que tirava fotos através da webcam.

Quando a tela de seu computador piscou, Otabek viu na miniatura da foto que ele saiu com o que ele chamaria de sua cara de sempre, enquanto Yuri parecia tirar sarro dele. Programou rapidamente o computador para tirar foto dele, deixando o bailarino curioso. Foi quando teve seus lábios subitamente tomados por fotógrafo e seu choque foi parar na foto seguinte. Inconformado, Yuri deixou a câmera em prontidão e beijou Otabek com carinho, sendo retribuído. O fotógrafo notou a tela piscar diversas vezes, indicando que tinham tirado algumas fotos, mas não se importou, aprofundando o beijo até perder o fôlego e encerrando com selinhos.

Yuri corou ao ver a miniálbum com o beijo deles e o quanto eles pareciam apreciar o carinho de forma mútua. Otabek apenas sorria de canto, satisfeito com as lembranças que guardaria daquele momento.

"Acabou de ver as fotos de Ágape?" O moreno perguntou do jeito indecifrável que agoniava o loirinho, que balançava a cabeça positivamente.

Qualquer artista estaria agonizando por feedback, mas Otabek, pelo contrário, não parecia se importar. Aquilo lhe dava nos nervos.

"Não quer saber o que eu acho?" O mais novo perguntou, agoniado.

"Apenas se você quiser me dizer." O moreno respondeu, indiferente.

Yuri se agoniou. Queria dizer algo, qualquer coisa. Queria dizê-lo que ele era genial e comentar detalhes. Detalhes que ele não tinha na cabeça, porque não prestara atenção nas fotos com medo de se expor.

'Puta merda, ficar de merdinha é uma bosta mesmo. O que eu faço? Tô fodido!' Plisetsky agonizou mentalmente, desesperado.

Foi quando teve uma ideia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se você chegou até aqui (especialmente depois desta nova formatação do Spirit, que Deus me dibre! Devolvam meus parágrafos!), gratidão, gratidão, gratidão! o/
> 
> Agora vamos conversar rapidinho, como sempre. Para além de todos os meus problemas e ataques habituais, meu avô foi parar no hospital quinta-feira e só teve alta ontem. 
> 
> Tá tudo atrasado, eu sei. Não só os capítulos, como os comentários, as mensagens e tudo o mais. Não quero bancar a escrota nem nada, mas merda acontece e aconteceu pra mim. Vou botar tudo em dia, prometo, mas aos poucos, porque é muita coisa. Por favor, tenham mais um pouco de paciência comigo.
> 
> Por outro lado, foi resolvido o grande mistério que ninguém queria saber: Otabek Altin sabe cozinhar, mas fica de merdinha (ou não). \o/ Ninguém surpreso, né? hahahaha
> 
> Eu ainda não entendi o que aconteceu no capítulo passado, mas já dizia mestre Viktor: WOW, AMAZING! Gratidão pelos comentários, favoritos, adições à biblioteca, visualizações e tudo o mais. Eu nunca tive tanto alcance nesses anos de escrita e sou grata a cada um de vocês que faz parte desse processo. Gratidão por tudo, MESMO! <3
> 
> No mais, o de sempre: a caixa de comentários é serventia da casa e está aberta ao que seu coração mandar para escrever pra mim. Sugestões, dicas, feedback, críticas (construtivas, se possível), gritarias e o que mais vier a sua cabeça. 
> 
> No mais, gratidão e até a próxima (que eu espero que seja mais em breve do que foi dessa vez) o/
> 
> Ps: As vezes tenho vontade fazer bolões e premiar o vencedor com uma mini-fic/drabble com o tema escolhido pelo vencedor, só pela zoeira mesmo, e pelo desafio de poder escrever as coisas. xD Maluquice, né? Mas que dá vontade, dá. hahahaha Agora sim, fui.


	10. 10 - Sobre amor e eros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olar, como vai? :D  
> Gratidão por voltar, apesar de eu estar atrasada e mais lenta que o habitual.  
> E boa leitura. Até as notas finais.

"Eu quero ver o resultado de Eros antes de opinar." Yuri falou, feliz por achar meios de parar de falar de Ágape e tornar o assunto mais... Agradável.

 

Eros, porém, era o tópico que Otabek mais temia que Yuri travasse. 

 

"Hum... Certo. Vou botar o vídeo para você e vou..." Altin desconversou, sem aparentar o nervosismo que sentia.

 

Foi quando Yuri apertou sua coxa num ponto já próximo da virilha e disse, baixo e dominador:

 

"E vai ficar aqui, abraçado comigo, assistindo o vídeo." 

 

Otabek praguejou baixinho, nervoso e surpreendentemente excitado pelo lado mandão do amante. No dia que Yuri dançou Eros, o fotógrafo teve uma ereção. Sua sorte foi que naquele dia Yuri nem tentou avançar, porque caso contrário, eles teriam transado ali mesmo, naquela sala, com todas as câmeras filmando de tão seduzido que estava. A diferença entre essa coreografia e Intoxicated era simples: a segunda tinha mexido com Otabek de tal forma que ele se comportaria com um animal e provavelmente machucaria o bailarino se rendesse à tentação... 

 

O fato é que o fotógrafo não sabia se era capaz de assistir o vídeo que iria expor, porque também tivera ereções assistindo aos vídeos e durante a edição. Mesmo que tentasse trazer seu lado profissional à tona, seu lado humano o fazia parar para certos _alívios_ que eram o motivo do seu constrangimento atual. Para além disso, não sabia se seria capaz de suportar assistir tudo de novo com Yuri entre suas pernas, encostando seu corpo em si enquanto demandava um abraço que ele definitivamente estava gostando de dar, mas que agora lhe incitava indecências pela mera perspectiva de ver o vídeo. 

 

No entanto, se Yuri o queria ali, estaria ali de bom grado, inconscientemente aceitando sua sina de homem condenado. Só rezava para aguentar o tranco e ainda se manter profissional, pois o seu modelo estava puramente interessado no seu trabalho. Teimoso, tentou lutar contra o seu destino. Deu o play no vídeo e pegou o celular, buscando distrações. 

 

O bailarino pausou o vídeo que nem chegou a começar direito quando notou o movimento do outro. Desfazendo-se da posição confortável que era estar no abraço do outro, ele pegou o celular de Otabek e disse: 

 

"Você vai assistir comigo, Beka."  

 

Quando o cazaque se mexeu, tentando sair da armadilha que era ter o bailarino entre suas pernas, Yuri anunciou de forma mandona. 

 

"Você não vai sair daqui, Beka." O anfitrião falou, envolvendo os braços fortes do outro em seu corpo, acrescentando de forma quase doce. "Está frio."

 

Rendido, Altin parou de se mexer, deixando que deixando que Yuri se ajeitasse entre suas pernas e se acomodasse, e depois desse o play. Se era inevitável assistir ao vídeo com Plisetsky naquela posição muito específica, rezaria pelo melhor. 

 

O bailarino viu uma letra artística, arredondada, cursiva e sensual escrever lentamente na tela preta "Sobre o amor: Eros. Por Yuri Plisetsky" em vermelho vinho e ficou ansioso. 

 

Para o bailarino, ver o resultado pela tela era chocante. As luzes que lhe faziam parecer que estava em chamas, o caimento da saia no corpo, o cabelo, a maquiagem, a pose. Quando a música começou, assim como seu improviso, o seu fôlego foi embora. Não se reconhecia em vídeo, mas sabia que era ele dançando ali, porque a música evocava suas memórias físicas e seus instintos. Talvez pela sedução e o desejo sexual que expressava serem tão primitivos e inatos, ele não percebeu que se mexia conforme a música, dançando sentado. 

 

Otabek resistia bravamente ao vídeo, às memórias do dia em que foi seduzido e também ao cheiro do garoto em seus braços, que era intoxicantemente bom. Mas não soube o que fazer quando Yuri começou a dançar em entre suas pernas. Mais especificamente ele rebolava contra sua virilha, envolvido pela música e momento, sem nem lhe dar atenção devida. Aquilo era golpe baixo contra sua inútil tentativa de resistir ao amante. Respirou fundo, tentando conter a libido, mas o aroma de flores do cabelo que se soltava do coque frouxo e o cheiro daquela pele funcionavam como álcool no incêndio que era o seu corpo. Como se soubesse do seu estado, Yuri lhe fazia um carinho na coxa superior direta com as pontas dos dedos no ritmo da música. Otabek já estava suando, com o coração acelerado. O sangue, que parecia estar todo fluindo para sua cara e pescoço, sumiu, indo para o meio de suas pernas. Não havia mais nada que ele pudesse fazer por sua excitação. 

 

A princípio, Yuri estava envolvido no vídeo, admirando-se intensa e livremente e adorando a forma como Otabek o retratava. Quando notou que dançava abertamente, envolvido no clima, em suas memórias de seduzir Otabek e na música, não se refreou. Era o seu momento de autoapreciação e se sentia maravilhoso, único e sedutor. Era a mesma energia que sentia no dia da gravação, quando tentava a todo custo seduzir o fotógrafo simplesmente porque podia e o desejava. E agora queria seduzi-lo de novo e sem falhas dessa vez, contagiado pelo momento. Foi quando notou que o outro estava quieto e tenso demais e um volume começava a se formar atrás de si. 

 

 _Oh..._ Yuri sorriu como um demônio ao constatar que Otabek estava excitado, quase ereto. Aquilo era muita tentação, muito mais do que podia aguentar. Sem cerimônias, continuou seu jogo de sedução, querendo enlouquecer aquele homem e fazê-lo implorar por mais. A sua própria excitação começava a se formar e ele soube que ambas precisavam ser satisfeitas. Queria fazer aquilo por Otabek, retribuindo o que ele lhe dera na noite anterior, queria tirá-lo a razão e rezava para que aquilo o fizesse ficar, caso os sentimentos que compartilhavam não fossem o suficiente. 

 

Otabek odiava se sentir novamente um adolescente a mercê de Yuri, mas aquele rapaz lhe seduzia sem precisar fazer força. Quando o vídeo acabou, notou que o russo se virava para olhá-lo e preparou sua melhor desculpa para seu estado, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. A forma com que Yuri lhe encarava era cheia de desejo e malícia, fazendo seu corpo aquecer de expectativa e sua mente parar de funcionar. Umedeceu levemente os lábios e notou que fechava os olhos, cedendo completamente às expectativas que o russo lhe fazia criar, pronto para aceitar de bom grado tudo o que ele lhe desse, desde que a tortura da espera acabasse. 

 

Quando Yuri beijou o pescoço de Otabek com os lábios ligeiramente entreabertos, sentiu o moreno estremecer e a respiração ficou presa. O ato se repetiu, sendo agravado pelo cabelo louro e macio acariciando levemente seu ombro e a ponta da língua fazendo movimentos circulares leves. As pontas dos dedos tocaram o outro lado do pescoço do cazaque, que arfou, enquanto sentia o beijo avançar até alcançar-lhe os lábios em um carinho lascivo e apaixonado. Sem entender como o outro conseguia isso, notou que Yuri se afastava de seus lábios, fazendo-o levantar de forma desajeitada para prolongar a carícia. 

 

O bailarino apreciou o desespero do moreno por si, sentando-o no sofá e o guiando até que suas costas tocassem o encosto. Sentou-se sobre as pernas musculosas de Altin, interrompendo o beijo e o capturando sua atenção com o olhar. Guiou as mãos grandes e calejadas do amante até o zíper de seu moletom, fazendo-o abrir a roupa. Tirou-a com um movimento delicado e sensual, sendo tomado de surpresa quando o cazaque lhe puxou pela nuca em um beijo faminto, obsceno e cheio de luxúria. Controlar aquele homem seria difícil, mas sabia que para conseguir o que queria precisava ceder um pouco. Fazia, então, o _sacrifício_ de beijar Otabek Altin com abandono, enquanto sentia a ereção deste lhe massagear as nádegas. 

 

Quando Yuri rebolou sobre seu colo, Otabek interrompeu o beijo para soltar um gemido rouco e grave que lhe levou o resto do fôlego. Sentiu o loiro descer novamente pelo seu pescoço, beijando-lhe a pele e descendo pelo peito. O russo tinha destino certo e mesmo querendo controlar o moreno, não conseguia manter o controle sobre si mesmo e seus desejos. Baixou-lhe a calça de moletom vinho, olhando aquela ereção com adoração e desejo. Finalmente faria o que queria. Com a boca, tocou o membro do cazaque com habilidade e sugou-lhe levemente a glande, usando a língua para fazer-lhe um carinho suave. Provocava-o deliberadamente, adorando ouvi-lo gemer de forma intensa e baixa, enquanto seu quadril se erguia por reflexo, buscando mais daquele toque.

 

Otabek estava prestes a enlouquecer de excitação quando sentiu as mãos de Yuri em sua virilha, baixando-lhe os quadris. Respirou fundo e prometeu para si mesmo que iria apreciar os cuidados, deixando-o tomar as rédeas da situação, mesmo que isso lhe custasse a sanidade. Sentiu o russo lhe acariciar intimamente com os lábios. Abriu os olhos e mirou no loirinho, que tinha um olhar que parecia lhe perguntar obscenamente se ele gostava do carinho que fazia.  

 

Yuri gostou do olhar aprovador de Altin, juntamente com um fraco sorriso de canto e o carinho que a mão deste lhe fez no rosto e no cabelo. Fechou os olhos e recomeçou o que fazia, adorando sentir a textura macia daquele membro contra sua boca, enquanto sua língua agia com habilidade, arrancando gemidos altos e graves que pareciam estar presos há muito tempo e eram tão deliciosos de ouvir que faziam o russo estremecer. Ele prendeu a respiração por estar surpreso e depois suspirou audivelmente quando sentiu Otabek acariciar sua nuca, juntando seus cabelos, segurando-os e puxando-os quando o russo lhe sugava o membro um pouco mais forte. 

 

O cazaque tentava ao máximo retardar o orgasmo, mesmo tremendo e arrepiando-se com os cuidados do bailarino. Foi quando cometeu o erro de abrir os olhos e ver o quanto Yuri se deliciava consigo, o seu olhar de prazer e luxúria lhe encarando e quase lhe roubando a alma, enquanto seu membro sumia naquela boca quente, úmida e habilidosa. Puxou-lhe os cabelos por reflexo, mexendo os quadris tentando evitar seu ápice:

 

"Yura..." O mais velho chamou em um suspiro rouco. "Eu não vou aguentar."

 

Foi quando o fotógrafo viu seu falo sumir de vez naquela boca e reaparecer, dando-lhe uma última chupada antes de liberá-lo do carinho íntimo e cobrir a ereção com a calça novamente. Aqueles olhos verdes demoníacos o encaravam com desejo, enquanto a boca lhe beijava a barriga, seguindo uma trilha pelo seu tronco até encontrar seus lábios, que foram provocados com leves toques da boca e da língua russa. Incapaz de resistir, Otabek o puxou e o beijou como se aquela fosse a boca mais excitante do mundo e ele nunca mais tivesse a chance de acarinha-la daquele jeito. 

 

Rindo de embevecimento e desejo, Yuri se deixou beijar e o correspondeu, ora com intensidade, ora com leves provocações e pequenos toques, que o outro não conseguia resistir, fazendo o carícia se aprofundar. Puxando seu homem pela nuca e cós da calça, fazendo-o levantar, guiou-o para o quarto, tomando a frente na caminhada. Otabek o parou, puxando-o e encostando seu tronco nas costas de Plisetsky, fazendo-o agarrar sua nuca, encostando-se naquele peito e empinando os quadris, rebolando levemente e suspirando de satisfação por sentir a ereção do outro se esfregar em suas nádegas apesar do empecilho que eram os tecidos entre os dois.

 

Pela forma que Otabek lhe abraçava e lhe apertava o corpo, aquele homem parecia fora de controle, exatamente como o bailarino sempre quis ver. Mas, mesmo naquele estado, Altin parecia inclinado a ser dominador. Aquilo não o desagradava, na verdade. Tornava o desafio de domá-lo mais interessante. 

 

Otabek não compreendeu quando Yuri se separou bruscamente de si, mas reparou que estavam no quarto do mais novo. Sua memória trouxe de volta a primeira vez que eles entraram em um quarto juntos, a tensão do desejo que sentia pelo russo e a forma como este lhe provocava, tirando seu juízo desde muito cedo. Quando o loiro lhe sentou na cama e lhe beijou a testa, não conseguiu evitar um sorrisinho malicioso, provocando com a voz baixa e grave:

 

"Vai me botar para dormir, Yura?"

 

O que ele não esperava era pela resposta do seu bailarino. Yuri sorriu de forma sedutora, quase que sutilmente predadora, fazendo-o prender sua respiração em expectativa. Ele se virou, olhando o moreno por cima do ombro esquerdo. 

 

"Você quer dormir, Beka?" Ele perguntou, manhoso. 

 

E começou, ainda de costas, enquanto falava, a abaixar a calça preta de moletom que usava, revelando as nádegas alvas, firmes e redondinhas e as coxas musculosas e bem feitas. Ouviu Altin soltar a respiração presa de forma ruidosa. Em um movimento suave e lento, Yuri tirou os cabelos das costas, enquanto se livrava de vez da roupa que usava. 

 

"Ou você prefere fazer outras coisas?" O russo perguntou, agora em um tom provocativo, olhando o mais velho por cima dos ombros.

 

Otabek engoliu saliva, mordendo os lábios com pouca delicadeza por ver Yuri fasciná-lo daquela forma. Tocá-lo, beijá-lo, venerá-lo e lhe dar prazer era tão fundamental quanto o ar que respirava. Determinado e desesperado, esticou os braços, movendo o tronco para alcançar aquele homem que o enlouquecia com tanta facilidade. Trouxe-o para si em um abraço que não derrubou o russo. Altin o queria em pé para o que tinha em mente. 

 

Yuri suspirou de prazer e satisfação quando Otabek lhe agarrou com firmeza pelo tronco, trazendo-o para perto, beijando, mordendo, chupando e lambendo sua nádega direta, enquanto apertava, massageava com força e parecia querer deixar marcas na da esquerda. O cazaque balbuciava coisas incoerentes e fez o bailarino gemer de prazer quando sua mão direita lhe tocou a virilha, tão próximo de sua ereção tão sensível. 

 

Perdeu o equilíbrio quando o fotógrafo passou o dedo indicador entre suas nádegas, massageando-lhe suavemente sua entrada, e sentou no seu colo, sentindo os beijos e sucções do outro enquanto as mãos massageavam o bumbum de Yuri e permitia que a ereção do moreno lhe tocasse de novo de forma tão íntima. Para não se desviar do seu propósito original, mas sem recusar o esforço do outro para ficar perto de si, Yuri buscou o lubrificante e as camisinhas que agora estavam em cima do criado mudo. Com muito esforço, parou aquele homem de sua loucura e ajeitou os dois na cama. 

 

Otabek se deixou ser reposicionado por Yuri, que o deitou e tirou suas calças, olhando para o seu corpo com adoração e desejo, engolindo em seco perante seu membro teso. Sentiu a respiração do bailarino na área e puxou o ar ruidosamente, desejando mais que tudo aquela boca lhe beijando intimamente.  Quase lhe doeu fisicamente quando o loiro fez que ia beijar-lhe a ereção e passou direto. Ainda de quatro e tendo o cazaque entre as pernas e braços, o russo lhe entregou o lubrificante e a camisinha com um sorrisinho sexy e o moreno soube o que deveria fazer.

 

Altin se ajeitou, ficando ligeiramente sentado em uma posição relativamente confortável, enquanto botava Yuri de joelhos, ainda entre as pernas do mais novo. Manuseava o lubrificante de forma quase febril, querendo deixar o outro pronto para lhe receber, mas reparou o quão próximo do seu rosto estava aquela ereção que era tão convidativa. Lubrificou os dedos e se preparou para o que faria. 

 

Yuri sentiu o corpo se retesar de prazer e os gemidos baixos e palavras incoerentes lhe escaparem dos lábios quando Otabek lhe lambeu a base do membro até sua ponta e o tomou na boca, iniciando uma carícia deliciosa que quase lhe tirou a razão. Sentiu o rapaz lhe penetrar com um dedo e soube que não teria paciência para a lentidão do amante habilidoso, pegando-lhe os cabelos, puxando-os e tentando fazê-lo lhe dar mais. Baixou a cabeça e viu Otabek lhe chupando com intensidade e cuidado, o membro entre seus lábios, as bochechas vermelhas e o olhar enevoado de prazer e devoção por poder fazer aquilo com o russo. E mesmo com todo aquele ar frágil e preocupado em agradar enquanto tinha prazer com o que fazia, Altin lhe parecia tão forte e sedutor que menor quase perdeu o controle do que queria.

 

"M-mais, Beka. Agora!" Yuri pediu com um gemido engasgado que excitou o mais velho, mas também o fez diminuir gradativamente o ritmo do carinho que lhe fazia com a boca, enquanto inseria o segundo dedo. 

 

Não queria que Yuri gozasse ainda. Queria poder torturá-lo de prazer tanto quanto estava sendo torturado. 

 

Por mais que tenha sido sutil, a mudança de ritmo foi sentida e desaprovada pelo loirinho, que puxou seu cabelo indelicadamente, reclamando por mais:

 

"Beka, o que..." O garoto se interrompeu, vocalizando seu prazer de forma incoerente quando sentiu sua próstata ser estimulada, causando-lhe arrepios de excitação e estremecimento. "Ma-ais! Mais, Beka."

 

Sem pensar muito, Otabek obedeceu o parceiro e inseriu seu terceiro dedo com cuidado. 

 

"Isso!" Yuri respondeu, sentindo o orgasmo querendo chegar. 

 

A contragosto, afastou o moreno de sua ereção pelos cabelos e tirou os dedos de sua entrada. Sorriu com malícia ao perceber a confusão do parceiro, aproximando-se e o beijando com fervor e habilidade. Por mais que quisesse continuar, não podia deixar que isso acontecesse. Tinha mais planos para o dia. Deitou o amante na sua cama durante o beijo e pegou a camisinha, descendo pelo queixo, pescoço - onde decidiu deixar uma marca discreta para que o amante não lhe esquecesse depois - seguiu a trilha de beijos pelo peito, barriga, virilha, testículos...

 

Otabek arfou de expectativa por sentir a boca de Yuri na sua ereção, mas abriu os olhos quando ele parou de lhe beijar, apenas para vê-lo de joelhos, os cabelos loiros caindo sobre os ombros, o rosto corado, o promissor sorriso de canto e o olhar desejoso e excitado lidando com a camisinha que ele manuseava com a habilidade de quem já fez isso várias vezes. O que ele não esperava era lidar com a mistura de sensações que era Yuri se fazer penetrar pelo seu membro, sentando sobre seu quadril com lentidão e provocação, apertando sua ereção de forma deliberada e deliciosa, enquanto via o bailarino se posicionar sobre seu membro, fazendo-o sumir pela entrada de um Yuri que parecia adorar cada centímetro que entrava em si, fazendo barulhos excitantes para expressar o prazer que sentia e chamava seu apelido de forma erótica.

 

Yuri mordia os lábios, tremendo com a adorada sensação de ser preenchido novamente por Otabek e tê-lo dentro de si. Parou por uns instantes para se acostumar com o membro, que era completamente diferente de ter dedos em si, e muito mais prazeroso, enquanto sorria de satisfação por finalmente poder fazer o que queria com o moreno. Soube que não podia ficar muito tempo parado ou o outro já acharia que poderia comandar as coisas, então mexeu o quadril de leve, rebolando e provocando o outro, adorando ouvir um gemido grave e quase desesperado de prazer. 

 

Sentiu as mãos dos mais velho sobre suas coxas, mas elas simplesmente ficaram paradas ali, como se lhe desse apoio moral ao invés de tentar controlar a situação, o que agradou ao loirinho. Iniciou reboladas ritmadas, apertando o moreno intimamente, enquanto tocava o próprio corpo e tentava excitá-lo com a visão erótica de si mesmo. Sabia que o moreno era visual em seu prazer e também sabia como explorar aquilo. 

 

Otabek mantinha os olhos semicerrados, incapaz de se abandonar à luxúria e perder a visão que era Yuri curtindo intensamente o prazer que compartilhavam. Sua mente trouxe de volta as sensações de ver o garoto dançar Intoxicated, mas tê-lo rebolando no seu colo enquanto estava dentro dele era muito melhor. E queria dar mais ao russo que tanto lhe tirava o juízo e lhe fazia perder o controle. 

 

Yuri foi pego de surpresa quando Otabek levantou o tronco e o abraçou, beijando seu ombro, seu pescoço e o que mais conseguiu alcançar com seus lábios. Quando ele lhe chupou o mamilo, o russo gemeu. Sentiu o cazaque sorrindo contra o seu peito levemente, voltando a sugar e depois a lamber a área intumescida e tão sensível, alternando os movimentos. O bailarino o abraçou, implorando por mais. Beijaram-se com ardor, enquanto o russo tentava achar meios de sentir estocadas profundas que batiam em seu ponto de prazer. Foi quando sentiu Otabek começar a mexer os quadris para conciliar seu ritmo com o dele e o beijo entre eles se desfez. 

 

Altin procurava o tempo correto de arremeter prazerosamente em Yuri, enquanto este se adequava ao movimento do outro, que começava a ficar intenso e delicioso, apoiando seus antebraços nos ombros largos e fortes do moreno, enquanto seus dedos lhe acariciavam a nuca com suavidade. Quando estabeleceram um ritmo prazeroso para ambos, os quadris não conseguiram parar de se mexer, enquanto os dois se olhavam intensamente, praticamente incapazes de piscar. O prazer refletido no olhar do outro era o que sentiam em si mesmos e incapazes de parar para mais provocações, sabiam que iriam juntos até o fim naquela dança sensual. 

 

Sabendo que estava quase no seu limite, Yuri se masturbou até chegar seu orgasmo, que ele anunciou em forma de gemidos, palavras incompreensíveis e as várias vezes que chamou por Beka de maneira lasciva, com a voz falhando. Otabek, por seu turno, sentiu que o bailarino chegava ao seu ápice por lhe apertar internamente. O corpo todo se contraia a medida que seu prazer ia se intensificando e ele gemeu o nome de Yura quando teve seu merecido orgasmo. Ambos desabaram na cama, o bailarino por cima do fotógrafo, que sentia o amante se ajeitar para tirá-lo de dentro de si e ficar mais confortável. 

 

Arfavam, desesperados por ar enquanto seus corpos tremiam por consequência do prazer que compartilharam. Quando Otabek se sentiu mais forte, mexeu o braço e acariciou a cabeça e os cabelos de Yuri com , adorando tê-lo em seus braços depois do momento íntimo que compartilharam. Mas, verdade fosse dita,  achava o pós-sexo ainda mais íntimo com os dois ali, tentando normalizar os corações que batiam insanamente rápidos nos peitos, enquanto apreciavam os resquícios de prazer que o corpo ainda mantinham e se abraçavam, incapazes de se soltar. Ficaram ali por mais tempo de que podiam mensurar, com a luz do pôr-do-sol entrando pela janela, ornando com suas luzes alaranjadas a pele alva e os cabelos dourados de Yuri. 

 

O russo não queria sair daquela posição. Não queria que Otabek Altin fosse embora. O que sentia era sufocante, desesperador, mas ele ainda conseguia segurar e ignorar. Olhou para Otabek, apoiando o queixo em seu peito, tentando buscar qualquer informação que aplacasse sua incerteza, mas tudo se foi quando o viu sorrindo levemente e com satisfação para si. Seu coração acelerou de um jeito diferente, enquanto seu rosto parecia ter vida própria, dando ao cazaque um sorriso aberto, sem reservas e carinhoso, enquanto adorava sentir o moreno usar a mão forte e calejada para lhe acariciar a nuca e brincar com seus cabelos. Suspirou, sentindo um prazer inocente com o carinho. 

 

Altin não ignorava que o clima de sexo e luxúria já tinha ido embora e agora eles compartilhavam um momento mais terno, íntimo e companheiro. Não conseguia parar a forma com que seu peito se aquecia ao notar que Yuri parecia tanto um gatinho que ronronava quando ganhava coisas que gostava, como o carinho na nuca que sempre parecia derrubá-lo. Manhoso e charmoso como um felino, Yuri se aproximou e lhe roubou um beijo amoroso que mexeu com as estruturas e o emocional do moreno, que disse:

 

"Você ainda vai acabar comigo, Yura."

 

"Por quê? Por acaso o bad boy tá querendo ficar de vez?" O loirinho arriscou por impulso. 

 

Otabek olhou para Yuri de forma que este considerava irritantemente obtusa, mas ainda assim extremamente charmosa e apenas respondeu:

 

"Quem sabe?"

 

Yuri sorriu perante a resposta. Não era o sim que ele notou estar secretamente desejando de forma ávida, mas não era o não que tanto temia. Ainda tinha chances e correria atrás delas. 

 

"Eu preciso de um banho." O moreno acrescentou, casual.

 

"Eu posso te dar um." O russo respondeu, malicioso, recebendo um olhar desconfiado. Acrescentou de forma manhosa: "O que foi? Algum problema em tomar banho comigo, Beka?"

 

Otabek apenas riu de leve, balançando a cabeça em uma negativa. Aquele demônio loiro definitivamente era sua fonte de perdição.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Yuri adorava a sensação gostosa e carinhosa que eram os dedos de Otabek esfregando seu couro cabeludo. Ele esfregava tudo com carinho e paciência, pegando cada parte das raízes de seus cabelos, causando no garoto arrepios e formigamento. Aquilo era tão bom que estava quase esquecendo seus temores e aflições sobre já ser noite. Ele sabia que Otabek Altin provavelmente já queria ir embora, podia sentir aquilo na maneira que ele ficava quieto, mas o bailarino queria que ele ficasse, embora não soubesse como conseguir isso. A água correu pelo seu corpo, lavando seus cabelos e forçando-o a fechar os olhos para evitar que o xampú entrasse.

 

"Você está muito quieto." Otabek tentou, incomodado pelo silêncio. "Aconteceu algo?"

 

Otabek desligou o chuveiro quando todo o cosmético foi retirado dos cabelos loiros, pegou o condicionador e o abriu, mas parou seu ato e perguntou para o rapaz loiro:

 

"Você gosta disso?"

 

E por não obter resposta, tentou novamente, mas de outro jeito:

 

"Você não gosta disso?"

 

"Gosto, gosto sim. Continue." O rapaz loiro demandou, ainda parecendo fora do ar.

 

Otabek passou o condicionador nos cabelos longos de forma cuidadosa e penteou a madeixa com os dedos, desfazendo os poucos nós com zelo para não provocar incômodo no amante. 

 

Yuri gemeu e deixou escapar:

 

"Você parece ter um fetiche maluco com o meu cabelo. Vai ver é porque você não tem muito..." 

 

Otabek buscou os olhos do russo através do vidro do box. 

 

"Magoou." Foi tudo o que ele disse. 

 

Yuri não soube como entender aquilo, já que o moreno carregava o semblante sério e duro de sempre. Aquilo o fez se sentir estranho, o coração acelerado e um frio estômago que era incômodo. Notou que o clima tinha mudado, mesmo que o moreno continuasse brincando com os seus cabelos.

 

"Mas eu não sou o único com _fetiches estranhos_." Altin acrescentou depois de um tempo de silêncio.

 

O bailarino virou-se de súbito, olhando diretamente para a expressão e os olhos de Otabek. O sorriso de canto que lhe derretia as pernas estava ali, assim como ruguinhas mínimas que apareciam naqueles olhos que ficavam pequenos quando ele expressava seu divertimento. Sentiu o rosto corar quando notou que seu estômago estava embrulhando novamente, mas de uma forma boa, gostosa, e seu coração estava acelerado. Queria beija-lo, mas sentiu que não era a hora apropriada para tal, então apenas ficou curtindo a sensação que lhe era familiar, mas estava mais forte do que antes. Tudo isso por causa de um sorriso mínimo e dos olhos pequenos que ficavam ainda menores quando Altin sorria.

 

"Como assim?" O loiro se limitou a responder, levantando a mão para brincar com a diferença entre os comprimentos de cabelo da lateral da cabeça do moreno. 

 

"Vamos ver, se eu esquecer de algum fetiche, me avise... Seduzir-me deliberamente com sua dança, tirar minhas calças, botar-me _para dormir_ na cama, me dar _beijinho de boa noite_ e tomar banho comigo..." Altin enumerava, seu rosto agora tomando ares obtusos que Yuri odiava, mas também amava porque era charmoso, embora extremamente confuso.

 

"Acho que qualquer um quereria tomar banho com você, mas especialmente eu depois de você _bater uma_ em minha homenagem." O menino respondeu, tentando se livrar do constrangimento de estar exposto aos olhos daquele homem.

 

"Então você estava lá..." O cazaque rebateu, com um sorrisinho vitorioso.

 

Yuri ficou ainda mais vermelho, beirando aos tons escarlates, tamanha era sua vergonha por ter sido pego no pulo. Depois se sentiu tolo por estar constrangido por algo sob o qual não tinha controle ou culpa. Bom, pelo menos não culpa direta.

 

"Eu nunca disse que não estava lá, embora talvez eu não devesse estar." Plisetsky respondeu, pronunciando os lábios em um biquinho inconformado e fofo. "De toda sorte, agi muito civilizadamente. Assim como agora, se fizesse o que eu queria, você não teria ficado na mão. Pelo menos não na sua..."

 

Otabek agora o olhava com interesse explícito, como se esperasse que ele dissesse mais coisas. Coisas estas que não vieram e obrigaram o moreno a perguntar:

 

"Se era o que você queria, por que não o fez?"

 

Yuri suspirou, perguntando-se se deveria revelar a verdade ou inventar alguma resposta espertinha. Optou por ser sincero, já que não tinha nada a perder:

 

"Se eu tivesse entrado naquele box, você me recusaria?"

 

O moreno se manteve silencioso, apenas olhando o rapaz de cabelos longos com muita atenção.

 

"É disso que eu estou falando. Você estava cheio de tesão, assim como eu, mas não era tesão pra ficar comigo, sabe? Simplesmente não parecia certo, então eu optei por não forçar as coisas naquela hora. Talvez você não me recusasse, mas poderia ficar estranho..." O loirinho se explicou, como se medisse as palavras. "Talvez fosse melhor esperar, então..."

 

Otabek tocou o rosto de Yuri com ternura e deu um sorriso de canto. Seu olhar era tão suave e amoroso que fazia o russo ter esperanças de que poderiam ficar juntos.

 

"Naquele momento, se você insistisse um pouco mais, eu não ia te recusar, mas eu possivelmente teria te machucado fisicamente de tão fora de mim que eu estava." Altin disse, acrescentando rapidamente, ao ver que o outro parecia chocado. "Eu não me orgulho disso ou sequer consigo explicar com clareza, mas..."

 

"Mas eu entendo. Eu também não estava totalmente em mim naquele dia. Eu tava chateado e queria tirar seu juízo, te seduzir e te impedir de trabalhar e no fim, eu fiz tudo errado..." O bailarino disse, impulsivo e nervoso. 

 

"Fez certo, Yura. Você esperou meu tempo..." Otabek murmurou, puxando Yuri para um abraço, deixando que os narizes se tocassem. 

 

"Beka..." O mais novo chamou, nervoso e positivamente anioso.

 

"...E eu sou grato por isso." O moreno completou, beijando os lábios do bailarino de forma amorosa, carinhosa e totalmente entregue.

 

Yuri abraçou Otabek, pois dependia daquele apoio para não cair fisicamente. E isso era importante destacar, porque emocionalmente estava entregue, caído... 

 

 _Apaixonado._  

 

Seu corpo se arrepiou perante a constatação daquele fato. O coração que vibrava descompassado e insandescido já não mais lhe pertencia, porque ele tinha sido roubado pelo moreno obtuso que agora lhe beijava. E, mesmo que não tivesse certeza de nada, estava feliz por se sentir assim mais uma vez depois de tanto tempo e de tantas decepções... Mesmo que na mão daquele homem tudo fosse incerto, os poucos momentos de carinho que trocavam eram maravilhosos. 

 

Quando o fôlego dos dois acabou, afastaram-se, com Yuri olhando intensamente os olhos de um castanho tão escuro que pareciam negros. Negros e profundos, nos quais se afundava e se sentia acolhido, talvez até amado, se fosse capaz de professar tal ousadia em voz alta.

 

Precisava fazê-lo ficar. E acharia um jeito para isso. Nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Apesar de estar feliz, ainda era um choque se constatar apaixonado. Precisava de um tempo para si, para absorver tudo. Era tudo tão incoerente e caótico nesse processo interno, tão pessoal e solitário que envolvia outra pessoa... Não conseguia lidar habilmente com as consequências de seus sentimentos, porque tudo era tão confuso que até suprimia a capacidade que estar apaixonado por alguém tinha de ser bom. 

 

"Yuri? Yuri!" Otabek chamou, interrompendo os devaneios do bailarino, que acariciava Tepa, sua gata.

 

O bailarino olhou para o fotógrafo e estranhou quando o viu de cenho franzido, sério e com uma aura um tanto cinzenta. Era óbvio que tinha algo de errado. E aquilo acelerou o coração de Yuri, provocando angústia e ansiedade indesejadas.

 

"Eu preciso ir." Otabek anunciou. 

 

E aquelas eram justamente as últimas palavras que Yuri gostaria de ouvir, o dançarino constatou, sentindo o coração em pedaços.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olar. Tá quente aqui, né? xD
> 
> Eu não se começo me desculpando ou agradecendo. 
> 
> Acho que vou começar falando da arte oficial do trio que lançaram hoje. Vocês viram que lindinho o Yurio de trança lateral, óculos de oncinha e celular na mão falando com o Otabek, que elogiou seu visual? Tá, parei, deixa meu headcanon em paz. xD
> 
> Eu acho que vou agradecer primeiro. Vocês tem sido tão maravilhosos e gentis comigo que eu nem sei como agir. Os favoritos, as arquivadas na biblioteca (sim, eu estou vendo vocês, seus fantasmas. xD), os comentários, as mensagens... É tanta energia positiva que eu até me perco. (Sim, não estou acostumada com isso.). E atrasar as respostas não ajuda, né? Me perdoem, deixei tudo acumular e agora tô meio em pânico tentando lidar com isso[?????] Mas vou conseguir, vai dar tudo certo, não desistam de mim. xD *riso nervoso* 
> 
> Mas palavra de honra, estou me esforçando para fazer Closer cada vez melhor pra que vocês sigam se divertindo lendo tanto ou mais eu me divirto escrevendo. Falando em me divertir escrevendo, estamos um capítulo e meio adiantados (um dos motivos pra eu demorar na resposta é que a escrita está fluindo lindamente, amém assim pra sempre ou melhor!), então eu acho que vou demorar menos da próxima vez. Rezem para as coisas continuarem assim, porque quanto mais rápido eu termino Closer, mais rápido eu continuo projetos antigos e começo novos e nós ficamos nessa. :D
> 
> Enfim, mais uma vez gratidão por tornarem minha vida de escritora menos solitária. <3
> 
> E até a próxima.


	11. 11 - Eu não posso aceitar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adivinha quem perdeu a noção de tempo (entre outras coisas) e está completamente envergonhada disso? Eu mesma. o/  
> Desculpem por isso. T_T
> 
> Sem choro nem vela, vamos ao capítulo.  
> Boa leitura e espero que se divirtam.   
> Até as notas finais.

Otabek andava de um lado para o outro com a toalha pendurada em sua cintura a um tris de cair. Não que se importasse, pois sua companhia atual, que estava sentada na cama em que eles transaram duas vezes, já o tinha visto nu várias vezes, mas o problema é que o outono estava mais frio que o normal e... Bom, sendo sincero, já não fazia mais sentido ficar seminu para tentar seduzir Yuri, simplesmente porque depois daquele momento no banheiro as coisas pareciam ter evoluído para um outro patamar, que era mais denso, complicado e emocional, e talvez justamente por isso era tão assustador.

 

Não que Otabek fosse assumir que estava com medo de avançar no relacionamento deles. Ou que estava tentando seduzir Yuri ao, deliberadamente, não usar a parte de cima do moletom vermelho vinho, por exemplo. Falando em assumir, talvez ninguém entendesse a dificuldade que tinha para assumir as coisas. O que lhe custava ter assumido que tinha feito almoço para Yuri porque gostava dele? Ou até mesmo de que o que gostava em Yuri ia além de algo puramente físico?  

 

Tentava ao máximo não pensar em um segundo passo além do viver o presente, porque tinha medo de sabotar o que tinham. Por mais incerto que estivesse, ainda era melhor que nada. Verdade fosse dita, Otabek Altin não era um bom namorado, nunca fora, e sempre soube disso. Nunca o deixaram esquecer desse fato. Yuri o inspirava a ser diferente, mas... Quem consegue remendar o que está quebrado?

 

Altin não notava seu cenho franzido e a energia estressada, capaz de tensionar o ambiente, que desprendia. Sem saber por qual roupa optar, escolheu a vestimenta que usara quando chegou ao apartamento de Yuri. Vestiu apenas a calça, mas sem cueca por baixo, pois estava sem uma limpa, fechando o zíper com cuidado. Questões práticas tinham que ser pensadas, no fim das contas.

 

"Yuri? Yuri!" Otabek chamou, sem notar que sua voz estava soando ligeiramente mais dura que o normal. "Eu preciso ir."

 

O russo lhe olhou como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara, parando de acariciar a gata que estava em seu colo. 

 

"Ah..." O bailarino iniciou, incerto. "Tudo bem, mas..."

 

A forma com que Yuri dizia as coisas não parecia indicar que estava tudo bem, então ele trocou o cenho franzido por uma sobrancelha ligeiramente levantada, mas sua expressão se mantinha pouco amigável. 

 

Por seu turno, o bailarino ainda estava tentando absorver que o que ele menos queria estava acontecendo. Otabek estava indo embora de um jeito que deixava as coisas indefinidas e ele ainda não sabia se era ou não a hora certa de confrontar o... Como descrever Otabek Altin?

 

"...você podia jantar comigo antes de ir. Quero dizer, tem pizza de ontem e a lasanha do almoço. É coisa demais para eu comer só."

 

O cazaque notou como Yuri tentava soar frio e despreocupado, mas a forma com que ele lhe olhava parecia magoada e cheia de expectativa. Uma pessoa normal não conseguiria ver além da frieza, é claro, mas Otabek estava aprendendo a ler o bailarino e aqueles olhos verde-azulados pareciam lhe dizer para não partir. Ou pelo menos era assim que Altin queria interpretar em seu íntimo. 

 

"Sim, claro." Otabek respondeu de forma pouco contundente. "Depois eu vou para casa."

 

Quando o olhar cheio de expectativas baixou de vez, como se tivesse desistido de lutar, aquilo doeu em Otabek. Era isso que ele dizia a si mesmo quando pensava em termos como "estragar tudo" e ser um péssimo namorado, embora nem namorado fosse. Mas Yuri era diferente, era especial e mexia com ele de um jeito que ninguém antes havia conseguido, como em todos aqueles clichês baratos que ele via em filmes e lia em livros… Por isso queria dizer algo, qualquer coisa que o tirasse daquele estado. Na verdade, que tirasse os dois daquele estado e...

 

'Sabia que você pensa demais, Beka? Você pode simplesmente me falar o que está preso ao invés de pensar em como vai me dizer.' A voz de Yuri ecoou em sua cabeça, enquanto rememorava  o que o bailarino tinha lhe dito mais cedo. 

 

Sabia que as pessoas lhe diziam isso com frequência e essa característica era incluída no conjunto de motivos pelos quais não era um bom namorado, mas em algum momento deveria tentar fazer diferente. Nem que tudo desse errado depois.

 

"E você deveria vir comigo." Otabek disse, sentando ao lado de Yuri e com isso assumindo para si mesmo que ainda não estava pronto para abrir mão dele.

 

O russo se virou para o homem que lhe dizia aquelas palavras. Conseguia ver em seus olhos o quanto tinha lhe custado dizer aquilo. Ambos estavam envoltos em um clima de medo e expectativa, como se não soubessem onde pisar naquele campo minado, mas cada um, do seu jeito, dava um passo para se encontrarem no meio daquilo que parecia uma guerra para ambos. 

 

"Tá falando sério?" Yuri perguntou, surpreso.

 

"Você quer vir comigo ou não?"

 

Yuri sorriu, corado de emoção por receber aquele convite. Sabia que estava criando expectativas em demasia, mas seu coração batia tão forte e seu corpo estava tão arrepiado e aquecido com aquele convite espontâneo. Queria abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, dizer-lhe tantas coisas, poder ficar em seus braços, dormir curtindo o quentinho daquele corpo e o cheiro bom daquela pele. Queria pedi-lo em namoro e chamá-lo de seu. Mas não conseguia fazer nada disso ainda, porque sentia que não podia, que não devia, que não... _AARGH!_ Mas forçou-se a fazer algo. 

 

Otabek curvou os lábios para cima em um ligeiro sorriso quando o sorriso de Yuri lhe aqueceu como os primeiros raios de sol primaveril em um céu aberto e sem nuvens depois do frio invernal intenso. Seguindo seus instintos, envolveu-o pela cintura e o trouxe para perto de si. De repente, ser recusado não era mais uma opção. 

 

"Beka, eu que..." Yuri começou, com muita expectativa e alegria. 

 

E foi justamente esse momento que Tepa, a gata himalaia de Yuri, escolheu para miar e lembrar os dois de sua existência. O bailarino sentiu sua consciência pesar. Tinha visto a caixa de necessidades fisiológicas da felina limpa, assim como ração e água trocados. Otabek tinha feito aquilo por ele, embora tivesse dado ração demais para o gosto do russo. Ele estava em falta com sua companheira, o único ser que não iria abandoná-lo mesmo que todos, inclusive Altin, fossem embora.

 

"Bem, a Tepa não gosta de ficar só na minha folga e eu estou em falta com ela e..." 

 

"E ela devia vir conosco, Yura..." Otabek completou, sorrindo mais abertamente, sem saber o quão doce e amoroso estava sendo.

 

"Fala sério? De verdade?" Yuri respondeu, emocionado para além de sua compreensão.

 

Otabek não respondeu com palavras. Não conseguia. Ao invés disso, beijou o russo de leve, acariciando seus cabelos loiros, macios e cheirosos, classificando erroneamente a forma de como gostava de Yuri como vício.

 

"Tepa, você quer visitar o tio Beka?" O mais novo perguntou, alterando a voz para aquela que sempre usava para falar com a gata em sua intimidade, sem se incomodar de fazê-lo na frente de Altin. 

 

E como se entendesse o que seu dono dizia, Tepa se levantou, balançando o rabo de forma charmosa e se aproximou de Altin, esfregando sua cabeça na altura do estômago do cazaque, ronronando de prazer quando também recebeu carinho do moreno. 

 

"Jantamos aqui ou levamos pra sua casa?" Yuri perguntou, tentando ser prático antes que fosse engolido de vez pela onda de amor que sentia. "Eu ainda tenho que arrumar minha mochila e as coisas da Tepa..."

 

"E eu embalo a comida e levo algumas coisas pro carro logo." O moreno disse, parecendo aflito, o que causou estranhamento no russo. "Eu me sinto acolhido na sua casa e adoro estar aqui, mas realmente preciso de roupas limpas."

 

Aquele desespero por roupas limpas fez o bailarino rir, respondendo: 

 

"É justo. E eu sei que as minhas roupas comuns não cabem em você por causa da sua montanha de músculos, mas se você não for ficar de merdinha, acho que talvez meus collants caibam e te ajudem a se sentir menos pior."

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Há momentos na vida em que tudo parece estar fora de controle. E depois de ter jurado nunca mais entrar em uma aula de ballet por ser um _pato dançante_ , lá estava ele, vestindo um collant em público. Não que ele tenha prometido nunca mais vestir collant, mas por que diabos vestiria um collant se não fosse para uma aula de ballet? 

 

As únicas respostas viáveis para isso eram: a) que ele estivesse tentando conquistar um bailarino que gentilmente lhe cedeu uma peça de roupa; b) estivesse urgentemente necessitado de roupas limpas. Talvez fosse uma mistura dos dois. Verdade fosse dita Otabek Altin não tinha problemas com usar collant, mas seu... Atual interesse romântico, digamos assim, parecia muito interessado no que ele vestia. Não que isso fosse ruim, nem de longe!

 

Yuri agarrava a sacola de transporte de Tepa como se sua vida dependesse disso, enquanto estava depudoradamente secando as pernas musculosas de Otabek, que estavam deliciosamente desenhadas por aquele collant preto justinho que mais parecia uma segunda pele. Compondo aquele visual excêntrico, coturnos negros de cano alto e uma jaqueta de couro mal fechada que mostrava generosamente em seu decote o peito definido e atraente e a pele levemente tingida de cor de oliva. Por algum motivo desconhecido para ambos, tanto a regata fina quanto a blusa que Otabek usava quando chegou se perderam no apartamento de Yuri. Não que o russo achasse ruim. Achava, na verdade, tão bom que sua razão se foi e ele pegou o celular, tirou o barulho do obturador artificial e começou a bater fotos daquela visão do paraíso. Se nada desse certo, ao menos teria boas lembranças daquele homem lindo de morrer.

 

Quando Otabek se virou dentro do estacionamento do prédio do moreno para pegar as coisas no carro, a jaqueta se abriu por completo, mostrando aquele torso e a barriga definida, que se somavam às coxas torneadas e o volume entre as pernas que Yuri conhecia tão bem cobertos pela calça de malha fina. Yuri fingia que não se importava, embora estivesse corando violentamente de prazer. Parecia que o universo lhe fazia fanservice e ele abusava disso, batendo todas as fotos possíveis enquanto fingia se distrair com uma rede social qualquer. Não era excitação crua ou desejo sexual, estava realmente chocado com a beleza máscula em exposição, pois, se alguém lhe perguntasse, ele diria que Otabek Altin era justamente o tipo de homem que mais lhe atraia e gostaria de ter para si. Lambendo os lábios de um jeito que ele julgava ser discreto, continuou batendo fotos até que mirou pela câmera no rosto do cazaque, sendo pego no flagra por seus atos indecorosos.

 

Otabek sabia que Yuri estava lhe secando. Era o que ele fazia desde que concordou usar o bendito collant. E se antes ele o olhava com ares de um corajoso e confiante tigre prestes a dar o bote em sua presa, tê-lo pego em flagrante delito fez com o que o rapaz se transformasse em um filhote de gato tímido. Incapaz de resistir à tentação de brincar com ele, Altin simplesmente levantou uma sobrancelha, dando seu melhor sorriso de canto e olhar confiante, enquanto cruzava os braços e se aproximava.  

 

A respiração de Yuri falhou quando Otabek, bonito como um deus e sensual como um demônio, aproximou-se dele. Sem saber o que fazer, o garoto recuou, vendo a sacola de transporte de Tepa ser tirada da sua mão e posta no banco dianteiro do carona, assim como seu celular, que ficou por cima da sacola. Tentou dizer algo, qualquer coisa, mas ao abrir a boca, sua voz falhou. Sentiu a caminhote tocar nas suas costas, enquanto Otabek lhe cercava pela frente, tocando-lhe o corpo com o seu e tomando seu queixo com o polegar e o indicador. Rendido, o russo se deixou beijar profunda e apaixonadamente, logo se recuperando e o correspondendo, enquanto a mão alva e macia buscava a nuca de cabelos negros e curtos. 

 

Ao longe, ambos ouviam miados desesperados, que se misturavam aos suspiros, gemidos e barulhos de beijo. Quando um barulho de baque surdo e aparelho eletrônico caindo duas vezes distintamente e em seguida quicando no chão de concreto se fizeram ouvir, Otabek e Yuri se separaram, assustados. A sacola de transporte da gata tinha caído para a parte da frente onde ficavam as pernas das pessoas que sentavam no banco do passageiro, junto com o seu celular, que agora tinha um trincado gigante na tela. A gata, por sua vez, chorava e chiava, oscilando entre o medo e o ódio do seu humano descuidado.

 

Yuri tirou a gata da sacola e a abraçou, tentando acalmá-la de todo jeito, enquanto Otabek verificava o celular e testava alguns movimentos básicos sem muito sucesso. Esperou pacientemente até a gata se acalmar para dar a má notícia, mas Yuri claramente estava nervoso por causa da felina e da situação toda. Talvez a notícia ruim pudesse esperar.

 

"Yura, se você quiser ficar lá em cima enquanto eu tiro as coisas do carro..." O moreno tentou, mas não recebeu resposta.

 

O bailarino ainda estava entretido com a gata e com o desespero de ambos. Sem muito saber o que fazer, Otabek tocou levemente os cabelos do russo e lhe fez um carinho constante e suave na nuca, como sabia que seu amante gostava, enquanto encostava no carro e esperava passar. 

 

Yuri se sentiu reconfortado pela forma que a mão de Altin suavemente achou sua nuca e pela paciência que ele demonstrava. Normalmente se perguntava se aquele homem poderia ficar preocupado ou ansioso com algo, mas não estava em seu estado normal. Estava preocupado com a gata, tentando confortá-la enquanto ele mesmo estava desesperado por vê-la assim. Sem tomar consciência dos seus atos, o russo seguiu a mão, encostando-se na lateral do corpo de Otabek.

 

O cazaque não conseguiu continuar o carinho, mas aceitou o toque de bom grado, envolvendo Yuri com seus braços e pousando suas mãos na altura da barriga do garoto. O loirinho estava concentrado em conversar com a gata e tentar lhe acalmar, então nada do que fizesse poderia adiantar, portanto apenas ficou ali, apreciando o bailarino, seu cheiro gostoso de flores e seu amor pela gata. 

 

A forma com que Otabek respirava, calma e suavemente, no pé de seu ouvido começou a tranquilizar Yuri, junto com o toque suave e o calor gostoso do corpo do moreno. A paz que ele sentia começou a passar para Tepa, que parou de ficar tensa e desconfiada, até relaxar novamente nos braços de Plisetsky. 

 

"Eu não devia ter me descuidado. É a primeira vez que ela sai de casa em dois anos que moramos juntos." O russo disse, soando um tanto cansado.

 

"Não parecia. Ela estava tranquila enquanto eu a carregava na caixa." Altin respondeu, distraído. 

 

"Beka, a Tepa gosta de você. Ela parece confiar em você como não faz com nenhum outro além de mim. Ela até deixou você chegar perto do potinho de comida dela." O rapaz explicou. 

 

Otabek não soube bem o que dizer, então apenas ficou apreciando o momento. Arriscou-se a fazer carinho na gata, que ronronou de satisfação com o ato. Com isto, ele disse com suavidade:

 

"Também gosto da Tepa. Ela é legal. E me lembra alguém que eu gosto bastante."

 

Yuri corou ao ouvir aquilo, sentindo seu corpo aquecer ao olhar para a expressão serena e carinhosa de Otabek, que estava focado na felina. Não era a primeira vez que alguém lhe dizia que sua gata era muito parecida consigo, mas dessa vez veio um adicional na frase que era muito importante: Otabek tinha dito que gostava dessa pessoa. E o russo gostaria que ele estivesse falando de si. Gostaria, também, de dizer ou fazer algo, mas as ideias lhe faltavam. Incapaz de se segurar, beijou-lhe a bochecha de forma pura e lhe sorriu quando o moreno lhe olhou, confuso.

 

Otabek ainda não sabia bem o que fazer depois que indiretamente tinha dito que _gostava bastante_ de Yuri. Sabia do que sentia, mas não sabia como o russo reagiria perante esse fato. Por isso se surpreendeu quando o bailarino lhe beijou a bochecha e lhe olhava com os olhos grandes, doces e focados, cheios de expectativa pueril. Beijou-lhe a testa com ternura, rezando para que isso lhe servisse de resposta e apreciou quando o loirinho se acomodou no seu abraço novamente, prolongando aquele momento ao máximo. Quando a gata miou de frustração pelo excesso de carinho que recebia, Otabek ofereceu uma solução, o coração cheio de expectativas palpitando no peito:

 

"Vamos para casa?" 

 

Yuri apenas assentiu timidamente, enquanto o cazaque pegava as bolsas do bailarino, a comida e fechava o carro, guiando-o para o elevador moderno do seu prédio. O resto do material de trabalho poderia esperar, porque sua visita ilustre era prioridade. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Otabek tomou uma ducha rápida enquanto pensava em meios de diminuir a dor da notícia ruim que tinha para dar a Yuri. Seu celular tinha quebrado em decorrência da queda. Não precisou pensar muito, porque lembrou do celular que ele tinha ganhado dos pais como presente de mudança e que ele não usava  por não ter se adaptado a ele. Estava inútil, jogado na sua gaveta, mas era um bom celular, então poderia ajudar o rapaz loiro que estava em sua casa.

 

Saiu do banheiro e se trocou rapidamente, vestindo-se com um moletom preto confortável e foi para o escritório, caçando o eletrônico em suas gavetas e estantes até achar a caixa. Era da mesma marca do de Yuri, então talvez ele gostasse. Não era o mesmo que comprar um celular novo para Yuri, ideia que ele já tinha tido antes, mas serviria nem que fosse como quebra-galho até dar ao garoto um modelo que ele preferisse. Desde que ele ficasse feliz, tudo ficaria bem. Deixou tudo pronto e saiu do escritório para jantar.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Yuri e Otabek ajeitavam a louça do jantar para poder colocar na lavadora de louças. O russo sinceramente não entendia para que o cazaque tinha algo do gênero quando simplesmente poderia lavar as poucas peças que deveria usar, mas relevou, tentando não pensar em como as coisas na casa de Otabek cheiravam a _muito dinheiro sobrando_. Verdade fosse dita, a casa toda de Altin parecia saída daquelas revistas de arquitetura, tanto no tamanho quanto nos móveis e no design. Não era problema dele como o amante gastava o dinheiro obviamente sobressalente que tinha, mas pensava em como isso influía no comportamento dele enquanto eles flertavam.

 

Lembrou-se da maleta de marca com maquiagem de luxo que ganhou, dos restaurantes opulentos para os quais foi levado, inclusive no encontro de negócios na primeiríssima noite em que foi abordado pelo moreno... Lembrou-se da lanchonete à beira da estrada e como ela não era exatamente simples, embora fosse menos ostentosa que os outros encontros; a noite em que ele já estava levantando para pagar a pizza que Yuri tinha pedido por ter lhe convidado para jantar. 

 

Otabek Altin tinha um saldo bancário com vários dígitos à direita e não tinha medo de usá-lo. E era problema do cazaque usar isso consigo mesmo, mas o garoto notou finalmente como estava incomodado pelo fato do moreno usar seu dinheiro para impressioná-lo quando pessoalmente já tinha feito coisas muito mais interessantes e emocionalmente compensadoras que não custaram uma moeda sequer...

 

"Yura, onde está a comida da Tepa?" Otabek perguntou, tirando o rapaz dos seus devaneios. "Não estou achando. Se você quiser, posso ir no mercadinho da esquina _comprar_..."

 

"Não!" Yuri respondeu rapidamente, incomodado pelo fato de Otabek querer comprar a comida de sua gata. "Digo, não precisa, eu trouxe."

 

O clima ficou estranho, com Plisetsky se sentindo culpado e Otabek confuso com aquela reação. Estava apenas tentando ajudar. Tinha feito ou dito algo errado?

 

"Deixa pegar a comida." O russo disse, saindo da presença do moreno o mais rápido possível.

 

Sem saber o que fazer, Altin foi procurar por Tepa, que parecia muito entusiasmada em explorar o apartamento. 

 

Enquanto isso, Yuri se encolheu no quarto do anfitrião, envergonhado com seus próprios atos. Não era para reagir assim. Estava sendo um idiota. Buscou a bolsa que trouxe para Tepa e a levou para área de serviço, arrumando a caixa de areia, o potinho de água e o de comida. Voltou para o quarto de Otabek e procurou seu celular, sem achá-lo. Não que estivesse precisando dele de forma emergencial, mas queria saber o que tinha sucedido dele de toda sorte. Talvez Altin soubesse.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Otabek nunca entenderia duas coisas: 1) Como Tepa conseguiu entrar no seu escritório, que ele lembrava de ter fechado e 2) como ela conseguiu subir na estante mais alta do compartimento. Ele a achou porque ela miava de forma ensandecida, como se implorasse para alguém tirá-la de lá. Deve fazer parte do mesmo mistério de como os gatos vão parar em cima das árvores mais altas, de como eles entram nos locais sem serem percebidos e como são adoráveis e apaixonantes mesmo sendo, por vezes, ariscos.  

 

Enquanto Otabek pensava em meios de tirar Tepa de lá, Yuri apareceu para dizer que o jantar da felina estava servido e viu a cena: Altin falando fofinho e macio com a gata, tentando tirá-la de cima da estante. Observou também o escritório: tudo sóbrio, e aquilo que não era preto, era de metal, madeira ou de couro, por vezes reunindo algumas das características juntas e contrastando elegantemente com as paredes brancas. No caso da madeira, não faltavam estantes de tamanhos variados, havendo inclusive quatro destas em cor preta formando uma sequência que parecia uma escadinha. Talvez fosse por aí que Tepa tivesse chegado no móvel que parecia ter mais de dois metros de altura.

 

"Você sabe que ela simplesmente não vai pular daí pro seu colo como se fosse a Super-Gata, não é?" Yuri perguntou da porta, com um sorrisinho irônico e divertido.

 

"E o que você sugere? Que subamos em algum lugar para resgatá-la?" Altin respondeu, na mesma temperatura de Yuri. 

 

"Precisamente." O bailarino concordou com um divertido ar de sabe-tudo, aproximando-se do local.

 

Otabek pareceu refletir. Yuri foi pego de surpresa quando o fotógrafo o agarrou pelas pernas e o levantou como se fosse nada.

 

"Puta que o pariu, Beka, me bota no chão!" O mais novo reclamou, batendo de levinho, mas com insistência, na cabeça do moreno.

 

Otabek o botou no chão, mas manteve o abraço, ficando provocantemente próximo do loirinho, que estava vermelho de raiva.

 

"Mas você não é o grande bailarino Yuri Plisetsky que é carregado por aí a torto e a direito? Pensei que saberia lidar melhor com isso." Altin provocou, acariciando o queixo do menor e olhando para seus lábios finos, cheios e rosados. 

 

Yuri sabia que seria beijado e deixou que isso acontecesse, apesar dos disparates que o moreno lhe falava. Envolveu-o com seus braços e o manteve perto.

 

"As pessoas que me carregam costumam me avisar. Estou ciente de quando e como isso vai acontecer, Altin." O loiro retrucou depois do beijo. 

 

"Yuri Plisetsky, eu vou te carregar. Sempre que me der vontade, do jeito que for possível." Otabek brincou, sendo beijado por um Yuri que estava divertido com o clima e a declaração. 

 

"E vai me levar pra sua cama carregado?" O russo retrucou, sendo sedutor, apesar da brincadeira. 

 

"É o que você quer, Yura?" Otabek perguntou ao pé do ouvido do visitante, beijando de leve o seu pescoço.

 

Yuri soltou um gemido leve e grave, aprovando o carinho e a ideia.

 

Foi quando uma sucessão de miados desesperados e altos se fizeram ouvir. Os dois olharam para a gata que agora estava arrepiada, com um ares de medo e de julgamento. Yuri podia claramente ouvir sua gata reclamar que eles estavam no meio do resgate dela e não do namorico deles e que seus humanos claramente deveriam lhe dar atenção. 

 

"Acho que você vai ter que me carregar de outra forma, Beka." Yuri disse a Otabek com um sorriso doce que ele só dava quando o assunto era sua gata. 

 

Altin sorriu de volta, se sentindo bobo por ter ciúmes do sorriso que ele dava para a gata. Mas era muito querer esse sorriso sincero, doce e brilhante para si? Ele se posicionou atrás de Yuri, abraçando as pernas do rapaz e disse: 

 

"Quando você quiser."

 

Yuri fez uma contagem regressiva de 3 e autorizou a carregada. Otabek sentou o bailarino no seu ombro e esperou, constatando que ele se fazia mais leve quando sabia que ia ser carregado.

 

"Tepa, venha aqui." Yuri disse com a vozinha doce que só usava para sua gata. 

 

Altin tirou o celular do bolso e com a câmera frontal começou a registrar o momento com a única mão disponível que tinha. Não podia dizer que estava satisfeito com suas fotos, mas a cara do russo falando com sua gata era algo amável demais para não ser eternizado.

 

Enquanto isso, Yuri começou a perder firmeza no carregamento e reclamou, batendo de novo com leveza insistente na cabeça de Otabek: 

 

"Beka, me segure com as duas mãos!" 

 

Com o desequilíbrio evidente, o russo começou a mexer com as mãos, tentando achar um ponto de apoio e isso espantou a gata, que desceu para o armário menor no susto. Como um prédio demolindo, Yuri caiu no chão e levou Otabek junto, ficando em seus braços e por cima do corpo dele. O moreno começou a rir, divertido. 

 

"Você se machucou, Beka?" O loiro perguntou, preocupado. 

 

"Só o ego." O moreno respondeu, divertido. "Mas vou achar outros meios de te carregar e registrar as coisas ao mesmo tempo."

 

"Beka!" Yuri brigou, mas estava aliviado que o moreno estivesse bem. 

 

Nesse momento, a gata caiu do lado deles e chiou, miou e esperneou, claramente brigando com eles por ter sido esquecida e depois saiu desfilando charmosamente pela porta, balançando o rabo de forma sinuosa. 

 

Os dois se olharam e riram da situação. Yuri saiu de cima de Otabek, deitando ao seu lado. Quando pararam, o russo disse:

 

"Posso ver as fotos?" 

 

Altin passou o celular na galeria e deixou que o menino tivesse acesso ao que queria. Yuri sorriu ao se ver daquela forma doce e amorosa, deixando claro que amava sua gata acima de tudo e faria qualquer coisa por ela. Sentiu o coração disparar e o corpo tremer de emoção, enquanto as bochechas ficavam rubras de vergonha e prazer. A forma com que seu Beka via o mundo era certamente um dos motivos pelos quais Yuri se apaixonara por aquele homem. Sem pedir licença, enviou as fotos para si mesmo.

 

"Beka, você viu meu celular?" Yuri perguntou, inocente e curioso.

 

Otabek se sentou em um pulo, sentindo-se culpado pelo assunto que veio à tona. 

 

"Sobre seu celular, eu tenho duas notícias: uma boa e uma ruim." O moreno falou, com a voz grave e solene, enquanto levantava e buscava a primeira gaveta da sua escrivaninha.

 

"A ruim primeiro." Yuri respondeu em um fio de voz, incerto do que esperar, enquanto sentava no chão.

 

"Seu celular quebrou com a queda." Otabek anunciou, entregando a carcaça eletrônica para o bailarino. "Desculpe por isso."

 

Yuri testou o aparelho, sem entender. Realmente estava quebrado, mas, parando para pensar, o celular já tinha pego quedas piores, então essa quedinha de nada não justificava. Esse era seu celular desde que o mundo era mundo e ele tinha se mudado para aquela cidade. Mais antigo até do que Tepa. Mas o pior dos fatos era que ele não tinha dinheiro para comprar outro.

 

"E a boa notícia?" O loirinho perguntou, aturdido.

 

Quando a caixa com o celular de ponta surgiu no seu campo de visão pelas mãos de Otabek, o coração de Yuri parou e o menino se perdeu do mundo. Quando Otabek Altin tinha saído para lhe comprar um celular novo e tão ridiculamente caro e luxuoso? Por que ele fazia isso? Como? Por quê? Para quê? Por que diabos Otabek Altin estava tentando lhe comprar? Yuri se acalmou e pensou que talvez fosse só uma gentileza. Mas era uma gentileza cara, igual as que ele tanto ouviu falar pelo seu avô. Se ele aceitasse, não seria tão diferente daquele homem que ele odiava sem ter conhecido, seria? Aquilo não era certo, nada daquilo era certo...

 

"Eu não posso aceitar isso!" Foi tudo o que Yuri conseguiu dizer, sua pior cara de filhote perdido e indignado. 

 

Essas foram as palavras que tiraram o chão de Otabek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iiiiiiiih, parece que a casa caiu, né? 
> 
> Dessa vez nem tenho muita coisa pra dizer, nada me ocorre de tão importante assim, mas vamos lá:
> 
> Amém @Ameko. Saúdem esse ser maravilhoso que revisou este capítulo e melhorou muita coisa. [E, se fosse vocês, leria 20 Anos de Inverno e O Prisioneiro, ambas no Spirit. Eu adoro, não vou negar.]
> 
> Amém vocês que me leem e me dão um belo suporte e feedback. Enfim, gratidão por tudo gente.
> 
> No mais, vamos ao de sempre: caixa de comentários está aberta pra choradeira, feedback, gritaria, comentários aleatórios, palavrões e o que mais seu coraçãozinho mandar. Eu vou responder tudo, palavra de honra. <3
> 
> E é isso.  
> Gratidão por tudo.  
> Até a próxima. :*


	12. O que eu quero de você.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olar! Tanto eu quanto Closer estamos vivos! Choradeiras e justificativas nas notas finais, as always, mas desde já me desculpem. Não foi minha intenção sumir por tanto tempo. =/ 
> 
> E no último capítulo de Closer, Otabek ofereceu um celular para Yuri, que acha que não pode aceitar. [Faz tanto tempo que não custa nada lembrar o leitor, né? hahahaha] 
> 
> Boa leitura e até as notas finais.

Capa by: Ameko/Lizzie

 

Depois da expressão óbvia de mágoa, Yuri via Otabek demonstrou sua confusão com um mero franzir de cenho e um olhar perdido, como um cachorro que acabou de apanhar. Não sabia se o rapaz entenderia suas razões, mas, ao mesmo tempo, estava determinado a impô-las, porque era seu caráter em jogo. Mesmo que estivesse muito ajustado com este ponto, outra parte de si queria entender os motivos do rapaz moreno agachado na sua frente. Ambos não pareciam serem capazes de falar, mas Yuri tomou a frente e tentou:

 

"Quando você saiu para comprar esse telefone celular, Altin?"

 

Otabek deu levemente de ombros, incerto de como responder. Tinha notado que Yuri só lhe chamava de Altin quando estava com raiva do cazaque e ele não conseguia entender o que tinha feito de errado até então. Respondeu, sério:

 

"Eu não saí para comprar. Eu já o tinha. Meus pais me deram como presente de boas-vindas quando me mudei pra essa cidade."

 

"Como assim?" O russo retrucou, confuso.

 

Era um celular top de linha na caixa ainda. Pegou o embrulho e o abriu, vendo que já não estava mais lacrado. Testou o celular e viu que ele realmente já tinha sido usado antes, mas ainda assim era novo. Para além disso, não esperava essa justificativa para ter um celular extra.

 

"Eu convidei meus pais para me visitarem, mas eles disseram, como sempre, que estão ocupados demais para sair de Almaty, então me mandaram esse celular como... Como foi que eles disseram? Presente de boas-vindas e prova de boa vontade ou alguma coisa assim?" O moreno respondeu, coçando o queixo como se isso fosse ajudar a reavivar a memória. "Eu não me adaptei ao modelo e decidi comprar outro, da marca que eu geralmente uso." 

 

"Sinto muito pelos seus pais..." Yuri respondeu, tenso pelo que ouviu. 

 

"Meus pais estarem ocupado é mais comum do que você imagina." Otabek dispensou com um aceno de mão. "Estou acostumado. O caso é: se você não aceitar o celular, ele vai ficar sem uso."

 

Altin olhou para Yuri e observou em seus olhos que ele parecia estar em um conflito interno muito grande. Tinha algo ali que ele não conseguia falar e o cazaque gostaria muito de saber. Talvez precisasse incentivá-lo.

 

"Você não gosta do modelo?" Otabek tentou, recebendo o silêncio confuso como resposta. "Ou é a marca? É a mesma marca do seu antigo aparelho, por isso eu pensei que..."

 

Yuri ouvia o que Otabek dizia, mas não absorvia. Era tudo muito confuso e talvez seu amante nunca o entendesse. Não era a primeira vez que o Altin tentava lhe impressionar usando seu dinheiro, mas até então isso nunca tinha ficado tão evidente quanto estava agora. Mas o olhar de confusão do cazaque mostrava que ele não fazia isso por mal ou mesmo de propósito. 

 

Tentou, então, interpretar a situação isoladamente e se assim fosse, Altin só estava tentando ser gentil.  Mas a gentileza valia 6 meses do aluguel do apartamento minúsculo em que morava, além de ser um superlançamento com plus no nome, o que certamente adicionava algumas centenas  a mais no valor. Gentileza era fazer uma lasanha gostosa, aquele celular, nas palavras de Yuri, seria "um vandalismo fodidamente grande"! E por questões de princípio não poderia aceitar. 

 

"É o modelo que você também não gosta?" Otabek tentou novamente. "Nós podemos comprar outro se você quiser, mas usa esse de improviso."

 

"Comprar?" Yuri respondeu, confuso por pegar a fala anterior em partes.

 

"É. A gente compra um novo pela internet e chega amanhã mesmo e..." Altin respondeu, animando pela perspectiva de voltar a se acertar com Plisetsky. 

 

A compreensão do que Otabek queria dizer bateu na cara de Yuri como um tijolo lançado por um canhão. 

 

"NÃÃÃÃO!" O loiro rebateu com a mesma força, chocando o moreno. "Puta que pariu, Altin, não complica as coisas. Eu não posso aceitar!"

 

Os dois ficaram mudos depois deste diálogo por minutos que pareciam ser intermináveis. O peso do que não era dito confundia o dois de uma tal forma que ambos não sabiam como se comportar. Otabek não entendia a recusa em sua tentativa de ajudar e Yuri pensava, pensava muito, em tanta coisa e ao mesmo tempo, a ponto de não conseguir prestar atenção em nada. A palavra _comprar_ ecoava na sua cabeça, causando um misto de sensações aflitivas e nervosas. 

 

"Eu posso comprar este celular!" Yuri falou para si. 

 

Otabek ouviu aquilo e ficou confuso. Esperou o bailarino concluir seus pensamentos e, na verdade, falar com o moreno. 

 

"PUTA QUE VOS PARE, EU SOU UM GÊNIO!" Yuri gritou, os olhos brilhando e um sorriso que só lhe faltava partir o rosto de tão grande.  "Beka, eu posso comprar o celular de você, já que ele vai ficar inútil e seria um puta desperdício, porque ele é super maneiro e eu normalmente não teria grana para comprar um celular fodidamente bom como este..."

 

Otabek ficou aliviado ao ver que Yuri estava usando seu apelido carinhoso consigo e que até tinha ficado de joelhos, pegado na sua mão e o balançado com entusiasmo. Ainda estava tentando entender a lógica do garoto que não podia aceitar como presente um celular de segunda mão, mas estava muito feliz com a ideia de comprá-lo... Ok, não entendia, definitivamente, mas poderia ceder. Qualquer coisa para manter este sorriso no rosto do seu loirinho.

 

"...e vai ser foda, porque eu vou poder tirar fotos pra caralho numa qualidade do caralho... E Beka, vai ser foto pra porra, porque essa bosta tem 64 fodidos gigas de memória interna. E vai durar pelo menos 3 anos na minha mão, embora eu com certeza não vá dar sorte de achar outra barbada fodidamente boa como esta." Yuri dizia, sinceramente entusiasmado com a perspectiva, enquanto balançava os braços de Otabek e usava seu apelido e palavrões de forma indistinta. "Eu tô tão feliz, Beka... Vamos, faça seu preço!"

 

Altin respirou fundo e pensou. Não fazia ideia de quanto o garoto tinha ou mesmo de quanto o aparelho custava. Parecia custar muito pela forma com que o garoto falava. Podia fazer qualquer preço, desde que o garoto pudesse pagar e ficasse sorrindo daquele jeito que o fazia brilhar.

 

"Hum..."Otabek pensou em voz alta. "50?"

 

A cara de Yuri tornou-se uma expressão de ódio.

 

"Filho da puta, não começa a ficar de merdinha. Está estragando o momento!" O loiro brigou.

 

"100? 150?" O cazaque tentou, confuso.

 

"Caralho, Otabek Altin, não seja um puta babaca." Yuri quase gritou, pegando a caixa. "Esta caralha aqui custa quase 900 paus com direito a um plano de fidelidade que leva até a sua alma junto!" 

 

"Este aparelho é desbloqueado..." O cazaque consertou, sem saber que isso pioraria a situação.

 

"PORRA, É DISSO QUE EU TÔ FALANDO, SEU ZÉ boceta! Isso torna tudo pior e mais caro! Dê um preço justo neste caralho de asas e pare de ficar de merda, seu bosta!"

 

Pressionado e nervoso, Otabek fez tudo o que poderia fazer e esperava acertar dessa vez:

 

"Eu não sei! Faça o seu preço e eu vou aceitar."

 

Yuri o olhou com ainda mais ódio, o que fez Altin acrescentar:

 

"Eu sei que você vai ser justo e vai achar um preço que pode pagar. Eu vou sair no lucro no mesmo jeito, porque não paguei nada nele!"

 

Aquilo fez Yuri sossegar e refletir sobre um preço justo. Seu amante tinha expectativas sobre seu comportamento e ele não queria decepcioná-lo. Calculou seu saldo, seu orçamento, suas despesas e as coisas que teria de deixar de fazer para poder dar conta de tudo e disse, esperançoso:

 

"300 tá bom?" Eram dois meses de seu aluguel ali. E acrescentou rapidamente ao ver que Altin não reagia. "350 é meu máximo."

 

"300 está bom..." Otabek disse, confuso.

 

"350! Vou amanhã cedo procurar um caixa eletrônico pra te dar isso e aí estamos acertados!" Yuri soava ameaçador. 

 

"Trato feito." Altin cedeu, sabendo que não podia contra-argumentar com o mais novo.

 

Aquelas palavras soaram como música aos ouvidos de Yuri, que pegou o celular e o abraçou como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. Com o clima mais leve, Yuri começou a restaurar o aparelho para deixá-lo como novo e a fazer sua mudança de celular. 

 

"Yura... Eu vou ganhar um dinheirinho amanhã e queria saber se você estava a fim de jantar comigo..."

 

Plisetsky, com o próprio demônio no couro, apenas levantou o olhar maligno e respondeu:

 

"PEGA ESSA COSQUINHA NO SEU SALDO BANCÁRIO E JOGA PELA JANELA OU ENFIA NO CU, MAS NÃO OUSE USAR ESTA PORRA COMIGO, CARALHO!"

 

Aquilo pareceu magoar genuinamente o cazaque, que se encolheu, visivelmente amuado. Foi quando Yuri finalmente entendeu que havia passado dos limites.

 

"Beka, eu..." O menino disse, preocupado, enquanto largava o celular e engatinhava na direção do anfitrião. "Desculpa... E-eu... Olha pra mim, Beka..."

 

Otabek olhou, parecendo magoado. Sabia que conquistar Yuri não seria fácil e se fosse sincero, esta meta estava na mente dele tanto quanto fotografá-lo para sua exposição, caso contrário teria conduzido tudo de forma diferente, teria pensado em outros temas... Não teria pensado tudo do jeito que pensou. Não assumiria isso para Yuri também, pois não admitiria que seu lado profissional fosse questionado.

 

Mas admitir isso para si mesmo significava dizer que tentava todos os meios conhecidos e mais efetivos para conquistar Yuri. A lanchonete à beira de estrada funcionou melhor que os restaurantes de luxo e mais eficiente que isso, só a lasanha simples e rápida que ele fizera na casa do garoto. Lembrava-se da maleta de maquiagem e como ela quase fora recusada, sendo aceita depois de muita insistência, mas que os poucos detalhes de sua vida pessoal foram muito melhor recebidos, depois de praticamente exigidos pelo mais novo. E como ele estivera desconfortável em ser fotografado no primeiro ensaio e ser tratado como centro das atenções, mas relaxara quando pudera fotografar Altin e tirar fotos com ele. 

 

Era quase como se Yuri não aceitasse ser o centro das atenções sem retribuir, talvez? Ou ser olhado sem olhar de volta? Não sabia explicar direito, mas era como se seu russo... Não, definitivamente não conseguia explicar como as coisas funcionavam com Yuri, mas sabia o suficiente para ter previsto que dar um celular para ele, por mais que fosse usado, não funcionaria. Mas ainda queria usar seu dinheiro para fazer seu gatinho feliz... E franziu o nariz ao pensar em Yuri como um gato, mas fazia todo sentido porque ele, tal qual um felino, arranhou-lhe com as palavras duras que usara como modo de defesa, mas agora lambia suas feridas.

 

GATOS! Por que não pensara nisso antes? Ele não aceitaria nada que fosse usado para mimá-lo, mas talvez fosse possível fazê-lo sorrir de outro modo e ainda ajudar as pessoas...? Com isto em mente, Altin apenas disse, com a voz pequena, porque ainda estava magoado:

 

"Vai me impedir de doar este dinheiro para o abrigo de gatos abandonados que tem na outra quadra?" 

 

Aquilo pegou Yuri completamente desarmado e desprevenido. Ninguém nunca insistira tanto para agradá-lo e pensara fora da caixa para isso Ele não sabia quantificar o tanto de ração e tratamento em que isso se converteria para gatinhos de rua que ficariam prontos para adoção como a Tepa, sua gata himalaia que ele conseguira por sorte em um abrigo depois que uma senhora idosa e sem família morrera... Outros e outras _Tepas_ teriam uma chance de ter um lar... Otabek não sabia o tanto que aquele ato significava para si, mas certamente estava pensando em Yuri quando mencionou ajudar o abrigo de gatos... E aquilo significava mais para si do que um celular novo. Mas ainda não estava 100% convicto de suas intenções.

 

"Está falando sério? Quantas vezes já foi lá?" Yuri perguntou, tentando achar brechas no plano de Altin.

 

"Eu nunca fui lá, sendo bem sincero." O moreno disse.

 

Yuri levantou a sobrancelha em escárnio e sorriu vitorioso.

 

"Eu não tenho certeza se teria coragem de sair de lá sem pelo menos um gato em cada bolso da calça. Mas faço doações regulares para o abrigo e cuido das mídias sociais deles." O mais velho confessou, tímido e corado. "Quero dizer, há outros meios de ajudar, não há? "

 

Yuri imaginou Otabek com um filhote de gato em cada bolso de suas calças e da jaqueta, um gato grande em cada mão, outro filhote de felino se equilibrando nos cabelos negros dele e uma cara séria de quem não estava fazendo nada demais e seu coração se derreteu por isso. Era por essas e outras que ele se apaixonava mais e mais por Otabek Altin. Sem saber como expressar o sentimento que era tão grande e tão forte que parecia lhe afogar, Yuri fechou os olhos e beijou a ponta do nariz cazaque, sorrindo-lhe com carinho e o abraçando. 

 

"Há sim, Beka." 

 

Otabek beijou o topo da cabeça de Plisetsky. As coisas pareciam mais acertadas, mas ainda não se sentia seguro de ter feito o correto. Ainda tinha muito a aprender sobre o russo, mas não desistiria tão fácil. Não queria ser novamente um péssimo namorado. Não podia errar de novo. Não com Yuri. 

 

"Mas não pense que vai me dobrar com gatinhos pra sempre, seu zé boceta."

 

Otabek riu de nervoso pela forma com que Yuri lhe chamou, mas entendeu o recado sutilmente ameaçador que tinha sido passado.

 

"Sua habilidade com palavrões é impressionante, Yura." Altin tentou trocar de assunto falando uma verdade de forma suave.

 

"Beka, não precisa puxar meu saco. Estamos de boas, ok?" Yuri disse, divertido, depois olhando para o celular. "Agora vamos colocar meu chip e cartão de memória..."

 

A verdade é que Yuri até poderia estar _de boas_ com Otabek, mas a recíproca não era verdadeira e resolver isso seria um problema.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Deitado no confortável sofá de couro sintético da sala de estar, Yuri mexia no celular e se adaptava a ele. O aparelho era da mesma marca que o seu, mas a interface do sistema operacional era diferente. Estava tentando achar as fotos do seu cartão de memória na galeria e achou algumas que não tinha tirado. 

 

Grafites nas paredes, crianças brincando em um parque cheio de natureza, um casal de idosos sentado em um banco de praça, os prédios da metrópole em que moravam atrás de árvores em um belo dia de sol, a foto da beleza da cidade em movimento em um dia caoticamente comum de negócios tirada do alto... Conhecia aquela rua, era perto do local em que trabalhava. Um casal adolescente namorando debaixo da chuva em uma esquina qualquer, os pingos do temporal acumulados em um guarda-chuva transparente com os arranha-céus borrados no fundo. Conhecia aquele olhar capaz de embelezar as cenas cotidianas no verão. 

 

Sabia que era verão porque as fotos gritavam essa estação para ele. Olhou as datas e viu que eram de antes de conhecer Otabek, mas que haviam sido tiradas naquele mesmo ano. Explorou a galeria e foi achando fotos organizadas por pastas e foi quando notou que estava na pasta que tinha o nome "Verão 2016" e se sentiu idiota. Para aplacar a sensação de lerdeza, seguiu olhando as pastas e notou que não tinha nada da primavera, o que denunciava não só a idade do celular, mas também do provável tempo que Otabek tinha se mudado para aquela cidade.

 

Vasculhando ainda mais, viu uma pasta que não tinha nome. Sem hesitar, abriu e achou selfies de Otabek Altin. Olhou-as com a atenção e decidiu que, para um fotógrafo genial como era o cazaque, ele era, no mínimo, mediano em selfies. Talvez fosse falta de prática, já que todas saiam com poses muito parecidas na frente de um espelho como se fosse uma daquelas blogueiras de moda batendo foto de look do dia. Até as expressões contidas nas fotos eram iguais. Se tivesse que nomear aquela pasta, usaria o termo desconforto à moda de Altin. Era o mais apropriado possível. 

 

Curioso, buscou na internet outras fotos de Otabek e teve dificuldades de achar o homem por trás das lentes. Ocorreu-lhe a ideia de procurar pela noite que ele ganhou o Pulitzer e as fotos que achou em uma galeria eram interessantes. Todos os ganhadores pareciam felizes, emocionados, alguns até choravam. Apenas Otabek Altin aparentava ser o retrato fiel do desconforto, apesar de estar lindo em seu terno verde-escuro. Conhecia aquela expressão, era a mesma que ele carregava quando o chamara de zé boceta mais cedo, quando teoricamente estavam bem. Yuri não se deteria em exame minucioso de sua conduta, mas qualquer um que visse de fora diria que ele fora um babaca, por mais que ele tivesse sua parcela de razão.

 

Não que ele fosse ceder, é claro, afinal ele tinha mesmo sua parcela de razão na discussão e aquilo era importante. Mexendo no celular, achou no cartão externo as últimas fotos que batera no finado companheiro tecnológico e viu Altin de collant, jaqueta de couro, coturno de cano alto, o bendito sorriso de canto e o olhar divertido e sexy que ele lhe dirigia. Admirou a foto que batera quando ele rira do uso da palavra mentecapto. Ali estavam as fotografias tiradas pelo celular de Otabek no dia do parque e como ele sorrira por trás da câmera, além do sorriso dele na primeira selfie que bateram juntas. 

 

Tudo aquilo só fazia a expressão de desconforto de mais cedo parecer pior. 

 

"Merda!" Yuri grunhiu para si em tom agudo, tentando expressar toda sua agonia pela culpa que fazia seu estômago revirar. 

 

"Yuri?"

 

O bailarino respirou fundo e sentou no sofá, largando o celular e olhando para os olhos de Otabek, vendo o mesmo desconforto do Pulitzer. Parecia que o sentimento era contagioso, porque ele também se sentiu mal com o tom e a ausência de seu apelido nos lábios do outro.

 

"Me perdoa?" Otabek falou, sentando-se no sofá mas sem se aproximar de Yuri, com um tom incerto de voz contrastando com o olhar firme e focado no loiro.

 

"Por quê?" O russo questionou, tentando soar o mais neutro possível.

 

"Eu não sei exatamente o que eu fiz de errado mais cedo no escritório, mas sei que fiz algo que você não gostou e você disse que eu não posso usar gatos para sempre para me desculpar, então..."

 

Yuri não sabia se explodia com o amor que sentia e pela forma com que Altin falava ou se o fazia por culpa por ver o cazaque vir falar consigo de uma tão forma mansa, como se estivesse ferido, ou pior, como se fosse culpa do moreno o fato do russo ter agido como um babaca. 

 

"Beka, me desculpa. Eu fui um puta babaca. Você só estava tentando ajudar." O bailarino disse, aproximando-se do moreno para tocá-lo, mas, como estava sem coragem para o ato que tinha em mente, optou por abraçar as próprias pernas enquanto olhava para o outro com expectativa, esperando que Altin não estivesse desconfortável com a proximidade, afinal das contas seus corpos eram capazes de sentir o calor um do outro e qualquer pequeno movimento poderia gerar um toque entre eles.

 

Nenhum dos dois falou qualquer coisa depois disso e o silêncio que se seguiu era torturante para Yuri, pois pesava no ar, tornando o ato de respirar mais difícil.

 

"Por que está se desculpando?" Yuri perguntou, ciente de que Otabek já tinha dito não saber exatamente o motivo. "Ou por queê você resolveu que era uma boa ideia me dar um celular que custa uns mil paus assim, do nada?"

 

"Eu quebrei seu celular." Altin respondeu, seco e direto. O olhar confuso do russo o obrigou a se explicar. "Naquela hora em que eu queria muito te beijar no estacionamento, deixei Tepa no banco da frente e o celular em cima da bolsa. A gata ficou com medo, se mexeu, a bolsa caiu, o celular foi junto e quebrou no processo. Se eu tivesse tomado um pouco mais de cuidado, nada disso teria acontecido."

 

Yuri corou com a explicação. Era um adulto que se orgulhava por não ter problemas com sua sexualidade ou com os desejos que sentia, mas a forma com que Otabek tratava suas vontades e sentimentos por Plisetsky tão diretamente era desconcertante para o bailarino. 

 

"Eu deveria ter cuidado das coisas também, mas queria muito ser beijado por você." Plisetsky respondeu, suprimindo com dificuldade um sorriso quando viu o cazaque corar com a declaração. "Mas o fato é que meu celular era velho. Uma hora ele ia quebrar..."

 

"E duas quedas consecutivas e algumas quicadas ajudaram. Eu tinha esse celular sobrando, então pensei que não custava nada ajudar." O moreno respondeu, levantando os ombros ligeiramente, como se o modelo oferecido fosse um celular velho e qualquer de segunda mão ao invés de um lançamento de ponta que mal havia sido usado. "Qual é o problema em te dar presentes e querer te fazer feliz?"

 

'Merda!' Yuri pensou, desesperado.

 

Quando ele botava as coisas dessa forma parecia muito pior, mas tinha algo nisso tudo que o incomodava.

 

"Por que você acha que precisa me dar presentes para aplacar sua culpa?" Yuri perguntou de forma impulsiva.

 

O cazaque olhou para o bailarino de um modo que lhe partiu o coração. Não tinha outro termo para descrever a não ser culpa, o que fez Plisetsky pensar que ele tinha acertado em cheio no julgamento que fizera sobre o hábito do cazaque de presentear as pessoas. 

 

"Não é culpa. Eu preciso consertar a situação que eu criei. E qual é o seu problema em aceitar presentes? Você aceitou a maleta de maquiagens e ficou feliz com ela." Otabek retrucou, conseguindo que a fala não soasse como uma acusação.

 

"Quando eu aceitei, não achei que seria uma prática recorrente. Eu tava tão feliz que você tinha pensado em mim fora dos estúdios e do nosso lado profissional que aceitei, mas não devia ter feito isso..." Yuri pensou em voz alta.

 

"O jeito que você me olhou e o sorriso que me deu fizeram meu dia melhor." O moreno respondeu, a voz tentando soar neutra, mas parecendo triste, baixando a cabeça. "Eu gosto do seu sorriso, embora ele seja meio raro."

 

Lembrou-se de mais cedo, quando Otabek lhe entregara o celular e parecera achar que estava fazendo a coisa certa ao lhe dar a boa notícia. E também quando parecera mais do que determinado a lhe dar outrao celular caso o aparelho que ele tinha oferecido não o agradasse. Era como se estivesse acostumado a ser economicamente explorado, mas seria estranho pensar assim... Respirando fundo, Yuri tocou o rosto de Otabek com as mãos e fez com que o mais velho o olhasse com os olhos cheios de remorso. 

 

"Por que você acha que precisa me dar presentes pra me fazer feliz, Beka?"

 

Altin nada respondeu e aquilo incomodou o garoto, que se sentiu obrigado a apelar:

 

"Eu te odeio porque eu vou dizer o que estou prestes a dizer, porque eu normalmente não faço isso, mas vamos imaginar um mundo em que você tenha tantos zeros na sua conta corrente quanto eu." Yuri começou. "E só para constar, eu realmente tenho uma conta corrente com quatro zeros e uma vírgula no meio, porque guardo tudo na poupança, que é mais barato mesmo."

 

Otabek piscou e seu olhar para o loiro agora continha interesse e curiosidade, pois parecia estar querendo saber onde ele iria chegar com aquilo.

 

"Digamos também que você não tenha feito aquela abordagem super esquisita, mas que funcionou porque você é bem gato, misterioso e seu sotaque é fofo e talvez eu tenha ficado atraído por você e com ciúmes por achar que você tava falando com a Mila e não comigo..." O loirinho seguiu, nervoso e justamente por isso falando demais.

 

Altin não dizia nada, apenas ficava mais e mais vermelho ao ouvir aquilo.

 

"Digamos que, ao invés de me oferecer um emprego, você estivesse genuinamente me paquerando e quisesse conversar comigo. O que você faria?" Yuri perguntou, passando a bola para Otabek para parar de se autossabotar. "Lembre-se do seu saldo bancário comprometido."

 

O moreno coçou a cabeça e refletiu:

 

"A gente provavelmente ia comer em algum carrinho de rua ou eu te levaria no McDonalds, mesmo não gostando de comer lá, talvez?" 

 

"Seria maneiro. E eu provavelmente estaria vestido mais adequadamente para isso." Yuri riu, levantando os ombros em sinal de divertimento. 

 

"Mas você tava bonito aquele dia." Otabek retornou, franzindo o cenho com confusão. "Sua bota com detalhe de animal print era legal e aquela roupa destacava o seu corpo esguio. Quero dizer, você tem pernas bonitas."

 

Incapaz de expressar o choque de outra forma, Yuri corou, baixando o rosto e deixando que os cabelos escondessem sua timidez por ter sido elogiado de forma tão franca e direta.

 

"Obrigado. Mas estar bonito não é estar adequado para um restaurante granfino de um bando de metidos à besta." O bailarino retrucou, nervoso.

 

"Hum..." Otabek refletiu, enquanto prendia os cabelos louros atrás da orelha ruborizada, buscando o olhar de Yuri, enquanto o virava de frente para si naquele sofá. "Está me dizendo que teria levado a sério minha proposta de trabalho se eu tivesse te levado para o McDonalds ou para comer em pé em um food truck qualquer no meio da rua?"

 

Yuri não respondeu de primeira, porque seria uma derrota assumir que Otabek estava certo e que ele nunca teria acreditado no moreno se ele não tivesse mostrado com aquele bendito restaurante que era capaz de bancar financeiramente tudo o que tinha exposto durante a conversa de negócios.

 

"Beka, estamos falando de um primeiro encontro em que você esteja flertando comigo abertamente ao invés de me oferecer o emprego que pagou meus alugueis atrasados. Foque em flertar comigo e tentar me conhecer melhor, ok?" Plisetsky explicou, desviando do assunto, adoravelmente corado.

 

"Certo, vou focar em flertar abertamente com você, mas eu devo avisar que não sou bom nisso." Otabek respondeu, pegando as mãos de Yuri e as acariciando distraidamente. "Você teria que me ajudar."

 

"Eu provavelmente perguntaria sobre você. Tipo, o que você faz da vida?" O bailarino retornou, tentando ajudar.

 

"E eu ainda poderia ser eu ou tem mais alguma coisa que te desagrada em mim e você gostaria de mudar nessa situação hipotética?" Altin perguntou sem maldade, apenas curioso.

 

Aquela fala incomodou Yuri. Ele não se desagradava com o fato de Altin ter dinheiro, mas sim com a forma que ele usava para lhe tratar feito um... Um sugar baby que precisasse ser sustentado e mimado. 

 

"Você ainda seria você, com direito a tudo em sua personalidade que me agrada em você, mas com muito menos putos furados no bolso." O russo respondeu, sério.

 

"Eu provavelmente sacaria meu celular do bolso e te mostraria as fotos que eu bato. Diria que sou fotógrafo e que gosto de mostrar o mundo para as pessoas com as minhas lentes." O cazaque respondeu, relaxando por estar na sua zona de conforto.

 

"Isso seria maneiro. Eu gosto das suas fotos." Yuri disse, olhando nas íris negras como o café forte e concentrado que o amante sempre bebia. "Seus olhos são profundos e bonitos. Gosto deles."

 

O fotógrafo corou, arregalando os olhos com a surpresa de ter recebido uma cantada tão efetiva e encantadora.

 

"Digo, gosto do seu olhar para as coisas." Yuri se consertou, tímido.

 

"Não gosta dos meus olhos?" Altin perguntou, parecendo se importar e muito com a resposta.

 

"Gosto." O loiro segredou baixinho e de forma controlada, com medo de revelar demais sobre o que gostava no amante. "Eu provavelmente teria passado o encontro inteiro te perguntando as coisas e falando pelos cotovelos."

 

"E eu adoraria te ouvir. Gosto das coisas que você fala." Otabek confessou, a voz soando quente e terna. "Na hora de ir para casa, eu provavelmente tentaria te levar de qualquer jeito, mesmo pegando ônibus e metrô. Eu iria querer saber se você chegou em segurança."

 

"E eu provavelmente recusaria que você fizesse isso, porque eu tinha acabado de te conhecer e por mais atraído que eu estivesse por você, eu ainda prezaria pela minha segurança." Plisetsky disse, soando muito seguro de si.

 

"É prudente e inteligente." Altin respondeu, incerto de como proceder depois disso.

 

"Mas eu pediria seu número, aí eu poderia te dizer se cheguei bem ou não em casa enquanto rezava para você arranjar desculpas para me responder e nós continuarmos conversando casualmente." Yuri disse, levantando sutilmente os ombros como quem não quer nada e falasse algo banal.

 

"Parece bom para mim." Otabek respondeu, pronunciando ligeiramente o lábio inferior em um biquinho conformado. "E você teria me beijado nesse encontro?" 

 

"Provavelmente não. Mas com certeza tentaria no segundo, porque estaria tentando descobrir se um homem gostoso como você me abordou apenas para ser meu amigo ou tentar algo a mais..."

 

"Eu ficaria feliz se você me beijasse..." Foi tudo o que Altin conseguiu responder, incapaz de mencionar com mais clareza que gostaria de ser beijado naquele instante.

 

Mas Yuri parecia ler sua mente, e isso se provou real quando o bailarino encostou levemente os lábios pequenos e cheios nos carnudos do cazaque. Otabek correspondeu, aprofundando o beijo e expressando sua alegria ao saber que Yuri ficaria com ele mesmo que o contexto fosse outro.

 

"Mas não foi assim que as coisas aconteceram." Altin disse depois do beijo, consciente de que falavam do dinheiro que ele não deixara de ter de uma hora para outra.

 

"Quer que eu liste algumas vezes que você me fez feliz e não envolveu você me dando presentes caros, então?" Yuri perguntou, sério e sem dar tempo para resposta, prosseguiu: "Você gosta da Tepa e cuida dela."

 

Altin corou, mas achava que aquilo era o mínimo que poderia fazer, por isso respondeu:

 

"Eu gosto dela, achei que seria o certo a se fazer." 

 

"Você dançou comigo mesmo estando inseguro." O bailarino disse, determinado a fazer Otabek entender as coisas. "E você me falou sobre seu passado, mesmo quando isto é obviamente desconfortável para você."

 

Otabek se sentia desnudo e encurralado, incapaz de dizer para o rapaz que tinha os olhos verde-azulados cheios de expectativas que gostava dele, porque isso implicaria em assumir responsabilidades emocionais e inexoravelmente magoar Yuri. Assumir que gostava de Yuri ainda lhe custava muito, porque admitir o que sentia o obrigaria a tomar uma atitude, e a única possível seria tentar ficar junto do bailarino. E se ficasse com Yuri, magoá-lo era fatal, inevitável, tão certo quanto o amanhecer e o anoitecer, porque ele sabia que era um péssimo namorado...

 

"Você não desistiu de mim depois de Intoxicated, quando eu achei que você nunca mais ia querer olhar na minha cara. E isso me deixou mais feliz do que você pode imaginar." Plisetsky confessou, corando. "Vai dizer que fez isso tudo porque gosta da Tepa?"

 

Yuri dizia essas coisas com toda a paixão que sentia. Queria que Otabek confessasse que gostava dele tanto quanto ele gostava do fotógrafo. Queria ficar junto dele, ter um relacionamento firme, poder botar todas as cartas na mesa sem medo e ser amado como amava Altin. Mas o temor que via nos olhos do cazaque era tão grande que se forçou a recuar e respeitar o tempo do outro, perguntando-se porque o as coisas tinham que ser assim se eles tinham sentimentos um pelo outro.

 

"Você não precisa me dar presentes para me fazer feliz, Beka. Eu já sou feliz com você." Yuri confessou, numa voz tão baixinha que o outro quase não ouviu. "Mas se você quer tanto... Como dizer? Fazer algo por mim, faça."

 

"Fazer o quê, por exemplo?" Otabek perguntou, ansioso por alguma dica. 

 

"Eu não sei. Você vai pensar em alguma coisa. Você é criativo, Beka, sempre tem algo na manga." Yuri respondeu, bocejando. "Vou deitar. Boa noite."

 

O beijo suave que Yuri lhe deu o distraiu momentaneamente da ansiedade que se abatia sobre Otabek. O que diabos aquele russo queria dele? Aquela era a receita certa do fracasso e ele deixaria de ser um péssimo namorado para ser um péssimo o-que-quer-que-Otabek-fosse-para-Yuri.

 

"Eu adoraria poder lhe dar uma dica, Beka. Mas eu confio em você." O loiro disse ao longe, quase saindo da sala. "Apenas não me trate como seu _sugar baby_ ou um gigolô qualquer me enchendo de tralhas sem sentido, porque o que quero de você é outra coisa. Se eu quisesse um _sugar daddy_ ou mesmo um pai, eu não procuraria isso em você, porque você me dá muito mais que isso, se é que me entende."

 

Antes de ficar mortificado e ansioso pela confiança que recebia, Otabek sentiu o corpo se arrepiar de prazer e contentamento com a piscadinha charmosa que Yuri lhe deu. Aquele russo ia acabar com ele. 

 

Mas afinal, o que poderia fazer por Yuri Plisetsky? Ele amava gatos, dançar e as câmeras o adoravam... Era isso! Claro que era isso!

 

Repreendendo-se por ser mais lento que uma tartaruga, Otabek Altin levantou do sofá e correu para o escritório. Seu plano era incerto, mas devia tentar e contar com a ajuda do universo para conseguir o que queria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu nem sei por onde começar, mas acho que não tenho muito a dizer. Só pedir desculpas pela demora.  
> Foi um misto de vira real, vida adulta, ansiedade, depressão e todos esses fatores bloquearam o processo de escrita. Simplesmente não dava pra forçar nada, porque não saía nem escrita e nem revisão. E aí eu descobri que eu preciso estar com a saúde mental minimamente em dia pro processo criativo funcionar. Mas saiu, é o que importa. 
> 
> Closer ganhou capinhas de capítulo! <3 Gratidão por isso, Ameko, que também posta aqui e eu amo as histórias dela. <3
> 
> No mais, o de sempre: a caixa de comentários é serventia da casa e está aberta ao que seu coração mandar para escrever pra mim. Sugestões, dicas, feedback, críticas (construtivas, se possível), gritarias e o que mais vier a sua cabeça. 
> 
> Gratidão por tudo e até a próxima. <3


	13. E se eu aceitar que te amo?

 

Otabek Altin olhava para as pastas de seu iMac sem saber o que fazer. Confuso e ligeiramente cansado, tirou os óculos, depositou-os em cima da mesa e próximo ao mouse, esfregando os olhos e o rosto, exasperado. Levantou-se e pegou um pouco de água gelada que tinha guardado no frigobar de emergências para não ter que sair do escritório. 

 

O plano era simples: publicaria uma das fotos de seu ensaios com Yuri no Instagram do Photo_biker e para iniciar o processo de dar visibilidade ao russo. Ele era tão fotogênico e expressivo que nenhum fotógrafo teria dificuldade em fotografá-lo e tão bonito e andrógino que as pessoas ficariam encantadas. Depois veria o que mais poderia fazer, mas para começo de conversa estava muito bom.

 

O fato era que não era a primeira vez que precisava selecionar fotos de Yuri, mas era a primeira vez que ele tinha noção de quantos gigas de registro ele possuía sobre o garoto. Escolher uma foto para simbolizar Yuri Plisetsky lhe parecia impossível, porque suas câmeras captaram tantas facetas do russo que escolher uma era simplesmente injusto. 

 

Circulando às cegas pelas miniaturas de fotos e vídeos, Otabek viu uma em que a cara confusa do Yuri estava no foco. Não conhecia aquele vídeo. Por reflexo, abriu o VLC e deixou a filmagem rodar. O rosto de Yuri apareceu em sua tela de 27 polegadas e a luz se apagou. Quando Altin se viu no centro do foco de luz e os primeiros acordes de Serenade for Two tocando, seu coração parou por um segundo, para depois acelerar loucamente no peito. Pausou o vídeo imediatamente e buscou o headphone sem fio preto, respirando fundo. Ele sabia o que tinha acontecido naquela noite, mas não sabia que tinha sido gravado. 

 

Olhou para si mesmo na tela, na qual uma mão no bolso denotava seu nervosismo e seu olhar implorando para não ser recusado por um inconstante Yuri. Seu coração batia insanamente no peito e respirar se tornava difícil. Agora entendia porque Yuri não conseguia se ver em Ágape: estava exposto, tão exposto quanto Otabek agora no vídeo de Serenade For Two. Respirou fundo e, como não fazia desde a adolescência, apoiou o pé na cadeira, abraçando a perna, e tocando seu queixo no joelho. Deu play e ficou atento ao que viria. 

 

Yuri se aproximou de Otabek, tocando sua mão e ele lembrava do olhar doce e receoso, mas também esperançoso que lhe lançou, buscando a tão bem-vinda aproximação quando Altin não tinha coragem para fazê-lo. O dançarino fez com que eles se abraçassem e o cazaque tinha vivo na memória como buscava não perder o controle enquanto tentava lidar com tudo o que sentia e coordenar os passos de dança, um para um lado e um para o outro. O sorriso que Plisetsky lhe deu perante o carinho que recebeu ruiu-lhe parcialmente o nervosismo, sentindo o retorno na sua nuca. Os pêlos do fotógrafo espectador se arrepiaram quase da mesma forma que no dia da gravação quando ambos se abraçaram. 

 

Otabek espectador cobriu a boca, nervoso, quando se pegou cantando a música ao pé do ouvido de Yuri no vídeo. Mas seus lábios se movimentaram de forma inconsciente, cantando novamente para o bailarino, franzindo o rosto de nervoso ao notar que faria tudo do mesmo jeito. Especialmente quando tomou a mão do russo e o guiou para dançar. Lembrava o quanto se sentia desconfortável para dançar a dois até aquele momento, em que precisava surpreender Yuri e lhe dar o mínimo que ele pedia com o máximo de sua capacidade. 

 

O sorriso que o bailarino lhe dava era deslumbrante e fazia o Otabek espectador sentir as mesmas borboletas na barriga que sua versão dançarina. O fotógrafo notou que ele também sorria no vídeo, trazendo em seus olhos uma expressão que ele não reconhecia como sua habitual e só a viu quando olhava para Yuri. Foi naquele instante que o Altin do vídeo levantou Plisetsky e os olhares de ambos não se desviavam, fazendo com que o moreno assistisse àquela cena com expectativa, sentindo os lábios tocarem os dedos quando o russo o beijou na tela. 

 

Soltou a respiração que nem notou prender quando viu seu olhar de confusão e a dor de Yuri captados pela câmera, bem de frente. Aquilo lhe doía, mas aprovou parcialmente a própria reação quando abraçou Plisetsky por trás e lhe beijou o pescoço. Se não fosse tão covarde, teria beijado o bailarino e apreciado mais o contato. Mas não teve muito tempo para se afundar na culpa, porque a música acabou e eles ficaram se abraçando. 

 

Lembrava bem o quanto o sorriso de Yuri o aquecia e ele parecia tão apaixonado, mas a surpresa foi ver a si mesmo em tela. A forma com que olhava para Plisetsky, como seus lábios estavam ligeiramente pronunciados, o carinho que fazia nos cabelos do bailarino, a voz rouca e cheia de expectativa com a qual respondia ao questionamento do russo, o desejo que ainda sentia de beijá-lo e o medo que ainda o freava. Mas mesmo com medo, ele estava cada vez mais entregue à necessidade de ter o loiro para si.

 

 Reconhecia todos os sinais, pois eles reverberavam em si. A necessidade que tinha de Yuri era tanta que doía e sua vontade era de largar tudo, ir atrás do loirinho, tomá-lo para si e falar de tudo o que sentia, e rezava para ser recíproco, porque estava inegavelmente apaixonado por Yuri Plisetsky.

 

Otabek deixou de prestar atenção no vídeo quando entendeu o que tinha acabado de assumir para si mesmo.

 

  _Estava apaixonado por Yuri Plisetsky._  

 

Sua mente repetiu isso diversas vezes, mas a verdade era que a cada repetição um novo tom de cor era adicionado ao quadro que eram seus sentimentos. Os tons claros, por vezes vibrantes, por vezes suaves, que representavam sua paixão pelo bailarino e sua alegria de descobrir não só o que sentia, mas também de ainda ser capaz de se deixar levar por aquela sorte de sentimento. Mas quando olhou para a tela, notou o quanto Yuri parecia triste e decepcionado com Otabek. Aquilo adicionou tons escuros e sombrios e pinceladas tortuosas no quadro, que só foram se agravando quando viu nos olhos verdes os sentimentos negativos que ele tanto temia causar no seu modelo e aquilo acabou com ele, fazendo seu coração se apertar dolorosamente no peito.

 

Era disso que Otabek tinha medo desde o começo, enquanto ainda conseguia não pensar no que sentia por Yuri. Se antes era um péssimo namorado, agora era um péssimo ficante para o bailarino e...

 

"Incomodo?"

 

Otabek levantou os olhos e viu Yuri com a cabeça acima do seu computador, olhando-o com expectativa e ternura, e só aquilo foi capaz de fazer tons claros, apaixonados e acolhedores se somarem à pintura abstrata que eram os sentimentos de Otabek. Este, por sua vez, ativou o protetor de tela ao jogar o cursor na tela para o canto superior direito e respondeu:

 

"Você nunca incomoda, Yura."

 

Yuri, sorrindo-lhe de forma radiante, sentou no colo do cazaque e o envolveu em um abraço que foi retribuído. Gostava da recepção que teve do cazaque, mas a tristeza nos olhos dele o incomodou. Tirou-lhe o fone de ouvido, colocando-o em cima da mesa e namorou aquele rosto com os óculos que ele descobrira gostar tanto. 

 

"Puta merda, Beka, você fica muito gostoso de óculos." Plisetsky disse, flertando abertamente com Altin, enquanto seu indicador direito passeava nos lábios carnudos do cazaque. 

 

Otabek pegou aquela mão e beijou o indicador, criando uma trilha de beijos por aquele dedo até chegar à palma, olhando-o de forma profunda e apaixonada, enquanto tirava os óculos e tomava os lábios de Yuri em um beijo cheio de desejo. Plisetsky gemeu, arrepiado com a paixão com que o cazaque o beijava. Entregou-se ao carinho que recebia e quando gemeu, notou que estava prestes a se perder do que realmente queria fazer. Com delicadeza, diminuiu o ritmo até o beijo se desfazer e ele poder encarar aquele homem lindo, pensando em como era mais fácil ficar focado daquele jeito. 

 

"Você veio aqui declarar seu fetiche pelos meus óculos, Yura?" Altin questionou, soando charmosamente irônico com um sorrisinho de canto. 

 

Yuri, no entanto, não correspondeu ao apelo por um clima mais leve. Não que quisesse tensão entre eles, mas o que o russo tinha a dizer precisava ser levado a sério. 

 

"Eu vim me desculpar." Plisetsky falou solenemente, complementando ao ver a confusão no rosto do amante: "Sobre mais cedo, na confusão do celular. Eu exagerei. Estava nervoso e fui puta babaca. Não me orgulho disso e você não merecia que eu me comportasse daquela forma."

 

"Isso quer dizer que...?" O cazaque perguntou, relativamente confuso.

 

"Eu ainda vou pagar o combinado." Yuri falou com firmeza, vendo o amante franzir o cenho levemente enquanto absorvia as palavras. "Mas todo o resto do drama era dispensável."

 

"Seria dispensável se você não estivesse nervoso, Yura." Otabek retrucou, firme.

 

"E me desculpe por ter te chamado de Zé Boceta." Plisetsky acrescentou, tocando o rosto anguloso e forte com ternura, usando o polegar para acarinhar a bochecha. "Eu vi que você ficou magoado." 

 

O cazaque lhe olhou com surpresa e depois seu rosto tomou uma expressão divertida.

 

"Acho que boceta era o único palavrão que faltava você usar comigo. E além do mais, talvez eu tenha merecido essa, Yura." Otabek lhe disse com gentileza e certo divertimento.

 

Yuri se sentia amado, querido e precioso pela forma com que seu parceiro falava consigo, mas toda a doçura do momento tinha um toque amargo, pois a mesma pessoa que lhe dava tanto amor dizia o disparate de que merecia ser xingado de forma baixa e gratuita por alguém que o amava. Plisetsky não conseguia aceitar aquilo e o revoltava. Determinado, o russo tocou o rosto de Altin com as duas mãos e conectou os olhares.

 

Otabek se arrepiou pela forma com que Yuri lhe mirou. Conhecia aquele olhar determinado, eram os olhos de soldado que os cativaram havia tanto tempo. O olhar era lindo de se ver desde que não fosse direcionado para si.

 

"Se eu digo que você merece algo, você merece. Assim como se eu digo que você não merece, entenda, Otabek Altin, que você não merece ser chamado de Zé Boceta. Quando eu for babaca, revide, entendido?"

 

O cazaque não soube o que fazer. Sabia que Yuri tinha seus motivos e sua personalidade, aceitara aquele jogo quando não revidara na primeira vez que se encontraram e sabia que ele não fazia por mal. Mas aquele olhar, aquelas palavras, aquela determinação e o carinho discretamente inserido em sua fala eram demais para o homem lidar. Incapaz de fazer algo, apenas assentiu com firmeza, apesar do olhar incerto. 

 

Yuri não sabia lidar com aquele olhar de cachorro perdido que Otabek tinha, assim com o modo como ficava impressionado como um homem daqueles podia ser tão fragilizado e, ao mesmo tempo, inspirar-lhe tanto cuidado e carinho. Não conseguia ser grosso com ele em sã consciência. Sem notar que suavizava o olhar, o loiro sentiu que precisava tentar de outro meio:

 

"Beka, você é um homão da porra, tá me entendendo? Não deixe ninguém te dizer o contrário." O rapaz disse com tanta ênfase que deixou o fotógrafo surpreso.

 

O russo corou. Queria tanto dizer a verdade para Otabek, animá-lo e retribuir o que ele lhe dava que acabou esbarrando em uma dificuldade peculiar: a de não saber elogiar as pessoas e quando tentava, sempre gerava situações embaraçosas. Mas não era por isso que iria desistir.

 

"Eu não sei como te dizer isso de uma forma que te convença da minha sinceridade. Você é um dos melhores homens que eu já conheci. O tipo de pessoa que eu quero manter por perto...." Yuri disparava rapidamente de forma confusa e sutilmente ansiosa. "Eu _gosto_ de você, Beka... E eu não gosto de qualquer um."

 

Foi quando Yuri parou de falar que notou o que tinha dito. Sua sorte era que o cazaque não parecia assustado ou prestes a fugir. Ao invés disso, o moreno deu um meio-sorriso, abaixando a cabeça com uma expressão gentil, amorosa e tímida. Tinha consciência que Otabek não sabia lidar com atenção ou elogios, mas via que ele se esforçava, suas bochechas coradas dando um charme extra à situação. 

 

"Você é muito mais do que eu mereço, Yura." O fotógrafo respondeu, brincando com os cabelos loiros, longos e macios. 

 

Inconformado com aquilo, o russo fez uma última tentativa:

 

"Falo tudo com sinceridade, ok? E eu sei julgar o caráter das pessoas, porque eu aprendi com o melhor!"

 

"Seu avô?" Otabek perguntou, gentil e aliviado por trocarem de assunto.

 

Yuri assentiu, sabendo que ele não tinha vencido aquela guerra e que tinha que investigar Otabek mais a fundo, mas não era a hora ainda. 

 

"Você estava ocupado, não é?" O bailarino perguntou, mais calmo e amoroso. "Desculpe por te interromper."

 

"Estou feliz que esteja aqui. É uma pausa bem-vinda." Altin respondeu com carinho, tentando conseguir um beijo sem precisar tomá-lo ao acariciar de leve a nuca e os cabelos de Yuri, olhando para seus lábios de forma sugestiva e o trazendo ainda mais para perto de si. 

 

Plisetsky apenas fechou os olhos e selou os lábios, deixando-se ser beijado como sabia que Otabek gostaria de fazer. Tinha medo de estar alucinando pelos termos que escolhia, mas a forma com que o cazaque o envolvia e o beijava faziam com que  se sentisse muito amado, querido e desejado, mas de uma forma mansa e gostosa, como uma tarde de domingo primaveril no parque, mas também era quente como um sábado de verão na praia. Concluiu de forma pouco convencional ou habitual que gostaria de passar as quatro estações com Otabek Altin e descobrir como gastariam o tempo juntos, fosse na folga, fosse nos dias em que cada um voltava esgotado do trabalho. 

 

Por outro lado, Altin tentava expressar toda a paixão recém-descoberta por Yuri no beijo que lhe dava, sem saber ao certo o que queria como consequência daquilo. Já sabia que estava apaixonado e assumir aquilo para si já era complexo, mas cogitar ir além disso complicava ainda mais as coisas. Se queria assumir que ansiava por ir além, não podia estragar nada como fizera outras vezes. Tudo tinha que ser perfeito e assim ele faria.

 

"Boa noite, Beka. Bom trabalho." Yuri disse com doçura adquirida pelo beijo cheio de sentimentos que compartilharam. "E eu quero que durma um pouco, ok? Vou te esperar na cama."

 

Otabek observou o quanto Yuri era charmoso levantando do colo dele e saindo pela porta com passos leves e movimentos graciosos. Se pudesse, largaria tudo e iria para cama com ele, apenas para poder dormir o abraçando e sentindo aquele cheiro de flores, da pele do bailarino e um outro que não sabia explicar, mas que estava em Yuri e era viciante. No entanto, tinha uma missão para cumprir e uma surpresa para fazer, e não podia vacilar. 

 

Colocando novamente os óculos de grau e o fone de ouvido, Otabek digitou a senha do iMac de forma frenética e passou a olhar as fotos com mais atenção, adotando a nova perspectiva que Yuri tinha acabado de lhe mostrar. Trabalharia muito para fazer jus ao russo. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Deitar na cama de Otabek sem o dono por perto era frustrante para Yuri. Talvez até mais frustrante que o fato do cazaque usar uma cama ortopédica que era tão dura que mais parecia a porcaria de uma bigorna, quando ele esperava, na verdade, um colchão de molas que condizia com o tanto de luxos que aquela casa tinha. Mais frustrante que tudo isso era saber Otabek estava em casa e a alguns passos dele, mas o muro invisível que era o trabalho do fotógrafo estava estabelecido entre os dois. Porém, mais frustrante que tudo isso junto era saber que Otabek Altin era um homem maravilhoso com uma autoestima tão ruim que lhe causava preocupação. 

 

Yuri simplesmente não sabia o que fazer quanto a isso. Era uma pessoa com confiança relativamente no lugar cercada de pessoas também confiantes e por vezes até competitivas. Era compreensível, pois na companhia de dança de Lilia Baranovskaya ,você não sobreviveria sem autoconfiança em suas habilidades ou em seu trabalho duro e Yuri tinha ambas. 

 

Parte de si se perguntava o que fazer e uma pequena voz no fundo da sua cabeça dizia que era a hora perfeita para largar o barco, ir embora e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. E também esquecer os beijos, os olhares, o afeto, o sexo, os momentos juntos e tudo o mais que tornava Yuri uma pessoa melhor e apaixonada. Abraçando o travesseiro que cheirava a Otabek, reconheceu a vozinha no fundo da sua cabeça como a covardia e o medo que ele sempre precisava superar antes de tomar decisões importantes. 

 

Era a mesma voz que lhe dizia para não contar ao avô sobre as agressões, para não se apresentar da primeira vez que teve a chance, instruíra-lhe a não gostar de Lilia, mudar de país e até mesmo aceitar jantar com Otabek ou aceitar o trabalho que ele lhe oferecera... 

 

A voz, na verdade, parecia muito com a de sua mãe, o pouco que ele lembrava, e agora ela lhe recomendava não amar Otabek Altin e nem tentar ficar com ele mesmo com todas as dificuldades. A voz de sua mãe sempre lhe dizia para não fazer o que queria e ser feliz e ainda se impressionava como ainda conseguia cair naquela armadilha emocional mesmo depois de tantos anos lidando e lutando contra isso. 

 

Lutar contra "a voz" deveria ser mais fácil, mas reconhecia sua vitória ao notar que já sabia diferenciar o que era um pensamento seu e as ilusões dos traumas. Suspirou, respirando fundo logo em seguida, sendo inundado pelo cheiro amadeirado ornado com notas orientais do perfume do anfitrião, lembrando-se do que realmente importava: Otabek Altin.

 

Não sabia o que fazer com ele. Ou melhor, com eles dois, com a autoestima de Otabek, com seus sentimentos por ele ou com qualquer outra coisa relacionada ao assunto, incluindo o futuro dos dois. Mas estava disposto a tentar. E tentar quantas vezes fosse preciso, até estar, ou machucado demais para tentar de novo ou em um relacionamento firme com Altin. No entanto, por outro lado, falhar não era uma opção. 

 

Conformado com a linha de pensamentos, esperou o cazaque voltar para o quarto. Eles precisavam conversar, mas antes disso, tudo o que ele mais queria era poder dormir junto com o moreno, de conchinha, mesmo que depois acabassem cada um separado para um lado no meio da noite. Inconformado com o fato de que seus desejos não podiam ser realizados, Yuri pegou o travesseiro remanescente da cama e o abraçou, fazendo sua tão desejada conchinha. Não era Otabek, mas cheirava como ele, então serviria por enquanto.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Otabek olhou para a montagem publicada e se sentiu satisfeito. Cada foto que tinha escolhido mostrava um ângulo de Yuri pelo qual se apaixonara e mesmo assim não lhe fazia justiça o suficiente, porque havia mais para mostrar, muito mais. Mas, ao mesmo tempo que gostaria de mostrar o garoto ao mundo, sentia-se privilegiado de ainda ter lados do russo que só ele conhecia. Era egoísta e Altin não se orgulhava disso, mas tentava se convencer que poderia apreciar um pouco mais do loirinho antes de ter que dividi-lo com o mundo. 

 

Enquanto pensava nisso, sua conta de Skype começou a tocar. Aquela ligação era inesperada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olar, como vai? o/ 
> 
> Antes de mais nada, as atualizações estão mais lentas, mas virão. Assim como as respostas dos comentários.   
> Sou grata a cada um deles, palavra de honra, assim como aos favoritos, os leitores fantasmas, gente que pôs Closer na sua biblioteca sem favoritar e etc etc etc.   
> Mas o que se passa? Eu nunca tive um semestre tão pesado de coisas pra fazer na vida real, o que inclui faculdade, saúde mental, compromissos externos e mais uma pá de coisas desse bolinho de jiló malfeito chamado vida adulta.   
> Toda hora eu tenho que fazer escolhas e as vezes deixo de descansar pra escrever, e também tem o velho impasse de sempre: escrever ou responder comentários? Em algum momento eu vou responder comentários, mas priorizo escrever enquanto a inspiração está aqui.   
> Titia aceita orações pra voltar a ser mais eficiente em fazer as coisas que ama, e pode apostar que escrever está incluso nelas. 
> 
> Este capítulo originalmente conteria algo em torno de 7.825. O que eu fiz? Cortei "ao meio" ou quase isso. Eu espero que ele não pareça vazio demais, apesar de eu ter dito coisas importantes nele. Se estiver, beleza, não posso fazer muita coisa. 
> 
> No mais, o de sempre: a caixa de comentários é serventia da casa e está aberta ao que seu coração mandar para escrever pra mim. Sugestões, dicas, feedback, críticas (construtivas, se possível), gritarias e o que mais vier a sua cabeça.   
> E gratidão antecipado caso decida favoritar a história. <3 
> 
> Ps: eu teria mais coisas pra dizer, mas esqueci. OPS!   
> PPS: LEMBREI! Rezem pela titia Hokuto pra ela conseguir escrever o novo capítulo essa semana, porque minha meta é atualizar no próximo final de semana/segunda. Mas sem pressão. :D alskdjaklsdjaslkjdalskjk   
> PPPS: Gratidão à @Ameko que revisou esse capítulo e aguentou meus surtos. Além dela, outras amigas próximas aguentaram meus surtos de ansiedade. Vocês são maravilhosas, meu amor por vocês é eterno. <3 
> 
> Gratidão por tudo e até a próxima. <3
> 
> [Notas originalmente escritas pro Spirit. Ignorem qualquer incoerência]


	14. E se eu aceitar que te amo? pt. 2

Yeva Taraz era uma amiga de longa data, talvez a mais antiga que Otabek Altin tinha e conseguira conservar de tempos obscuros. Sem mudar a expressão séria, atendeu à ligação via Skype e esperou a explosão habitual:

 

"NOSSA, HOMEM, FINALMENTE VOCÊ ATENDEU! QUE SAUDADES!" A moça disse, gritando e fazendo Altin se arrepender de não ter baixado o volume dos fones de ouvido.

 

Os olhos negros do rapaz se estreitaram levemente em sinal de grande contentamento. Era o mais próximo de um sorriso que ele dava para as pessoas.

 

"ALIÁS, SAUDADES NADA, NÃO É, SEU FILHO DA MÃE? QUANTO TEMPO FAZ QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME LIGA?" A cazaque falou, fazendo ligeiramente um bico.

 

Otabek sabia que eles não se falavam por vídeo-chamada desde que ele se mudara para a cidade atual, embora trocassem mensagens de texto regularmente. Yeva e seus longos e ondulados cabelos cor de mel, rosto oval, grandes olhos castanhos claros salpicados de verde, nariz proporcional ao rosto e afilado, lábios charmosamente pequenos e bem desenhados e compleição física naturalmente magra demais, como uma supermodelo de passarela, ainda estavam em Almaty, sua terra natal e sede de seu ateliê de moda.

 

"Sua franja nova é legal. Faz você parecer que tem 18 anos ao invés dos 29 que constam no seu registro de nascimento." Otabek elogiou e alfinetou ao mesmo tempo, sabendo ter intimidade para tal.

 

"Eu não vou cair nessa, ok?" Yeva respondeu, cruzando os braços. "Ao invés disso, vamos falar do que realmente importa: QUANDO VOCÊ IA ME AVISAR QUE MUDOU DE RAMO?"

 

Aquilo pegou o fotógrafo desprevenido, fazendo-o retrucar, confuso:

 

"Como assim?"

 

"Quando você ia me contar que agora faz com as pessoas o que você faz com as paisagens, os objetos, a cidade ou que quer que seja?" Yeva questionou, assertiva. "Quando você assumiu que é um artista e não um mero fotojornalista?"

 

"Não é bem assim..." Otabek desconversou, coçando o queixo com o polegar.

 

"É assim sim!" Taraz cortou, resoluta. "Você sabe que foram suas fotos que me ajudaram a ganhar o concurso mundial daquela agência de modelos internacional que depois quase me ferrou. O caso é: eu quero saber tudo sobre esse rapaz da sua última foto do Insta."

 

"Por que?" Altin perguntou, desconfiado.

 

"Vai ter que confiar em mim e na minha intuição." Yeva respondeu, soando misteriosa. "Me diga uma coisa, Altin, você acha que ele ia aceitar ser fotografado para a minha coleção?"

 

"Eu posso perguntar, mas ele não é exatamente um modelo." Otabek respondeu, ainda mais desconfiado.

 

Yeva era sua melhor amiga, mas era esperta demais para o bem do fotógrafo.

 

"Eu sei. Ele é dançarino. Fucei o Instagram dele e achei um vídeo dele dançando lindamente, embora já fosse óbvio pelas fotos que você tirou." A cazaque respondeu. "É conveniente pra mim, já que estou tentando emplacar como figurinista, mas eles dizem que minhas roupas são caras, espalhafatosas, não favorecem o movimento epouco... Hum... Plástica em termos cênicos. Você sabe o quanto isso é absurdo pelo tanto que eu estudei para conseguir seguir este sonho, não é?"

 

Otabek assentiu, ciente de que Yeva largara as passarelas aos 25 anos para fazer universidade de moda e encontrara uma de suas paixões nos figurinos para teatro musical. E sabia o tanto de preconceito que ela passava por ser mulher e ex-supermodelo em um mercado que avaliava seu rosto bonito, mas não suas capacidades.

 

"Quero dizer, fala sério, a Lady Gaga conseguia dançar com as minhas roupas sem problemas." Taraz reclamou. "E é por isso que eu preciso do Yuri. Ele é perfeito. É andrógino, dança muito bem, tem expressão e se comunica lindamente com a câmera. "

 

Agora sim Otabek estava impressionado.

 

"E você viu isso pelas fotos?" O cazaque perguntou, com uma sobrancelha levantada em aparente descrença.

 

"Não só isso, mas é, foi o que eu vi." Yeva respondeu.

 

Os dois se encararam, quietos, enquanto as mensagens não ditas pairavam pelo ar conforme se analisavam. O silêncio era tenso, mas não desconfortável. Coisas da intimidade, provavelmente. Mas, assim como no jogo do "quem piscar primeiro, perde", quem falasse primeiro também perderia. Não que eles tivessem muito tempo para esse tipo de infantilidade.

 

"Eu não vou saber o que mais você viu, não é?" Otabek falou em tom de voz neutro.

 

"Pelo visto, acho que não." Yeva retornou, gentil.

 

Sem saberem o que fazer ou dizer, ambos ficaram quietos, afundados em seus pensamentos. Yeva dividiu o cabelo em dois e puxou as mechas para frente, trançando primeiramente o lado direito de forma rápida e praticamente automática. Altin, por seu turno, fazia bico sem notar, pensando se deveria confiar na própria reação ao que Taraz falaria.

 

"O que você viu?" Otabek perguntou finalmente, como se estivesse conformado com sua sina.

 

Yeva terminou sua segunda trança sem qualquer pressa e depois desfez os dois penteados, ajeitando os cabelos para trás de novo, deixando uma mecha por cima do ombro direito.

 

"Uma história de amor." Ela respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

 

Aquela resposta fez o coração de Otabek disparar. Ele fez de tudo para manter a face imutavelmente séria, mas suas sobrancelhas arqueadas denunciaram sua surpresa.

 

"Estou esperando a explicação." Altin disse, ainda tentando parecer neutro. Yeva levantou uma sobrancelha e fez um biquinho e o cazaque reconheceu a pergunta, respondendo-a: "Com detalhes."

 

Taraz notou que Otabek parecia praticamente indecifrável com o seu rosto impassível, mas reconheciasua curiosidade se mostrando ao franzir a área entre os olhos, próxima ao nariz. Ela tinha a atenção e a expectativa do rapaz para si, então seria o mais sincera e precisa possível, pois sentia que sua opinião como alguém de fora poderia somar a uma situação que até então ela desconhecia. Ou podia ser tudo coisa da sua cabeça e sua opinião sincera seria apenas um detalhe da conversa que estavam tendo.

 

"Estou partindo do pressuposto de que a escolha das fotos é exclusivamente sua, então vamos lá: na primeira foto eu vejo a amizade. Eu não sei explicar muito bem, mas Yuri parece estar dançando com tanta alegria e confiança, mas não é confiança em si mesmo, mas sim na pessoa que está com ele. O sorriso dele diz muita coisa, sabe?" Yeva falou sem pensar muito, o olhar vago mostrava que ela estava focada demais no que via em sua cabeça. "E o penteado de tranças é uma graça, assim como o iluminador que ele usou e o fazia parecer uma entidade."

 

"Você sabe que não é o Yuri e sim uma espécie de personagem que ele interpreta quando dança, não é?" Otabek questionou, nervoso.

 

"Ah, é?" Yeva perguntou, fazendo pouco caso. "Então tá, Otabek. A personagem que Yuri interpreta está olhando diretamente para a câmera com um olhar tão... _Tão..._ É como se ele confiasse na pessoa para quem ele está olhando."

 

"Que é uma pessoa que só existe na cabeça dele." Altin acrescentou, nervoso.

 

Yeva olhou para o amigo na tela do computador, torceu os lábios em um beicinho e levantou uma sobrancelha, descrente do quadro que via. Aquele homem já estava mais empacado que uma mula, e era justamente por isso que falar o que via era uma questão de honra. Determinada, Taraz rebateu:

 

"Claro, Otabek, essa pessoa só existe na cabeça de Yuri. Porque não poderia nunca neste mundo ser você, né? A segunda foto... Ela tem ar de sedução. Não é só por causa da roupa, do batom, da flor, da saia e daquela fenda maravilhosa que mostra aquela perna linda, é que o Yuri..."

 

"O personagem." Otabek corrigiu de forma seca, mas estava corado e tímido.

 

Aquilo deixaria qualquer um chateado, mas Yeva sabia do sistema de defesa do amigo. E era justamente esse sistema que ela queria combater e derrubar com toda aquela fala.

 

"Não é a questão da aparência que o personagem tinha, mas sim o que ele expressava. Eu me senti seduzida, porque o olhar dele era lindo, a aura era... Era como se eu fosse ferro sendo atraído por um imã e... Como se explica em palavras essa atração que ele exerce nas pessoas? Ele estava te chamando, mas deixando claro que você teria que correr atrás dele..."

 

'...mas você não correu!' Yeva completou mentalmente.

 

Otabek pareceu entender o recado não dado verbalmente ao piscar devagar e engolir em seco.

 

"Em termos dessa história que está sendo contada, parece que _o personagem..._ " Yeva prosseguiu, sendo bem irônica ao se referir a Yuri do jeito que Otabek estabeleceu "...está apaixonado pelo seu amigo e quer conquistá-lo usando todo o seu charme e poder de sedução para isso, mas não é capaz de fazer mais que isso. Eu não sei se é medo de ser recusado ou orgulho, mas ele parece realmente esperar por uma atitude."

 

Altin estava começando a ter trabalho para esconder seu desconforto.

 

"Então chegamos na terceira foto e parece que o cara tomou uma atitude, porque temos claramente um beijo e o começo de um relacionamento mais profundo..." Yeva discorreu tranquilamente, até ser interrompida pelo amigo:

 

"Como diabos você consegue ver isso?" O moreno perguntou, soando quase desesperado.

 

Tão desesperado quanto alguém discreto como Otabek Altin poderia estar. Por dentro, a fortaleza estava completamente desmoronada, mas por fora ainda resistia bravamente, pois não podia ceder. Aguentaria o máximo possível, pois já fazia muito esforço para se manter sob controle perto de Yuri, mas sua melhor amiga estava forçando seus limites.

 

"Os lábios estão ligeiramente pronunciados, seus olhos verdes estão cheio de expectativas e a pose me lembra um abraço. Dentro da história que está sendo contada, parece que tivemos o primeiro beijo depois do primeiro encontro." Taraz contava de forma relaxada.

 

Yeva nunca assumiria que toda sua teoria era baseada em três pilares: 1) o que ela via de Yuri nas fotos; 2) O que ela conhecia de Otabek e os anos de amizade que eles tinham; 3) Todas as teorias e insinuações que ela de certa forma fazia para ver o que Altin lhe revelaria em suas respostas, algo que os mais velhos chamariam de jogar verde para colher maduro. Até porque, se o amigo soubesse disso, provavelmente não falaria nada e ela ficariaa ver navios. Prosseguiu, então, sua narrativa, como se nada estivesse em jogo e ela fosse a senhora da situação:

 

"O que nos leva para a quarta foto: a sedução desse ensaio é mais carnal e direta, porque essa foto, na verdade, grita sexo, não importa o quanto eu tente trazer outras interpretações."

 

"O que te faz pensar isso?" Altin questionou, já começando a soar impaciente para saber de onde tinha saído tanta habilidade para ler as coisas.

 

"Uma série de fatores. A roupa de Yuri, a luz que remete a um cabaré dos anos 20, a cadeira que me remete a lap dance, o rosto dele... Mas o que mais me chama atenção é a forma com que ele toca o estrado da cadeira. Se esse toque fosse no corpo de alguém, certamente esse alguém teria no mínimo um arrepio gostoso..."

 

"Por favor, pare." Otabek pediu, tentando lidar com a lembrança do toque de Yuri em seu corpo. "Se possível, mantenha o foco, certo?"

 

"Hum... Certo, então acabei." Taraz anunciou, a voz já demonstrando certo cansaço da teimosia alheia.

 

"Ainda faltam duas fotos." Altin praticamente apelou, curioso.

 

"São duas fotos lindas. É simplesmente encantador como Yuri se integra de forma complementar às cores do outono e seus olhos verdes brilham enquanto olham para a câmera. E essa em que Yuri está cozinhando... Essa luz do fundo contrastando com o que parece ser sua cozinha ridiculamente cheia de mármore e móveis pretos e o próprio Yuri como parte desse contraste dando um belo sorriso enquanto recheia a massa..."

 

"O que você vê nelas, Yeva?" Otabek cortou, já visivelmente agitado.

 

"Você cada vez mais apaixonado por Yuri." A cazaque respondeu com a voz cortante, sendo dura, direta e certeira.

 

Altin teve a decência de ficar ligeiramente boquiaberto e corado, mas não negou a informação. Ao invés disso, encolheu-se na cadeira como se estivesse ferido e cobriu o rosto com a mão aberta, esfregando a pele e tentando recobrar os sentidos.

 

"É tão óbvio assim?" O rapaz perguntou, confuso. E quando Yeva confirmou com a cabeça, ele simplesmente disse baixinho, sentido: "Merda!"

 

O silêncio que se seguiu foi pesado, mas necessário para o moreno. Taraz sabia que ele não gostava de sentir exposto para ninguém, nem mesmo para ela que o conhecia há tanto tempo.

 

"Fico feliz por você, apesar de tudo. Achei que, depois de tudo que aconteceu, você jamais se interessaria por alguém de novo." Ela acrescentou com gentileza.

 

"A meta era essa." Altin respondeu, aflito. "Essas duas fotos que você citou por último são antes da primeira foto que você diz que viu amizade. Eu não... Quer dizer, claro que ele é bonito, atraente e interessante, mas eu não estava exatamente apaixonado pelo Yuri ainda, pelo menos não como eu me sinto agora. Eu estava interessado, é claro, mas eu tentei manter o profissionalismo por questões éticas, porque a arte dele, Yeva..."

 

A estilista conseguia entender o que Otabek queria dizer. Sabia que era diferente se apaixonar pela arte, pelo artista e por uma pessoa e que Otabek foi se encantando com cada uma dessas facetas até que se viu amando Yuri como um todo.

 

"Você sabe que esse tipo de coisa é inevitável, não é? Desejar alguém, se apaixonar, amar..." Taraz disse, de forma carinhosa, pois ela sabia que o que falava era pesado demais para alguém como Otabek, que achava que tinha o controle de tudo.

 

"Yeva, eu tinha um contrato profissional com Yuri e metas. Me apaixonar estava fora de cogitação, porque ele é meu modelo..." Otabek dizia, tentando convencer a si mesmo.

 

"Era." A mulher consertou, cortando o mais novo. "Você está me dizendo que não fez nada? Quero dizer, a diferença das fotos de Yuri no Instagram dele e das que eu vi agora é brutal. Pra mim é óbvio que ele se comunica com você e sua câmera é uma extensão sua que eterniza essas coisas."

 

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" O moreno perguntou, confuso.

 

"Tem segredos que ele só conta pra você. Há um lado de Yuri que ele só mostra pra você. Ele brilha no seu Instagram pessoal, tira fotos bonitas, dança bem..." Taraz falou, o punho cerrado demonstrando convicção nos argumentos. "Mas parece que para você ele mostra o que há de melhor e mais escondido em si. É quase como se... Não que ele seja uma pessoa diferente perto de você, mas ele age como se só você e suas lentes merecessem saber o que ele sente de verdade, por trás de toda a pose de gatinho marrento. Se você me disser que não fez nada para ficar com ele, eu vou aí na sua casa cometer um crime de ódio!"

 

Otabek contou a história toda para Yeva em sua versão mais resumida possível. Falou de quando Yuri chorou em seus braços em Ágape, de quando o russo o seduziu em Eros, das vezes que comeram juntos, das conversas que tiveram, de quando dançaram juntos e Yuri o beijou em Serenade for Two.

 

"OOH! Gosto dele! Ele não está nem aí para essa ética que você usa como fuga da realidade. Ele te quer e vai atrás disso. É mais prático." A mulher respondeu, dando um sorriso enorme e batendo palminhas.

 

"Guarde suas reações para o que vem agora: no ensaio da cadeira, ele fez um strip tease para mim." Altin falou, vermelho de vergonha.

 

"AI, MEU DEUS, EU VENERO ESSE RAPAZ!" A mulher gritou, cerrando os punhos e vibrando. "Diga que vocês avançaram nisso!"

 

"Sim, mas não depois que ele quase acabou comigo." Otabek explicou, aliviado por poder dividir isso com alguém.

 

Seguiu resumindo a história, falando da carona, fazendo Yeva rir quando expôs que teve que inventar a desculpa do banheiro para ficar, da pizza que comeram, dos segredos que trocaram...

 

"Foi quando você o beijou e o levou para a cama." Taraz disse, determinada a saber mais.

 

"Sim, mas é tudo o que você vai saber a esse respeito."

 

"Você é mau. Ao menos me diga, Otabek, o que mudou para você ceder assim?"

 

Altin coçou o rosto e respondeu simplesmente:

 

"Ele não é mais meu modelo, mas ainda é minha fonte de inspiração. Eu me apaixonei por Yuri, Yeva. Primeiro por sua arte, depois pelo artista e finalmente pela pessoa que ele é. Eu o quero por perto e se ele me quiser, eu vou ficando até ele cansar de mim."

 

"E se ele cansar?" Yeva questionou, a sobrancelha levantada. "E se ele não cansar?"

 

"Se ele cansar, eu vou embora. Se ele não cansar, eu ficarei por perto até que ele canse de mim, porque é o que as pessoas fazem." Altin respondeu, levantando os ombros.

 

"Eu não cansei de você." Yeva argumentou, franzindo o cenho.

 

"Ainda." Beka retrucou.

 

"Como você o conheceu?" Taraz perguntou, desviando do assunto por não querer estragar o momento. Ela amava seu melhor amigo de todo o coração, mas ainda não sabia lidar com esse lado tão ferido dele.

 

Otabek, por seu turno, ficou calado. Yeva ouviu que ele mexia no computador e quando notou, sua tela mudou, agora exibindo um vídeo, enquanto seu amigo estava no cantinho pequeno.

 

"Essa foi a primeira vez que eu o vi." Otabek disse e deu o play. "Os olhos dele me chamaram a atenção antes mesmo de vê-lo dançar, foi assim que eu decidi gravar."

 

Yeva ajustou a tela para que tanto o vídeo quanto Otabek ficassem do mesmo tamanho, assim ela poderia observar os dois igualmente. Ela queria ver Yuri dançando, mas também queria poder assistir às reações de Altin ao vídeo. O amigo definitivamente tinha razão sobre os olhos do rapaz, eram cativantes.

 

Mas foi quando ele começou a dançar que Taraz ficou embasbacada, porque o menino era simplesmente genial e sua dança era hipnótica. Allegro Apassionato, a música que tocava, era complexa e intrincada, assim como a coreografia do russo que a moça sequer cogitava botar em palavras. Mas era impressionante como ele fazia tudo parecer que era fácil e seu olhar determinado não destoava da delicadeza que era a coreografia de ballet clássico executada pelo loiro.

 

O figurino era um collant preto de corpo inteiro com algumas manchas e plumas vermelhas que até tentavam fazer o menino parecer que pegava fogo nas piruetas, mas Yeva sabia que podia fazer melhor. Baixou discretamente o vídeo para mais tarde fazer algo em cima disso. Se aquele menino tinha que pegar fogo, ela faria o figurino perfeito para isso.

 

Yeva sorriu ao ver o amigo rindo discreto e abobado, corado de satisfação e o olhar completamente apaixonado. Ela não via isso havia tanto tempo que quase não lembrava mais de como era ver Otabek feliz. Ela não conhecia Yuri, mas já gostava dele, porque só uma pessoa muito especial seria capaz de fazer isso com Otabek Altin, e qualquer um que conseguisse isso teria sua eterna gratidão. E definitivamente o rapaz dançava lindamente, ela concluiu enquanto o vídeo rolava.

 

Otabek assistia à dança com atenção, apoiando a cabeça na mão e o seu braço estava apoiado na mesa. Lembrava bem como o seu coração disparara já nos primeiros passos da coreografia e os arrepios corriam insanos pelo seu corpo, não só no dia que viu o vídeo, mas também agora, assistindo-o de novo. Yuri era divino como uma fada. Não, ele era divino como um Deus! E único aos olhos de Altin.

 

A música alcançou um estado de leveza, o olhar de Yuri se acalmou e seus passos se tornaram ainda mais leves, os saltos pareciam desafiar a gravidade de tão suaves e o sorriso que ele exibia fez eco no sorriso que Otabek nem sabia que tinha em seu rosto naquele exato momento. Yuri quando dançava parecia estar pleno e Otabek se sentia privilegiado por poder ver algo tão sublime e brilhante, mesmo que fosse por vídeo.

 

"Beka, você devia vir dormir comigo." Altin ouviu alguém falar e pensou estar delirando. "Já chega de trabalhar quando eu estou te esperando e sentindo sua falta."

 

Achava que estava delirando. Não podia estar assistindo a Yuri dançar e o desejando ali e de repente ele aparecer, poderia? Estava louco, pois ouvia a voz dele e sentia seu cheiro pelo ar e... Otabek nem viu de onde veio o tiro, só sentiu que baixavam seu fone, pendurando-o no pescoço, tiravam seus óculos, sentavam no seu colo, abraçavam-no e o beijavam com delicadeza apaixonada e voraz. Era contraditório, mas também era gostoso. Altin envolveu Yuri com seus braços, correspondendo ao beijo sem reservas, porque em momentos como esse quando se sentia amado, querido e desejado por Plisetsky, nada mais existia no mundo, nem mesmo sua melhor amiga assistindo a todo show de camarote do outro lado da tela.

 

Aquilo era impressionante para Yeva. Otabek costumava ser tão discreto com os namorados que, mesmo estando com qualquer um deles, raramente os beijava na frente dos outros e quando fazia dificilmente era com o mesmo ardor que exibia com o bailarino naquele exato instante. Não era como se os ex de Otabek não tivessem tentando, mas toda vez que o faziam eram rechaçados ou timidamente correspondidos. No caso de Yuri, era como se Yeva nem estivesse ali. O russo demandava, o cazaque dava não apenas sem questionar, mas ia além, entregando-se por inteiro. Era, definitivamente, uma visãomuito bonita e afetivamente reconfortante ver Altin claramente amando de novo e de uma forma diferente de antes.

 

"Você já fez o suficiente por hoje, Beka. Muito mais do que eu poderia imaginar." Yuri sussurrou, manhoso e charmoso, deixando que seu nariz tocasse o de Altin, enquanto eles se encaravam com doçura.

 

A cazaque enrolava uma mecha de cabelo no dedo indicador, distraída. A forma com que os dois se olhavam era linda e amorosa, com Yuri acariciando o rosto de Otabek com o polegar e o cazaque colocando o cabelo loiro do russo atrás da orelha e deixando a mão correr até o fim da mecha, que batia na altura do peito do russo.

 

"Vem deitar comigo. Sua cama é mais macia e gostosa com você nela." Plisetsky disse, sedutor.

 

A cantada de Yuri fez Yeva ficar boquiaberta, mas o sorriso aberto que Otabek deu antes do beijo que eles compartilharam fez a cazaque ficar sem ação. Ela sabia que o russo estava sendo um santo remédio para o amigo que sabidamente tinha medo de se envolver com as pessoas, mas aquilo superava expectativas. Quando o russo passou a beijar o pescoço do amigo, bem perto do fone de ouvido, ela enrubesceu e notou que Altin realmente não lembrava mais que ela estava ali.

 

"Oi, com licença." Yuri ouviu uma voz feminina com um ligeiro toque eletrônico. "Eu ainda estou aqui, Beka."

 

Aquilo arrepiou o russo. De onde vinha essa voz que falava com o seu Otabek com tanta intimidade? O cazaque parecia ter despertado de um transe e lembrou que Yeva estava ali, ficando vermelho com a perspectiva. O rapaz mexeu no computador e ajustou a tela, botando a amiga em evidência. Yuri não gostou daquilo. A forma com a mulher olhava para Altin o incomodou, porque ela parecia ter muita intimidade com ele, especialmente porque ela o chamava de Beka. E ela era bonita e charmosa demais, apesar de ser muito magra para o gosto dele. Ela era uma ameaça tão grande que Plisetsky nem teve tempo de sentir vergonha.

 

Yeva achou divertido ver Yuri olhá-la como um gato que encarava um inimigo e estava prestes a atacá-lo. Ao mesmo tempo, estava abraçando Otabek de forma protetora, como se estivesse marcando território. Ela levantou as sobrancelhas quando concluiu, divertida, que o bailarino a via como uma ameaça.

 

"Yeva? Desculpe." Otabek disse, parecendo realmente lamentar isso enquanto botava a ligação nos autofalantes.

 

"Beka, quem é ela?" Yuri perguntou, ligeiramente ansioso.

 

O loiro estava com ciúmes, mas nunca admitiria isso. Não tinha esse direito, porque Otabek não lhe pertencia, mas também não conseguia controlar porque aquele sentimento não era racional. Odiava estar se sentindo assim, especialmente por causa do gosto metálico na boca e o aperto no estômago, mas argumentava consigo mesmo que estava apaixonado e não tinha nada errado em querer Altin para si. E aquela contradição toda o matava.

 

"Segura a onda aí, gatinho, seu urso está a salvo." Yeva disse, soando confiante e 'sabedora demais das coisas' na opinião de Yuri. "Ele é meu melhor amigo gay."

 

Os ombros que Yuri nem percebeu estarem tensos relaxaram consideravelmente. Se Otabek era gay, mulheres não seriam problema, por mais que fossem estonteantes e belíssimas como Yeva. O que ele pensava era óbvio, mas estava tão nervoso que não considerava isso. O que achava era que se Otabek não gostava de mulheres, a concorrência era menor e isso era importante, porque contra os homens Plisetsky sabia que se garantia.

 

"Meu nome é Yeva Taraz. Prazer em conhecê-lo finalmente, Yuri Plisetsky." A moça se apresentou e Otabek estranhou como ela soava formal e adulta demais, como se os 29 anos que ela tinha estivessem pesando finalmente.

 

 

"Ela é ex-supermodelo, estilista e aspirante a figurinista." Otabek explicou.

 

"E lésbica." Ela acrescentou, divertida.

 

Yuri olhou para a moça da tela e depois para Otabek de forma investigativa.

 

"Eu me sinto um personagem de uma fanfic muito ruim pra adolescentes." O mais novo de todos disse. "Não existem héteros! Parece que todo mundo é gay.

 

"Ou lésbica." Yeva adicionou, ligeiramente divertida. "Mas você parece achar essa coincidência muito ruim."

 

"EU?" Plisetsky retrucou em um tom divertido. Não era algo com o qual tinha oportunidade de brincar com frequência. "Jamais. Eu, bem viado que sou, adoro oprimir héteros sempre que possível."

 

Aquela declaração deixou o clima aparentemente desconfortável, mas durou pouco tempo, porque Yeva soltou uma risada longa, sonora e espontânea, gostando do tipo de humor que o menino tinha. Depois que o ciúmes já tinham passado, Yuri conseguiu avaliar Yeva com imparcialidade e decidiu que gostava dela. Seus instintos não diziam que ela era ruim, então ele relaxou.

 

"Eu realmente gosto dele, Otabek." A moça disse. "Ele adiciona um tanto mais de sal e açúcar na sua vida."

 

"E Beka adiciona pimenta e outros temperos na minha vida." Yuri disse, dando um beijo no rosto de Altin.

 

O subconsciente de Yeva entendeu o que Yuri quis dizer sobre a vida sexual deles, mas ela realmente se importava mais com o quão óbvio era o fato de que Yuri estava apaixonado por Otabek e agia como se fosse namorado dele sem qualquer medo.

 

"Yura, isso não é coisa que diga pra sua futura chefa." O fotógrafo respondeu, tímido e corado.

 

"O quê?" O bailarino perguntou.

 

Taraz sorriu com delicadeza, dizendo:

 

"Eu sou figurinista e gostaria que você fizesse alguns ensaios dançando para mim com os figurinos inspirados nos musicais da Broadway, West End e também alguns europeus... Fotos e vídeos."

 

"Tá de sacanagem, né?" Yuri respondeu, chocado. "Quem vai fotografar?"

 

"Sua pimenta, se ele topar. Ele não parecia muito certo de que você diria sim pra mim." A estilista retrucou, divertida.

 

"Porra, Beka, você acha que eu ia ficar de merdinha e dizer não pra possibilidade de trabalhar com você de novo? Vá à merda, porra!" Yuri disse, surpreendendo a ex-modelo pela sua capacidade de conectar palavrões em uma frase só.

 

"Às vezes dá vontade de bater nele, né? Faça isso por mim." Taraz pediu, divertida. "Mas você dança lindamente. Estávamos assistindo você dançar e é tão lindo que..."

 

Enquanto Yeva falava pelos cotovelos, Yuri mexeu no computador de Otabek e reiniciou o vídeo que eles assistiam.

 

"Otabek Altin, o que diabos significa esta porra de vídeo?" Plisetsky perguntou, calando Taraz e causando um frio de ansiedade na barriga do fotógrafo. "Nós precisamos conversar, Altin."

 

Sentindo o perigo iminente, Yeva disse, sutilmente na defensiva:

 

"Otabek, me passe o contato do Yuri para eu acertar as questões de contrato com ele. Eu tive uma súbita inspiração para um vestido que me encomendaram e..."

 

"Certo. Vou mandar pra você..." Altin cortou, sabendo que estava com problemas pela forma com o que o russo falava.

 

Com despedidas amenas e nervosas, os três se cumprimentaram e encerraram a ligação. Yuri levantou e cercou Otabek na cadeira, prendendo-o lá e olhando bem nos olhos negros do cazaque, interrogando:

 

"Agora você vai me explicar que porra de vídeo é essa, Otabek Altin."

 

Otabek não falava palavrões de forma corriqueira, mas não signficava que ele não pensava em alguns. E dessa vez ele pensou em um bem feio pra diagnosticar seu estado:

 

"Agora fodeu!"


	15. O passado nem sempre está no passado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Leiam as notas finais, é importante.]
> 
> (Voz de narrador da novela da Globo)  
> No capítulo anterior: Otabek conversou com Yeva, sua amiga de infância; Yeva "passou a visão" para Otabek e algumas fichas do cazaque caíram durante o capítulo inteiro; Yeva e Otabek assistiram um vídeo de Yuri dançando; Yuri conheceu Yeva e estranhou o vídeo que eles estavam assistindo, por conta disso, pensou que deu ruim pra ele. 
> 
> Fique com o capítulo de hoje de Closer.

O silêncio era pesado, denso e cheio de tensão. O corpo de Otabek estava completamente teso, porque a forma com que Yuri o escrutinava com o olhar era desconfortável. Queria poder sumir dali, mas o russo estava sentado em seu colo, mexendo em seu iMac e dando replay no vídeo que ele assistira com Yeva. _Allegro Apassionato_ preenchia a sala e Yuri observava tudo plenamente chocado. Altin botou sua mão em cima da de Plisetsky, que segurava o mouse, e passou para o vídeo seguinte.

 

"Altin, mas o que..." O russo reclamou, mas silenciou ao se ver entrando na tela.

 

Os cabelos lourosbagunçados, soltos, não tão longos quanto atualmente, a roupa folgada de algodão tão negra quanto a maquiagem dos olhos: _Welcome to the Madness_.

 

"Eu te disse que tinha te visto no recital da companhia Baranovskaya de dança." Otabek falou, monocórdio.

 

O cazaque não conseguia expressar de outro jeito o seu medo de rejeição, o nervosismo pela situação, seu coração acelerado ou as palmas de suas mãos suando. Yuri, por sua vez, tentava controlar a ansiedade de lidar com o desconhecido através da respiração profunda e compassada. Otabek parecia calmo e estóico como sempre, como se nunca sentisse nada e isso só fazia seu coração doer mais e suas mãos tremerem ligeiramente.

 

"Não falou que o recital foi de dois anos atrás." Yuri retorquiu, pausando o vídeo. "Importa-se em me explicar o que está acontecendo, Altin?"

 

Otabek não conseguia se concentrar no russo de carne e osso ao olhar de forma compulsiva para a tela e aquilo irritava Plisetsky. Sabia que o moreno estava em estágio de fuga mental por ter dificuldades de falar dos seus sentimentos e não podia deixá-lo fazer isso. Tinha também sua curiosidade, suas dúvidas e o nervoso de estar lidando com o desconhecido. Mas, mais do que tudo, tinha medo do que Altin diria, concluiu com o coração aos saltos e estômago queimando de ansiedade. Não queria perdê-lo, mas o que viria a seguir poderia estragar tudo. Desesperado, ele pegou o rosto forte e anguloso entre as mãos e o forçou a olhá-lo nos olhos, buscando qualquer indício de que tudo ficaria bem, embora apenas encontrasse uma aparente e irritante apatia e rosto inexpressivo.

 

"Porra, Beka, fala comigo!" Yuri clamou, soando chateado para evitar mostrar seu real estado de agonia.

 

Mas o moreno ainda se mantinha inerte, agora parecendo fora da realidade. Aquilo apertou a garganta do russo por pura exasperação. Se alguém lhe perguntasse naquele momento porque sentia tudo aquilo, demoraria um tempo até absorver o próprio medo de ver tudo – que era, ao mesmo tempo, tão pouco, mas tão precioso – que ele construiu com e para Otabek ruir como um castelo de areia que a onda do mar leva. Aquele castelo era precioso demais para que Yuri simplesmente deixasse ir.

 

"Não me força a tomar medidas extremas.” O loiro praticamente chiou, tentando conseguir sua atenção.

 

"Medidas extremas?" Otabek respondeu, confuso, como se finalmente tivesse aterrissado na Terra, os olhos castanhos focando no mundo real.

 

O fotógrafo estava tão afundado em seus medos que nem sequer notou onde as maquinações de Yuri estavam chegando. Oras, do que diabos ele estava falando?

 

"Pegar minha gata e sumir no mundo." Plisetsky retrucou, colérico. "Palavra de honra, Otabek Altin, você nunca vai me achar."

 

Yuri não seria capaz de fazer algo assim… Ou seria? Por outro lado, ele poderia não gostar do que ouviria. Aquele dilema era extremamente frustrante para o cazaque. Tão frustrante que lhe dava vontade de grunhir e quebrar algumas coisas. Nada que ele realmente fosse fazer, pois estava estarrecido e apático demais para isso.

 

"Ou você me explica sobre o vídeo agora, ou é isso que eu vou fazer." Plisetsky ameaçou, a voz perigosamente baixa e os olhos estreitos, como se realmente fosse um tigre prestes a atacar.

 

Ele só queria que o outro falasse ou fizesse algo, mas ainda assim o russo precisava soar convincente. Para tal, Yuri levantou e andou em direção à porta, dissimulando toda a convicção que não sentia nem por um segundo.

 

"Eu estava na cidade de passagem. Era meu último dia aqui." Otabek iniciou, incerto de como seguir a história e fazê-la parecer menos pior do que era.

 

Aquilo foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção do loiro, que se virou, ainda da porta, e ficou olhando o fotógrafo, de braços cruzados, inquirindo o resto com os olhos verdes ainda estreitados.

 

"Eu estava começando a me questionar sobre minhas escolhas e se era o melhor eu ir para mais um campo de guerra. Ou se eu simplesmente deveria tentar a vida por aqui e…"

 

A forma com que ele falava sutilmente indicava insegurança, mas sua expressão era neutra e estóica como sempre. Será que ele sabia o quanto essa maldita cara de peixe morto era irritante ou até mesmo perturbadora?

 

"Era só uma fagulha, mas… Eu andava a esmo na cidade procurando uma direção, uma perspectiva, uma pista... Qualquer coisa. Foi quando eu desci do carro e comecei a andar pelo parque... Foi quando eu te vi no palco e... Uau!" O mais velho suspirou, ainda perdido nas próprias memórias.

 

Otabek não conseguia parar de falar. Ainda estava com vergonha de se expor e até de olhar para Yuri, mas precisava dizer tudo e avaliar atentamente as reações do russo para não botar tudo a perder. Em sua mente aquilo fazia sentido, mas, de certa forma, não prestar atenção excluía a possibilidade de avaliar tudo. Essa era apenas mais uma prova de sua confusão mental sobre como se comportar perante Yuri Plisetsky.

 

"Era… Era..." Otabek tentava, buscando as palavras corretas.

 

Mas como você descreve um ser que lhe parece tão perfeito que não pode ser desse mundo? Que palavras usar para discorrer sobre perfeição? Como falar sobre um deus, uma entidade... Sobre Yuri naquela noite?

 

"Você parecia um silfo naquela dança em dupla com aqueles lenços brancos e leves que pareciam levitar ao redor de você enquanto você voava com seus saltos e a sapatilha de ponta e sorria e eu não conseguia olhar para mais nada que não fosse você."

 

"Uma fada selvagem." Plisetsky murmurou, ainda tentando absorver aos arrepios e tremores que Altin causava em si a comparação a um silfo, uma fada elemental do vento.

 

"Eu não consegui filmar sua primeira dança de tão… Enfeitiçado que eu fiquei pela sua magia, mas filmei todo o resto do recital." O cazaque confessou em um sussurro. "Em todo esse tempo, as únicas danças que eu assisti foram as suas."

 

Yuri engoliu em seco, nervoso. Otabek ainda estava escondendo as coisas. Precisava fazê-lo falar e não se importava em soar ameaçador.

 

"Isso não me explica nada." O russo sussurrou, milagrosamente conseguindo soar neutro apesar da ansiedade.

 

Tudo o que Altin conseguia ver era a distância entre eles e o fato de que tinha a atenção do outro para si. Os olhos verdes ainda o escrutinavam e os braços estavam cruzados em uma posturacombativa, mas era seu jeito de demonstrar interesse no que dizia. Podia lidar com isso, por mais nervoso que estivesse.

 

"Porque eu não sei explicar como eu me senti quando você subia naquele palco. Nas danças em grupo, eu te procurava. Você fazia a mesma coreografia que todo mundo, mas era diferente… Você tornava cada um daqueles passos especiais e únicos e eu me sentia especial por poder te ver dançando."

 

Yuri corou. Sabia que era bom dançando e que gostava de fazê-lo, mas como ele havia tantos outros. O que Otabek falava era outra coisa. Ele dizia que Yuri era especial e era plenamente sincero quando fazia, porque não sentia em seu coração que o elogio era vazio. Na verdade, ele era carregado de tanta paixão que transbordava em Yuri, que, se não estivesse tão tenso e determinado a conseguir o que queria, estaria derretido e corado por se sentir tão amado.

 

"Quando você fez o solo de ballet clássico, o Allegro Apassionato, eu vi você dançando de forma amorosa para alguém e…" Otabek se envergonhou do que quase disse.

 

" _E_?" Pressionou Yuri, ávido por mais, sutilmente se aproximando com dois pequenos passos.

 

Sabia que era egoísta da sua parte, mas Altin finalmente estava falando tudo que guardava em si. Queria aproveitar aquela brecha e quebrar aquele maldito muro até que não sobrasse mais nada.

 

"Queria que fosse pra mim." O mais velho falou com firmeza, perdendo o brilho nos olhos de Yuri, bem como o rubor de suas bochechas por ser incapaz de encarar o russo.

 

Plisetsky apreciou a ironia daquela fala, porque dançara pelo menos três vezes para Otabek, que estava ocupado demais _trabalhando_ para apreciá-lo integralmente. E agora ele estava ali confessando que a dança que ele queria era a que ele fizera para seu falecido avô. Se ele soubesse, muito trabalho teria sido poupado.

 

"Foi quando você me mostrou um outro lado naquele palco e eu…" O cazaque tentou se expressar, mas as pequenas rugas entre suas sobrancelhas denotavam sua dificuldade. "Eu não consigo explicar como isso foi importante pra mim."

 

"Tente. Eu preciso saber." Yuri insistiu, irredutível, aproximando-se mais do fotógrafo, porque ele parecia prestes a dizer algo importante.

 

"Quando a humanidade caótica, suas guerras e misérias, e as paisagens naturais não me comoviam mais, eu achei seu vídeo de novo no meu celular." Altin falou, olhando para a tela do computador. " Esse vídeo."

 

_Welcome to the Madness._

 

"Não entendo o que tem de tão especial para você nessa dança." Yuri retrucou, incisivo.

 

Não era como se não acreditasse no que Otabek dizia, mas estava cada vez mais empenhado em ouvir tudo o que precisava ser dito e afundava em sua curiosidade de forma irreversivelmente egoísta.

 

O fotógrafo respirou fundo, criando coragem para falar o que sentia. Dava o máximo que podia para o loiro, mas ele, parado na sua frente, de braços cruzados e olhar cheio de demandas, exigia mais. Não tinha jeito, teria que dar tudo.

 

"O desespero, o vazio, a raiva, a frustração, a tristeza e a morte traduzidas na coreografia firme e forte da sua dança contemporânea reverberaram em mim. Ainda reverberam. Depois de tantos anos, sua arte ainda mexe comigo." O moreno confessou, a área entre as sobrancelhas franzindo tão levemente que era quase imperceptível para olhos destreinados, mas para Yuri significava muito.

 

Assim como aquelas palavras significavam tanto… Sua arte era a única coisa em que ele realmente era bom, mas era bom para si mesmo. Dançar nos palcos eram apenas consequência de sua expressão, especialmente depois que seu avô ficara debilitado demais para assistí-lo.

 

"Passei tanto tempo mostrando desgraças e tristezas, que decidi que era hora de tornar sua arte eterna, porque a beleza dela me inspira a ser melhor." Otabek confidenciou, a voz baixa, grave, mas firme e inegavelmente sincera. "Assim como você enquanto artista."

 

Yuri sentia seu estômago embrulhar de alegria e o corpo arrepiar pela declaração tão impactante. Poder dividir sua arte com alguém como Otabek Altin, a quem amava, era mais do que conseguia expressar. Plisetsky sabia que se entregava sem medo e só percebia isso depois de tê-lo feito, pois aquele homem roubava sua capacidade de raciocínio e planejamento. Mas isso não era um problema, porque seria capaz de confiar tudo a ele. Sim, seria capaz de confiar tudo a Otabek Altin, percebeu, atordoado, _porque o amava_. Essa conclusão era assustadora, mas não o deixavam em pânico, pois ele a aceitava como parte de seus sentimentos por Otabek, assim como o calor no coração e o afeto que corria em suas veias de forma alucinada e desnorteadora.

 

"Mais pessoas também deveriam se sentir _vivas_ como eu, então eu segui a única pista que tinha: o nome da Companhia Baranovskaya de Dança. A internet me deu o resto das informações." O moreno complementou, achando ter dito tudo que era necessário.

 

A insegurança era a erva daninha capaz de estragar todo um jardim recém-florido pela primavera. Mas era difícil não notar como Otabek se referia ao artista e sua arte, nunca à pessoa de Yuri Plisetsky. Precisava de mais e foi o que ele exigiu, depois de se desfazer do ar ligeiramente encantado que sabia ter em seu rosto:

 

"Isso não explica como você foi parar na minha cama para dizer o mínimo." O loiro inquiriu, crispando os lábios, frio e sério.

 

Aquilo ofendeu Otabek, fazendo com que ele piscasse repetidamente. Um tapa físico teria doído menos. A forma que ele falava fazia parecer que ele só queria o corpo de Yuri, quando ele queria muito mais. Na verdade, queria tanto do russo que seria capaz de assustá-lo tanto quanto ele mesmo estava assustado. Mas aquilo ele não conseguia confessar, mesmo que lhe custasse a vida.

 

"Você fala como se não tivesse tentando me seduzir." Otabek acusou, devolvendo o tapa verbal e fazendo o bailarino encolher.

 

Uma maldita pausa criou uma tensão desnecessária entre ambos, pois cada um parecia absorver as palavras do outro. Otabek aparentemente se recuperou mais rápido, pois declarou:

 

"O que eu realmente não esperava era que durante os ensaios eu fosse conhecer Yuri Plisetsky depois das sessões e..."

 

Mais uma pausa carregada de tensão. Altin procurava os termos corretos para se expressar. Não podia dizer que estava apaixonado. Parecia que qualquer termo que escolhesse daria um passo em falso e estragaria com tudo.

 

"Eu não esperava gostar de você." O cazaque completou sua frase.

 

"E _o que_ você esperava, Altin?" O loiro perguntou, quase exasperado.

 

"Eu não sei!" Otabek confessou baixinho, olhando para o loiro, desalentado. "Eu sinceramente achei que nós iríamos fazer os ensaios e cada um ia voltar para sua própria vida. Aí você me apareceu na minha casa as cinco da manhã e eu fui deixando você ficar..."

 

"E eu fui ficando..." O bailarino sussurrou sem pensar ou notar que se aproximava do outro de vez.

 

"E eu fui descobrindo durante todo esse tempo que eu gosto de você por inteiro." Altin completou, desviando o olhar dos olhos verdes de Yuri por pura vergonha. "E que eu me torno uma pessoa melhor quando estou com você."

 

Plisetsky não sabia o que fazer com os arrepios contínuos, o coração aos saltos, sua cara de bobo e sua boca entreaberta pelo choque, mas tudo se desfez quando ele notou a vergonha que o cazaque sentia por ter dito algo tão doce e puro. Ainda se impressionava como alguém como Otabek Altin podia ser tão confiante para certas coisas como trabalho, suas fotos e até mesmo sexo, mas tão frágil para outras. Pegou a mão grande e forte do cazaque e a puxou, levantando o mais velho, que cambaleou, débil, e se rendeu ao seu abraço.

 

Otabek se sentiu ser abraçado e notou que o rosto russo foi parar no seu pescoço, mas que nenhum dos toques tinha malícia, apenas muito carinho e cuidado e algo que no fundo ele torcia para ser amor. Correspondeu ao toque, incerto do que fazer, mas ciente de que se afundava espontaneamente na ilusão de ser amado. Afinal, de todas as pessoas do mundo, por que Yuri Plisetsky o amaria e se contentaria com tão pouco...? Por que ele se apaixonaria por alguém como Otabek?

 

Altin se viu sendo ligeiramente afastado e mirado nos olhos, enquanto as mãos do russo lhe faziam carinhos nas costas, e correspondeu acariciando-lhe o rosto e parte dos cabelos:

 

"Você também me faz uma pessoa melhor, Beka." O bailarino disse com firmeza e a ternura que raramente se permitia mostrar para os outros, mas que para o cazaque demonstrava sempre que possível.

 

Aquilo era... Novo. Bom. Na verdade, era maravilhoso, o cazaque concluiu, tentando lidar com a onda de calor que invadia seu corpo e lhe trazia uma alegria serena e uma paz indescritível. Aquelas palavras pareciam uma declaração de amor e Otabek estava tentado a acreditar nisso.

 

Mas estava se iludindo. Yuri não amaria alguém como ele. Sem querer pensar nisso, beijou os lábios do outro, tentando dizer com aquele gesto como ele se sentia e o que queria para os dois. Estava ciente de sua fuga emocional com o carinho, mas deixou de pensar nisso quando o amante lhe correspondeu a altura, como se dependesse daquilo para sobreviver. E era isso que fazia Otabek ter esperanças, mesmo sabendo que não deveria, mas…

 

 _'Ah, que se dane!'_ Altin pensou, entregando-se de vez ao bailarino.

 

Se estivesse se iludindo sobre ser amado, poderia lidar com isso depois, porque agora tudo o que ele queria era poder aproveitar o momento e a promessa de felicidade que Yuri lhe oferecia de forma tácita e tão abnegada.

 

Yuri sabia que estava sendo egoísta ao querer Otabek para si de qualquer maneira. Sabia que tinha algo de errado com o cazaque e com os sentimentos dele, mas agora só queria poder ficar com ele como se estivesse tudo certo. Queria deitar com ele naquela cama ortopédica ridicula e decepcionantemente dura e apreciar seu cheiro, seu calor, seu perfume amadeirado com traços orientais, seu carinho e a textura de sua pele para finalmente conseguir dormir embalado nos sentimentos que compartilhavam. E foi isso que ele fez, separando o abraço e pegando a mão do mais velho para deixar tacitamente claro o que queria.

 

Otabek não se fez de rogado. Sabia que seu iMac tinha entrado no modo de hibernação por falta de uso e uma noite de negligência e indulgência não mataria ninguém. Desligou a luz do escritório e seguiu para o próprio quarto, deitando na cama e deixando que Yuri se acomodasse como quisesse perto de si.

 

Seu coração se enchera de ternura quando o loiro escolheu deitar a cabeça no seu ombro e abraçar a lateral do seu corpo, entrelaçando as pernas de um jeito pouco convencional, mas minimamente confortável. As unhas da mão esquerda do russo lhe arranhavam levemente o peito em uma carícia suave que o induzia a dormir, porque apesar de ser tarde da noite e ele estar cansado, só agora, com Yuri em seus braços, que Altin se sentia confortável para descansar. As respirações deles faziam parte de um silêncio confortável que você só consegue compartilhar com quem lhe é muito querido, especialmente se ele estiver em seus braços... Aquela situação era muito mais do que Otabek poderia desejar ou absorver.

 

" _Alegro Apassionato_ era uma homenagem ao meu avô." O loiro sussurrou a confissão, quebrando o silêncio entre eles.

 

Otabek corou, envergonhado de ter querido para si uma dança tão pura e ter invejado o falecido avô do menino em um tempo que seria tão difícil para qualquer um. Enquanto uma voz maldosa o condenava e julgava por seus atos irracionais, uma outra, mais doce e gentil, ligeiramente parecida com a de Yuri, dizia-lhe que ele não tinha culpa, que ele não sabia e que estava tudo bem. Nunca dava ouvidos à voz boazinha, claro, sentindo a culpa lhe enjoar o estômago, mas que ele controlou com a respiração consciente. Era a vez do seu amante desabafar, não poderia tomar toda a atenção dele para si, afinal nem tudo era e nem deveria ser sobre Otabek Altin.

 

"Ele tinha morrido recentemente quando eu decidi fazer esse solo ainda na Rússia. Ele gostava de me ver dançar, dizia que isso me fazia bem e sempre me incentivou a seguir meus sonhos..." Yuri confessou, distraidamente focado na respiração de Otabek. "Parecia uma boa coisa a se fazer."

 

Otabek sabia o que ele queria dizer. Não se render à _tristeza_ era difícil quando ela parecia ser tão confortável, quentinha e acolhedora... Até que ela te engole, sua vontade de viver morre e você se perde naquilo. Saber que Yuri dançava para não se render era inspirador para o cazaque, que quase se deixou levar quando fotografar não fazia mais sentido.

 

"Acho que entendo." Altin murmurou com aprovação, a voz grave aquecendo Yuri, que se aconchegou mais ao corpo definido. "Acho que torna tudo mais bonito. Mas e _Welcome to the Madness_?"

 

O suspiro pesado do loiro pegou Otabek de surpresa. Ele se virou para Yuri, mesmo sabendo que o braço que apoiava a cabeça do amante ficaria em uma posição ridiculamente desconfortável, mas precisava vê-lo. Nesse momento deu graças a Deus por ter cedido à tentação de colocar a abajures com intensidade de luz regulável nos criado-mudos ao lado da cama. Em sua ausência, o bailarino tinha criado uma penumbra confortável que permitia ver cada detalhe de si, mas fazendo-o achar que estava escondido pela escuridão.

 

" _Welcome to the Madness_ é meu desabafo." O bailarino confidenciou, entrelaçando mais suas pernas com as do moreno e acariciando seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos. "Você não consegue ser belo, puro e feliz para sempre. Tudo o que você disse mais cedo sobre os sentimentos pesados naquela dança é verdade. Aquele solo tem tudo isso e mais um pouco. Eu não fico feliz que ele tenha feito eco em você, porque dói…"

 

"Mas seu solo me lembrou que só doía porque eu estava vivo e isso significa muito para alguém que se sentia como um zumbi." Otabek confessou baixinho.

 

Yuri nunca sabia o que fazer quando seu Beka dizia aquelas coisas simples, mas que lhe tocavam tanto. Abraçou-o, deixando o próprio rosto tocar na já familiar e confortável curva do ombro para lhe sentir o cheiro, o calor e a maciez firme de sua presença que tornava tudo real e palpável. O loiro o queria por perto, porque o amava e porque não tinha coragem de encará-lo. Queria se entregar, mas parecia que o medo de Otabek o contagiava e isso era inaceitável. Resolveria isso, porque era questão de honra. Não podia e nem queria perdê-lo.

 

O cheiro floral do cabelo de Yuri o relaxava tanto que ele estava se entregando ao sono e ao rapaz, perdendo a consciência e seu tão prezado senso de proteção, simplesmente porque se sentia seguro perto do bailarino. E isso ficou claro quando o moreno simplesmente fechou os olhos e respirou de forma calma e constante durante um certo tempo, pronto para entrar no mundo dos sonhos sob a proteção do amante russo.

 

"Por que você me procurou depois de tanto tempo, Beka?" Yuri perguntou retoricamente por achar que o outro dormia.

 

"Porque depois de _tanto tempo_ , eu não consegui tirar você da minha cabeça." Otabek respondeu, em um raro ímpeto de impulsividade, acomodando seu amante em um abraço ainda mais confortável, carinhoso e protetor.

 

Seu cansaço e sua entrega eram tamanahas que ele não teve forças para pensar em como se achava indigno de sua fada e que por isso tentou viver sua vida normalmente enquanto sua mente sempre resgatava aquele momento que vira Yuri dançando e o lembrava que estava vivo e ainda sabia apreciar a verdadeira beleza das coisas.

 

E agora tinha sua fonte de inspiração em seu abraço… Se aquilo não era o paraíso, então não sabia o que seria. Feliz e aquecido pelos sentimentos bons que lhe dominavam o corpo, assim como o calor e o carinho de Plisetsky, ele dormiu, sorrindo discretamente.

 

Enquanto Altin ressonava tranquilamente, Yuri tentava acalmar o coração acelerado e nervoso. Talvez nunca soubesse lidar com o jeito de Otabek, mas queria aprender e também retribuir tudo o que recebia do cazaque. Era determinado, resoluto e esperto, daria um jeito nisso.

 

Ele seria seu, porque no fim das contas, juntos poderiam superar tudo, até as dores que ainda sentiam.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Otabek acordou desorientado. A única coisa que sabia era que tinha comida cheirosa na casa. Piscou, perdido, e encontrou Yuri sentado ao seu lado, mexendo no seu celular novo. Entre eles, o alimento apetitoso que fez a barriga de Otabek roncar.

 

"Bom dia." O cazaque disse, esfregando os olhos e sentando. "Café da manhã na cama?"

 

"É o que parece, não é?" Yuri retrucou, azedo, sem desviar os olhos do aparelho.

 

Não era maldade. Na verdade, Plisetsky estava morrendo de vergonha da situação inteira. Estava acordando Otabek mais cedo do que o necessário, pois queria passar todo tempopossível de sua folga com o amante, então tentou compensar seu egoísmo com comida. Mas só depois que tudo estava pronto ele notou o quão meloso estava sendo. Nunca fizera tanto por parceiro algum... Mas também nunca se apaixonara por ninguém como por Otabek Altin. Aquilo era desconcertante, então optou por agir de forma arredia, como o gatinho emburrado de sempre.

 

"Me sinto mimado como se fosse um rei, Yura." Altin falou, beijando levemente a bochecha corada do russo. "Obrigado por isso."

 

O russo fez um gesto qualquer com a mão que dispensava o agradecimento, mas seu rosto ficava cada vez mais vermelho.

 

"Mas por que isso?" O voz grave, morna e carinhosa de Altin perguntou, causando arrepios involuntários em Yuri, que tremeu.

 

Aquela era a pergunta que ele não queria ouvir. Não tinha coragem de contar seus motivos. Olhou para o moreno e notou aleatoriamente como a linha do maxilar dele era reta, forte e atraente, com a pele corada de timidez. Os olhos de Otabek tinham uma expressão envergonhada quase inocente… Concluiu que tinha tirado a sorte grande em conseguir alguém como Altin como amante. Forte, sexy, confiante e durão, mas que na intimidade parecia mais uma grande pelúcia fofa que ele queria proteger e cuidar para que ninguém machucasse.

 

"Porque eu gosto de ver um _homem_ _como você_ corado de vergonha." Plisetsky retrucou com um sorrisinho maroto, conseguindo a proeza de fazer aquilo soar como um elogio.

 

Otabek arregalou os olhos suavemente com a resposta e desviou o olhar para a comida, colocando a bandeja no colo, mal contendo um minúsculo sorriso de canto. Aquele gatinho arisco era muito mais do que poderia merecer.

 

Em silêncio, começou a comer. Era simples, blinis com recheios variados, salgados e doces, e suco de abacaxi com hortelã feito na hora. Ele não tinha aquelas coisas na geladeira, pelo menos não tudo, especialmente abacaxi e hortelã, o que só poderia significar que o Yuri saiu para comprar os itens que precisava. E também que ele saiu para fazer o que acordaram na noite anterior.

 

Era difícil respeitar a teimosia de Yuri, mas era parte dele, então se segurou. Em menor escala, aquela teimosia era sinal tremendo de determinação, então não era de todo ruim.

 

O cheiro da comida o trouxe de volta à realidade.

 

Experimentou a panqueca russa sem expectativas. Sabia que Yuri cozinhava bem, mas o que seu paladar lhe trouxe foi uma explosão de sabores e temperos. Antes a comida tinha gosto de estar em casa e era acolhedora. Tinha gosto de amor. Agora também tinha gosto de amor, mas era diferente. Não parecia mais um avô cuidando de seu neto, mas sim de um homem abraçando, beijando e amando seu namorado de forma apaixonada, como se ele fosse a pessoa mais importante do mundo. Seria capaz de qualquer coisa para saber se Yuri tinha feito aquela comida pensando em Otabek daquele jeito, pois era assim que o cazaque pensava no russo. Mas, mais do que isso, queria não perguntar e acreditar que sim, porque havia apelo na ilusão de ser amado por alguém tão doce, especial e bom como Yuri Plisetsky.

 

"Blini?"

 

Yuri respondeu que sim, não tirando os olhos do celular, rolando automaticamente a timeline do Instagram. Ele não prestava atenção em Otabek, envergonhado o suficiente de sua postura melosa, quase se condenando por estar apaixonado. Não era como se não tivesse cozinhado para nenhum outro amante, mas tinha uma diferença brutal entre fazer qualquer coisa com o que tivesse na geladeira e tirar dinheiro do próprio bolso para comprar coisas extras e fazer massa de blini tradicional com recheios variados e suco de abacaxi com hortelã fresco apenas para fazê-lo sorrir. E nem sabia se ele estava sorrindo, porque não o olhou na cara.

 

Virou-se, vendo Otabek lhe oferecendo comida na boca e corou. Não era só o ato de carinho em si, mas era o cuidado e a forma com que ele lhe olhava. Entendeu então que ele não estava lhe perguntando se era blini, Beka sabia que era blini. Ele estava compartilhando um momento feliz consigo, devolvendo-lhe um pouco do amor que sabia receber e adicionando um pouco do seu próprio à mistura.

 

Aceitou a oferta e foi inevitável sorrir enquanto mastigava de boca fechada. Estava uma delícia, mas não porque tinha feito. Era o mesmo blini que tinha provado na cozinha, mas era o que Otabek fazia, enquanto lhe olhava com ternura e um sorriso discreto. Queria beijá-lo, mas seria muito óbvio.

 

No entanto, enquanto engolia, percebeu que não tinha outro jeito e o cazaque parecia concordar com suas necessidades, pois botava a bandeja no criado mudo e começava a lhe acariciar a nuca, desfazendo seu coque baixo e apreciando a maciez do cabelo que caia, abundante, até a metade das costas. Yuri nem notou o celular caindo de sua mão, enquanto apreciava o beijo lento, quase preguiçoso que ganhava. Quando o beijo começava a ficar mais apaixonado e o russo começava a se reposicionar para ficar por cima do cazaque, os arranhões na porta, desesperados e familiares, fizeram-se ouvir.

 

Os lábios se separaram bruscamente e os dois se olharam, divertidos. Com selinho, Yuri se levantou e disse:

 

"Coma."

 

Tepa entrou pelo quarto e andou lenta e charmosamente em direção à cama, muito parecido com Yuri. Otabek comia direto do criado mudo, aceitando o carinho felino cheio de demanda, mas com retorno igual. Tão semelhante a Yuri que doía.

 

"Parece que alguém não gosta mais de mim." Yuri reclamou, sentando na cama ao lado de Altin, cruzando os braços.

 

Otabek comia um blini com chocolate quando ouviu aquilo, respondendo com franqueza quase brutal, olhando nos olhos verdes que tanto gostava:

 

"Eu gosto de você."

 

Enquanto o coração de Yuri acelerava e ele ficava ainda mais vermelho, tentando absorver a declaração que recebia e escolhendo como responder àquela frase simples, Otabek comia com calma forçada. Não devia ter dito aquilo, nem que fosse por impulso. Era a verdade, ou quase, já que o que ele sentia já tinha passado de um mero gostar fazia tempo. Mas era tudo que tinha coragem de dizer e era mais do que deveria ter dito.

 

Sua linha de pensamentos se perdeu quando Yuri timidamente acomodou a cabeça em seu ombro, acariciando preguiçosamente sua coxa e aceitando o quase abraço daquele braço forte que com gentileza lhe envolvia a cintura. Ainda havia dúvida ali, que trazia um amargor pouco bem vindo no momento tão doce que compartilhavam.

 

"Eu também gosto de você." Yuri disse em voz alta, tentando dissipar as minhocas que porventura estivessem tentando entrar na cabeça do cazaque, que relaxou com a afirmação.

 

Permitiu-se ser alimentado por Beka enquanto fazia carinho na gata e deixava o amante comer e beber à vontade. Ele mesmo não tinha fome, pois provar os alimentos que cozinhava tirava sua vontade de comer. Sua mente estava em outro lugar. Tinha tirado o dinheiro com o qual pagaria Otabek pelo celular. Sabia que aquele era um assunto delicado para o casal, mas era sua honra e orgulho em jogo. Esperou que o moreno terminasse de comer e tirou o dinheiro do bolso da calça, entregando-o sem dizer nada. Altin o olhou, mas não inquiriu nada, apenas aceitou, colocou os 350 perto do celular e mirou Yuri com nada além de gentileza e carinho:

 

"Os gatos ficarão felizes." Ele disse, a voz grave e firme soando despreocupada e feliz.

 

Yuri apenas assentiu, emocionado por Otabek aceitar sua personalidade sem julgamentos e contornar sua teimosia de forma surpreendente. Nunca tivera um amante… _Amante_ de repente não parecia mais o termo correto. Nunca encontrara um homem como Otabek Altin. Ele lhe dera tanto em tão pouco tempo e o fizera ficar ávido por mais. Mas também precisava lhe dar um pouco do que sentia.

 

"Ter um homem como você gostando de mim significa muito pra mim." Yuri confessou impulsivamente.

 

E logo em seguida se arrependeu. Não se arrependeu do que falara, mas sim de ter dito. Em seu egoísmo, esquecera da autoestima ruim de Otabek e de sua vontade de descobrir de onde vinha tudo aquilo. Tentava não cultivar instintos assassinos com quem quer que tenha feito mal a Otabek, mas não conseguia.

 

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Altin perguntou, neutro.

 

"Um homem que além de ser gostoso pra caralho, sabe a diferença entre um blini e uma panqueca." Yuri respondeu, dando de ombros e apreciando a barriga seca e musculosa do cazaque com a ponta dos dedos por baixo da blusa alheia. "Meus ex-amantes ou não provaram meu blini ou não souberam a diferença entre um e uma panqueca."

 

Tepa parecia saber compartilhar Otabek com seu humano, pois ao mero sinal de que o clima iria esquentar, ela se retirou da cama, buscando uma poltrona do quarto para descansar de tanto não fazer nada.

 

"Talvez por isso sejam _ex-amantes_." Altin devolveu com confiança. "Não souberam distinguir e apreciar as boas coisas da vida, por isso te deixaram ir. Sorte a minha."

 

Esquecendo dos seus planos originais, Yuri atacou Otabek com vontade, beijando-o com desejo. Queria mostrar o que sentia, já que falar incomodava o cazaque. Mas não ter a liberdade de falar o inquietava, doía e o fazia lembrar de seu objetivo original.

 

"Seus ex-amantes também são uns otários do caralho. Sorte a minha." Yuri disse após o beijo, tentando controlar a respiração. "Quero dizer, que tipo de homem te deixa ir embora, Beka?"

 

Altin deu de ombros e não respondeu, incapaz de olhar para o loiro. Não gostava de falar dos ex-namorados. Eles não estavam mais juntos por alguma razão e era doloroso pensar naquilo.

 

"Não foi uma pergunta retórica, Beka." Plisetsky disse com firmeza sutilmente gentil. "Você ainda gosta de algum deles?"

 

Otabek negou.

 

"Ainda dói?"

 

Otabek não respondeu, mas o fato de ele não ter negado já dizia muita coisa.

 

"Dizem que falar sobre o que dói ajuda a sarar as feridas." Yuri disse, buscando os olhos de Altin e acariciando seu rosto. "Se você quiser, eu posso te ouvir."

 

"Você realmente quer saber?" Otabek perguntou, nervoso.

 

O que contaria seria capaz de transformar Yuri em ex, mas seria sincero, mesmo sabendo que era um péssimo namorado. Quando Yuri assentiu, ele respirou fundo e se preparou. Ele queria a verdade então a teria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, todo mundo. Há quanto tempo, hein?
> 
> Foi um longo e tenebroso inverno, mas, ao que parece, estamos de volta. E eu tô muito feliz por isso. Mas vamos por partes, né non? 
> 
> P: Por que dona Hok sumiu?   
> R: Vossas senhorias devem saber que eu tenho um emocional instável, digamos assim. Ou, na real, eu perdi uma batalha pra ansiedade e pra depressão. Quem tem esse tipo de coisa sabe como tudo isso é instável, né? E sabem como nossa autoconfiança é instável, né? Se não sabem, tão sabendo agora. Em algum momento minha autoconfiança na escrita e na minha história ia padecer e eu posso dizer que demorou bastante até. ^///^"" Mas padeceu. Em determinado momento eu simplesmente não conseguia mais escrever a história. E depois eu não consegui escrever mais nada. Isso sem contar o resto da vida, mas vamos nos ater a escrever e Closer. Dona Hok era uma planta murchinha, digamos assim.
> 
> E é aí que você leitor entra. 
> 
> Eu nunca recebi tanto amor e tanto apoio de uma vez só. E depois de forma contínua. E doses generosas de confiança e paciência de cada um de vocês comigo. Alguns de vocês viraram, inclusive, amigos pessoais. De forma geral, cada mensagem que eu recebia servia de adubo pra plantinha murcha que eu era. Então eu consegui melhorar. Eu tinha minha vontade pessoal de voltar a escrever, porque é o que eu amo fazer, mas ver o tanto de gente que ama o que eu faço e que isso faz vocês felizes é algo... Eu não consigo dimensionar em palavras o que eu sinto quando penso nisso. É muito mais do que eu mereço, provavelmente, e... Bom, já dizia o filósofo pós-moderno Tio Ben: "Grandes poderes vem com grandes responsabilidades" e eu tô ciente disso. E vamos continuar escrevendo, porque o baile segue e as raba não se rebola sozinha até o chão, né?
> 
> O que eu quero dizer é que eu sou extremamente grata aos meus leitores, aos meus amigos, às pessoas que me cercam. Sem vocês, estar aqui agora não seria possível. Então gratidão máxima e o que vocês desejam a mim volte em dobro pra vocês, porque vocês merecem mais que tudo. Gratidão, gratidão, gratidão! <3 
> 
> Dito tudo isto, vamos aos comentários aleatórios e a conversa furada:  
> \- Gratidão à @Ameko, parceira de sempre nessa jornada e minha beta. Gratidão por tudo, irmã. Tamo junto. <3
> 
> \- Closer ganhou sua primeira fanart! OMG, ISSO ACONTECEU E AINDA NÃO CAIU A FICHA. A @carolgois desenhou uma cena do capítulo de Ágape (e eu não me recordo qual é agora) do ponto de vista do Otabek (por isso a escolha das cores) e vocês podem conferir nos seguintes links:  
> http://florecendo0.tumblr.com/post/165939923144/primeiro-estudo-em-aquarela-baseado-na-fic  
> https://www.facebook.com/florescendoart/posts/525399974477982  
> FALA SÉRIO SE NÃO É LINDO?! *\\(* O *)/*  
> Fortaleçam o trabalho da mina, se possível. Eu não falo isso porque ela desenhou pra mim, até porque foi uma honra pra mim ela me agraciar com uma arte dela, mas a arte da Caroll sempre me toca e me inspira com os desenhos que ela faz. Então total vale a pena pelo menos dar uma olhada. :D  
> Caroll, gratidão por tudo, tudo mesmo. <3
> 
> \- Vocês já se perguntaram como funciona a cabeça dos autores? A minha não é muito normal, todo mundo sabe, mas eu queria mostrar pra vocês algo que eu por puro lolz enquanto escrevia o capítulo. A imaginação é fértil e eu dei vazão a ela ao invés de prender. O resultado foi esse trecho cortado: https://goo.gl/9GK48U  
> Vocês podem comentar nele (não precisa ter login no Google) e rir comigo, porque a cabeça dessa que vos fala é meio assim mesmo, maluca. hahahahaha
> 
> \- Eu perdi uma aposta e escrevi uma aposta pra @Shin_Ah no Facebook e escrevi uma SeungChuchu em que Seung-gil Lee e Phichit Chulanot assistem a um episódio de Boku no Hero Academia (ou quase isso). Se quiserem ler, o link está aqui: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12132240
> 
> \- Eu eventualmente faço apostas valendo oneshots, bato papo, sou aleatória em postagens e exibo as coisas que eu cozinho no Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/HokutoYuuri2   
> [Querendo adicionar, já pode. Se quiser dar oi e se identificar como leitor, melhor ainda, mas não é obrigatório. xD E me chame de Hokuto e afins. Sério! Eu não consigo atender por Maria Fernanda. xD]
> 
> \- Eu escrevo oneshots com regularidade. Se quiserem subscrever, é de graça e vai deixar Dona Hok feliz. \o/ Dá pra entrar no meu perfil e apertar em subscribe author.
> 
> No mais, o de sempre: Gritaria, feedback, críticas (construtivas, se possível), sugestões, papo furado e etc, a caixa de comentários é nossa. Esta que vos fala aprecia conversar com leitores e não morde. :)   
> Dona Hok tá atrasada com as respostas, mas vai responder tudo ou não se chama Maria Fernanda Gonçalves, digo Hokuto Yuuri, digo... Vocês entenderam, né? hahaha
> 
> E só.
> 
> Até a próxima. 
> 
> Fui! o/
> 
> Ps: Finalmente vou jantar. /o/  
> Ps2: Fé no Universo que as próximas notas não vão ser um capítulo a parte. U_U

**Author's Note:**

> Gratidão por ter lido. Espero que tenha se divertido e que volte nos próximos capítulos. 
> 
> Gritaria, feedback, críticas (construtivas, se possível), sugestões e etc, a caixa de comentários é nossa. Esta que vos fala aprecia conversar com leitores e não morde. :) 
> 
> E é isso. 
> 
> Até a próxima e fui. o/


End file.
